


Ten Years

by tricia_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Exhibitionist Dean, Fluffy Smut, Grinding, Jealous Castiel, Lifting Kink, Light Dom!Cas, M/M, Panty Kink, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 93,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16
Summary: 21 year old Dean Winchester meets Castiel, 31 year old cell phone salesman, the day before he moves out from under his parents' controlling thumbs.He invites Castiel to meet him at a bar that weekend, and things heat up quickly. In fact, things move along a little faster than Dean was counting on, so he does what any 21 year old would do and bails without looking back.Ten years later, they wind up crossing paths again, but a lot of things have changed in ten years. Their sexual chemistry remains the same... but is that enough?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/YyrgtHv)

“I can’t believe you’re finally going to enter the 21st century and buy a cell phone!” Charlie squeals, holding tight to her best friend’s arm.

Dean laughs at her excitement. “You know I woulda had one by now if my dad wasn’t a freakin’ dick,” he reminds her.

“And now look at you! Officially moving in with me tomorrow and buying your own cell phone! My little Deanna is finally cutting the cord,” Charlie says, wiping away a fake tear.

“Okay, _Charlene_ ,” Dean replies. Two can play at that game.

She pinches his arm in retaliation and he lets out a little squawk. “Can you behave yourself for five minutes so I can do this?” he asks, stopping outside the entrance to the Verizon store.

Charlie nods and schools her face into a serious expression. “Let’s do this.”

They walk into the store and they see two men working behind the counter. One is already busy with a customer, so Dean walks over to the other guy. The closer he gets, the more he realizes this guy is weirdly attractive in a nerdy kind of way. His shirt looks like it’s about two sizes too big, and his hair is absolutely everywhere, but in such a way that Dean can’t tell if it’s on purpose or not. And his eyes. Holy shit. Those are some kind of freaky blue eyes. Contacts, maybe?

“Welcome to Verizon, how can I help you today?” the guy says.

Wow. This guy’s voice is like sex on legs. Dean flashes his most charming smile and says, “I wanna buy a cell phone.”

The guy smiles back politely. “You came to the right place. Any idea what kind of phone?”

“He wants an iPhone 7,” Charlie pipes up from beside him.

“He does,” Dean says, in reply to the guy’s questioning gaze.

“I can definitely help you out with that. What color are you looking for?”

“Ooooh get the pink one! Your dad would flip,” Charlie grins.

“Yeah, but I’d probably get my ass kicked any time I pulled it out, too. How about black?” Dean asks.

The guy nods. “I’ll grab one and be right back to get you all set up.”

He turns to walk into the room behind him, and Dean turns to look at Charlie. With one look, including rolling his eyes up into his head and miming breathing hard, he’s able to convey just how hot he thinks this guy is.

“I know!” Charlie whispers. “He’s so dreamy! You should ask him out now that you’re not at home anymore.”

“I’ll see if I can get him to flirt with me first. He’s probably straight,” Dean grumbles. The hot guys always are.

“Nope,” the other worker interjects.

Dean turns towards him and sees the guy bouncing his eyebrows at him knowingly. “Really?” Dean checks.

“And you are so totally his type,” he encourages him.

Dean can’t help but smile wide at that. “Thanks man.”

The hot guy comes back out with a box in his hand and smiles at Dean. “Okay, here you go. In just a couple of minutes you’ll be good to go. What’s your current cell phone number?”

“I don’t have one,” Dean answers.

The man looks surprised and says, “That almost never happens with anybody over the age of ten.”

“I’ve been telling my dad the same thing for the last five years,” Dean complains.

“But now he’s moving in with me and he can do whatever he wants!” Charlie says excitedly.

“Congratulations,” the guy says. “I’m sure you two will be very happy together.”

Dean and Charlie exchange a look and burst out laughing. “He’s _almost_ pretty enough to turn me, but I’m a hard six on the Kinsey scale,”  Charlie explains.

The guy’s eyes go a little wide and then he smiles as he understands. “Me, too,” he admits. He shoots a smile at Dean and says, “How about you?”

Dean rakes his eyes up and down the guy’s body and says, “A solid three. I like ‘em all.”

The man holds out his hand for Dean to shake and says, “I’m Castiel.”

“Dean,” he answers easily.

“I’m Charlie!” Charlie interjects, batting her eyelashes at Castiel and making Dean laugh.

Castiel looks amused, too. “Nice to meet you both. Let’s get this all set up for you, Dean,” Castiel says.

Dean hands over his driver’s license when prompted and when Dean goes to put his wallet back into his pocket, he can feel Charlie knock it out of his hand and to the floor. He shoots her an annoyed look ( _I thought you said you could behave?_ ) but turns around and bends over to pick it up and put it back in his pocket. He wonders if the point of that was to get Castiel to look at his ass. That might work in his favour, he decides, smirking to himself.

After ten minutes of failed attempts of flirting though, Dean’s got his first cell phone complete with case slid into his pocket and a bag with the box and charger inside in his hand, but nothing more than a polite smile from Castiel. Dean’s just coming to accept he’s shit outta luck when Castiel writes a number down on the back of a business card and slides it across the counter.

“If you have any trouble with the phone, or need anything else, just shoot me a text,” Castiel says, smiling.

“Count on it,” Dean promises, and he shoots him a flirty little wink before he turns to walk away.

Charlie _barely_ makes it outside the store before she starts jumping up and down in excitement. “I _so_ ship this!” she exclaims.

“Gee, Charles, I’m shocked. I had no idea,” Dean says sarcastically.

“You’re gonna text him, right?”

“Yeah, as soon as I figure out how the fuck to do it,” Dean reminds her.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s two days before Dean has the hang of texting enough to feel comfortable texting Castiel. He also doesn’t want to come on too strong. But Charlie’s been bugging him since they left Verizon so Dean decides to go for it Saturday afternoon.

 

 **DEAN:** Hey Castiel. This is Dean. I bought a black iPhone from you yesterday. I don’t know if you remember me or not?

 

He didn’t necessarily expect an instant response, but Dean sees the little checkmark on the phone and how the check changes into a tiny _read_. Then the little dots appear and he knows Castiel is responding.

 

 **CASTIEL:** Believe me, I remember you. How’s the phone working out for you?

 **DEAN** : Good, I think. Best phone I’ve ever had haha

 **CASTIEL:** Glad to hear it :) How did the big move go?

 **DEAN:** Really good. Feels good to be able to do whatever I want for once. Me and Charlie and a few friends are going out tonight to celebrate, actually.

 **CASTIEL:** I also have plans to go out with my coworkers tonight. Where are you going?

 **DEAN:** Haven’t decided yet. Definitely wherever you’re going now though ;)

 **CASTIEL:** I’m flattered, really, but unfortunately I think I’m a little old for you.

 **DEAN:** Please, you can’t be that old.

 **CASTIEL:** How old do you think I am?

 **DEAN:** I dunno. 25, 26?

 **CASTIEL:** Okay, now I’m really flattered. I’m 31.

 

Dean makes a face of disbelief. There’s no fucking way this guy is 31. Maybe he’s not into him?

 

 **DEAN:** I call bullshit. You can just tell me to back off if you’re not interested, you know.

 **CASTIEL:** I assure you, I’m 31. I had to enter your birthdate when I was setting up your phone account so I saw our ten year age difference. That’s the only reason I didn’t ask you out then and there.

 **DEAN:** But you still gave me your number?

 **CASTIEL:** An old man can dream :)

 **DEAN:** Dude, you don’t look like an old man. I don’t care. You’re hot.

 **CASTIEL:** It really doesn’t bother you?

 **DEAN:** Not even a little bit.

 **CASTIEL:** Well, in that case, I’m going to the Fraser tonight :P

 **DEAN:** Hahaha I will see if I can make an appearance. No offence or anything, but that actually IS where the old people go lol Not sure if I can get Charlie on board with that.

 **CASTIEL:** Where are you going?

 **DEAN:** Probably the Zoo, but it’s just across the street, so I can probably pop over if you want?

 **CASTIEL:** Text me when you’re out and I’ll find you to buy you a drink

 **DEAN:** Sounds good, man. I’ll see you later :)

 

* * *

 

Dean’s drunk.

It’s midnight, and he and his buddies have been drinking since nine o’clock. He’s not stupid drunk, but he’s drunk enough that he feels like everything is moving a little slower than usual and his lips are tingling. It's fuckin’ awesome.

He’s taking a leak when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He zips up and then checks it out.

 

 **CASTIEL:** Did you get a better offer?

 **DEAN:** No but I'm drukn. You still wanna come to biy me another drink?

 **CASTIEL:** I'm out back having a smoke. Come find me :)

 

Smoking’s kinda gross, but whatever. He wants to see Castiel again and the beer is making him kinda horny so he walks out the back door. There’s a tall privacy fence out here and Dean realizes it’s probably so that nobody can get in through the back. He walks around until he sees Castiel standing by himself, leaning against the fence. Castiel puts out his cigarette and pops a piece of gum into his mouth.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says as he approaches him. Castiel is wearing a pair of jeans that hug his thighs and a bright blue polo shirt. He looks even hotter than he did in his work shirt, and Dean could literally drool over the thick muscles in his arms. “You look _hot_.”

Castiel smiles, which makes Dean’s heartbeat pick up, but then Castiel narrows his eyes at him. “Just how drunk are you?”

Dean smirks. “Drunk enough to tell you how hot you look. Not drunk enough that you need to worry about it.”

Castiel reaches out and puts his hands on Dean’s hips, drawing him in a little closer. “Drunk enough to appreciate an old guy telling you that I haven't been able to stop thinking about these lips of yours since you walked into my store?” Castiel asks, his deep voice hitting Dean right below the belt. His hand darts out to cup Dean’s chin and he runs his thumb across Dean’s bottom lip.

“Don't need to be drunk for that, Cas,” Dean says when he finds his voice again. Castiel drops his hand back to Dean’s hip.

“Are you having a good time?” Castiel asks. Dean can feel his fingers rubbing his hips and takes another step closer into his space.

“I am now,” Dean tells him honestly. Castiel’s fingers are tracing the waistband of his jeans now, and Dean’s trying not to whimper. Cas is fucking hot and he’s teasing him when he’s drunk and horny and it's really not fair. Dean gets a whiff of what must be Castiel’s cologne and he leans in even closer to take in the scent. “You smell incredible.”

“You _look_ incredible.”

Dean smiles, then laughs a little when he notices his lips are still tingling. “My lips feel funny,” he says, running his tongue across his bottom lip and then his top lip.

Castiel’s laughing at him, but Dean doesn't care because he looks even better when he's smiling. His eyes crinkle at the corner and his gums show a little bit, and he's fucking adorable.

“How are you this hot?” Dean asks again.

Castiel shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re making it difficult for me to act like a responsible adult,” Castiel confesses.

Dean grins. “Good. I don't want you to anyway.”

The next thing Dean knows, Castiel is walking him backwards towards the corner of the fence, and then his back is pressed up against it, with Castiel's hands on either side of his head boxing him in.

“Can I kiss you?” Castiel asks, his voice already husky.

Instead of answering, Dean leans forward to press his lips to Castiel’s. It starts off with just their lips sliding together, but Cas’s body is just so close to him, and he smells _so good_ , Dean can't help but part his lips to invite Cas in for more. Castiel doesn't hesitate. Dean meets his tongue as it slips into his mouth, and he feels desire shoot through him like lightning. Castiel takes another step closer and erases any remaining space between their bodies, and Dean groans into Castiel’s mouth when he wedges one of his muscular thighs between his legs, giving Dean’s thickening cock something to press against as Castiel continues to kiss him stupid.

Castiel pulls his lips away but Dean chases them. He's not even close to being done with kissing this guy. Castiel kisses the corner of his mouth, and then along the side of his face to his jaw, nibbling a little bit and making Dean gasp.

“Tell me, Dean, are you wearing lace panties again tonight?” Castiel whispers into his ear.

Dean freezes. “How did you…?”

“I saw them when you bent over to pick up your wallet at the store. I haven't been able to think of anything else in _days_ ,” Castiel explains, taking his earlobe between his teeth. “I bet you look gorgeous in them.”

“You… like that?” Dean asks, surprised. He’s only ever been with one chick who thought it was hot when he wore panties.

Castiel moans and presses his erection into Dean’s hip. “You have no idea.”

Dean doesn't think about it when he takes Castiel’s hands and moves them around to the back of his jeans. The only thing better than the intense feeling of soft fabric against his skin is somebody else touching him through it. Castiel’s fingers graze his waistband again, and Dean shoves them down the back of his pants. Then Castiel has a handful of Dean’s ass through his satin panties and Dean gasps at both the sensation of the smooth fabric against his ass and the way Castiel is squeezing him. His hips thrust forward all on their own, and Dean curses as his head falls back, “Fuck.”

Castiel is sucking on Dean’s neck, hard, humming against his skin. “You are so beautiful, Dean. You don't know what you’re doing to me.”

“I want you, Cas. Take me home with you.”

Castiel moves against Dean so that their erections press together through their jeans, and when Dean’s mouth drops open Castiel crushes their lips together and rocks Dean into him with his hands on his ass. They lose themselves in each other, bumping and grinding against one another, hands tracing and then groping over clothes. All Dean wants is _more_ and he isn't afraid to ask for it.

“Please,” Dean whines into his lips. “I want you.”

It's with a frustrated growl that Castiel wrenches away from Dean and puts entirely too much space between them. Dean’s head is spinning. His cock is throbbing, straining and leaking against his satin panties.

“You’re too young for me and you're too drunk,” Castiel finally says, his voice rough.

“I’m not that drunk!” Dean argues. “And I want you to fuck me, not marry me. I don't care how old you are.”

“ _When_ I fuck you still wearing your panties, Dean, the only thing you're going to be drunk on is me,” Castiel tells him. Dean thrusts into nothing, absolutely desperate already and Castiel hasn't even really touched him. Castiel takes a step towards him again and pulls him in with a strong hand on the back of his neck, and kisses him hard but fast before he backs away again. “I’ll call you.”

Dean just looks down at the obvious erection in his pants and laughs bitterly. “Seriously? You're gonna leave me like this?”

“I'll send you something to help you work your way through it,” he promises. “Don't open any pictures until you're home. Have a good night, Dean.”

Dean stands there in the corner for a few minutes, drunk, turned on, and desperate. He decides he’s ready to go home and goes to find Charlie. She tells him to go without her and adds a wink, so Dean takes off and heads home to his apartment. It takes several tries to get the key in the front door, and he realizes for the first time that he might be a little bit more drunk than he thought he was.

Cas might’ve been right.

Thinking about Cas again makes him notice that his erection still hasn't completely flagged, which isn’t really surprising with the sweet drag of satin between his legs. He walks straight into his bedroom, shucks off his shirt, and drops his pants. He fishes his phone out of his jean pocket and lays back on his bed.

Nothing from Cas.

 **DEAN:** I'm waiting

The first photo that comes through is a picture of Cas’s obviously hard dick through the fabric of his jeans. Dean palms himself through his panties, gasping at how good the fabric feels against his cock.

The second photo that comes in is the same thing, minus the jeans. Just the outline of Castiel’s cock in burgundy boxer-briefs.

 **CASTIEL:** Your turn.

Dean snaps a quick picture of himself, focusing on his erection tenting his black satin panties.

 **CASTIEL:** Jesus Christ. I wish I could taste you.

Dean groans at the words on his screen and thrusts his hand inside his panties to take his hard cock into his hand. This is even better than porn.

The next picture that comes through is the dark pink tip of Castiel’s cock being squeezed around his fist. Dean can see the what looks like lube glistening on the tip, and he can see how firmly Castiel is holding himself. He can easily imagine the head sliding through the tight ring of Castiel’s fingers, and the wet little sounds he would make fucking into his hand.

Everything Dean imagines Castiel doing, he does to himself. He holds himself tight in his hand, and groans as he starts thrusting into his fist, never tearing his eyes off of the last picture Castiel sent him.

 **CASTIEL:** Show me more

Dean’s already close and doesn't notice his finger has slipped to hit record instead of photo, so he ends up with a short clip of himself fucking his hand. He hasn't pulled down his panties, loving the way they feel against his balls and the way they catch on his cockhead every few strokes, and when he plays the video back he's turned on further by the sight of the head of his cock peeping out of the panties. He sends it without thinking about it.

When he gets a video in response, he eagerly clicks play. Hearing Castiel gasp and grunt as his hand fucks his cock is almost enough to make Dean come immediately. When Castiel’s voice catches, and the first spurt of cum explodes from the tip of Castiel’s cock and Dean hears Castiel call his name, Dean comes with him with a whine caught in his throat, coming all over his hand, into his panties, and onto his lower stomach.

He snaps another picture of his now ruined panties and the cum all over him, and sends it to Cas to let him know the effect he had on him.

 **CASTIEL:** Wish I could lap up every drop.

Dean groans desperately, still stroking himself through the aftershock of a truly spectacular orgasm.

 **DEAN:** When can you?

 **CASTIEL:** Next weekend? I still owe you a drink.

 **DEAN:** Fuck yes

 **CASTIEL:** Goodnight, Dean

Dean barely manages to clean himself up with his shirt before he falls asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Not surprisingly, the week drags by. Dean and Castiel text every day, and they get each other off via text messaging once more. It’s just as hot as it was the first time, and Dean isn’t anywhere close to drunk this time.

On Friday night, they meet at the Roadhouse for their drink. Both of them are fully aware the night is going to end at Castiel’s house with Dean being pounded into the mattress, and they’re both really looking forward to it. Dean gets Charlie to drop him off, and she makes him promise to call if he needs a ride home afterwards.

Dean puts on his most flattering dark green v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He knows the green brings out his eyes, and he also knows heads are turning as he walks into the bar. He doesn’t care though, because he only has eyes for the gorgeous man with the crazy hair sitting at the bar.

He gives into his instinct and wraps his arms around him from behind, and nuzzles into his neck, leaving a stinging little bite mark there before he slides into the stool beside Castiel.

“I expected you to be more shy without the alcohol in your system, not less,” Castiel says to him, smiling.

“You’ve already seen me blow my load twice. I think we’re past shy at this point, aren’t we?” Dean asks. Castiel silently slides Dean one of the shot glasses he has in front of him. Dean shrugs and knocks it back without another thought.

“Can’t get too drunk though, or you might leave me with blue balls like last weekend,” Dean teases.

“As long as you’re conscious, I guarantee your balls will be well taken care of.”

Dean smirks. “You sweet talker.”

A waitress comes over to take Dean’s drink order.

“Hello there, handsome. What can I do you for tonight?” she asks, flipping her long dark hair behind her shoulder.

Dean smiles at her. “That’s a bit of a loaded question to ask a guy like me,” he flirts.

She grins and says, “I chose my words carefully, too.”

“Well sweetheart, what do you recommend?”

“For a tough guy like you?” She turns around and bends over at the waist (deliberately, Dean knows) to pluck a dusty bottle off of the bottom shelf. She has an incredibly nice ass for such a tiny little thing. Curves in all the right places, Dean notices. She wiggles the bottle back and fourth in her hands as she stands back up and raises her eyebrows. “Think you can take it?”

Dean turns to look at Castiel and says, “Oh, I can take it, alright.” She giggles, and he turns back to her. “Two fingers,” he tells her.

“Just how I like it,” she says, winking at him. _Damn_ , this girl would eat him alive. “That’ll be $16,” she tells him.

Castiel places a $20 on the bar before Dean even reaches for his wallet. “I told you I was going to buy you a drink,” he reminds Dean.

The waitress turns her back to him again for a minute, and when she slides his drink in front of him on a napkin, it’s got her phone number scrawled on it. She walks away down the bar, and shoots him a seductive look over her shoulder as she goes.

“Do you think she was completely oblivious to the fact that we were here together or did she just not care?” Castiel asks.

“My guess is option two,” Dean decides.

“You weren’t exactly shooting her down,” Castiel says evenly.

“I like to keep my options open,” Dean says. He catches a flash of anger in Castiel’s eyes. “You jealous?”

“Yes,” Castiel answers, surprising a small laugh out of Dean.

“Why? You know I’m going home with you,” Dean reminds him.

“Do people always come onto you like that?” Castiel deflects.

Dean shrugs. “Pretty often, yeah.”

“Have you been with anybody since last weekend?”

Dean cocks his head to the side. “What if I said yes?” Dean tests.

“Then I’d say I didn’t mark you nearly as well as I should have when I had you up against that fence,” Castiel says between gritted teeth.

Dean _knows_ he should be turned off by this. He hasn’t even been with this guy yet and he’s already possessive and jealous. But his dick isn’t getting the memo.

“I haven’t been with anybody else, Cas. You’re all I’ve been able to think about since I walked into the store and laid eyes on you.”

“You were checking out her ass,” Castiel disagrees.

“I’m not fucking blind,” Dean laughs. “She wanted me to!”

Castiel looks pissed again. “Finish your drink.”

Dean swallows a mouthful, nodding at how smooth it goes down. The waitress knows her shit. “You still want me, Cas?” Dean checks.

Castiel huffs out a breath, and answers him with his voice low. “I’m trying not to think about bending you over the bar right now where everybody can see us. I want everybody to hear the way you’re going to beg me to fuck you harder. Then everybody will know it’s _me_ you want.”

Dean feels his cock coming to attention in his pants. He gulps down some more of his drink, and then decides, _fuck it_.

He stands up and pulls Castiel’s mouth to his in a brutal kiss. He buries his hands in Castiel’s thick hair, and tugs until his mouth comes open so Dean can lick his way inside. Castiel’s hands go straight to Dean’s ass and pull him in closer until he’s pressed into the vee between Castiel’s legs, and with Castiel’s mouth taking him apart bit by bit, he can't find it him to care that they’re about to start grinding in a bar.

Dean feels a tap on his shoulder, and Castiel growls when he pulls away to turn around. The same waitress from before is smiling at him. “Not that I'm not enjoying the show, because you two are _hot_ , but you can't fuck against the bar.”

Castiel’s hands are still on his ass and he realizes he _is_ pressed up against the bar. He didn't even notice.

“Finish your drink,” Castiel says again, then he turns to the waitress and says, “Can you call us a cab?”

She nods. “Only takes a few minutes. You can go make out outside while you wait.”

Dean knocks back the rest of his drink and winks at her. “Thanks, sugar.”

“If you guys ever want a third…” she offers.

Dean turns to Castiel with a questioning look and Castiel glares at him, then turns to the waitress. “I guarantee you he won’t be able to handle more than me.”

Dean shares an amused look with her and then shrugs before Castiel steers him towards the front door.

“I do not share,” Castiel grumbles into his ear.

“I'm getting that,” Dean answers breathily, the alcohol and arousal all floating to his head at the same time.

Once they’re outside, Castiel leans Dean against the wall of the building. “What are you wearing for me today?” he asks, looking down at Dean’s crotch.

“They're actually for me, but if you get off on it, that's even better,” Dean clarifies. “I went with lace again today though, since you seemed to like them so much last time.”

“Mmmmm,” Castiel hums. “Do you always wear them?”

Dean shakes his head. “Don't wanna be walking around hard all the time. Just when I wanna feel good.”

“I can't wait to see you in them,” Castiel says quietly. The way Castiel is looking at him has him squirming with desire.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes. “Nobody’s ever got me going like this before.”

“I can relate. You make me feel like I'm a a much younger man,” Castiel says, lighting a cigarette.

“That stuff’ll kill you, you know.”

“So I've heard,” Castiel says dryly.

“Your stamina’s probably shit,” Dean pouts.

Castiel laughs. “Like you're going to last long anyway.”

Dean’s gaze falls to the way Castiel’s lips wrap around his cigarette and he thinks he’s probably right.

“Yeah, but I'm just a kid. I can get it back up in twenty minutes.”

Castiel smirks. “We’ll see about that.”

A cab pulls into the parking lot and Castiel takes a final drag of his cigarette before he stomps it out. They both climb into the back seat and Castiel rattles off his address. They sit close enough together that their legs are touching, and Dean leans into the heat radiating off of Castiel’s body. Castiel places a hand on Dean’s knee, and the closer they get to his house, the further it drifts up the inside of his thigh. Dean is rock hard by the time they climb out of the car and he doesn't waste any time pressing Castiel up against his front door and devouring his mouth.

Castiel flips them around so Dean is pressed against the door, but he’s obviously just as eager, and Dean manages to get his fly undone before Castiel seems to realize he’s about to be exposed outside and he bats Dean’s hand away to dig out his keys. Dean takes the opportunity to press his dick against Castiel’s ass and pushes his hands up his shirt. He moans when he feels the right muscles there.

They lurch forwards a little bit when the door swings open, but Castiel manages to keep them upright. The door is barely even closed before Castiel has Dean pressed up against it again. Dean works on Castiel’s shirt quickly, wanting to see his body now that he's felt how firm it is under his hands. When he gets the buttons undone he pushes it off of his shoulders and stares, slack-jawed at the body in front of him. Castiel returns the favor and pulls Dean’s t-shirt up over his head.

But Dean’s still lost in the sight of Castiel's body. How the fuck did he ever think Castiel was scrawny? He's ripped. His stomach is chiseled, his shoulders and arms well defined with muscle. Dean realizes _he’s_ the one that looks scrawny next to Castiel. He's a fucking twink next to him. His arousal kicks up a notch thinking about it, and when Castiel presses him back against the door again, Dean lifts a leg to wrap around him, and Castiel hitches him up off the floor like he doesn't weigh a thing.

Dean groans long and loud and hops a little before he wraps both legs around him, holding on with his arms around his neck. Castiel gets a handful of his ass, and Dean thrusts against Cas’s hard body needily.

“Fuck you're strong,” Dean moans. “Making me so hot, Cas.”

Dean loses himself in Castiel’s hot lips moving across his collarbone and neck, and barely notices when he starts walking them down the hall and into his bedroom. Castiel drops Dean on his bed with a whoosh, and Dean’s body is covered by his while Castiel starts sucking mark after mark into Dean’s skin as they rut together. Dean’s scratching and pulling at his muscular back, trying to get him impossibly closer.

Castiel’s lips start moving down. Starting a path from Dean’s ear to his neck, past the marks he's already left on his collarbone, and down the middle of his chest. He kisses his way across and sucks one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth, making it harden and causing Dean to gasp. Castiel closes his teeth around the bud and bites down, and Dean arches into it with a hiss. Nobody’s ever paid this much attention to his nipples before and it feels damn good.

“You're unbelievable,” Castiel breathes, mouthing his way to Dean’s other nipple. “So responsive. You're driving me crazy.”

“Want you,” Dean whines, arching his back again when Cas tugs on his nipple between his teeth.

Castiel sighs against his skin as he moves his mouth lower and lower, until his tongue dips into his belly button, causing Dean to shiver. Castiel’s teeth nip at the sensitive skin of his stomach, and Dean buries his hands in his hair, needily pushing his head down further.

A low chuckle slips out of Castiel as he works on opening Dean’s jeans. “Some men would be insulted by that, you know,” Castiel teases, his eyes dancing at Dean.

“I want your mouth on me,” Dean says, completely unapologetic.

Castiel groans and seems to debate with himself for a minute. “If you give me an STD I _will_ kill you,” Castiel threatens him.

“As long as you suck my dick first I really don't care,” Dean says honestly.

Castiel pulls Dean’s jeans off and groans again in appreciation when he sees Dean’s cock straining against the forest green lace of his panties. “Jesus Christ, Dean. You're absolutely gorgeous.”

“C’mon Cas, touch me. Please,” Dean begs.

Castiel palms him through the lace, and the barely-there friction on Dean’s aching cock makes him moan. His eyes snap closed, focusing entirely on the exquisite feeling of lace on his sensitive skin. He isn't expecting the hot heat of Castiel’s mouth to add to the sensation, and he mindlessly thrusts into it when it does. He opens his eyes to see Castiel’s too-blue eyes boring into his, and his stomach clenches with additional desire when he watches him mouth over his lace-covered cock.

Castiel pulls the elastic waistband down and releases his heavy cock onto his stomach. “I know better than this,” Castiel says to himself, but he licks across the tip of Dean’s cock anyway, making Dean call out in ecstasy. Castiel wraps his lips around the head of Dean’s cock and Dean throws his head back when Castiel sucks _hard._

 _“Holy fuck,”_ Dean gasps.

Castiel’s hand cups his balls through his panties and Dean feels like he's going to explode already. Castiel hums around Dean’s cock in his mouth as he starts taking him in further and further. Dean thrusts up into his mouth and Castiel presses a hand to his stomach to hold him down. Without any warning, Castiel takes Dean’s entire length into his mouth and Dean cries out again. He's never been with somebody who could deepthroat and he doesn't think he's gonna be able to take it.

“Fuck you're good at this,” Dean pants.

Castiel pulls his mouth away and moves the hand that was on his balls to hold Dean’s cock steady. “I’m going to swallow your cum now, and then I'm going to open you up nice and slow so you get hard for me again before I fuck your ass,” Castiel says, and he smirks knowingly when Dean’s cock twitches with interest at his words.

“Fuck, yes,” Dean growls.

Castiel doesn't waste any more time. He dives right back in, and takes him so far down his throat that Dean can feel his nose buried in his pubic hair. Dean’s hands go back to his hair and he tugs a little, getting a moan from Cas. Castiel’s lips are stretched obscenely around Dean’s dick, his eyes are closed, and he has his hand back on Dean’s balls through his panties. Not only does the wet heat of Castiel’s mouth _feel_ amazing, he looks like a fucking porn star and Dean has to look away before he goes off.

“I'm close, Cas, fuck,” Dean warns him.

Castiel opens his eyes to make eye contact with Dean, and begins bobbing up and down faster, sliding both hands under his ass now and lifting him up to thrust against the back of his throat. Castiel makes little gagging noises but keeps going, and Dean can hardly even believe how fucking hot this is. Castiel works his throat muscles to swallow around Dean, and the squeezing motion sets him off.

“ _Cas_!” It’s as much of a warning as he can give before he comes right down the back of Castiel’s throat. He holds Cas’s head in place even while Cas tries to pull away, and feels another pulse of cum shoot out of him when Castiel chokes on him. “God, oh fuck, _Cas_ ,” he breathes, finally loosening his hold and letting Cas come up for air when he feels spent.

“You're an asshole,” Castiel pants, but his face is flushed and he has a small smile on his face.

“So fucking good, baby. You have no idea. Best blow job of my life,” Dean tells him honestly.

Castiel lays beside him on the bed, hard cock bobbing between their bodies. He leans over and catches Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth, and then pushes in to run his tongue across it. Dean surges into the kiss, aware that he's still going to get fucked and _really_ into it despite the earth shattering orgasm he just had.

He can taste the bitter flavour of his own cum in Castiel’s mouth and thrusts his tongue inside deeper, wanting more.

“You're amazing,” Dean tells him when they separate.

“Did you shower before you came over here?” Castiel asks him, and Dean nods. “How thoroughly?” he asks, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth again.

“Very,” Dean smirks.

Castiel lets out a needy little sound. “Turn over,” he says quietly, and Dean smiles before he does what Castiel says, ass in the air. He can hear Castiel open a drawer beside him and sees him pull out a condom and a bottle of Astroglide.

Considering how rough and hurried they both were twenty minutes ago, Dean is surprised how gentle Castiel is as he drapes himself over Dean’s back. Castiel kisses his way down his spine slowly, seeming to stop and linger anytime Dean indicates he’s hit a sensitive spot.

“It's a shame I'm going to have to take these off of you to eat you out,” Castiel says, running his hands over his panties. “Your ass is magnificent in lace,” Castiel praises, and Dean can hear the reverence in his voice.

“You’ll see it again,” Dean promises, and Castiel hums happily as he plants soft kisses all along the lace trim, first on one cheek and then on the other. The way he alternates between kissing his skin and mouthing over the lace has Dean constantly on edge, unsure what to expect next, and he's surprisingly turned on by it. Castiel’s fingers curl under the elastic band, and he pulls them down past Dean’s hips and wiggles them all the way off, leaving Dean’s bare ass in the air.

“Such a pretty little pink pucker,” Castiel says quietly, spreading Deak’s cheeks gently to get a better look.

“I uh, have never done this before,” Dean admits reluctantly.

“Nobody’s ever tasted you here?” Castiel asks, dragging his thumb across his hole.

“Never,” Dean gasps. “I've never actually bottomed with anything more than a dildo.”

Castiel freezes and Dean curses himself when his hands drop away from his ass. This is why he didn't tell him before. “I still want this, Cas. I'm not drunk, and I'm not crazed with hormones. I want you to fuck me.”

“This shouldn't be how you have your first time,” Castiel says softly.

“It shouldn't be with somebody I trust? Somebody I like? Somebody who knows what they're doing? Somebody I actually _want_ to do this with?” Dean counters. “You're not gonna hurt me. The dildo I use is much bigger than you,” he smirks.

Castiel’s hands come back up to his hips. “Are you absolutely certain?”

“Yes,” Dean answers. “I was sure last week,” he reminds him.

“If you change your mind, tell me, and I'll stop. No matter what or when or how far we are into it, I will stop. You can trust me,” Castiel says seriously.

“I know,” Dean repeats. “Now get your tongue on my ass,” he teases.

Castiel chuckles softly and his hands slip back to his ass. He cups his ass cheeks firmly and spreads them again, and then leans forwards and blows a soft puff of air against his exposed hole. Dean squirms, and then he feels Castiel place a chaste kiss directly on his hole.

“Fuck,” he groans, right as Castiel’s tongue comes out and swipes across his sensitive skin gently. It feels wet and hot and so freaking good, and that’s only his first lick. He can feel his cock quickly coming back to life between his legs, and he’s immediately grateful his dick lived up to his talk earlier.

Castiel laps his tongue across his hole over and over, and Dean can feel his body loosening for him. Castiel begins running his tongue around his hole in a circular motion, very gently pushing his skin to open up for him as he does it. It’s driving Dean crazy because it feels _so good_ but there’s no sense of relief, it’s just making his cock harder and harder. The first time Castiel spears his tongue inside of him, Dean moans. Castiel does it again, and again, pushing in deeper and deeper each time, and Dean has a fleeting thought about how he wishes he could see Cas’s face buried in his ass. Just thinking about it makes a soft little whining sound come from his throat.

“Feels so good, Cas,” Dean tells him. “You got me hard again.”

Castiel moans into him, and the vibration makes Dean call out again.

Castiel pulls his mouth away and Dean wants to beg for him to keep going, but he doesn’t. He hears the cap of the lube bottle snap open, and he knows he’s about to get the good stuff. Castiel surprises him by diving right back in with his mouth, though. Castiel’s hot tongue is spearing into him again and again, and Dean is so completely lost in the sensation that he barely registers the change from tongue to a slick finger sliding into his hole easily.

“Oh Dean, you are so sweet,” Castiel breathes. “You don’t know how good this feels. How good you’re going to squeeze my cock.” Castiel’s finger slides in and out of him, and Dean moans with pleasure. Castiel opened him up so nicely with his mouth that he’s ready for a second finger almost immediately. When he feels both of them push into him gently, a soft sound of satisfaction slips out and he hears Castiel’s breath catch behind him. He forgets about Castiel completely when his fingers prod his prostate, causing white-hot pleasure to course through his body.

“There!” Dean encourages him.

“Mmhmmm,” Castiel agrees, prodding it again and making Dean curse. “You look so good spread open on my fingers. I’ve never seen anything so sexy.” Castiel gets to work opening him up, spreading his fingers apart, and stretching him with thrust after thrust into his ass. He brushes his prostate randomly, keeping Dean guessing when he’s going to do it again, and again, driving him crazy with anticipation.

Without warning, Castiel takes his fingers out and flips him over onto his back. He adds more lube to his fingers and then three are pushing into Dean, and he feels the gratifying burn for the first time.

“Yes,” he hisses. “Feels so fucking good, babe.”

Castiel covers his thighs in open-mouthed kisses. He bites down hard a time or two, making Dean thrust up into nothing, and Dean knows he’s going to be covered in love bites. Instinctively, Dean starts rocking against Castiel’s fingers, pushing him in deeper and deeper, but not deep enough.

“I’m ready,” Dean tells him.

“I need you nice and loose for me, Dean,” Castiel says, and Dean cannot believe how rough his voice is. Then he remembers Castiel has been hard and ready for a long ass time, and he wonders how he’s keeping his shit together when Dean’s ready to lose it a second time.

“I want you, Cas. Want you to fuck me so good,” Dean confesses. “Wanna feel you inside of me.”

Castiel bites his bottom lip and pulls away completely to sit back on his heels. He wipes the excess lube onto the bedsheets and tears the condom package open with his teeth. His cock is flushed a deep red, and Dean knows it’s gotta be bordering on painful.

“I’m afraid your dig at my stamina might be correct this time,” Castiel says wryly. “I don’t remember ever being this turned on before.”

“You look like you’re ready to blow,” Dean agrees. “You’ve already been so good to me, Cas. I won’t hate you _that much_ if you do.”

Castiel shakes his head in amusement as he rolls the condom on. He looks at Dean laid on his back and says, “Like this?”

Dean nods. “Wanna kiss you.”

Castiel slicks up his cock with more lube and then rubs the excess across Dean’s hole, making him gasp as he settles himself between Dean’s legs. He holds himself up on his elbows, and leans down to press his lips against Dean’s. They kiss desperately, both of them already missing the contact after however long it’s been since they kissed last, and then Dean’s hands are on Castiel’s back, pulling him in closer and closer until he can feel his hard cock nudging at his hole.

Castiel pulls away to look him in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

“I’m about to beg for it I’m so sure. Come on already,” he says, wiggling his ass against Castiel and making Castiel squeeze his eyes closed.

“Any pain, you tell me,” Castiel rasps.

“I’ll tell you. Now fuck me,” Dean demands, actively begging for him now.

Castiel pushes against his rim gently, just barely pressing in and already making Dean moan at the stretch. “Holy shit,” Dean gasps.

“A little different than a dildo, isn’t it?” Castiel teases, kissing him softly.

Dean nods as much as he can against his lips, and says, “Keep going.”

Castiel thrusts in quickly to get past the tight ring of muscle, and then he sinks in nice and slow, making Dean feel like he’s going to rip apart from how full he feels.

“Holy fucking shit,” Dean groans, fingers digging into Castiel’s back. “You feel huge.”

“Am I hurting you?” Castiel checks.

“Fuck no. You’re blowing my mind,” Dean reassures him, leaning up to bring their lips back together. He knows he needs a minute to adjust, and he wants to spend it with Castiel taking him apart with that tongue of his. He opens his mouth, inviting him in, and he whines when Castiel curls his tongue against his, drawing him into his mouth deeper. Dean doesn’t know when it happened, but his hands are in his hair again, holding him in place while he gets his fill. He can feel his muscles beginning to relax as he brushes his hands through Castiel's hair, roaming down that strong back of his to his ass to give him a nudge to start moving.

The first tiny thrust pushes air out of his lungs, and Castiel repeats the motion, pulling out more and more after each thrust. Dean’s ass is stretching around Castiel's thick cock, making space for him, and it feels so unbelievably good by the time Cas has pulled out half way, Dean is is already panting hard.

“So fucking good, Cas, holy shit,” Dean tells him.

“You are so tight. So perfect. You don’t know how good you feel, Dean,” Castiel tells him, bringing their lips together again. Castiel runs his hand down one of Dean’s legs, and pulls up under his thigh to get Dean to hitch his leg around his waist.

On the next thrust, Castiel sinks in deeper and the change of the angle hits his prostate. “Fuck!” Dean whines.

Castiel thrusts in again and again, hitting his prostate and turning Dean into a writhing mess of _need_ underneath him. Dean takes the initiative to lift his other leg, wrapping them both around Castiel completely and holding on for dear life as Castiel really starts pounding into him.

“Ugh, yeah, baby. Like that. Fucking me so good,” Dean tells him, hand stroking his hair at the base of his neck. Castiel lets some of his weight fall against Dean’s torso, and Dean can feel the slide of his cock between their bodies. “Ugh, _fuck_!” he calls out.

“I’m getting close,” Castiel admits, and Dean nods his agreement. “Tell me what you need.”

“Just keep going, I’m with you,” Dean insists, lining up their lips for another kiss. It only lasts a few second before Castiel can’t do more than breathe into his mouth.

“ _Dean_ ,” he says, his voice rough as sandpaper. “Fuck, Dean,” he repeats. “You’re so, so good. Feel so good.”

Dean can feel the familiar heat gathering in his stomach with every thrust against his prostate, and every drag of his cock between their bodies. He snakes his hand between them to stroke himself, but Castiel repositions himself so that he can do it himself.

Dean calls out loudly when Castiel takes him into his hand, and Castiel strokes him brutally fast, breathing hard, obviously trying to do everything he can to hold on.

“Come for me, Dean. Come all over me,” Castiel begs him. “Want to see you covered in cum.”

Those words push him over the edge, and Dean comes a second time that night between them, hard and wet all over Castiel’s hand. His mouth is hanging open with silent pleasure, his body seized up, his asshole clenching around Castiel with every rope of come that flies out of him.

Castiel’s hips stutter and he buries his face into the curve of Dean’s neck as he empties himself into the condom with a long, broken moan. He continues to thrust into him slowly as he works his way through his orgasm, and then finally, with his body completely collapsed on top of Dean, he stills.

Dean’s hands are cording through Castiel’s hair, and his chest is heaving. He feels Castiel kissing across his neck and shoulder, and smiles happily. That was better than he ever imagined it would be.

A few minutes pass while they get their breath, and then Castiel pushes himself up to his elbows and pulls out of Dean gently. Dean winces, and Castiel smiles shyly as he ties off the condom and deposits it in the garbage can beside his bed. He lays flat on his back on the bed, and Dean snuggles up to him without thinking about it.

Castiel’s arms come around him and he plants a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“Was that okay?” Castiel asks him.

“No, it wasn’t _okay,_ ” Dean answers seriously. “It was fucking awesome!”

Castiel chuckles and says, “For me, too. I’m glad I didn’t hurt you.”

“I’ll be feelin’ you tomorrow, but I’m okay with that,” Dean explains.

“I like the sounds of that as well,” Castiel admits.

They go to the bathroom to clean up and brush their teeth. There’s no discussion about Dean staying, but it’s clear he is when Castiel throws him a pair of sleep pants and they climb back into bed together.

“Think you can get it up again for a morning wake up call, old man?” Dean teases as Castiel’s arms come around him from behind.

“With you? No doubt in my mind.”

Dean turns to look over his shoulder and says, “See ya in the morning, Cas.”

Castiel kisses him quickly and says, “Goodnight, Dean.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow will mark two weeks since Dean Winchester walked out of his house Sunday morning after another round of the best sex Castiel has ever had. For a virgin who had just had his ass pounded the night before, Dean seemed just as anxious for a round two as Castiel was, and he certainly had no reservations about taking Castiel inside of him again. Now it’s been two weeks, and Castiel still can’t get the flashes of Dean writhing beneath him out of his head.

He was perfect.

 _Too_ perfect.

All that smooth, soft skin. Those sharp cheekbones and luscious pink lips. My God, _those lips_. His eyelashes were dark and long, framing those bright green eyes so perfectly. He was physically fit with a flat stomach and defined arms, but still so small. His trim waist and slight hips were sexy enough on their own, but when you add the swagger in his walk and the bow of his legs… well, Castiel had been ready to devour him on first sight.

He knew he was young. He had to be young to look as soft and feminine as he did. Grown men just don’t look like that, much to his dismay. The older Castiel gets, the harder it has become to find men small enough to really turn him on and still be interested in being with him, but Dean… well, Dean had ticked everything off of his list all at once.

Castiel had almost dismissed the idea of him and Dean together when he saw his birthdate on his driver’s license, but once he had seen the delicate lace of his panties peek out from the waistband of his jeans, Castiel had been desperate enough to give him his number anyway. A man who looked like Dean wearing pink panties was more than Castiel could resist. He knew he likely didn’t stand a chance, but he indulged his fantasy momentarily when Dean had texted him a few days later anyway. Even as turned on by him as Castiel was, he couldn’t in good conscience get to know Dean any better without telling him that he was ten years his senior.

He had expected a half hearted, “We can still be friends,” response, and was even bracing himself for it. He was not expecting Dean not to care. Not at all.

When Dean hadn’t texted him the first night they were supposed to meet up at the bar, Castiel had almost just gone home, but again, he was interested enough to see if Dean had gone home without him. Possibly with somebody closer to his age. Castiel pretended not to be jealous and ill at the thought. He knew he didn’t have any kind of claim over Dean, even if he had made him blow his load twice this week without even touching him.

He discovered that Dean was even more gorgeous than he remembered when he stumbled his way out the back door of the bar and found Castiel leaning on the fence. His face was flushed from the alcohol, and Castiel couldn’t help but notice how the blush highlighted his freckles. So sweet. So innocent. And that was before Castiel had even known just how innocent he really was. From the very first time he gave in and let his thumb brush over Dean’s plush lower lip, Castiel was lost. He kept telling himself that Dean was obviously drunk, that he was barely more than a teenager, and Castiel needed to be the responsible adult here. He had never _not_ been the responsible type in his entire life.

Until Dean.

Until Dean said that he didn’t want him to hold back, anyway. The tiny thread of control Castiel had been holding on to had snapped, and he had walked Dean backwards as quickly as he could so that he could feel that slim body pressed up against his. He hadn’t _meant_ to ask Dean about the panties, but it just slipped out in a low, seductive voice, and Dean had frozen. He had been nervous, as if he thought Castiel wouldn’t like Dean’s beautiful body displayed in equally beautiful undergarments. How could _anybody_ not like that?

Dean’s erection hard against his leg and Dean’s voice breathily asking Castiel to take him home that night was almost more than he could resist. He was seconds away from just grinding up against him until they both came right then and there, but Dean was _drunk_ and it wasn’t right. It took every shred of composure he had to walk away from Dean so obviously hard and wanting him. He was rewarded well with the pictures and video Dean had sent him once he got home though, and while he still felt a little guilty about sending dirty pictures to a very drunk/very young Dean, he felt better about that than he would have if he hadn’t left the bar without him.

When they continued to talk and flirt throughout the week after that, Castiel was surprised. Not only that Dean seemed genuinely interested in getting to know him a little bit, but that he was smart and witty, as well as gorgeous. Castiel was going to have to be careful with this one. He had a bad habit of falling hard and fast, and he knew he wasn’t exactly boyfriend material as far as Dean was concerned. So he played it cool.

Or he tried to at least. He certainly meant to.

But when Dean walked into the Roadhouse wearing that dark green v-neck shirt and fitted black jeans that hugged his lean frame in all the right places, Castiel had barely been able to refrain from pulling him into the bathroom and fucking him inside a bathroom stall. He had that thought again when Dean was so unapologetically flirting with the waitress in front of him. He wanted to come all over him and show everybody who Dean was here with, and who was going to fuck him tonight. Not the skank behind the bar. _Him_. When Dean all but climbed into his lap on his stool, Castiel would have kept fucking his mouth with his tongue and pinning him to the bar until Dean spilled between them. He was imagining the way Dean’s body would go pliant under him when he came, and how he’d catch that waitress’s eye and she would know Dean only wanted him. But the bitch interrupted them, and Castiel could hardly keep it in his pants until he got home.

It had been so, so worth it, though. Two weeks later and Castiel still gets hard every time he thinks about the way Dean jumped up and wrapped his legs around him. He had stroked himself to completion remembering that moment a dozen times over the last two weeks.

He has doubted if he made the right decision in taking Dean’s virginity several times. The thing he keeps coming back to in order to comfort himself is how he took such good care of Dean. Somebody else might not have. Somebody else might have just fucked him for their own pleasure, instead of making it a good experience for Dean the way Castiel did. Castiel knows Dean enjoyed himself. He wouldn’t have stayed overnight if he hadn’t, and he certainly wouldn’t have woken up Sunday morning with Dean’s ass pushing back against his rock hard cock. Dean wouldn’t have begged him to fuck him into his mattress if he hadn’t enjoyed the night before. He wouldn’t have kissed Castiel thoroughly at the door before he left that morning.

But then again, if he had liked it so much, he probably would have answered the few texts Castiel had sent his way in the last few weeks. But he didn’t.

Castiel tried to shrug it off.

He wasn’t under the illusion that what he and Dean had was anything more than sex. But he would be lying to himself if said he wasn’t hoping he’d get to have sex with him more in the future. He still wanted to fuck Dean from behind, watching his perfectly pink hole take his thick cock with every thrust. Castiel wanted to watch Dean ride him, and he wanted those bow legs wrapped around his head as he swallowed his cock again. He was desperate for anything he could get from Dean.

Which is why Castiel was sitting at the Zoo on this Saturday night, alone, hoping to catch a glimpse of Dean at his regular spot, and hoping when he did that Dean would be up for another fuck. Even if he didn’t want to keep getting to know Castiel, or whatever other reason Dean had for not answering his text messages, Castiel was certain he had enjoyed the sex, and he thought he could entice him enough for another round. Even if Dean was drunk this time, Castiel’d already had him sober(ish), so he thought it’d be okay to indulge a drunk Dean for round two if he was willing.

It was 11:30 and he was just beginning to give up hope. He’d only been here an hour, but he wasn’t a patient man. He had himself a small table, and a waitress who kept bringing him drinks every time his glass was getting empty. He was on his third glass of whisky, and he was feeling good. He was scouring the crowd, trying to talk himself into fucking somebody else just to get the want out of his veins, when he saw a bright flash of red. Charlie. Dean’s roommate.

He perked up immediately, knowing if Charlie was here, there was a good chance Dean had to be here as well. He tracked Charlie’s bright hair, and sure enough, minutes later Dean came to join her on the dance floor with a beer for each of them in his hands. Castiel could see from here that Dean has obviously been drinking, but he seems steady enough on his feet.

Not surprisingly, it’s only moments before a curvy young woman has maneuvered herself against Dean. Dean is smiling, and his free hand goes to her waist easily, as he sways his hips back and forth with confidence. Castiel fights back a wave of jealousy when the brunette places a hand on Dean's chest, and another when she turns around to grind her ass against his crotch. Dean is still smiling and laughing at whatever commentary Charlie is offering from behind him. When the brunette wiggles her way back up his body and pulls him in to whisper something in his ear, Dean shakes his head and she walks away with a deliberate swish of her hips.

Castiel watches almost exactly the same thing happen three more times before he decides he has to make his move. He waits for Dean to leave to go get another drink, and saunters onto the dancefloor to “accidentally” bump into Charlie.

“Hey, watch it, Dumbo!” Charlie says harshly, turning around to pin him with an angry glare.

Her eyes widen when she recognizes him and Castiel feigns surprise when he says, “Charlie? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you like that. Some jerk pushed me from behind.”

“Cassie!” Charlie exclaims, and reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck enthusiastically. She’s drunk, Castiel realizes. “I can call you Cassie, right?”

Castiel shrugs. “I’ve been called worse. How are you doing?”

“I’m _great!_ ” she shouts. “So great! How are you? Who are you here with?”

“I’m good,” he answers. “I’m here alone. I was kind of hoping to run into Dean. Is he coming tonight, do you know?” he says, pretending he doesn’t already know.

She nods her head eagerly. “You bet your ass he is! And he is going to be so stoked to see you!”

Castiel tries not to show how eager he is all over his face. “Really? I don’t know about that.”

She laughs and pushes his chest gently. “Please. All I’ve heard for two weeks is Cas this and Cas that. _Believe me_ , he wants to see you. Even if he has the self confidence of Neville Longbottom.”

Castiel squints his eyes. “From Harry Potter?”

“Yes!” she squeals. “I _knew_ I liked you! Ooooh look, here he comes,” she says, and Castiel doesn’t turn, because he knows exactly who she’s talking about. “Don’t let his cocky exterior fool you. He thinks you’re out of his league.”

Castiel files that away to think about for later.

“Here you go, Charles,” Castiel hears Dean say from behind him, reaching between them to hand her another beer.

Castiel turns to face him and smiles, “Hello, Dean.”

“C-Cas?” Dean says, obviously surprised. He schools his face into looking decidedly less surprised and adds, “Hey, Cas. How’s it goin’?”

Castiel leans in closer than is strictly necessary in order to talk directly into Dean’s ear over the music pumping through the club. “I’m good, thank you. How are you?”

Castiel doesn’t miss the shiver that runs through Dean’s body. Dean flashes him a cocky smile when he backs up enough to see his face and says, “Really good, man.” Castiel watches Dean as he looks Castiel up and down, and smiles knowingly when Dean’s eyes meet his. Dean steps directly into his space again and puts his lips to Castiel’s ear to say, “You here alone?”

Castiel fights the wave of desire he feels from those three simple words and catches Dean’s eye when he nods. Dean gives a little wiggle of his eyebrows, but he’s distracted further by yet another woman, a blonde this time, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Castiel lets out a deep sound of frustration, but thankfully it’s loud enough in the club that nobody hears him.

Castiel isn’t surprised in the least when Dean indulges this woman in a dance. His hands are on her hips as she grinds against his dick with her ass, and Dean hooks his chin over her shoulder to very obviously get a better view of her substantial breasts as they bounce along with their dance. His eyes flick up to meet Castiel’s and he winks at him before he kisses her neck once, twice, three times.

Castiel’s anger flares. Dean must be trying to make him jealous. The bastard.

The blonde turns around and slithers her hands up his chest before she gets on her tiptoes and whispers into Dean’s ear much like the way Castiel had only a few minutes earlier, and Dean’s eyes are searing into Castiel’s while she says whatever she says. Dean’s eyes widen and he throws his head back and laughs, and it’s all Castiel can do not to dive forwards and feast on the newly exposed skin. His hands are in fists at his sides when he sees Dean look down at her and shake his head to deny her whatever she requested. She tries a pout, and Dean smirks at her but shakes his head again. She walks away like the rest of the women so far.

Castiel closes the distance between them instantly, plastering his body against Dean’s back and letting his hands fall onto those fabulous, slender hipbones of his as he begins dancing with him. His mouth is close to Dean’s ear already, but he makes sure to press his lips to it directly before he says, “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were trying to make me jealous.”

Dean’s head falls back against his shoulder, and Castiel kisses his neck the same way he kissed that woman’s a minute ago. Dean turns his head to the side, giving Castiel more access to his tanned skin, and Castiel hums against it. “Looks like it worked,” Dean shouts, before he very deliberately shoves his ass back against Castiel’s already interested dick.

Castiel sinks his teeth into Dean’s neck, and wraps his arms around him completely to pull him in tighter to his body. He thrusts against Dean’s ass to the beat of the music, letting him know he’s getting hard for him and that he wants this. He can feel Dean’s moan vibrate against his lips more than he can hear it, but it’s there.

He trails his lips back up to his ear and pulls his lobe between his teeth. “You still want me.” He says it like a statement instead of the question it really is, wanting to seem confident.

Dean pushes his ass back again and grinds against him as his hips sway to the music, and Castiel lets his thumbs dip beneath the waistband of his jeans. He is hoping to feel satin or lace, but only finds skin. Dean turns in his arms, and suddenly they're face to face. Castiel doesn't remember Dean being taller than him, but there's no denying that he has a little bit of height on him. Castiel refuses to take his hands off of Dean’s slight hips, and he can't quite hide a smile when Dean’s hands drift up his chest and around his neck almost exactly like the women who did the same thing to Dean.

“Yeah, laugh all you want, but we both know I'm the chick here,” Dean says, his eyes dancing with amusement.

“I don't know how that move didn't work on you. It certainly has me ready to go,” Castiel comments, fishing for the words he wants to hear.

“Well, I didn't think any of those chicks could throw me around the way you can.”

Castiel lifts his lips only slightly so that he can trail them across the soft line of Dean’s jaw back towards his ear. “Tell me you want me,” Castiel demands.

Dean rearranges himself so that his erection is pressed up against Castiel’s thigh, and rubs himself there obviously. “I want you, Cas. Haven't stopped wanting you since the last time.”

Castiel doesn't wait any further, and turns his head to meet Dean’s lips in a claiming kiss. Dean’s hands are in his hair, holding tight, holding him still so that he can force his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel knocks his hands away and grips him around the back of his neck, taking control of the kiss and making Dean gasp into his mouth. Dean grabs Castiel’s ass with both hands, bringing their bodies impossibly closer together and making Castiel whine with need.

When they eventually break away for air, Dean breathes, “Let's get out of here.”

“Thank fucking Christ,” Castiel groans and Dean grins. He turns and finds Charlie, says something into her ear and she nods. She turns towards Castiel and gives him a thumbs up, and then Castiel takes Dean by the hand and leads him out of the club.

“You drive here?” Dean asks once they get to the street, away from the noise inside.

Castiel shakes his head. “I just live a few blocks away, remember?”

Dean doesn’t say anything about Castiel holding his hand as they walk, and he doesn’t pull away, so Castiel doesn’t.

“Kinda thought if you ran into me again you’d be pissed,” Dean admits.

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t answer you after I left that day,” Dean says.

Castiel shrugs, feigning indifference. “You did say you wanted to fuck me, not marry me.”

“Coulda at least answered you. Sorry for being a douchebag.”

Castiel pulls Dean’s hand towards his still half hard cock in his jeans. “Obviously, I’m not holding a grudge.”

“Fuck,” Dean curses. “How much longer?”

Castiel points to his house on the corner of the upcoming street. “Look familiar?”

Dean chuckles. “Not really. I was kinda distracted when we got there the last time and you kinda rocked my world before I left, so I wasn’t payin’ much attention then, either.”

“I was a little addled the rest of that day myself,” Castiel says with a smile.

Castiel lets them into his house, and Dean is the one who pulls him in and meets his lips with a searing kiss. Dean presses his body against Castiel’s eagerly, but all Castiel wants to do is get his clothes off. He reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it up over his head. Dean does the same for Castiel, and when they kiss again, it’s with the added delicious feeling of skin to skin. It feels like Dean is trying to climb inside of Castiel.

Finally he breathes, “Pick me up, Cas. Like last time. Show me how fucking strong you are.”

Castiel groans, wanting the exact same thing for completely different reasons. It makes him hard as a rock to feel how light and pliable Dean is in his arms. It’s   not that it makes him feel strong and powerful, it’s that it proves that Dean is small and delicate. He bends his knees and runs his hands down Dean’s ass and to the back of his thighs, and when he lifts, Dean hops and wraps his legs around him like they’ve done this a thousand times instead of the second time it actually is. He fits so perfectly in his arms, Castiel feels like he could carry him for miles.

He has Dean’s denim-clad cock rubbing against his stomach, and Dean rolls his hips into him. Castiel grabs him by the ass again, now that he’s mostly holding on with his beautiful bow legs wrapped around him and Dean’s mouth opens in a gasp.

“So fucking hot, Cas, fuck,” he whispers.

“You’re incredible,” Castiel tells him.

“Want you to fuck me again.”

Castiel trails his lips across his smooth chest, sucking a perfectly pink nipple into his mouth and tightening his grip on Dean when he arches back in pleasure. Castiel notices the bruises he left on his neck from two weeks ago have disappeared, and sets to the task of sucking a new one on his collarbone as he walks them to his bedroom.

“Your fucking mouth, Cas,” Dean gasps. “Been thinking about your mouth for days.”

Castiel whines with happiness as he drops him to the floor and pushes him up against his bedroom door. “Thought about you every day, Dean,” he confesses.

Dean is breathing hard, his shoulders heaving but he stops to look Castiel in the face. “Really?”

Castiel shakes his head in disbelief and kisses him again, softly this time, cupping his beautiful face in his hands. “You don’t know how perfect you are to me. Every single thing about you. Thinking of you has been driving me crazy.”

“I thought it was all in my head,” he says quietly.

“You,” Castiel says, kissing him hard and hot, “are the single,” Castiel opens Dean’s fly and lowers his zipper, “most arousing man,” he slides his jeans down his barely-there hips - Jesus Christ, he’s bare under his jeans - “I have _ever_ ,” Castiel kisses him again, thoroughly, before he pulls away, scraping Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth, “been with.”

Dean sighs with relief or happiness, and reaches for Castiel’s pants to undo them and pull them down, too. Castiel captures his lips again when Dean wraps his hand around his cock, making him thrust needily into his fist. He dives into his mouth deeper, their teeth clacking as Dean’s head hits the door, and still Castiel doesn’t back off. He drags his teeth down to Dean’s neck as Dean slots their cocks together, taking them both in his hand and stroking. Dean pants while Castiel marks him, again and again, thinking _mine_ each time he does but keeping the thought to himself.

“Fuck me like this,” Dean begs. “Against the door.”

“Jesus Christ,” Castiel gasps. “Lube. Need lube,” he manages to get out.

Dean shakes his head in protest but Castiel cuts him off. “I am not a monster, and I won’t hurt you, Dean, regardless of how badly I want you.”

Dean smiles and shushes him by placing a finger against his lips, then guides his hand around to his hole. Castiel’s fingers nudge something there and he pulls away to meet Dean’s eyes. “Are you wearing a plug?”

Dean nods, and then groans loudly when Castiel twists it with his fingers.

“Who is this plug for, Dean? Were you going to let somebody else take you home tonight?” he growls.

“No, Cas,” he whines. “It was for you. If you weren’t there, I was gonna call. I was gonna beg. I need you to fill me up. I - I need you.”

Castiel thrusts against him, Dean’s words fueling the fire inside of him. “You wanted me.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dean hisses. “Every fucking day since the last time. Want you to fuck me so good, baby.”

Castiel twists the plug again, making Dean drop his head back against the door again. Castiel spins him roughly, pressing his face to the door and drops to his knees in front of Dean. He spreads his asscheeks to get a good look at the plug nestled into his hole.

“Has anybody else touched you?” Castiel asks.

“No,” Dean says quickly. “Not since you.”

“Your toys?” Castiel asks, running his tongue around the plug.

“I tried... but nothing - nothing compared to you, Cas. I - I swear,” Dean stutters. “I fuckin’ _need_ you, okay? Nobody - nothing’s made me feel like you did.”

Castiel’s stomach clenches with new desire. “You need me?” He pushes the plug in with his tongue.

Dean whines. “You, Cas. Only you. _Please_!”

“Tell me you’re mine,” Castiel growls.

“Yours!” Dean answers. Castiel wonders what else he could get out of him.

“This ass,” he says, punctuating his words by gripping his cheeks hard in his hands, “is mine.”

“Yes, _yes_!” Dean answers instantly. “Nobody but you.”

Castiel feels unprecedented desire course through his veins. “You have such a gorgeous little pink hole, Dean. The things I want to do to you…” he says, letting his voice trail off so Dean can fill in the blanks with his own imagination.

“Tell me,” Dean begs.

“I want to come all over this hole. Mark you with my cum,” Castiel says quickly. “I want to watch it stretch around my cock. I want to loosen you up and make you come with only my tongue in your ass.”

Castiel dives in with his mouth and makes sure the plug is nice and wet with saliva, making Dean whine and writhe against the door even as Castiel grimaces at the foul taste of the lube. Then he takes the base between his fingers and pulls it out a little bit before he slides it back in, dragging a sound of pleasure from Dean. He sees a blur of movement and backs away to see Dean stroking himself.

He gets to his feet quickly and grips his wrists like a vice, and places his palms flat against the door roughly. “Do not move your hands, or you will not get to come,” he bites out.

Dean’s head falls back on a long, drawn-out moan. Castiel smirks as he sinks back down to his knees. He had a feeling Dean would like him taking charge even more. He’s perfect.

He starts thrusting into Dean’s needy hole with the plug again, and Dean stays perfectly still like the good boy that he is. “So good for me, Dean,” he praises him.

“Anything, Cas, please, just fuck me,” Dean begs.

Castiel can’t help the low chuckle that comes out of him. Dean is so _anxious_.

He pulls out the plug, surprised by how big it is when it slips all the way out, and sees the lube coating it. It’s at least two fingers wide. Castiel experimentally dips a finger into Dean’s open hole, and it slides in easily while Dean lets out a long moan. He adds a second finger with ease, and Dean’s hips twitch just once before he stops. Castiel didn’t tell him to hold completely still, but by the way Dean’s cock is flushed a deep red, he’s clearly enjoying trying to follow what he thinks Castiel wants anyway.

“Please Cas, I want your cock,” Dean whines. “I can take it.”

“Condom?” Castiel asks, knowing that Dean came prepared tonight.

“Pocket,” Dean says quickly.

Castiel grabs for Dean’s jeans, and sure enough, there’s a condom and a packet of lube. “Such a good little Boy Scout,” Castiel teases.

“Woulda let you fuck me in the bathroom if you asked,” Dean admits, and Castiel fights down a new wave of desire.

“Next time,” Castiel promises, tearing open the condom and rolling it down his aching shaft. He tears open the packet of lube and slicks up his cock, wipes the excess away on the back of his leg, then gets to his feet again. He kisses his way up Dean’s back, loving his lithe body, and trails his hands up his small frame. He could take him like this, and Dean would let him. But what a shame it would be not to see his beautiful face, flushed and contorted in pleasure when he comes. No, Castiel decides.

He kisses Dean on the back of his neck, and says, “Good boy,” before he pulls his hands away from the door and spins him so that he’s pressed back against it again. “You ready for me, Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean breathes. “Want you. Want you so fucking bad.”

Castiel presses their lips together, and Dean dives in like he’s been dying for it. He kisses Castiel like he’s never going to kiss him again and Castiel finds he can’t wait anymore. He breaks their kiss, and Dean’s lips chase his. He bends at his knees though and Dean’s mouth drops open in anticipation. “Up,” he says, and Dean hops and wraps his legs around him again. Castiel lets his upper body press against Dean to help hold him up against the door, and he reaches down to line his cock up with Dean’s waiting hole.

“Like last time, you tell me if it’s too rough, or if it hurts,” Castiel manages to get out and Dean nods eagerly. He raises an eyebrow.

“I will, I’ll tell you,” Dean babbles, “Just fuck me already!”

Castiel’s eyes flash with the challenge, and where he meant to be gentle and push in slowly, he loses his mind and thrusts into Dean in one long, hard stroke. Dean lets his weight settle against Castiel with a guttural moan, and Castiel’s forever grateful for the squats he does every day so that his thighs can withstand the extra weight of Dean on him.

Castiel feels like he’s going to blow his load already. He forgot how impossibly sweet and overwhelmingly hot Dean’s little hole is. The asshole that only Castiel is intimately familiar with. The thought spurs him on further, and it takes everything he has not to fuck into Dean like a madman. He knows he needs a minute to adjust, so he distracts them both by crushing their lips together again. Dean grabs him by the back of his neck, holding on for dear life as they kiss each other breathless.

Castiel isn’t even moving and he can feel his orgasm building already. Being able to hold Dean up against the door like this, because he’s so small and light is a major turn on for him. A fantasy he’s had for his entire life but has mever had the chance to fulfill. 

Dean lets him know it’s time to get a move on by the way he rolls his hips into Castiel.

“You good?” Castiel checks, just in case.

“So good,” Dean tells him. “So fucking full with your huge cock.”

“You feel amazing,” Castiel praises him. “Better than I remember.”

Dean leans in to kiss him again, and sucks on the tip of his tongue, making Castiel start thrusting automatically into him and causing Dean to open his mouth with pleasure. Castiel pushes into his mouth deeper, loving the way Dean keeps pulling him in for more by the back of his neck.

Castiel moves his hands to Dean’s hips, and helps him bounce against his thighs and up and down on his cock the best he can. They get a rhythm going, and Castiel has to pull his lips away to get some air. This is hot as fuck but his thighs are burning already and he hasn’t even hit Dean’s prostate yet. Dean’s lips lock onto his neck, and Castiel turns to give him more access because his mouth is hot and warm and feels amazing.

“Can’t,” Castiel finally breathes. “Hang on,” he tells him.

Castiel takes the few steps towards his bed, and lowers Dean onto his back so that his ass is even with the edge of the mattress. Castiel pulls almost all the way out, grabs one of Dean’s legs and rests it against Castiel’s chest, foot at his head, and thrusts back in deep.

Dean arches his back up off of the bed and calls out, and Castiel knows he’s found his prostate now. He nails it again and again relentlessly, turning Dean into a writhing mess on the bed below him, completely dissolved into incoherent sounds and syllables.

“So gorgeous, Dean. Your body. Your ass. Your cock. So fucking perfect,” Castiel tells Dean.

Their skin is slapping together, and both of them are covered in sweat. Castiel's thighs are still burning, but Dean feels absolutely amazing like this, and Castiel can see every emotion and every flicker of pleasure on Dean’s face from this position. He can feel how close he’s getting, and he’s just about to take Dean’s flushed and leaky cock into his hand when Dean throws his head back again.

“Cas!” Dean manages to choke out. His eyes go big and Castiel can see how wide his pupils are blown. “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna - oh fuck -” Dean chants. Castiel nails his prostate again and Dean wails, “Fuck. Cas!”

Castiel can’t tear his eyes away from Dean’s cock as cum explodes all over his stomach and chest, completely untouched. The sight alone would have Castiel following him over the edge, but Dean’s asshole clenches around him too, and he’s so fucking gone he can barely stay on his feet as he comes hard inside of Dean’s tight little ass.

He pulls out of Dean quickly so he can lay on the bed to rest his burning legs. He’s laying the wrong way on the bed, in the middle of it, but he couldn’t possibly move even if he wanted to. He’s still breathing hard, and he feels like his heart is going to pound out of his chest.

“Holy crap,” coming from Dean is what finally breaks the silence between them several minutes later.

Castiel turns his head towards him and sees a wide smile on his face. Castiel smiles back. “Indeed,” he says, his voice low and wrecked.

Dean scooches over so that he’s laying on Castiel’s chest, and Castiel pulls his arm around him. He likes a post-fuck cuddle, and he’s glad Dean does, too. “I’m a fucking idiot,” Dean says, breaking another silence.

“Why this time?”

“If I wasn’t so dumb we could’ve done this last weekend, too,” Dean says.

“Mmmhmmm,” Castiel agrees.

“I thought… I dunno. I thought compared to you, how ripped you are, and how you’re older and more mature, that you’d think I was some weak little kid or something. And you wouldn’t want me again. I thought you were just texting me to be nice, out of pity or somethin’ since you were my first.”

Castiel shakes his head in exasperation. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but you being young and… less ripped than I am is one of the things I’m most attracted to about you.”

Dean laughs, realization obviously dawning. “You _like_ that I’m a twink compared to you?”

“Does that insult you?” Castiel asks first.

Dean shrugs. “Well yeah, kinda, I guess,” he chuckles. “I never felt that small until I was with you. But I guess that’s what makes you so hot for me. That you’re bigger than me, stronger than me, and can make me feel… I dunno. Small, I guess.”

Castiel grins. “You’ll fill out as you get older. My body was like yours when I was your age, too.”

“Seriously?” Dean asks in obvious disbelief.

Castiel plants a soft kiss to Dean’s head. “Yes, seriously.”

“So uh, not to get all stage five clinger on you or anything…”

“I have no idea what that means,” Castiel interrupts, and that makes Dean laugh.

“Can we do this again sometime?”

Castiel can feel how tense he is asking the question, and he can see how red the tips of his ears are.

“Like tomorrow morning perhaps?” Castiel offers.

Dean looks up at him, and Castiel sees that he was right. He is blushing. “You don’t care if I stay?”

Castiel shakes his head. “Not at all. It’s nice to sleep with somebody every now and then.”

Dean grins. “Yeah, man, I like that, too. I’m uh, gonna go clean up a bit,” he says, gesturing to the bathroom. He ruffles the back of his hair in what appears to be a nervous gesture and says, “Got some pants I can use again?”

Castiel points to his dresser. “Second drawer down. Take whatever you need.”

Dean’s still blushing when he walks out of Castiel’s bedroom, giving Castiel a perfect view of the tight little ass he just fucked.

Remembering he has permission to fuck him again soon brings a smile to his face. Maybe the time after that he’ll let Dean fuck him...


	4. Chapter 4

Less than a week. It’s been less than a week and Dean already can’t stop thinking about Cas. He has no idea why he tried to fool himself into thinking that he’d be able to. It sure as hell hadn’t worked the last time. Truth is, Dean hasn’t jacked off a single time without Cas in mind since the first time he laid eyes on him. Doesn’t hurt any that Cas is so easily the best sex Dean’s ever had that it’s like he’s in a league all by himself.

Fuck. He's so screwed.

By Friday afternoon he was already itching to get fucked again. By Cas. For whatever reason, the thought isn’t nearly as enticing when he thinks about somebody else’s dick up his ass.

So he gave in. He texted him like the needy little bitch he is when it comes to Cas. He was rereading the short exchange (not for the first time) now.

 **DEAN:** You doing anything tonight?

 **CAS:** I have a date.

Dean remembers scrunching up his face at the message. A _date_? What the fuck? Not that he and Cas are dating or anything, but he didn’t really think he was fucking anybody else. Which was dumb. The dude’s an actual adult, not just pretending to be one like Dean. And he’s hot as fuck. Dean was just dumb enough to think that Cas was getting everything he needed from Dean like Dean was from him. Guess not.

Oh well, Dean hasn’t fucked anybody in almost a month. He started telling himself that he would just go out to the bar and pick up a chick. Wouldn’t help him with wanting to get fucked, but at least he would get the sexual release from a one night stand. So he’d texted back.

 **DEAN:** NBD. I’ll just go out instead. Ttyl

 **CAS:** Instead of what?

Dean had rolled his eyes. Why else would he text Cas asking him what he’s up to if he didn’t want sex?

 **DEAN:** I wanted to fuck, obviously.

 **CAS:** I’ll cancel. Come by around 7. Wear that beautiful plug again.

 **DEAN:** See you then

 **CAS:** And Dean? Don’t come when you insert the plug. Save it for me.

He’d read that message at least a dozen times and every single time a thrill of excitement ran through his body. He never thought he’d think it was hot to have somebody boss him around in bed, but he really, really does.

Now, it was almost time for Dean to drive to Cas’s place. He had washed thoroughly in the shower, and barely resisted the urge to get himself off while he opened himself up and inserted the plug. He would be getting enough of that tonight, hopefully, and Cas told him not to. He dressed carefully. He slid into his favourite pair of pink silk panties. The waistband and the front are a dark pink silk, but the back and the bikini cut sides are see through mesh. He loves the way they sit on his hips, and how the cut of the silk fabric on the front accents his dick. Makes him look like he’s packing, he smirks. Plus, like always, the smooth slide of the fabric against the sensitive skin of his dick is fucking heaven. It’s even more exciting knowing Cas is going to see him wearing them.

He chooses a ripped up pair of light blue jeans that hug his ass and his hips in all the right ways, and a long sleeved t-shirt that he pushes up to his elbows. The body of the shirt is white, but the neck and the sleeves are a dark green. The shirt makes his eyes pop, and he thinks the way the shirt clings to his body makes him look muscular, too. Nothing like Cas of course, but still, not bad as far as he’s concerned.

He puts on some cologne, and pops a piece of gum in his mouth, then grabs his keys and heads out the front door. It’s only a short drive to Cas’s place from his house, but being in his 1967 Chevy Impala with Zeppelin blaring through the speakers puts him at ease like it always does. He pulls into Cas’s driveway, and strolls to his front door. Not necessarily entirely calm anymore, but he thinks he can fake it pretty good.

He knocks, and leans on the door jam cockily while he waits.

Cas opens the door and all of Dean’s confidence drains away when he sees him. He’s wearing a too-tight t-shirt, and a thin pair of sweatpants that hang deliciously low on his hips. The way they just fall down his frame but still manage to hug his thick, muscular thighs has Dean’s satin-clad dick very interested. Cas’s hair is even more crazy than usual, and Dean wonders if he’s been running his hands through it. It looks suspiciously close to how Dean remembers him looking after Dean has his hands in his hair while he blows him.

Another memory that makes him harden further. Fuck.

“Do you dress like that on purpose?” Castiel asks, making Dean snap back to reality.

“Like what?” he grins.

“Showing off your body for me,” Castiel clarifies, slowly skimming his eyes up and down Dean’s body, obviously stopping to zero in on his waist and his arms.

Dean smirks. “Yeah, I do.”

“Get in here,” Castiel responds, stepping out of the way to pull the door open wider for Dean to walk through. The command sends another jolt through Dean’s body, and he gives his head a shake.

“Thanks for cancelling your date tonight. You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Dean says, walking through the doorway and into the hall.

“I believe I did. I would much rather spend the evening fucking you than listening to hours of pointless small talk with a man I wish looked more like you anyway,” Castiel says honestly.

Dean turns to face him and smiles at the compliment. “Were you gonna bring him back here after?” he hears himself ask.

Castiel raises a single eyebrow, making him look dangerous somehow. “Why?”

Dean shrugs a shoulder. “You don’t seem to like the idea of me being with anybody else, but you were going on a date.” Cas continues to look at him, eyes boring into his, and Dean can feel a blush spreading up his cheeks. He looks at the floor when he says, “Not that I care or whatever.”

Cas takes several steps towards him and reaches out to tip Dean’s chin back up with his fingers. Dean keeps his eyes down, but Cas just waits. Dean already knows Cas is a stubborn son of a bitch and he has a feeling he’d crack way before Cas did, so he flicks his eyes back up to Cas’s reluctantly.

“You don’t care if I fuck somebody else up against my bedroom door? If I bury myself in somebody else’s ass while I think of you and the breathy little sounds you make while I fuck you?”

Dean feels a thrum of desire warring with anger. He’s baiting him, but he doesn’t know what the point is.

“No,” Dean lies, lifting his chin in defiance.

“You don’t care if I close my eyes and picture your perfect lips and your cheeks hollowing around me when somebody else sucks my cock?”

The image flashes in his head and Dean pushes his anger down again. “No,” Dean rasps, turning his face away to get Cas’s fingers to fall away.

Instead, Castiel tightens his fingers on his face and growls, “Don’t lie to me.”

Dean’s pissed now, and he knocks Castiel’s hand away and takes a step forwards, pushing him back. “How would you feel if I went out and got fucked by somebody else, huh? I could go bend over for anybody. I could lick my lips and have a dozen men on their knees.” Dean can see the anger flash in Cas’s eyes and knows he hit the right buttons.

“But you’re here,” Castiel says evenly. “With me. Again.”

Dean takes another step forwards and runs his hands up Cas’s chest. “Why don’t you remind me why?”

It’s like something snaps in Castiel in that moment, and he all but attacks Dean with his mouth. Dean is just as on board as Castiel seems to be, and their mouths open for one another with desperation. There is nothing nice or sweet about this kiss. This kiss has the bruising pressure of lips and clacking of teeth, of tongues claiming instead of taking. Castiel’s hands are on Dean’s ass almost immediately, and Dean moans needily, wanting to be in Castiel’s strong arms again. He tries to hook a leg around his waist, but loses his balance, and Castiel holds him up. Dean can feel Castiel bend at the knees and his breath hitches when his hands run down the back of his thighs, knowing Castiel is about to give him exactly what he wants.

When Castiel stands back up, Dean jumps, wrapping his legs around his waist, and kissing the breath out of both of them. It doesn't matter how many times Castiel does this to him, he gets this swooping feeling in his stomach every damn time and absolutely nothing turns him on more. Dean buries his hands in Cas’s hair and tugs, making him tilt his head back further so Dean can dive in deeper with his tongue, eliciting a groan from Castiel.

Castiel starts walking towards the bedroom and Dean trails his lips down his face and to his ear so Castiel can at least see a little bit. “Been hard for you all day, Cas,” Dean whispers into his ear.

“For _me_ ,” Castiel repeats, and Dean knows by now exactly what Castiel wants to hear.

“Only for you since we met,” Dean admits quickly.

Castiel walks them into his room and lowers them both to his bed. Dean’s hands are on Castiel's rippling back muscles and he keeps his legs wrapped around Castiel’s waist. Castiel thrusts his hips down towards him, letting their erections press together. Dean’s already so worked up that he lets out a long groan, and Castiel’s mouth latches onto Dean’s neck. More marks, Dean knows. Castiel’s a possessive son of a bitch, and some primitive part of Dean fucking loves it.

“Marking me, Cas?” he teases.

“ _Mine_ ,” Castiel growls. Desire courses through Dean so strongly that his fingers dig into Castiel’s back and he makes some of those breathy little sounds Castiel referred to earlier. His hands push up under Castiel’s shirt, lifting it away so he can feel his skin under his hands. Castiel pulls away quickly to pull it over his head, and Dean sighs when he’s able to taste him when he places wet kisses on his shoulders and the curve of his neck.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Dean groans. And he is. Everything about him, from the way he feels on top of Dean to the way his skin tastes on his tongue. Every time they’re together Dean is more and more attracted to him.

Cas sits back and pulls Dean up with him. Dean unites the drawstring of Castiel’s pants, but Castiel reaches for Dean’s shirt and he lets his hands fall away so Cas can get it off for him. Once his shirt is taken off, he dips his hand into the elastic waistband of Cas’s pants and grips his erection in his palm. Cas moans when Dean starts stroking him and Dean smirks. He licks his lips purposely and can hardly hold back a laugh when Castiel launches himself at him again. Castiel gets to his knees and straddles Dean until his ass is pressed against Dean’s hard length. Dean pulls Castiel’s dick right out of his pants and continues to stroke him while Castiel rolls his ass against Dean’s cock. The slide of his cock against the silk of his panties has Dean riding the edge before he’s even been touched. All the while, their lips never part.

Dean lets the hand not currently working Castiel’s cock slide down Castiel’s back and pushes down his pants to get a hand on his bare ass. He’s never done this before, but he lets his finger slide down the crack of Castiel’s ass and Castiel gasps against his lips before he pulls away. “You can fuck me later,” he promises, his voice rough, causing Dean to moan. He’s thought about it, but he thought Castiel was strictly a top. Castiel pushes him back onto the bed, and his hands go to Dean’s fly. He flips the button open and pulls down the fly, exposing a sliver of pink silk.

Castiel’s eyes go to Dean’s and Dean can literally _see_ the heat there, and Jesus fuck, it’s searing. “You are such a good boy for me, Dean,” he rasps, tugging on Dean’s jeans. Dean lifts his hips and gasps when his cock rubs against the silk again. He’s been trying for days not to think about the strong reaction he has when Castiel tells him he’s a good boy, but hearing the words again has desire coiling in his stomach. He fucking loves it, and he can’t even pretend to deny it.

Once his jeans are pulled off his legs Castiel takes some time to just stare at Dean’s erection straining against his panties. He bends over to nuzzle at the fabric, making Dean’s breath hitch. “You are so incredibly beautiful like this,” Castiel tells him, every ounce of the desire he’s feeling audible in his voice. He stops and looks up at Dean. “Can I take your picture?”

Dean’s heart jackhammers in his throat. “Uh,” is all he can manage to say.

“Not your face. Although it’s beautiful, too,” Castiel adds. “But it’s safer for you without your face.”

Dean nods. “Yeah. Okay.”

Castiel groans in appreciation and quickly grabs his phone from the nightstand beside Dean. He grabs a condom and lube, too, and Dean feels anticipation add to his already significantly mounting desire.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Castiel asks him, and Dean does. “Look at that cock on display for me,” Castiel praises him. “So gorgeous, Dean. Absolutely perfect for me.” Castiel snaps a few pictures while Dean blushes from his praise, then turns the phone towards Dean for him to see. Dean nods his head, and Castiel discards the phone on the side of the bed and lowers his head back down to Dean’s crotch. This time he mouths over Dean’s erection through the satin, and Dean throws his head back with pleasure. Castiel closes his mouth around the tip of his cock and sucks through the satin, making Dean call out and thrust up into the promise of the wet heat of Castiel’s mouth.

“Fucking Christ,” Dean calls out.

Castiel chuckles and sits back up. “One day I’m going to fuck you in your panties, Dean. But tonight, I’m dying to see that plug inside of you,” Castiel explains. Dean nods, and Castiel sucks at the tip of his cock once more before he pulls the panties down his legs. He takes a second to drag his own pants down and then they’re both finally completely naked. “Bend your knees,” Castiel asks him. Dean complies immediately, placing his feet flat on the bed and opening his legs for Castiel to get a good look. “Good boy,” Castiel breathes. Dean bites down on his bottom lip, trying not to show how much he likes the approval. Castiel gets back on the bed, sitting on his knees, eyes glued to the plug sticking out of Dean’s ass.

Dean can hardly believe how erotic it is when Castiel starts stroking himself as he looks at Dean. Castiel lets out this low moan as his hand strips his cock, and Dean’s mesmerized by the glistening tip of it slipping in and out of the tight tunnel of Castiel’s fist. The muscles in his arms flex while he strokes himself, and Dean wouldn't be surprised if he actually starts drooling. He wonders for the millionth time what the hell a man _like this_ wants with a guy like him?

When Castiel’s eyes meet his, it’s like an electric current runs between them, and Dean bites down harder on his bottom lip. “Do you see what you do to me?” Castiel asks. “That plug nestled into your tight little ass. Stretching you open for me. You're breathtaking.”

Dean nods. “You’re so fucking hot, Cas. I could come just watching you, hearing you. That _voice_.”

“Mmm,” Castiel moans. “But you looked so good coming on my cock.” Dean nods again at the memory and reaches for his own neglected cock, but Castiel stops him with a glare. “Good boy,” he says again and the moan slips out of Dean this time.

Castiel’s smile is predatory when he leans forward and twists the plug between his fingers. It’s an immediate reminder that Dean has something in his ass right now and it sends fire through his veins. He thrusts up into nothing and Castiel chuckles darkly.

“I can’t decide if I want to tease you until you’re begging for me or if I should just give in and fuck you the way I want to,” Castiel says, twisting the plug again and drawing another sound of pleasure from Dean.

“Fuck me,” Dean begs. “Tease me later.”

Castiel pulls the plug out and Dean’s eyes squeeze closed as he fists his hands in the bed sheets. He feels so empty now and the only thing he wants is for Cas to fill him back up.

He hears the condom packet tear open and knows he’s about to get what he wants. He hears the click of the lube bottle and opens his eyes to see Cas apply just a little bit of lube to the outside of the condom.

Castiel gets to his knees again and walks towards Dean. Castiel spreads his knees to lower himself down a little bit, and then lifts Dean’s ass right off the bed, and lines his cock up with Dean’s waiting hole. They make eye contact, and Dean can see Castiel’s question, making sure he’ll tell him if he’s hurting, and he nods before he has to ask. Castiel breaches his hole in one quick thrust, and then sinks the rest of the way in slowly.

Dean calls out with his head thrown back when Castiel is fully seated, and Castiel hooks Dean’s legs over top of Castiel’s muscular thighs. Dean looks up at Castiel and the view he has of his perfectly cut hip bones between the vee of his legs is ridiculously hot. His entire upper body is on display like this, and Dean knows the sight will be burned into his brain for as long as he lives.

“Cas,” he whines. He has almost no way to push against him in this position, so all he does is wiggle his ass, letting Cas know he wants him to start moving.

“You’re going to want to give me a moment,” Castiel says through gritted teeth, and when Dean looks up at his face, he can see the way Castiel is trying to hold himself together.

Dean lets out a low laugh and Castiel pins him with a stare.

“If you could see yourself spread out below me you would understand. Your cock laying heavily on your stomach. These beautiful bow legs wrapped around me,” Castiel says, running his hands up and down them. “Your trim waist, and muscular stomach, clenching with desire for me,” Castiel adds, moving his hands up to his belly. “Your dusky pink nipples, begging for me to take them into my mouth and make you scream.” Castiel takes Dean’s hands in his and brings them up to his nipples. “Pull them for me, Dean.” Dean does, and Castiel moans. “Yes, perfect. So fucking perfect,” he whispers. “Your delicate neck, your throat exposed with my marks all over you. That face, cheeks flushed pink with arousal, and those fucking lips of yours, kiss swollen and caught between your teeth. Is it any wonder I can hardly keep it together? You are absolutely astonishing, Dean.”

Dean feels every word like a caress. He feels Castiel’s voice run over his body just like an extra pair of hands, and even though he’s the one with a dick up his ass, he’s never felt more powerful. More desireable. More wanted.

“Fuck I want you,” Dean whines. “Please, Cas, I’m begging you. Fuck me, I need you.”

With a broken groan, Castiel starts thrusting into him. He usually starts slow, Dean knows, but not this time. This time, Castiel pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. He does it over and over, rocking Dean’s entire body back with each thrust.

“You feel unbelievable,” Castiel gasps in a raspy voice. “Goddammit, Dean,” he curses.

“Cas, Cas, oh God, Cas, so fucking good. You feel so _big_. Look so strong on top of me,” Dean babbles, completely lost in sensation.

Castiel’s thick cock is sliding in and out of him with ease, but he’s pulling out enough to catch on his sensitive rim every time he pushes in and it’s driving Dean fucking crazy. He can’t stop making these needy little sounds in his throat, and he knows if he could make words right now he’d just be begging for more, more, more.

Castiel tightens his grip on Dean’s thighs and pulls him onto his cock on his next thrust, thrusting deeper than he’s ever been over and over and over again,  making Dean’s back arch as he throws his head back again.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Castiel groans, fucking into him like an animal.

“Cas, I need… I need…” he begins, not knowing what exactly it is, but knowing he needs more. Always more. Don’t ever stop. Please, Cas. He doesn’t know if he’s saying it in his head or out loud. He’s completely lost his head.

Castiel brings one hand down under the small of his back, hoisting him up a little bit further, and brings his other hand to Dean’s cock. Dean hooks his legs around him tighter so Cas can keep thrusting into him easily, and shouts out when Castiel’s hand starts fisting his cock.

“Fuck, yes! _Ah_!” Dean yells when Castiel finally nails his prostate. With Castiel jerking him off and him hitting that spot inside of him, Dean feels heat begin to gather in his stomach quickly. “Oh my fucking god,” Dean moans.

“I wanna see you, Dean. I want to see you come for me. I want to see you come so hard - _shit_ \- that it lands on your pretty face so I can lick it off of your lips.”

“ _Fuck_!” Dean gasps, mental image coming to him and making his dick grow impossibly harder.

“That’s it,” Castiel coos at him. He sets a rhythm so that he nails his prostate with a thrust, and strokes his cock immediately afterwards, never giving Dean a second without all-encompassing pleasure coursing through his body. “Lick your fingers and pinch your nipples for me again, baby. Pretend it’s my mouth on your nipples. Give them a tug for me. I’m pulling them between my teeth,” Castiel tells him, making Dean groan again.

“Cas, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come for you,” Dean promises, rolling his nipples between his fingers and biting down on his lip.

“Don’t you hold back. I want to hear every sound you make,” Castiel commands him, and Dean opens his mouth to let out a low moan as he feels his balls draw up.

“Oh, _Castiel_. Cas, fuck Cas. Ugh, so fucking good, baby. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he begs as he approaches the end. “ _Yes_ , right there. Fuck, fuck, fuck… _Cas_!” He calls out as cum erupts from his dick. Castiel gets his wish when Dean feels his hot cum splash all the way up to his chin.

Dean waves Castiel closer with his hand and Castiel falls on top of him. Dean crushes their lips together as Castiel pounds into him ruthlessly chasing his orgasm. It’s only a few thrusts before Castiel buries his face into Dean’s neck. His body tenses as he pushes his cock deep into Dean with a sexy choking sound, and his teeth bite down hard where Dean’s neck meets his shoulder. Dean knows he’s spilling more and more into the condom with a each soft thrust. He has a passing thought about wishing he could feel it, but he pushes it away.

Castiel pushes himself up to his elbows, and licks up the mess Dean left on his face. His tongue feels devine across Dean’s stubble, and Castiel makes these happy little sounds as he cleans him up drop by drop. At one point, Castiel licks up a glob of cum and opens his mouth to show Dean how it’s pooling on his tongue, before he leans in to kiss Dean. Dean opens his mouth automatically, and they both groan when Castiel pushes Dean’s come into Dean’s mouth. It’s fucking filthy and shouldn't be hot, but Dean’s dick doesn’t get the memo, and valiantly tries to make a comeback already. They lay there for a long time, trading blissed out kisses and caresses as they slowly come down from their orgasms.

Finally, they’re both splayed out on their backs next to each other when Castiel says, “I could go for a burger.”

Dean makes a face of consideration. “I could eat.”

“Let’s go clean up and get some food before I let you fuck me,” Castiel suggests rolling onto his stomach and kissing Dean gently.

Dean laughs. “You just need time to get it up again, old man.”

Castiel smiles softly. “You’re not wrong,” he answers. “But I am hungry. C’mon,” he says, and tugs Dean to his feet.

“Guess you’re getting a date tonight after all,” Dean smirks.

“Let’s see if your brain can hold my attention as long as your lips,” Castiel teases him with a soft kiss and then Dean flushes when he feels Cas slap him on the ass he passes him to walk into the bathroom.

For some reason, butterflies erupt in Dean’s stomach at those words and he realizes he’s much more nervous about the burger they’re about to go out for than all the sex they’ve had so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a visual kind of person, Google the butterfly gay sex position...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried doing this from both perspectives. Hope it worked okay.

Shit, shit, _shit_. Dean’s nervous. He’s really fucking nervous. He’s going out to eat a meal with Castiel. Cas, who’s licked his asshole and tongue-fed him his own cum, and yet the idea of sitting across from a gorgeous, mature, sophisticated man like him has his palms sweating in a way he hasn’t since high school. He shouldn't be doing this. This is a mistake.

Castiel takes a deep breath, trying to soothe his nerves. It’s ridiculous to be this nervous over a burger with Dean. Dean, who is kind, and funny, and witty. Dean, who left his pink panties on Castiel’s floor and pulled on his jeans with nothing underneath with a flirtatious look aimed in Castiel’s direction. How is Castiel supposed to make his brain work when he’s hyper aware of the fact that Dean isn’t wearing underwear?

Dean clears his throat before he works up the courage to say, “I know you’re like, the boss or whatever, but can we take my car? I kinda wanna see how hot you look inside of her.”

Castiel isn’t able to stifle a laugh. He approaches Dean and kisses him softly. Which maybe he shouldn’t be doing, judging by the flush that works it’s way up Dean’s face. If this is just sex, he probably shouldn’t kiss him like that. But Dean isn’t saying no. “I am not the boss, Dean,” Castiel says, still laughing at the thought. “I am the dominant person between us in bed, but you are free to make your own decisions, either in bed or out of it. If you’d like to see me in your car, I am happy to oblige.”

Dean knows he’s blushing again. Goddammit, he hates that. Makes him feel like an idiot. “I feel like the chick. And the chick almost never drives,” he explains.

Castiel quirks a brow. “I feel like that’s a sexist remark, but seeing as I have never dated a woman before, I digress.” Dean rifles the back of his hair in what Castiel has come to realize is a nervous gesture. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Dean answers quickly. “Wanna go back to the Roadhouse or do you think we’re banned for life?” he asks as he leads the way out of Cas’s house, and smiles to himself when he feels Cas’s hand on his lower back. He debates opening the car door for him, but decides against it.

“I think we’re probably okay, as long as we don’t make a scene again.”

“Pfft, _we_ ,” Dean argues. “That was all you.”

Castiel is about to argue when he comes face to face with Dean’s car close up. “Wow,” Castiel breathes, running a hand gently down the side of it. “I can see why you wanted to drive. This car is gorgeous, Dean.”

Dean lights up at the compliment. If there’s anything in the whole world he’s proud of - besides his little brother - it’s this car. “Fuckin’ right she is. Me and my dad built her from the ground up. She’s my Baby,” Dean tells him, grinning unabashedly.

It suddenly strikes Castiel how strange it is that he's been sleeping with this man for weeks and has no idea what his job is. “Are you a mechanic?” he asks, and Dean laughs. Maybe he thinks it’s just as strange as Castiel does.

“Nah. Coulda been, ‘coz I love the work, but I didn’t want to stay under my dad’s thumb like that and he probably would’ve killed me if I went and got a job anywhere else,” Dean says seriously. “So I went into carpentry. I uh, make furniture and shit. Down at Levesque’s,” he adds lamely.

Castiel is impressed, and he says as much. “I’m impressed. I should have known you would be good with your hands,” Castiel jokes.

Dean feels warm all over from the compliment. He doesn’t take compliments well though, so he does what he does best: Dean deflects. “And wood.”

Castiel snorts and he notices the way Dean’s smile grows. “I’ve been thinking about adding a deck to my back yard. Is that something you could help me with?”

Dean shrugs a shoulder. “Yeah, I could do that. You don’t have to like, hire me or whatever though. I do okay on my own.”

Castiel frowns. “I didn’t mean to imply that I thought you didn’t. If anything, a carpenter sounds much more lucrative than sales associate,” Castiel reminds him. “I just thought if I had to hire somebody, it might as well be you.” Castiel has to shake his head to to clear the thoughts of Dean in too-tight jeans, a tool belt slung around his waist, and his bare chest glistening in the sun.

Dean rolls his eyes. “I know that’s not all you do. There’s no way you could afford a house like yours working at Verizon. No offence,” he adds quickly.

“I knew you were smart,” Castiel says offhandedly, noticing the way Dean blushes again. “I am also a freelance graphic designer. I only work at Verizon when my brother Gabriel needs me. You met him briefly while you were buying your phone. He was the other worker there.”

Dean sniggers. “Seriously? He’s the one who told me to flirt with you. Said I was totally your type and told me you were gay.”

Castiel huffs in annoyance. “I don’t know why I’m surprised. He always did stick his nose in my business.” He’s suddenly distracted by the way Dean shifts gears and maneuvers his boat of a car into a parking spot at the restaurant. Dean drives with an ease and confidence that Castiel seems to find quite sexy. “Not that it didn’t work out exceptionally well for me in this case.”

Dean turns off the car and grins at Cas. “I should send him a thank you card,” he quips. He tilts his head towards the restaurant. “Come on!”

Castiel can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. He doesn’t know why he was nervous. Dean is easy to talk to. There’s something very care-free about him. Castiel wonders for a moment if it’s his youth - oh to be 20 again - but he doesn’t think so. He thinks it’s just Dean. Dean leads the way into the restaurant, and Castiel follows his instincts and lays his hand on Dean’s back again as they walk through the doors together. He likes touching him. He has a feeling Dean will let him know if he doesn’t want him to.

Having been here before, they know it’s a seat yourself kind of place, so Dean slides into a free booth and Cas slides in across from him. “You ever eat here before?” Dean asks.

Castiel shakes his head. “No. Only been here the one time with you.”

Dean smiles and says, “If we were, you know, a real couple this would be our spot.”

Castiel smiles back. “We’re sleeping together and now we’re sharing a meal. I think we’re treading awfully close to the line there, Dean.”

Dean blushes harder than he has so far. That's what he was afraid of. He looks at his hands on the table. “C'mon, man. You wouldn’t want to date me.”

Castiel narrows his eyes. He tilts his head to the side, trying to figure out why Dean would think that. Has he ever said anything to make him think that in the past? “Why would you think that?” Castiel asks.

Dean would rather crawl under the table and stay there for the rest of the night than answer this question. But he knows Cas, and Cas is levelling him with that stare of his, and he knows he won’t just let this go. “Jeez, Cas. I dunno. Isn't it obvious? I’m like a kid compared to you. You're like, mature and grown up and shit, and I just moved out of my parents house a month ago. You’re on, like… a whole other level.”

Castiel laughs humorlessly. “I think you have this backwards. I’m old compared to you. I’m boring. You have your whole life in front of you, full of possibilities. Being with somebody like me, who likes staying in watching bee documentaries instead of being dragged out to a bar by my brother or waiting in one hoping to run into _you_ ,” he says, confessing the last part for the first time, “would bore you. But I don’t consider you to be a child. You live with a friend - as I did when I was your age - and you have a full-time job. You may just be beginning adulthood, but you are in fact an adult.” He waits a moment for the words to sink in, and when Dean nods, he adds, “You obviously don’t see it, but you’re very smart, Dean. You’re funny, you’re quick with jokes, and I enjoy spending time with you. And all of that isn’t even taking into account that I’ve had the best sex of my life with you in the last few weeks.” Castiel notices with amusement that of all the things he’s said about Dean, _that_ is what makes Dean look proud of himself the most.

“Really? Best of your life?”

Castiel shakes his head in amusement. “Does that really surprise you?”

Dean considers. “Maybe not.”

A waitress comes by to take their drink orders and leaves them menus to check out. Dean stares at the menu, thinking about what Cas said. It kind of sounds like he likes Dean. But that’s stupid. This is just supposed to be sex. Cas shouldn't have feelings for him.

“I’ve uh, never dated a guy before,” Dean tells him. 

Castiel’s eyes flick up from his menu to look at Dean. Is he saying that he doesn’t want to or just making conversation? “I figured as much. Are you out?” Castiel asks carefully.

“Uh, well, kinda, I guess. To my friends and my mom and my brother, sure. I mean, my friends have seen me make out with enough guys at the bar not to have any doubts. And my mom has, ya know, made comments about some of the celebrities I think are hot. We can talk about guys being hot and it isn’t weird, so I figure she knows. And my dad… well,” Dean stops and drags a hand down his face. “I don’t think he knows. And I don’t think he’d take it particularly well, but that’s kinda why I moved out. Didn’t wanna hide anymore, you know?”

Castiel nods. He is familiar with the feeling. “I didn’t mean to pressure you into talking about something that makes you uncomfortable. I just thought I should ask, since you brought up wanting to date me.” He says it in a teasing way, knowing very well Dean didn’t bring it up to ask him out, but enjoying making him flounder anyway.

The waitress comes by again with their beer, and Castiel tries not to laugh when Dean takes a long pull from the glass. They both order burgers, Dean with extra bacon and extra cheese, and Castiel with a salad instead of fries.

“Dude, a salad, really? I don’t know if I can move past this,” Dean says, leaning back in the booth and crossing his arms.

Castiel laughs. “I hope you look back at this in ten years when your metabolism slows down and you’re either much bigger around and still enjoying those french fries, or choosing vegetables like me. And I hope you feel bad about teasing me for it,” he jokes. “Besides, I’m going to steal a few fries from you, anyway.”

“You think I’m gonna share my food with you?” Dean asks incredulously.

“Won’t you?” Castiel asks, pouting a little bit.

Dean rolls his eyes and says, “Fine. But if you tell anybody, I’ll deny it.”

Castiel laughs. “Who would I tell? I don’t know anybody you know.”

“You know Charlie,” Dean disagrees.

“Yes, you’re right. And I quite like her. She told me at the bar last weekend that you’ve been talking about me quite a bit,” he says, enjoying making Dean blush. He gets his wish, as Dean flushes furiously.

“Charlie’s got a big mouth,” Dean grumbles. He’s going to kill her when he gets back home.

Castiel can’t hide his amusement. “What kinds of things were you saying about me, exactly?”

“That you’re a giant dick with a panty kink,” Dean shoots back quickly, making Castiel laugh. And goddammit, why does he get to be hot as fuck and flippin’ adorable at the same time? Look at that smile! Seriously.

“Well you’re half right,” Castiel admits. “Have I mentioned that you’re particularly adorable when you blush?”

“Oh my God,” Dean says dryly. “Would you stop?” he asks in exasperation.

“I’m surprised you react this way when I compliment you. Aren’t you used to getting compliments from your many admirers?” Castiel asks. There’s no way he’s the only one who happens to think Dean is sex walking.

“You’re different,” Dean admits quietly. “And I fuckin’ hate it,” he laughs.

“Why am I different?” Castiel asks. He doesn’t mean to keep grilling him, but Dean keeps saying these little things and he knows he isn’t going to elaborate on them if he doesn’t ask.

“C’mon, you know,” Dean says, looking at the table.

Castiel raises his eyebrows. “I really don’t. But if you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to tell me.”

Dean takes a drink of his beer, hoping it’ll give him a little bit of extra courage. Dean is having such a hard time reconciling this kind, gentle Cas with the Cas who fucks him up against his bedroom door. How can be so possessive and jealous and badass in bed, but so laid back and quiet outside of it? “Because. I, you know, like you or whatever.”

Castiel knows his eyes go a little soft, because he can feel himself soften at the words. He doesn’t want to make it weird though, so he says, “I, you know, like you or whatever, too.”

Dean feels a grin spread across his face and he says, “Yeah?” He tries to push the happiness away though, because this is bad. Dean doesn't  _do this_. He doesn’t want to, either.

“Yeah,” Castiel echoes, grinning back at Dean much in the same way Dean’s grinning at him. “Tell me something else I don’t know about you.”

Dean thinks for a minute. “I dunno man. I don’t know what to say.”

“What do you like to do when you aren’t working or hanging out at the bar picking up old men?” Castiel teases, trying to lighten the mood.

“Old man,” Dean corrects. “There was only you, Cas,” Dean reminds him. “But uh, I dunno. I play videogames with my brother sometimes.”

“How old is your brother?” Castiel asks.

“Seventeen. He’s a bit of a geek, so gaming is something we can both enjoy together. I uh, work out usually every other day. Fuckin’ hate running, but I go out a few nights a week anyway.”

“I jog every morning before work,” Castiel says, and he laughs at the look of horror on Dean’s face. “I also hate it. Along with squats and pushups and sit ups.”

“Worth it though. I mean, look at you,” Dean blurts without thinking.

This time it’s Castiel who gets a little bit of a pink flush to his cheeks. “Thank you,” he says politely.

So _that’s_ how you’re supposed to respond to a compliment. Huh. Dean grasps for something to say. “I, uh, read every night before I go to bed.”

“What kinds of books do you like reading?”

“Everything. Anything. I love Harry Potter - kinda have to in order to be friends with Charlie - uh, Stephen King. Hell, I’ve even read corny romance novels and 50 Shades of Grey, though it was fuckin’ terrible,” he admits, getting another small laugh from Cas.

“What’s your favourite book?”

Dean shakes his head. “Can’t even pick. My favourite author is Vonnegut though.”

“Never read it,” Castiel admits. “I’ll have to download one.”

“You’d like it. Impossible not to,” Dean tells him.

The waitress comes by with their meals and she brings them both another beer. Castiel isn’t surprised that this is going so well, but he is pleased. Even if he wasn’t as sexually attracted to Dean as he is, he still thinks they would get along outside of that. They could be friends, if they ever had a reason to be.

“This is kinda fun, huh, Cas?” Dean asks, taking the thought right out of his head.

“I was literally just having the same thought. I enjoy talking with you,” Castiel tells him.

“I hope you’re not gonna take me back to your place and talk me into the mattress,” Dean smirks, taking a bite of his burger.

“I thought we decided it was going to be the other way around?” Castiel reminds him.

Dean’s eyes go wide but he nods as he works on chewing his bite. “Yeah. I’m down for that, obviously, but again, I uh, never did that before.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” Castiel replies with a wink. “I’m sure it’s not that different than being with a woman.”

“Well in that case, I have plenty of practice and rave reviews,” Dean quips.

Castiel pretends he isn’t jealous of Dean’s past lovers and sighs, “Oh, to be young again.”

“Oh please,” Dean scoffs, “You probably pick up just as easily as I do.”

“I’m sure I could, if I was into that kind of thing,” Castiel answers. “Typically, I’m not much for one night stands. I’ve been there, done that, when I was younger like yourself. But it gets old after a while.”

Dean shakes his head in disbelief. “I don’t know, man. I can’t see a hot body and good sex getting old anytime soon.”

“I’ve already told you that you’re the best sex I’ve ever had, so I can’t disagree that sex without an emotional attachment can be extremely satisfying. But in my experience, there’s just something _more_ about knowing the person you’re with. About knowing they’ll be there in the morning when you wake up, and there again the next night to fall asleep with. It’s nice not having to worry about protection, or fumbling around trying to figure out what the other person likes. It’s nice to just know. Intimate in the best possible way.”

Dean feels nervous and uncomfortable for the first time since they got here. It sounds like Cas wants something serious, and as much as Dean _likes_ Cas, he doesn’t really do the serious thing. Especially right now, when he just moved out of his parents house and has freedom for the first time in his entire life. Maybe they should talk about this? “Is that, uh, what you want? You know, with me?”

Castiel considers the question for several minutes. Is that what he wants with Dean? That’s what he wants eventually. But with Dean? “I’m not sure,” he says honestly. “That’s what I want in life eventually. But I can’t say I’ve given the idea of you and I together in a long-term kind of way any amount of thought. You’re the one who said you wanted to fuck me, not marry me,” Castiel reminds him.

Dean smiles around a mouthful of burger. “I’m a bit of a dick like that.”

“I appreciated the honesty. It let me know where we stood right off the bat,” Castiel tells him. “I wouldn’t be opposed to officially not sleeping with anybody else while we’re sleeping together.”

Dean snorts in amusement. “Gee, Cas, I never would’ve gotten that impression from all the times you mark me up and grill me before we fuck every time.”

Castiel shrugs while he chews his bite of salad. “So I’m possessive and jealous. Everybody has a flaw or two.”

“I haven’t wanted to be with anybody else anyway, so I am also… not opposed… to making that a thing,” Dean says carefully. “But I gotta tell ya, Cas, I do like you and stuff, but I don’t really want to do the relationship thing.”

Castiel nods, but he won’t deny his heart is sinking. He should have known that Dean wasn’t interested in anything long-term, considering how old he is and that he just moved out on his own for the first time. And Castiel is the first man he’s been with. Dean’s likely got many wild oats to sow. But it’s not like Castiel has other suitors waiting in the wings or anything. “I understand. Thank you for being straightforward with me. I’m happy with our current arrangement for the time-being, and if I find somebody else I am interested in romantically I will let you know before I pursue it. That sound alright?”

Huh. Cas is being much cooler about this than he expected. Maybe that’s the difference between 20 year old chicks and 30 year old dudes. “Yeah, Cas, that sounds good, man.”

Castiel smiles. “You’re very easy to talk to. I’ve had much less serious conversations that ended up feeling far more awkward than this.”

Dean can’t help but chuckle a little bit. “My brother is always on me about not talking about my feelings or whatever. He keeps using the ‘emotional range of a teaspoon’ line on me from Harry Potter,” he laughs.

“He just doesn’t have the kind of leverage I have,” Castiel teases.

Dean nods his head in agreement. “Will talk for sex,” he quips, making Cas laugh again.

The rest of their meal passes in relative ease. They talk a little bit more about their families, and at Dean’s insistence, Castiel tells him about his first time, which is embarrassing for him but entertaining for Dean. Castiel doesn’t realize until they stand to go pay their bills (separately) at the counter that this is the longest he’s ever been around Dean without touching him. It takes everything ounce of restraint he has not to push him back against the bar again. Either Dean has had the same thought, or he’s just starting to get horny again now that they know they’re about to head back to Castiel’s for more sex, because there’s no way it’s an accident when his fingers slip below the waistband of Castiel’s jeans when he lays his hand on his lower back. When they walk out to the parking lot, Dean’s hand slips even lower and ends up in his back pocket.

Castiel crowds him up against his car when they get to it, and Dean presses his ass backwards into him. “Can I kiss you?” Castiel asks, somehow feeling like he needs permission this time. When Dean turns around to face him and licks his lips, Castiel takes that as a yes.

 _Fucking finally_ , is what Dean thinks when Cas’s lips are on his again. That was a long hour of sitting there across from the hottest guy he’s ever seen and not being able to touch him. He’s practically starved for his touch already, and that isn’t really something he wants to think about too much. Instead, Dean loses himself in the way Cas has him pinned up against his car, and how he’s straddling one of his legs, and how an hour is obviously enough of a refractory period for Cas because he can definitely feel something hard against him.

“Mmm,” Dean moans into his mouth. “Feels like somebody’s ready to go again.”

Castiel takes the kiss deeper, pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth greedily, and eliciting a moan from him. “Get in the car,” he says, pitching his voice low on purpose. He takes a step back and Dean scurries around to his side of the car quickly. He waits for Dean to start the car and then he says, “Do you think I can make you come before we get back to my place?”

Dean absolutely _does not_ squeak, “What?” Then Castiel is reaching for his jeans and he unbuttons his fly and lowers the zipper. Dean was already sporting a semi from being manhandled against his car like that, and now Cas is opening his pants in the middle of the fucking parking lot _in his car_ and Dean’s definitely getting harder by the second.

Castiel smiles wolfishly and says, “I noticed on the way here that you’re a very good driver. I feel confident that you won’t crash while I suck you off on the way home.”

Yup. That definitely sends more blood rushing to his dick, Dean notices. “Seriously?” Cas’s hand wraps around his shaft and he groans. Fuck. Yep. Seriously. They're in a parking lot for fucks sake! This is _so_ insanely hot.

“Drive, Dean. Before somebody sees me blowing you,” Castiel orders. He licks the tip of Dean’s cock, and he can feel Dean’s entire body tense up, but he looks over his shoulder and backs out of the parking lot. “Good boy,” Castiel murmurs, and then gets to work on his cock. He spends some time flicking his tongue across the tip, and then licking around the head. He follows the trail of a vein on the underside of Dean’s cock with his tongue, and then presses open mouthed kisses up and down his shaft. Dean is squirming, and Castiel can tell by the choked out little noises he's making that he finds this extremely arousing. And as much as Castiel enjoys making Dean squirm (and going by his almost painfully hard erection, he _really_ does) he also does want to make him come before they get home. So he stops teasing, and takes his cock into his mouth.

“Holy fuck,” Dean moans above him.

Dean’s hand drops to Cas’s head and fists in his hair, but Cas pulls off and says, “Hands on the wheel, Dean,” and as usual, he follows his instruction without another thought. Cas sinks back down on his cock, taking his entire length in his mouth and then into his throat, and Dean can't help but moan again when his cock bumps the back of Cas’s throat. Each time Cas moves his head up (Dean assumes it's so that he can breathe) his hand replaces it, stroking and twisting on his spit-slick skin. Dean can't stop thinking about how they're in public and Dean’s driving and people could see inside the car… and those thoughts make it hotter and more arousing than anything else. When he stops at a red light, Cas must notice, because suddenly his nose is pressed against his pubic hair as he’s forced all the way down his throat and Cas fucking _swallows_ around him, making Dean’s eyes slip closed and his head fall back against the seat in unparalleled pleasure. “Feels soooo good, Cas,” Dean moans as Cas starts bobbing his head up and down. Has anything ever felt this good? Castiel’s mouth is like heaven and Dean never wants this to end. “God, you're amazing.” He opens his eyes at the sound of a horn honking behind him and remembers he should probably be watching the road. If it's possible to laugh with a mouthful of dick, Dean is pretty positive that's the sound coming from Cas right now. “Shut up,” he breathes.

Castiel gives Dean a quick pinch on his leg for that, and Dean jerks in surprise, which makes his cock push into the back of Castiel’s throat unexpectedly. Castiel gags and he hears Dean moan loudly above him. Kinky fucker. Castiel forces him into his throat again, and swallows around him. Dean whines and his hips jerk forward again. He's gotta be close now. He keeps bobbing up and down, picking up speed and getting his cock as wet as he can, making as much noise as he can, slurping and gagging on purpose just to spur him on.

“Cas, I'm close, I'm gonna come, Cas. Jesus fuck,” Dean hears himself say. His entire body wants him to fuck into the wet heat of Cas’s mouth but he can't move much because he's being held down by his seatbelt. He wants to close his eyes and lose himself in the best fucking blow job he's ever had but he has to pay attention to the road. He's going to come down Cas’s throat behind the wheel of his car and nothing’s ever going to be better. “Fuck, fuck, Cas. Cas. _Cas_!” Dean pants, and when Cas swallows around him once more he's done. It's over. His vision blurs and he's really fucking thankful they're on a straight part of the road right now because all he can think about his the way he's shooting his load into Cas’s mouth and Cas is making appreciative little sounds like he's at a fucking five star restaurant and he’s savouring every drop of cum Dean’s spilling down his throat. “Holy shit,” Dean sighs, trying to make his eyes focus on the road when all he wants to do is slide down into his seat and fall asleep.

Castiel tucks Dean back into his pants and does up his jeans for him again. He sits up with a smile and saliva and cum smeared all over his face, and wipes it off with the back of his hand.

“There’s uh, napkins in the glove box,” Dean offers, and Castiel is thoroughly pleased with himself when he hears how blissed out Dean sounds. Castiel opens the glove box and takes out a napkin to wipe his face and the back of his hand.

“Thank you,” Castiel says, and yeah, his voice sounds pretty rough, too. Side effect from having a cock down your throat.

Dean’s brain is still barely working. He manages to pull into Cas’s driveway though, and he breathes a sigh of relief when he puts the car in park. He didn’t crash his Baby while getting road head. He smirks to himself thinking about it. Checked that one off the bucket list. “I can’t believe you did that,” Dean says, turning to face Cas.

Castiel just shrugs a shoulder. “I wanted to make sure you’d last longer than five minutes fucking me,” he teases. “Your legs working yet or do you need a minute?”

“Need a minute,” Dean answers quickly.

Castiel is happy to give it to him. Dean looks beautiful behind the wheel of his muscle car with his face flushed from arousal. Even in the dark, his green eyes shine bright. Castiel knows with certainty that he could never get used to this face. A sudden warmth blooms in his chest and he swallows it down. Not right now. Not with Dean, he reminds himself. Dean doesn’t want feelings involved.

The way Cas is just staring at him would make Dean uncomfortable if his body wasn’t made of liquid right now. There’s… _something_ written all over his face that makes Dean’s insides twist nervously. But he pushes it away for now. Right now, he’s going to go inside and fuck Cas for the first time, and that’s enough to think about without whatever else he’s feeling. Dean takes a deep breath and aims a crooked smile at Cas. “Okay, I think I can probably get up now.”

“Feel free to take your time, I don’t mind at all,” Castiel says honestly.

“Yeah, I could kinda tell by all the staring. Creeper,” Dean quips, opening his door and climbing out of his car.

Castiel can’t even find it in himself to be sorry. He follows Dean’s lead and gets out of the car to go unlock his front door. When they walk through the entrance Castiel looks back at Dean and says, “I think this is the first time we’ve walked through my door together without dry humping each other.”

Dean laughs, because it’s true. “Shit man. I dunno if I can get it up again already.”

Castiel contemplates what he said. He can understand why. It’s barely half past nine, and Dean’s already come twice since he got to his place at seven. “I was really looking forward to getting fucked tonight,” Castiel says honestly. “But I understand. I do, however, have a situation going on right now that I need to deal with,” Castiel says, gesturing to the bulge in his pants. “Would you like to help, or watch, or should we just call it a night and try again another time?”

Dean feels like his brain has short circuited. Again. Watch? As exhausted as he is right now, there is no doubt in his mind that watching will lead to helping. And there’s no fucking way he’s giving up the chance to fuck Cas when he wants it. “I say we go into the bedroom and see what happens,” Dean suggests. Cas’s smile is cocky and sure when it spreads across his face, and Dean already feels desire thrumming through his body. Cas is going to be the death of him.

Castiel walks into the bedroom with Dean following closely behind. When they’re next to the bed, Castiel pulls Dean towards him by his hips, and captures his mouth in a soft, teasing kiss. He slots his lips against Dean’s, pressing in gently, and then pulling back to see if Dean chases his lips. He does. They have hardly ever kissed like this before. It’s always so desperate and needy, but this, this is something else entirely. There’s still all that heat between them boiling under the surface like always, but it’s more like a slow build right now than about to boil over the edge, but somehow it’s no less enticing.

Dean has one hand on Cas’s chest between them, and one on his jaw. He can feel the roughness of his scruff under his fingers and it after all the times he’s kissed Cas - kissed men - it still sends a thrill of desire through his body. It’s so different than kissing a woman. In the best kind of way. Dean can feel Cas’s erection brushing up against him, not insistently like he’s used to, just lightly like he wants Dean to remember he’s hard for him. His cock is hard, but his lips and his hands are soft. It coaxes something out of Dean he hasn’t let himself feel in a long time. It’s scary, but it’s Cas and he knows Cas knows it doesn’t mean anything, so he lets it go for now.

Castiel moves his hands around to the small of Dean’s back and pulls him closer to his body. He has to stifle the urge to move against him for friction, so he distracts himself with running his tongue along Dean’s lips, silently asking for entrance. Dean’s mouth parts for him easily, and he licks into his mouth slowly. He curls his tongue against Dean’s, coaxing him to kiss him back the same way, and Dean - as always - follows his lead and kisses him back just as soft and slow. It’s bone meltingly sensual, and Castiel could lose himself in a kiss like this with Dean for _hours._

Dean breaks their kiss and kisses his way down Cas’s jaw. He’s never had a chance to appreciate his body the way he really wants to, so he takes it now. He nibbles behind Cas’s ear, and smiles when Cas lets out a little sigh and turns his head to expose more of his neck. Hmmm, apparently Cas has a sensitive neck and Dean didn’t figure that out yet. He takes his time moving his lips across his skin. He kisses, and sucks, and when he scrapes his teeth across his jaw Cas actually moans. Oh yeah. He’s definitely going to pay more attention to this in the future. Dean’s mind flashes back to Cas talking about how nice it is to know what the other person likes, and he finds himself silently agreeing with the concept.

Dean’s mouth is turning Castiel into putty. When Dean hits that sensitive spot behind his ear Castiel feels like he’s going to melt into the floor, and he turns his head to kiss him again, harder this time, but still not desperate like it usually is with them. He pushes his hands up the back of Dean’s shirt, taking time to appreciate the dip of his lower back right before it curves into that perfect ass he loves so much. Their kiss continues as Castiel brings his hands back around to Dean’s slim hips, and runs his hands up his sides still under his shirt. Dean brings his hands down and peels his own shirt up over his head, exposing so much more skin for Castiel to explore. He runs his hands across his lithe chest and brushes his fingers across his nippples. Dean sucks in a shallow breath and Castiel smiles. “I love how sensitive you are,” Castiel tells him, rolling his budding nipples between his fingers.

Dean feels the jolt run from his nipples straight to his cock, and he realizes he’s actually starting to get hard again. “Nobody ever paid attention to me like this before,” Dean admits to Cas, gesturing to his nipples.

“Like this?” Castiel asks, lowering his mouth to Dean’s chest and laving his tongue across one of the small peaks. He feels it harden beneath his tongue and circles it before he sucks it into his mouth. Dean’s hands have made their way into his hair, and when he sucks harder, his fingers tighten and Castiel makes a sound of approval against his skin. He works Dean’s other nipple between his fingers, plucking it gently while he closes his teeth around the other one, and Dean lets out a breathy moan that sounds a lot like his name. He lets his free hand drop to Dean’s ass and grabs a handful, remembering that Dean isn’t wearing anything underneath them.

Dean drops his hands from where they were buried in Cas’s hair and grabs a fistful of his shirt, pulling it up over his head and evening the playing field by exposing Cas’s muscular chest. Dean gently guides Cas towards the bed behind him, and gives him a little push so that he lands on it. Cas scoots back on the bed, centering himself and then laying back, and Dean crawls on over him. “My turn,” he says, and lowers his mouth to the defined abs of Cas’s stomach. He traces the lines with his tongue, absently wondering just how many fucking sit-ups and salads he’d have to suffer through to have a body _like this._ He dips his tongue into Cas’s belly button and gets a swat to the head for it, which makes him laugh before he moves his mouth up to his chest. He copies what Cas did to him earlier, and bites and sucks one nipple after the other into his mouth, feeling his own arousal grow with every sound he drags out of Cas.

Castiel can’t even remember the last time somebody paid attention to his body like this. His last boyfriend maybe? A year, no, two years ago? Sure, he usually prefers to be the one doling out the pleasure, but he can’t deny that he’s enjoying Dean’s luscious lips as they devour his body inch by inch. Dean’s moving up to his neck now, and he feels the slight sting of his skin being nipped between Dean’s teeth. Dean latches onto a sensitive spot after Castiel gasps, and Castiel realizes he’s getting a hickey for the first time in god knows how long. His dick is painfully hard between his legs as Dean continues to suck on his skin. The words slip out of him without his consent. “Dean, please.”

Dean feels _want_ course through his body in an instant. _Cas_ is begging _him_. He can’t blame him, since he’s been hard since they left the restaurant, but it’s still fuckin’ hot to hear. He brings his lips to Cas’s mouth and kisses him passionately, sucking on the tip of his tongue and making Cas gasp into his mouth. “I got you, Cas,” he promises. And he drags his mouth back down his chest as he gets Cas out of his jeans. Cas lifts his hips and Dean pulls them all the way off. He takes Cas’s thick cock into his hand and smiles when Cas groans. He makes eye contact and says, “I’ve never done this before, so go easy on me, okay?” He licks his lips and Cas’s eyes widen slightly before he nods.

 _Sweet Jesus._ Dean’s going to suck his dick. How many times has Castiel fantasized about those plush, perfectly pink lips stretched around his cock? He grows painfully harder just knowing this is about to happen, and when Dean presses a soft, chaste kiss to the tip of his already leaking cock and then _licks his lips_ Castiel wonders if he’s going to make it through this. Dean kisses his way up and down his hard length, and Castiel can feel the tiny little kitten licks he adds every now and then. The innocence of the gesture has Castiel fighting the urge to come all over Dean’s face just to see his reaction. When Dean licks his lips again and says, “Stay still,” in a shaky voice, Castiel doesn’t dare move a muscle. He pushes himself up to his elbows to get a good look when Dean closes those lavish lips around the tip of his cock. Dean’s sharp cheekbones and his eyes looking up at Castiel through those long lashes with his cock in his mouth is without a doubt the most erotic thing he’s ever seen in his entire life.

“Dean,” he whines. “Fuck, Dean. If you could see how absolutely gorgeous you are with my cock in your mouth. You are so beautiful,” he whispers to him, wishing he knew better words. Because these ones just don’t fully cover how breathtaking this moment really is for him.

Dean feels a blush work its way across his cheeks hearing Cas’s words. He’s been told more times than he can count that he has lips made to suck cock, but Cas is the first guy he’s ever wanted to prove that to. He knows he can’t take much of Cas’s cock into his mouth the way Cas can for him, so he supplements with his hand stroking the bottom half as he sinks down as far as he can. He can feel his lips stretching around Cas and knows exactly what he must look like down here. He always loves it when chicks (or Cas) look up at him while they’re blowing him, so he meets Cas’s eyes as frequently as he can, and he’s almost always rewarded with a hitch in Cas’s breathing or a tiny gasp or moan. He’s surprised just how much he himself is turned on by this. The heavy weight of Cas’s cock on his tongue is unlike anything he’s ever had in his mouth before, and the heady scent and bitter taste of Cas’s arousal just adds to it for him. Cas’s hands come up to cup his jaw and pulls him away gently.

“You are exceptionally good at that,” Castiel tells him, knowing he was only seconds away from coming in his mouth. “Too good.”

Dean’s oddly proud of himself. “Yeah?”

“Believe me,” Castiel says heavily. He sits up at his waist and reaches for Dean’s jeans. “Let’s get these off, okay?” Castiel asks, reaching for the button of Dean’s jeans again.

Dean nods eagerly and lets Cas take them off before he wiggles out of them. Cas’s voice is hard and stern again when he says, “On your back.” Dean feels a shiver run down his back and switches positions with him quickly.

Castiel takes in the sight of Dean’s cock laying hard and heavy on his stomach, and says, “Do you still want to fuck me, Dean?”

Dean almost chokes on his tongue in his haste to answer. “Fuck yeah,” he manages.

Castiel reaches for the Astroglide and a condom from his nightstand, and leans down to kiss Dean once more, hard and dirty like they usually kiss. Dean surges into it, and Castiel ends up indulging himself much longer than he thought he would. Has he ever been with somebody who could turn him on so much with a kiss? The sexual chemistry between them never stops amazing him.

When Cas pulls away from his lips Dean has to resist chasing them. That kiss was just… _wow_. Cas is definitely the best kisser he’s ever been with. He just _takes_ what he wants and it’s so fucking hot! Cas surprises Dean by turning his back to him, and getting to his knees. Dean watches as Cas squirts some lube onto his fingers and for a second, Dean doesn’t understand what’s happening. He thought he got to fuck Cas this time. Then he sees Cas drop his hand behind him, and watches wide-eyed as Cas starts circling his asshole with his fingers. His heartbeat picks up just watching him, and Dean knows he’s barely even begun.

Castiel lets out a small sigh when his fingers rim his hole. He already opened himself up before Dean came over, but he needs to be stretched some more. Plus, he gets to make Dean watch, which just adds another layer to his arousal. He doesn’t waste any time before he pushes his middle finger past his rim. He stretches himself as he thrusts his finger in and out, and he hears Dean already panting behind him. “How do I look?” Castiel asks.

“So fucking hot, Cas. Shit. I had no idea it was gonna be this hot,” Dean answers quickly. And he didn’t. Sure, he’s watched porn, and that’s hot, but seeing it in person is just _so much_ hotter. Cas doesn’t wait very long before he adds a second finger, and when he sees them both disappear inside of him, he groans. “Wanna see. Can you bend over?” Cas obliges him, and lowers his upper body to the mattress. When Cas thrusts his fingers in and out of his hole and Dean sees the way it stretches around his fingers, he can feel his cock start to throb. It looks _so tight_ on those fingers he can’t even imagine how amazing it’s going to feel to fuck him. Dean loses track of time, but eventually, a third finger is added and Dean fists his hands in the sheets. He’s _desperate_ to touch himself or touch Cas or do _something_ but he knows Cas won’t let him. “Cas, you’re killing me,” he admits, and he’s ashamed of just how wrecked he sounds considering he hasn’t even been touched.

Castiel smiles to himself before he pulls out his fingers and wipes them on the bed sheets. They’re going to have to be washed anyway. He smirks at Dean and says, “Sorry, I got carried away for a minute there.”

Dean shakes his head. “Was fuckin’ hot. Don’t apologize. I just need you to touch me.”

“How about I fuck myself on you instead?” Castiel asks rhetorically.

Dean’s eyes go wide. “You’re going to… ride me?” he clarifies.

“Is that okay? I still prefer to have control, even if I’m technically the bottom,” Castiel explains.

“Fuckin’ fine with me. Whatever you wanna do,” Dean answers quickly.

Castiel grabs the condom wrapper and opens the package with his teeth. He can’t resist giving Dean’s rock hard cock a couple of strokes before he rolls it onto him. He adds lube and strokes him a few more times, already making him moan and fuck up into his hand. He has a feeling this isn’t going to last very long for either of them. “You ready?” Castiel asks. Dean nods. “I want to get fucked fast and hard, so I’m going to ride you until I come. You're not going to come until I do,” Castiel says, voice hard. “If you need me to stop, you’re going to tell me. Right?”

Dean nods. “Right. I’ll tell you,” he promises. What wouldn’t he promise to get Cas to sink down on him? He’s already anticipating Cas's response, but when he hears him say, “Good boy,” Dean can’t help the small whimper that squeaks out.

Castiel straddles Dean. “Hold your cock for me,” he tells Dean, and Dean grips himself at the base quickly. “Don’t move.” Dean nods immediately. Castiel lines himself up, and teases Dean by pressing down just enough so that he’s nudging his tight hole.

“Fuck,” Dean gasps immediately. “I’m not gonna fit.”

Castiel chuckles and pushes down a little bit further, so that Dean's cock _just_ breaches his hole. Dean’s jaw drops, and then Castiel sinks all the way down in one swift movement. Both of them moan simultaneously, and Dean’s hands come to rest on Castiel’s hips. His ass is flush against Dean’s body and he gives himself a moment to adjust to a cock inside of him. “You feel so good, Dean,” Castiel tells him.

“You - you are so fucking tight. Jesus,” Dean pants. “Never felt anything like this in my fucking life.” His cock is being squeezed more perfectly than he ever could have imagined. There aren’t even words. Dean’s dissolved into sensation. All he can think about is how unbelievable this feels and Cas isn’t even moving yet. Knowing Cas has forced Dean’s cock into that tight little hole his fingers were in only a few minutes ago makes Dean want to fuck into him more than he’s ever wanted anything in his entire life. “I - I gotta… please, Cas, I need to move.”

“No. _I_ am riding _you_ ,” Castiel reminds him, rolling his hips with Dean inside of him.

Dean groans immediately, the tiny little bit of friction on his cock already _perfect_. “Yeah, Cas,” Dean murmurs. Cas braces his palms on Dean’s chest, and his eyes slip closed as he rocks back onto him, repositioning his hips and changing the angle until his mouth drops open and he gasps.

“Uh, yes, Dean. Just like that. Don’t move, babe,” Castiel breathes, and he pushes himself up on his knees a little bit only to slide back down. Dean’s cock hits his prostate for the second time, and he makes a sound of pleasure in his throat. He starts bouncing on Dean’s cock, making sure he hits the right spot on every thrust, and he’s overcome with pleasure. He opens his eyes to see Dean looking at him like… like he’s a God or something. Castiel isn’t sure if anybody’s ever looked at him like this before.

“Cas, fuck, you’re so unbelievably hot riding me. Your body, your face, your cock bobbing in front of me, _fuck_ , your tight ass fucking me. You look _so good_ ,” Dean babbles. Cas seems to pick up his pace after Dean’s confession, and he starts slamming himself down on Dean’s cock. Dean calls out, overwhelmed with pleasure, and he can feel his orgasm building rapidly. “Cas, I’m getting close,” he admits, remembering his promise.

Castiel groans in frustration, wanting to ride Dean so much longer than he’s going to be able to, but he understands. “I know, baby, I know,” he says, softening his voice to apologize for his groan. Castiel almost always takes control of his own pleasure, but he wants to give this to Dean. To let Dean participate for his first time. “Move, Dean,” Castiel tells him. “Fuck me.”

Dean thrusts into the tight heat of Cas’s ass instantly, since he was barely able to hold himself back to begin with. Cas meets his thrust as he sinks down onto him, and they start a rhythm of slamming into each other. It’s even more intense than just having Cas riding him. “Touch me,” Cas gasps. Dean reaches for Cas’s cock and starts jacking him quickly. Cas likes it rough. He squeezes him a little tighter than he would himself, and tugs a little harder, and a cry rips from Cas’s throat.

“Fuck, dean. Fucking me so good,” Castiel gasps. “Harder, fuck me harder. I’m close.”

Dean doesn’t think about how Cas might react to this. He just acts. He flips Cas onto his back the same way he’s flipped dozens of women, and though it’s a little harder to do since Cas is heavier, the move is basically the same, and in seconds, Cas is flat on his back under him, and Dean’s really able to pound inside of him the way he wants to.

Castiel feels desire flip inside of his stomach when Dean, _small little Dean_ , surprises the shit out of him and flips him onto his back. _Holy fuck, that’s hot_ , he thinks, and then all thought leaves his brain as Dean fucks into him harder than ever. It’s got to be luck, but he fucking nails his prostate and Castiel calls out, “Dean! Yes! Right there, _fuck!_ ” He takes his own cock into his hand to continue stroking himself and he can feel his orgasm approaching again. “Keep going, Dean. Don’t stop. Fuck, yes, yes, yes,” Castiel chants.

“So fucking tight,” Dean groans. “Gonna come inside of you Cas. Gonna come so fuckin’ hard for you,” Dean promises, his voice rough. He crashes their lips together, and it’s messy, and rough, and completely uncoordinated with teeth clacking and lips missing, but it’s fucking perfect, and when he feels Cas’s body tightening underneath him he breaks the kiss to look at Cas’s cock in his fist.

Castiel yells out Dean’s name as his vision goes white and he comes hard in thick white ropes all over his hand and his stomach. He can feel his ass clenching around Dean with every spurt of cum that pulses out of him, and he vaguely recognizes that Dean buries himself inside of him on a final thrust before he stills and sobs his name.

“Cas-ti-el!” Dean chokes, syllables coming out between the air that’s being pushed out of his lungs as he comes inside of Cas harder than he’s ever come in his life. He pushes in as deep as he can and lets Cas’s pulsing ass milk him through his orgasm. His vision blurs around the edges and he completely collapses on top of Cas while he tries to catch his breath.

Castiel’s arms come up around Dean, holding him close, and he finds himself kissing the side of his head, his face, his neck and his shoulder between breaths. He strokes down his back gently, trying to soothe him, knowing that he’s going to need it if he feels anything close to what Castiel is feeling right now.

Several minutes pass before Dean comes back to himself enough to notice Cas’s lips on his skin, and his hands caressing his back. He feels that warmth inside of him again, and a lazy smile comes to his face before he realizes what he’s feeling and that he doesn’t want to be feeling that right now. This is just sex. For both of them. He pushes himself up to his elbows and then pulls his softening dick out of Cas’s ass slowly before he rolls onto his back, away from Cas.

“That was…” Dean begins.

“Extremely satisfying,” Castiel finishes for him. “You have moves,” he says, teasing him. Trying to lighten the strangely heavy mood that seems to have fallen between them.

“Told you,” Dean says, pleased that he was able to get Cas off as well as Cas been taking care of him the last few weeks.

“You were good enough that I actually enjoyed bottoming as much as topping. That almost never happens,” Castiel admits.

“Do I get a gold star?” Dean asks.

“Several,” Castiel answers easily.

They lay there in silence for a few more minutes, Dean half wanting to and half not wanting to say the words that are running through his head. But he knows he has to do this after what just happened between them. He swallows and says, “I guess I better get goin’, huh?”

Castiel feels the words like a physical blow. Dean always stays after they fuck. “Not staying tonight?” Castiel forces out, as if it’s no big deal.

“Nah,” Dean says, sitting up. “Usually we’ve had a lot to drink and I can’t drive home, but uh, there’s no reason I can’t drive home tonight, ya know.”

Castiel nods. “Sure,” he says. That makes sense. Dean didn’t want to stay with him any of those other times. He just needed somewhere to sleep. “You probably want to clean up first.”

“Yeah, I’ll just be a few minutes,” Dean tells him, and he rolls out of bed to walk to the bathroom, gathering his clothes on the way. He can tell Cas was expecting him to stay - why wouldn’t he when he’s always stayed before? But regardless of what Dean’s said about not wanting to be in a relationship, he can feel himself _feeling things_ for Cas and he doesn’t want to make it more complicated than it has to be. So he won’t stay.

Castiel lays flat on his back wondering what exactly went wrong here. Did Dean feel things a little stronger than he wanted to, the same way Castiel did? Or was Castiel too soft, too gentle before he took control? Did he scare Dean away with talk of how he didn't want him to sleep with anybody else? Castiel shakes his head. No, Dean seemed fine with that at the time. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but he knows Dean is going to come out of the bathroom fully dressed, so he wipes himself down with the sheets and throws on his sweat pants again.

Dean takes a deep breath when he steps out of the bathroom. He’s surprised to see Cas standing there, fully dressed, like he’s waiting to kick him out. He guesses that’s fair though, since he said he was going to leave anyway. They walk to the front door without a word between them, and it’s awkward for maybe the first time since they’ve known each other. Dean tries to make things normal again by smirking and saying, “Well, I’m not gonna forget this night anytime soon.”

Castiel laughs dryly. “I’m sure my ass will be reminding me all day tomorrow,” he replies.

Dean grins. “I know the feeling.” He slips on his shoes and says, “So uh, I’ll see you around, k?”

Castiel notices the absence of the usual, “I’ll text you,” but doesn’t mention it. “Sounds good. Have a good weekend,” he says lamely.

Dean can’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing Cas one more time, a little bit softer than he usually would, and lingering a little bit longer than normal, before he gives him a small smile and walks out of Cas’s house.

When Dean turns away, they both know in that moment that whatever they had between them is over, and neither of them will fully understand why for another ten years.


	6. Chapter 6

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Wednesday morning, Castiel hears the front door open and he turns to see his secretary, Meg, walk in with two to-go cups of coffee. “Morning, Clarence,” she drawls.

Castiel doesn't even bother rolling his eyes. Meg will never stop calling him that no matter how many times he asks. At least she’s wearing something _almost_ office appropriate today. Sure, the skirt is several inches too short to be entirely decent, but she has a button up blouse on. It may be a size or two too small, based on the way the material is stretched tight across her breasts, but it’s at least buttoned up to an appropriate place on her chest. Her long dark hair is curling freely down her shoulders, and she has her typical devilish smile curving her lips.

“Good morning, Meg,” Castiel answers finally.

She hands him his cup of coffee and goes to sit at her desk.

Five years ago, Castiel purchased a new house, and sectioned off what was meant to be a second living room into a small office for his graphic design business. Meg has a desk of her own where she works a few days a week to help Castiel with paperwork, bookkeeping, social media accounts, answering his email, returning his phone calls, and scheduling his appointments. All the pesky little parts of running a business that Castiel has no desire to do himself. He has his own desk too, of course, set up with two monitors and his tablet, and he goes to sit in it now.

“What’s on the docket today?” he asks Meg.

“I have a personal appointment at noon, so I’m going to take off right after your 11 o’clock appointment gets here,” Meg reminds him.

“Right, of course. Who is this appointment with again? A potential new client, right?”

Meg nods, “Right. I didn’t get a name, the email just came in signed with DMW Designs.”

“I’ve never heard of it. Is it local?” Castiel asks.

“Got me. I did a search but nothing came up. Shouldn’t be hard to talk whoever it is into a website,” she says, her eyes lit up with laughter.

Castiel smiles back at her. She can be a bit abrasive at times, but he likes Meg. “I’ll see what I can do,” he answers.

The morning passes quickly as Castiel preps himself with everything he usually gets together for a new potential client. He gathers some flyers he’s designed for local businesses, menus, business cards, logos, and he brings up a few websites he’s created on his tablet so that he can show the client easily. He gets one of the folders out full of his own information, business card, and price list, and has just enough time to use the bathroom before his meeting begins.

At 11:00 sharp there’s a knock on the door, and Meg gets up to answer it.

“Hello, handsome,” she coos, and Castiel shakes his head in exasperation.

“Uh, hello to you, too, gorgeous,” a deep, rough voice answers. “I have an 11:00 consultation? Am I in the right place?”

“You are _definitely_ in the right place. Follow me,” Meg answers. Castiel hears her heels clicking on the floor behind him as she approaches him. “Okay, angel. Here’s your client. I’ll call you later,” she says to Castiel, and Castiel hears her heels click away while he turns to face his client.

 _Wow_ , is his first thought. The man standing in front of him is rugged, ridiculously handsome, and the very personification of manly. Castiel gets to his feet while he gives himself a moment to take in the man’s muscular body. His t-shirt is a dark green and stretches _perfectly_ across his broad chest and around his bulging biceps. He flicks his eyes up to sharp line of his jaw, covered in stubble (of course, very manly), over the curve of his full pink lips, and to his bright green eyes framed with thick dark eyelashes. He has a split second to think that he knows those eyes before -

“Cas?”

Castiel feels his heart jackhammering in his chest, and now he sees it. This is Dean. This is Dean all grown up and filled out in a way Castiel never could have imagined. Dean’s eyes are a little wide, and his cheeks are more pink than they were a second ago. Dean must not have known that he worked here.

Castiel lets out a bit of a nervous laugh, unravels his tongue, sticks out his hand, and says, “Dean, it’s good to see you.”

Dean smiles at Castiel and shakes his offered hand, and Castiel tries to pretend he doesn’t feel desire curl in his stomach at the physical contact between them. Dean’s smile is the same as he remembers and it manages to both put him at ease and unsettle him. “Yeah, you too, man.”

Castiel can’t help the smile that comes to his face. “You’re all grown up,” he comments, and Dean blushes deeper, highlighting those freckles of his. “I didn’t even recognize you at first.”

Dean’s hand ruffles the hair at the back of his head, the same way Castiel remembers him doing so many other times when he was nervous. “Yeah,” he says, somewhat awkwardly. “You, uh, look good, Cas.”

Castiel wills himself not to blush. He knows he looks at least somewhat older. He has lines on his face now where he didn’t before, and much to his dismay, he even has a little bit of grey in hair around his temples. His body is much softer than it used to be, though he still goes for his daily jog to keep in shape. “Thank you,” he answers finally. “So you’re DMW Designs?” Dean Winchester, he figures out belatedly.

Dean takes a deep breath and exhales, “Yeah, that’s me.”

“What’s the M stand for?” Castiel asks, then barely holds back a wince. Is that too personal to ask?

“Michael,” Dean answers quickly.

Castiel nods. “Take a seat, and I’ll give you the spiel.”

Dean sits in the rolling chair Castiel has set up for clients, and Castiel sits across from him at his desk.

“Is that your website?” Dean asks, pointing at Castiel’s computer screen. Castiel looks at it, sees half of his face down the side of the screen and the big black wings he added to his frame and smiles.

“It is,” Castiel answers. Then his face feels hot all of the sudden when a thought comes to him. “May I ask how you found my business if you didn't use my website?” Castiel asks. Because there’s no way Dean knew he owned this place. The surprise on his face was genuine, Castiel knows.

“Charlie. She said you were the best. She…” Dean trails off and then curses as he runs his hand down his face. No wedding ring, Castiel notices. “Fuck. She did this on purpose! I’m going to _kill_ her.”

“You’re going to have to fill me in a little bit,” Castiel prompts.

Dean sighs. “This is embarrassing, but you’re, you know, _you_. So uh,” Dean stutters. “My last girlfriend fucking cheated on me about six months ago, and I haven’t wanted to date anybody since. Charlie’s been trying to set me up for the last few months, and I keep either bailing on the chicks altogether or just, you know… sleeping with them and then never calling them again.”

Castiel shakes his head in amusement. “Some things don’t change, I see,” he says, and while he _meant_ for it to come out lighthearted and joking, some of the bitterness of Dean walking out of his door after he fucked him for the first time ten years ago and never contacting him again comes through in his tone.

Dean looks at the floor for a second and says quietly, “Yeah. Guess I’m still a dick.”

Castiel feels something shift in his chest hearing Dean talk about himself that way, and thinking about how much it must have hurt to have somebody he obviously cared about cheat on him. But he buries it. “Back to Charlie?” Castiel asks.

“Right,” Dean says, clearing his throat. “I did ask her to find somebody to get me a website and business cards and shit, because I just moved back here from living a few hours away. I was working with my ex’s dad, and well, that obviously went to shit pretty quick. So I thought I’d start my own business. I thought it was weird Charlie wouldn’t help me herself since she’s a whiz on the computer, but she said she knew somebody else who was better. You call this place Angel Graphics or something?” Dean checks belatedly.

“Halo Graphics,” Castiel corrects. _The angel on your shoulder every business needs_ , Castiel hears in his head.

Dean nods. “But your face is all over the website. No fucking way she didn’t know it was you. You look exactly the same.”

Castiel nods his agreement. “Before you got here I was going through the information that was provided in the email we received setting up the appointment, and she did contact us through the form on our website.”

Dean leans back in his chair and looks at the sky. “Yep, I’m gonna kill her.”

Castiel shakes his head. “It’s not a big deal. I can help you with a website if you still want me to, but I understand if you’d like to go elsewhere. I can recommend somebody if you want?”

“No,” Dean says quickly. “I mean, I don’t mind working with you if you don’t hate me or whatever.”

“I don’t hate you,” Castiel answers honestly.

A small smile comes to Dean’s lips, and Castiel can’t _not_ smile back at him. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did. And I’m still, you know, sorry.”

“I can handle it, I assure you. No need to apologize or kill Charlie on my behalf,” Castiel teases.

“That’s not what I meant,” Dean says seriously. “I meant sorry for before. For how I treated you back then.”

“Oh,” Castiel says stupidly.

“I was a dick,” Dean admits. “You freaked me out, so I bailed like a jackass.”

“I freaked you out?” Castiel echoes.

“I liked you. And I was only twenty years old, and I didn’t want to like somebody that much. I just wanted to be a kid, and you wanted something serious, and I knew I was just gonna hold you back from that so I erased your number from my phone that morning I left, and never let myself look back.”

That is a whole lot of information to take in all at once. Castiel swallows down the thickness in his throat and says, “I accept your apology, but it’s not important anymore. That was a long time ago.”

“Yeah,” Dean answers quietly. He still looks nervous when he says, “You did good for yourself. You’re still hot, you’ve got a nice house, quality business, smokin’ wife.”

Castiel bursts out laughing. “Meg is not my wife, she’s my secretary. I’m gay, remember?”

Dean shrugs. “Figured you could be bi.”

“I’m not,” Castiel clarifies.

“You uh, married?” Dean asks, face red again.

“No.”

“Seeing anybody?” Dean asks again.

Castiel laughs nervously. “Dean,” Castiel chastises.

“What? You’re still hot, Cas,” Dean says, raking his eyes up and down Castiel’s body obviously. Castiel feels that spark between them again and looks away. “Unless, I dunno, you’re not into me now. Not exactly a twink anymore,” Dean smirks.

“No, you’re definitely not,” Castiel answers breathily. This is a very bad idea. He can’t seem to convince the rest of his body not to react though, especially when Dean reaches across the space between them and pulls Castiel’s rolling chair towards him. Castiel reaches out to stop him and his hands fall on Dean’s biceps. _Fuck_. Dean licks his lips, and Castiel’s eyes track the movement. He knows Dean’s doing this on purpose. “I - I don’t do one night stands, Dean. Not anymore. Not for a long time.”

“It’s morning,” Dean points out. “Not night. You know… you’re still the only guy I’ve ever let fuck me,” Dean confesses quietly.

Possessiveness and flashes of Dean writhing beneath him run through his mind simultaneously. Castiel’s lips part and he’s breathing hard now. He can’t even pretend he isn’t getting hard, and he knows his thin dress pants likely aren’t hiding anything. Still, he shakes his head. “No. I don’t want to do this again.”

Dean drops his gaze down to the growing bulge in Castiel’s pants. “I dunno, Cas. Kinda seems like you do.”

Castiel takes a deep breath and says, “Please give me some space.”

Dean’s eyes search his for a moment, but then he nods and drops his arms, letting Castiel roll back to where he was in front of his desk. Castiel takes several more deep breaths to help clear his mind and then says, “I’m obviously still attracted to you, but I won’t do what we did last time. I’m not interested in casual sex.”

Dean works his bottom lip through his teeth. “Okay. How about a date, then? Wanna go get lunch?”

“I’m not going to have sex with you afterwards,” Castiel warns him.

Dean’s grin is wide on his face. “Just food, Cas. We used to get along, didn’t we? Fill me in on everything I missed out on in the last ten years. We can be friends or whatever.”

Castiel snorts. “Yeah, you seemed extremely friendly a minute ago.”

Dean smirks. “We were good together. Can you really blame me for trying?”

“I thought you didn’t want to date anybody,” Castiel reminds him.

“That was before I walked back in here,” Dean answers.

Castiel looks away and debates. “Why me? You must know I still want to settle down. I don’t want to screw around.”

Dean shrugs a shoulder. “That ain’t a bad thing anymore. Maybe... maybe Charlie was right sending me here. You’re the only person I would ever consider dating right now.” Dean’s voice is softer when he adds, “You never hurt me, Cas. You were good to me. Patient. Kind. Mature. I know you’d never do what my ex did.”

Castiel can see pain all over Dean’s face, and he feels a pang of anger towards whatever woman hurt Dean like this. Dean’s right. Castiel would never hurt him. Castiel sighs. “Fine. I’ll have lunch with you, but only after I give you the presentation I set up before I knew you were you.”

He gets a huge smile in return from Dean. “Deal. I do need a website,” Dean remembers. “Just kinda got sidetracked.”

“Okay,” Castiel says, nodding his head and getting back into a business sate of mind. “Tell me about your business.”

“It’s woodworking. I still do furniture, but custom stuff now, none of that off the rack bullshit. I make a lot of custom signs, sculptures, chests, shelving units, that kinda thing.”

“Do you have any photos?” Castiel asks. Dean pulls out his phone and brings up a few, scrolling through them. “May I?” Dean nods, and hands his phone over. Castiel scrolls through them again, enlarging some of the sculptures with more detail in them, and can’t even begin to hide his awe. “This is very impressive, Dean. You’re extremely talented.”

Dean scoffs at the attention. “Thanks, but I just fool around. People just like what I make.”

“I don’t mean to pry, but you’re able to make a living doing this?”

Dean nods. “Yeah. The big pieces bring in a ton of cash,” he explains. “Well, I could live off it when I was living with Lisa, anyway. My ex. And uh, I shared expenses with her dad. I’ve only been back a few weeks, since the beginning of September. But Charlie’s wife, Jo, is an artist. And she’s got this little studio where she works and sells her stuff, and her and Charlie said I could display some of my stuff there and they’d sell it for me if I put in a few days a week at the store to save them daycare costs. Then Charlie suggested I set up a website, and said that if we took pictures of my stuff I might be able to sell some online.”

Castiel hands him back his phone and nods. “I agree with Charlie. I think that’s a great idea. I can show you some of the websites I’ve designed for other clients if you’d like?”

“Yeah, show me your stuff, Cas,” Dean quips.

Castiel rolls his eyes but grabs his tablet and opens it to the right tab. “This is a website I created for a woman who sells custom shoes. You can see how I have her merchandise displayed, and if you click each picture you’ll see the pricing and description pop up,” Castiel explains. He gives Dean a few minutes to click through the website. Castiel spends them watching him. He knows he shouldn't. He knows Dean can feel him looking at him, but now that he knows this is Dean, he wants to take in as much of him as he can.

Castiel has had a few relationships over the last ten years. Twice, he thought he had found the person he was supposed to be with, but both times it had fallen apart. Throughout both relationships, and in between, and especially late at night in the dark, Castiel never completely got the memory of Dean out of his mind. Even now, ten years since he laid eyes on him, it’s almost always the memories of Dean’s small frame, the sight of his lips wrapped around his cock, and the breathy sounds he used to make that Castiel thinks about when he’s masturbating in the shower. The sex he and Dean had together still remains some of the best sex he’s ever had.

And even though Dean had walked out on him that morning ten years ago, Castiel knew when he left that he wasn’t going to hear anything more from him. He didn’t understand why, but he could tell by the way Dean had kissed him that it was goodbye. He also hadn’t reached out to Dean. He knew Dean didn’t want anything more to do with him, so what was the point in trying? If he had known it was because Dean cared about him more than he wanted to, would it have been easier or harder to get him out of his mind? Harder, Castiel thinks.

What’s he supposed to do with Dean waltzing back into his life like this? He doesn’t look anything at all like the young man he was ten years ago, and yet, Castiel still feels himself drawn to him all the same. He is no less attracted to his rugged, muscular frame than he was when he could lift him in his arms like he weighed nothing at all. The way Dean looks now has never been something Castiel’s attracted to, and yet here he is, hard for Dean Winchester all over again. Castiel doesn’t get it. All he knows for sure is that no matter what he tells Dean, and what he might try to tell himself, there’s no way he’s going to be able to stay away from him.

When Dean’s eyes finally look up to meet Castiel’s, his lips quirk before he says, “Guess you’re still a creeper who likes to stare, huh?”

“I don’t know why, but I still find you extremely attractive,” Castiel says without thinking.

Dean chuckles. “You don’t know why? Hell of a pick up line.”

Castiel shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant. It’s just that you’re not exactly my type.”

“No, I was your type ten years ago,” Dean answers.

“Yes,” Castiel answers honestly. He sees the way Dean’s shoulders droop inwards a little bit, so adds, “And yet… I’m still a creeper, still staring.”

“I don’t really mind,” Dean says, smiling again.

“I could tell,” Castiel replies. “So what do you think of the website?”

“Looks good. Easy to use. Simple, you know, so you don’t have to click a thousand times to find something.”

“User-friendly,” Castiel supplies.

“Exactly,” Dean nods along.

“So this is the kind of website I would suggest for you. We can design a logo together, so that your customers have something to associate with you besides Charlie’s wife’s studio. If you’re open to the cost of business cards, we can have some of those made up with your website address on them, and see if you can have them handed out when somebody makes a purchase of yours. Help spread the word. You should create a few social media pages, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and have a contest offering something small for shares to get the word out about you setting up in town.”

“Like a custom sign or whatever,” Dean adds, getting it.

“Right. You need to either hire a professional photographer, or if you want, I can come by with my camera and take some pictures of items you have on hand to upload to the website and the social media pages. Pictures sell. People want to see what you can do. If Charlie and her wife are open to helping you spread the word about having your stuff in their store, I really think this could take off well for you. Your work speaks for itself, so once people know where to find it, I’m confident you’ll be a very busy man.”

“Wow,” Dean exclaims. “I can see why Charlie thinks you’re the best. I don’t know that I would have thought about a lot of that on my own. I really like the idea of the website, and the business cards. So I uh, I guess you’re hired, Cas.”

Castiel feels a sense of accomplishment and pride at Dean’s words, but he reaches for the folder he put together for Dean. “Take a look at my price list before you commit to anything. I’ve been doing this for a long time now, and I’m kept rather busy, so my prices reflect that.”

Dean opens up the folder and pulls out the price list, and then his eyes bulge comically and he looks back up at Castiel. “Holy shit. I obviously went into the wrong line of work.”

Castiel laughs. “I think I can probably help you out with a bit of a deal for old time’s sake, if you’re still interested. And I wouldn’t charge you to take photographs of your work, or for the consultation fee today.”

“You don’t have to do that. I’m sure you’re worth it, and even though this is fucking insane,” he says, pointing to the prices, “I’m in. Let’s see if you’re as good at your work as you were in bed,” Dean teases.

“No promises there,” Castiel answers automatically and Dean bursts out laughing.

“You got any other appointments today, or can we go get lunch now?” Dean asks.

“I do have some things I need to work on this afternoon, but I can take an hour for lunch.”

“Good. You’re buying, since you’re apparently loaded,” Dean quips, getting to his feet, and Castiel smiles and stands with him. “I’m driving. C’mon.”

Castiel locks up and turns to see the same sportscar Dean had ten years ago. “You still have the same car,” Castiel comments.

“Hell yeah, I do,” Dean answers enthusiastically. “Never getting rid of my Baby.”

Castiel laughs, remembering now that Dean calls it that. They both get into the car and Castiel tells him, “She still looks as beautiful as she did ten years ago.”

“Jeez Cas, you’re making my heart go all pitter patter over here,” Dean says with a wink. Castiel feels heat flare across his face and turns to look away as he fastens his seatbelt. Dean starts the car, and it rumbles to life around them. “Most beautiful sound in the world,” Dean smiles.

It’s really not fair for one man to be _this_ attractive. Dean was absolutely beautiful ten years ago. Soft, and almost feminine in some ways. The very definition of a twink, with his smooth skin, high cheekbones and lithe body. But now, Dean is what seems like miles of tanned, rippling muscle (how is he so tanned if he’s working inside all day, anyway?), a jawline so hard it could cut glass, and dammit if Castiel doesn’t want to run his fingers over the scruff over his jaw. His cheekbones are still high, and his lips are still plump, and his eyelashes are still dark and thick. The contrast between the femininity of those features and the ruggedness of his strong body is striking a chord in Castiel that he didn’t even know existed.

“Cas? Staring again,” Dean reminds him.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel replies quickly. “I’m trying to figure out what it is about you. I’m not usually like this.”

“I’m not complaining. I always liked knowing how I made you all hot and bothered. If I knew I’d be seein’ you today I woulda wore panties,” Dean says, amusement written all over his face.

“You are a very mean man,” Castiel says seriously, and Dean starts laughing.

“Ya know, I was with Lisa for almost five years, and she didn’t like me wearing them. Thought it was weird. Anytime she found out I wore them ‘cause they were in the laundry or whatever, she’d get all cold towards me and would freeze me out for days.”

Castiel doesn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine it would be easy to have to hide something you enjoy from somebody you love.”

Dean laughs harshly. “She was just like that. Kept telling me that since I’ve only ever been with the one guy - well, you - that I wasn’t _really_ bi, it was just ‘a phase’ I was going through, and ‘everybody experiments when they’re young’. Nevermind the fact that I’ve kissed dozens of guys, get off on gay porn, and like having something stuck up my ass. But no. _It was a phase_. I couldn’t even comment on a guy being hot without her getty pissy.”

“I hope you don’t mind me saying so, but it sounds like you’re better off without her. She shouldn’t have questioned your sexuality like that. It’s nobody’s place but your own to put a label on how you feel,” Castiel comforts him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Go for it. Apparently I’m blabbing my life story anyway,” Dean says somewhat bitterly.

“Why have you never been with another man?”

Dean shrugs. “I still made out with a few after you. Let a guy blow me in an alley once, but honestly, all I kept thinking about was you. How you made me feel so much better than any other guy I kissed ever did. All I ever did when another guy touched me was close my eyes and pretend it was you. So I just stopped.” Castiel wonders if Dean can hear how hard his heart is beating. It sounds like thunder in his head. “Chicks were easier. Softer, smaller. Nothing like you.”

Castiel can feel his cock thickening in his pants again, and his throat is exceptionally dry. “I, um, don’t exactly know what the appropriate reply is in this situation.”

Dean chuckles. “I dunno. I think if somebody told me they fucked me so good they ruined me for all other men I’d probably be equal parts proud and turned on.”

A breath of air is punched of out Castiel’s mouth before he answers, “That is an accurate description of what I’m currently feeling, yes.”

“Guess you can’t say the same thing for me, huh?” Dean jokes.

“Um, no. I can’t say I haven’t had sex in the last ten years,” Castiel answers easily.

Dean laughs again. “Yeah, guess that woulda been a little weird anyway.”

“At the risk of crossing the weird line, I will say I still have a copy of that picture I took of you buried in my email,” Castiel confesses.

Dean visibly perks up at that. “Yeah? You still look at it?”

“That depends if you think it’s weird or not,” Castiel deadpans and Dean cracks up laughing.

“I think it’s hot,” Dean answers.

“Then yes. I still look at it,” Castiel says, looking out the window.

“Too bad I don’t look like that anymore, huh?” Dean says. Castiel doesn’t miss that Dean has brought this up several times already. Could he be self conscious about it?

“Dean, when I saw you today for the first time, before I even knew you were you, I was blown away by how attractive you are. Your body type is not usually what I find attractive, but for some reason, I’m still very, very attracted to you. I’m not disappointed. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Doesn’t matter anyway, right? ‘Cause we’re not gonna fuck,” Dean reminds him.

“Right,” Castiel agrees sarcastically. “Just like we’re both not hard right now.”

Dean pulls his car into the parking lot of the Roadhouse - where Castiel knew without having to ask they were heading towards - and he turns in his seat to look at Castiel once he parks. “I don’t know how you do this to me,” Dean says, eyes locked onto Castiel’s. “Nobody else has ever made me feel whatever this is,” he says, gesturing to the air between them. It’s vague, but Castiel knows exactly what he’s talking about. “I’d let you fuck me in the back seat right now without a second thought. But if you wanna date or get to know each other better or whatever, and see if we might have something more than that… I’m willing to give that a shot, too. I just… I didn’t let myself think about it when I thought I fucked everything up and that I’d never see you again. But I’ve never had what we had with anybody else, and we weren’t even together. You still scare the shit outta me, and it’s even worse after Lisa broke my fucking heart, but I’m not twenty anymore, and I ain’t gonna run this time. If you wanna see where this goes, then I’ll give it a shot.”

Castiel is filled with an overwhelming need to be closer to Dean. To touch him. To taste him. He gives into it. “Can I kiss you?” Castiel asks him breathlessly.

Dean leans towards Castiel and Castiel meets him halfway. Their lips brush together gently at first, but Dean still lets out a soft sound of pleasure, and Castiel loses his head. He licks his way into Dean’s mouth without any kind of finesse, and when the forgotten taste of _Dean_ hits his system, he’s flooded with memories. _Dean panting while Castiel eats him out. Dean begging him for his cock. Dean hitching his legs around his waist. Fucking Dean up against his bedroom door. Sliding into Dean’s impossibly tight ass the first time. Castiel sucking his cock in this exact car_. He’s brought back to the present when Dean’s hands slide into his hair, and he sucks on the tip of Castiel’s tongue, making him groan. He indulges himself for just another minute before he finds the control to close his mouth, and kisses just Dean’s lips once more, lingering, before he pulls away completely.

They stare at each other this time, not just Castiel staring at Dean, and Castiel feels like entire conversations have passed between them with just that one look.

Finally, Castiel clears his throat pointedly and says, “Yes. I want to see where this goes.”

Dean’s smile is blinding, and Castiel is sure his own is the same. They both get out of the car, and walk into the Roadhouse together. If Castiel has a new bounce to his step, neither of them comment on it.

They slide into a booth the same way they did so many years ago, and the smile they share lets Castiel know they’re both thinking of the last time they came here. “Gotta say, I never would’ve thought we’d be eating here again together,” Dean says.

“It was the things I said here the last time that frightened you away from me, wasn’t it?” Castiel asks, trying to remember back to his exact words. He probably wouldn’t remember any of a conversation that happened ten years ago if it wasn’t for how many times he’d gone over everything he said that day in his head trying to figure out exactly where he’d lost him.

“That started it. Coming here started it. It was a date, and I didn’t want date you. Well, that’s not it exactly. I didn’t _want_ to want to date you,” Dean corrects. “Then when we got back to your place, you were so gentle with me. It wasn't the way it was every other time. I remember lying there afterwards and how you kissed me everywhere you could reach and I was feeling these things I didn’t wanna feel. So I bailed.”

“I wish you would have said something,” Castiel says quietly.

“Why? What difference would it’ve made? I still didn’t want what you wanted.”

“I would have stayed around just for the sex. I could have… not acted the way I did that one night if you would have said something,” Castiel argues.

“What good would that have done, though, really? So we could’ve had some more life changing sex. But I still would’ve ended up hurting you when I was ready to sleep with somebody else. It was going to happen no matter how long we dragged it out. I didn’t want to have something exclusive, and you were way too possessive and jealous to share.”

Dean’s not wrong about that. “I suppose it was bad timing,” Castiel relents.

“I don’t, you know, regret it though,” Dean says kindly.

“Nor do I,” Castiel agrees.

“Do you think if you didn’t know who I was, and I came into your store today, you would’ve flirted with me?” Dean asks, smiling shyly.

“Undoubtedly. I was already checking you out before I knew you were you. I try to keep my personal life and professional life separate, but men who look like you don’t come along every day. I’m not just trying to flatter you, but you could actually be a model,” Castiel tells him seriously.

“Thanks,” Dean smiles. “I dunno why, but I kinda like the idea that even if we didn’t screw up everything between us before, that we’d still be attracted to each other now. That maybe we would’ve went out on a real first date, and you would’ve blown my freakin’ mind with our first kiss at the end of the night.”

“This isn’t a real first date?” Castiel asks, tilting his head to the side.

“I mean like... like normal. Like I’d come pick you up, ring your doorbell with sweaty hands. Wonder all night about what’d it would be like to kiss you. No way I could’ve imagined how good it really is though,” Dean says smoothly.

“We can still do that if you want. I know we’ve already kissed, but we can do everything else. I think I’d like it.”

“Me, too,” Dean agrees.

A waitress comes over to take their drink orders, and hands them menus. They check them out in silence. Castiel decides, and sets his menu down to wait for Dean’s okay to continue their conversation. A few minutes later, Dean nods and puts his menu down as well.

“So listen, if we’re gonna do this, I gotta tell you something. And I don’t know how you’re gonna feel about it,” Dean begins.

Castiel feels his body tense. “That sounds promising,” he says dryly.

“It’s not a big deal. Or at least, I hope it’s not,” Dean answers. “You know Charlie’s been my best friend for pretty much ever. Jo’s a childhood friend of mine, and they actually met through me. Charlie came home with me for Christmas one year, and it’s like they hit it off and have never been apart since,” Dean says, smiling while he tells the story.

“That must be really great for you. To have two close friends happy together,” Castiel comments, wondering where this is going.

“Really great. They’re stupid happy together, and I’m really happy for them. They got married… six, no, seven years ago now. I was best man,” Dean adds, quirking his lips.

“For who?” Castiel asks, and Dean laughs.

“Charlie, but they flipped for it,” Dean explains, making Castiel laugh as well. “Anyway, they were married for about a year when Charlie told me her and Jo wanted to have kids. I’d never seen either of them look so nervous in my life as they did when they asked me if I’d donate, ya know, so they could have a few kids. I said yes,” Dean explains.

Castiel nods, understanding. “So you have children?”

“Yeah, well, kinda. They’re mine biologically, but not really. Ben, he’s four, he knows me as Uncle Dean. He looks just like me, but with blonde hair and blue eyes, and I love him more than anything. But he’s not mine, and Charlie and Jo haven’t decided if they’ll tell them or not when they get older. Jo’s actually pregnant with number two right now, got a few months left to go,” Dean finishes. “Supposed to be a girl this time. She’s mine, too, biologically.”

“I think that’s really great,” Castiel says honestly.

“You… really?” Dean asks, clearly skeptical.

“Of course. I’m gay, Dean. I know how hard it is for gay couples to want to have children but have no way to make it happen. Adoption can take years. The fact that you donated so your friends can have a biological child is astounding. Extremely generous,” Castiel explains. “I think it’s great, truly.”

“Wow, I really didn’t think you were gonna take that so well,” Dean says, clearly relieved.

“Let me guess, Lisa didn’t like the idea?”

“That’s an understatement,” Dean groans.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying so, but I really don’t like her very much, just based on the few things you’ve told me so far,” Castiel confesses.

“Yeah, I’m not a big fan myself. She hated the idea of Ben coming from me to begin with. Said she felt like I took away her right to have my first baby, which was fuckin’ crazy because it’s not even close to being the same. But I thought she was okay with it, even though looking back, she barely even tolerated Ben whenever I got a chance to see them. Then when they told us they were gonna try to have another baby, Lisa realized they were gonna use my donation again, and tried to get me to ask them not to, but I refused.”

“Did she not like Charlie and Jo?” Castiel asks.

“I dunno. She said she did. When I found out she was cheating on me, she tried telling me she did it because she felt like I cheated on her by having a baby with another woman,” he scowls.

“So she was what exactly? Sleeping with somebody else trying ‘to get back at you’ for giving your best friends a child without any form of sexual contact?”

“Pretty much,” Dean agrees.

The waitress comes by with their drinks and asks if they’re ready to place their orders. Castiel orders a BLT with soup on the side, and Dean orders a bacon cheeseburger with fries.

When the waitress leaves them again, Castiel says, “I stand by my previous statement. You’re better off without her.”

“Yeah, and you’re not biased at all, right? Has nothing to do with the fact that you wanna date me yourself?” Dean teases.

“It would still be true if I wasn’t interested in getting to know you better,” Castiel insists. “I’m sure she had some redeeming qualities if you were together so long, but you haven’t said anything particularly nice about her.”

“Yeah, well, she cheated on me, so I’m not about to sing her praises,” Dean says coldly.

“I can’t say that I blame you. I’ve never been cheated on before, but I imagine it would be very hard to deal with. I’m sorry that happened to you.”

Dean shrugs. “Probably karma for all the chicks I fucked and never called back. Or for what I did to you.”

“No, that’s not the same. Not even close. I understand why you made the decision you did with me, and you were young at the time. Lisa has no excuses. If she was unhappy, she should have said so and left the relationship like an adult instead of being dishonest with you.”

Dean’s smiling at him. “I always liked this about you.”

Castiel’s confused by the change of subject. “Liked what?”

“You’re just so cut and dry. You say exactly what you think without complicating shit. You can’t understand why Lisa would lie to me because you never would. You’d just tell me, like you said you would before if you found somebody else you wanted to date instead of me.”

“Yes, I suppose you could say I have a straightforward personality. You may see that as a tick in the pro column right now, but my ex boyfriends would likely tell you that it can be a bit of a problem, too,” Castiel admits.

“Yeah? How many ex boyfriends are we talkin’, Cas?”

“Over the last ten years?” Dean nods. “Several, I suppose. Two serious boyfriends, if that’s what you mean.”

“How serious?”

“I lived with one of them. That’s ultimately why I decided to move out of the house I was in when you knew me. Too many memories there,” Castiel explains.

“Why’d you break up?” Dean asks.

“The man I was living with ultimately decided I wasn’t what he wanted. I was surprised and heartbroken, but over time, I’ve come to appreciate that he was honest with me,” Castiel says. “The other one… I loved him very much, but we had differences that I realized I wasn’t willing to live with forever, so I ended it.”

“What kinda differences?”

“Without getting too much into it, I’ll just say we were compatible in almost every way except for in the bedroom,” Castiel admits.

Dean arches his brows. “C’mon. You gotta give me more than that.”

Castiel sighs. “He was satisfied with having sex once every other week. I was not.”

“Holy shit, are you serious? Even when Lisa would freeze me out it would only be three or four days. I’d fuckin’ die if I had to go two weeks,” Dean guffaws.

“He was very physical with me in other ways. Holding my hand, kissing me, cuddling with me. I like that kind of thing. I thought at first I could handle it, that I could just take care of myself, so to speak, because he made me so happy in so many other ways, but eventually I found that I was beginning to resent him. I brought it up, and he said that he was happy the way it was, and because he was unwilling to even attempt to try different things to enhance our sex life, I broke up with him. I still feel selfish and wonder if I did the right thing sometimes. It was terrible,” Castiel says, hating to talk about it even now.

“Sorry, man, I didn’t mean to laugh at you,” Dean says seriously. “How long ago was this?”

“Less than a year ago. I haven’t really dated much since then. I almost felt like I was mourning in a way, because I feel like I lost my best friend as well as my boyfriend. I’m still disappointed we couldn’t work it out enough to remain friends.”

“I still can’t wrap my head around lying next to you every night and not wanting to touch you,” Dean smirks.

Castiel laughs softly. “The sexual chemistry you and I have is unlike anything else I’ve felt before. I don’t think it’s fair to compare that to anything else.”

“I kinda tried to convince myself that it wasn’t really like this between us. Like I was just young and romanticized it all in my head or something. But now… well, that was a hell of a kiss in the car.”

“Yes, it was,” Castiel agrees. “For me, I just assumed it was because you were basically every sexual fantasy I’ve ever had come to life. If I could have drawn up the perfect little body with the perfect face it would’ve looked just like you. But now you look different in a lot of ways, and whatever chemistry we had between us is still there now. So I don’t know what it is.”

“Whatever it is, I like it,” Dean grins.

“It’s going to complicate things,” Castiel disagrees.

“Why? Because your brain wants to get to know me, but your dick wants to fuck me?” Dean teases.

“Pretty much,” Castiel laughs. “I never had much control when it came to you.”

“Hope you don’t mind, Cas, but I’m kinda hoping the same thing is true the second time around,” Dean says, his voice low.

Castiel looks away and sees their waitress coming with their food. “Let’s just say I’m glad it’s the middle of the day and I have work I need to complete today.”

“Yeah? What if you didn’t?” Dean asks.

“Guess we'll never know,” Castiel answers cryptically, and Dean laughs.

“Alright, Mr. Responsible. Let’s eat so I can get you back to work like the grown up I am now.”

They eat and share easy conversation. Dean tells him he moved back to town because this is where his brother got a job after he graduated law school and there was nothing keeping him away anymore. Castiel learns that Dean’s parents were killed in a car accident, which Dean says he still doesn’t like to talk about, and mentions how Sam, Charlie, Jo, and Ben are all he has now. Sam’s engaged to a woman named Ruby, and though her and Dean don’t always see eye-to-eye, he acknowledges that she loves Sam. Castiel tells him more about his business, and they end up talking about what kind of logo Dean wants. Castiel sketches something quickly on his smartphone, and Dean agrees that’s exactly what he was talking about.

Castiel offers to pay for their lunch, and Dean says he was just teasing earlier, but Castiel insists and pays anyway. Dean promises to pay for their next real date, which makes Castiel smile. After not seeing Dean for ten years, he’s now  _dating him_. It’s unreal.

The drive back to his house is easy, as well. They make plans for Saturday night, and exchange phone numbers. Dean unbuckles his seatbelt to get out to walk him to the door, but Castiel suggests he saves that for their first “real date”, and Dean smiles. Castiel still can’t resist leaning in to kiss him goodbye. It’s gentle and soft, and Castiel has butterflies in his stomach for the rest of the day every time he thinks about it. When he climbs into bed that night, he can hardly believe the way today turned out, and he absolutely cannot _wait_ for Saturday night.


	7. Chapter 7

**DEAN:** Do I need to impress you on this date tonight or just be myself?

Castiel laughs at the message. He thinks for a moment before he replies.

 **CASTIEL:** What do each of those options entail, exactly?

 **DEAN:** Well, if I need to impress you I’d dress up and take you somewhere nice. Try to pretend to be a gentleman. Maybe take a walk down by the waterfront after dinner. If I’m just going to be myself, I’d take you for a slice of pizza and mini golf.

 **CASTIEL:** Both sound fun. While you certainly don’t need to impress me, I’d prefer option one tonight and keep option two for a potential third date. If that’s alright with you?

 **DEAN:** You just want to see me all dressed up ;)

 **CASTIEL:** Busted :) What time are you coming to pick me up?

 **DEAN:** Hang on.

Five minutes go by before Castiel's phone chimes again.

 **DEAN:** Reservations for six okay? I’ll come by about ten minutes early to pick you up.

 **CASTIEL:** I’ll see you then!

Castiel showers, shaves, and dresses himself with care for this date. It’s kind of strange, because Dean’s already seen his body - well, the ten years younger version anyway - but he still wants Dean to think he looks good. Dean did mention a fancy restaurant, so Castiel chooses a dark pair of jeans, a crisp white, long-sleeved dress shirt, and a navy blue button-up vest. He thinks he vest accentuates his broad chest and muscular shoulders while covering his increasingly soft midsection. The blue, he knows, sets off his eyes. He styles his hair into the haphazardly messy style it’s always in, applies extra deodorant and a dab of cologne, and nods at himself in the mirror. This is as good as it gets.

He sits in his recliner, but he’s far too nervous to actually recline. It’s almost exactly ten minutes to six when Castiel hears the roar of the Impala’s engine as it pulls into his driveway. He is up out of his seat quickly on his way to go meet Dean at his car before he remembers that Dean wants to do this right. So he waits. The minutes feel like torture.

Finally, there’s a knock on his door and Castiel takes a steadying breath before he goes to open it. When he does, he sees Dean standing there looking absolutely gorgeous in a wine coloured dress shirt with several buttons undone at his neck and black jeans.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says, smiling shyly.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replies.

“You look really, really good, man,” Dean grins.

“I could say the same for you,” Castiel answers, blushing slightly.

“I, uh, got this for you,” Dean stammers, pulling a single red rose out from behind his back.

Castiel is genuinely surprised by the sweet gesture, and a smile spreads across his face. “That is incredibly sweet,” Castiel says quietly. “Thank you. I’ll just put it in the fridge before we go.” He indulges himself by inhaling the smell and then stashes it in the fridge quickly before he meets Dean at the door again.

“You ready to go?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” Castiel nods, feeling nervous all over again.  

Dean leads the way, and Castiel feels his heart stutter when Dean opens the passenger door for him. He smiles warmly at Dean and Dean winks. “My mom would come back and haunt my ass if I didn’t do this right,” Dean grins.

Castiel chuckles as he climbs in the car and Dean shuts the door carefully behind him. When he gets in behind the wheel Castiel says, “We’re two minutes in and I’m already impressed, Dean. Truly. Thank you for taking this seriously.”

“Been awhile since I’ve been out with somebody I was actually interested in. Kinda nice to pull out all the stops for a good reason.”

“And what’s the reason, exactly?” Castiel checks.

“I’m angling for third date, obviously,” Dean answers with an easy smile, backing out of the driveway. The conversation flows seamlessly between them, and soon they’re pulling into one of the few nice restaurants in town. It’s right on the lake, and Castiel knows the view will be amazing this time of year.

“Hope this is okay,” Dean says belatedly. “Knew I didn’t have to check to see if you were vegan or some shit.”

Castiel chuckles. “There’s the Dean I used to know,” he jokes, and Dean grins. Dean holds the door for Castiel, and Castiel shakes his head while Dean just grins some more. Dean approaches the hostess and says, “I have a reservation for two under Hendrix. Jimi Hendrix.”

Castiel can’t hold in his laughter, and Dean beams at him, obviously pleased that Castiel thinks he’s funny. The hostess laughs along with them. “Thanks for showing up. You just won me a $20 bet,” she says, marking the name off of her list.

“Happy to help,” Dean answers, still laughing.

“Follow me,” she instructs, and they do. They’re led to a small table for two in a corner, bracketed by floor to ceiling windows, and Dean winks at the hostess when they’re seated. “Best seats in the house, as requested,” she tells them. “Your waitress will be by in just a few minutes. Have fun, you two.”

“You really thought of everything,” Castiel gushes.

“I have my moments. But listen, you gotta know this is Fancy Dean, and not Regular Dean. This is birthdays, anniversaries, and ‘I really fucked up’ territory only. So don’t get used to it,” Dean warns him.

“Oh, I do enjoy getting dressed up every now and then, but this definitely isn’t the way I’m most comfortable. So you don’t need to worry about that,” Castiel assures him. “Though I have to admit you look gorgeous tonight. This is a side of you I’ve never seen before.”

“Just when you thought you’d seen all of me, huh?” Dean asks, bouncing his eyebrows.

“On the contrary, with the way your body is now, most of my thoughts have been dancing around the idea of how I feel as if I haven’t seen you at all,” Castiel says.

“ _Most_ of your thoughts?” Dean echoes. “You’ve been thinkin’ about me, Cas?” Dean asks with a teasing tone to his voice.

Castiel rolls his eyes to try to get his feet back under him. “I never stopped thinking about you. I thought I already admitted that,” he reminds him.

“You did. I just like hearing it,” Dean smiles.

A waitress comes over to introduce herself and hands them both menus. She tells them the special, and takes their drink orders. They each order beer, and then they’re left alone to go through the menu. They’re quiet for a few minutes before Dean breaks the comfortable silence between them.

“Have you been here before?” Dean asks Castiel.

“A few times,” Castiel answers.

“First time for me. What’s good?”

“The steak is one of the best in town, their salmon is always delicious, and they have a fantastic Cobb salad as well, if you’re interested in something lighter,” Castiel tells him.

“You had me at the steak,” Dean smiles, closing his menu.

“I think I’ll get the same. I was too nervous to eat much lunch,” Castiel admits.

“Because of me?” Dean checks. Castiel nods gently.

“That’s cute,” Dean says, making Castiel look down at the table in embarrassment. “You must be feeling better now if you’re gonna order a steak?”

“You have a way of putting me at ease,” Castiel replies.

“Good, I’m glad.”

Their waitress comes back with their beer and they place their orders. Dean orders a loaded baked potato with his steak, and Castiel orders a house salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing with his.

“Still eating those salads, I see,” Dean comments.

“And you’re still not, _and_ you still look better than I do,” Castiel complains.

“Not from where I’m sitting,” Dean disagrees. “If I look half as good as you in ten years I’ll be pretty freakin’ pleased.”

Castiel actually blushes at that, but shakes his head, and looks down at his hands as he picks at a fingernail nervously. “I’m sure you’d change your mind if you could see what my clothes are hiding. I look nothing like I used to.”

Castiel is surprised when Dean’s hand comes across the table to cover his. “You know I’m into you for more than the muscles you used to have, right?”

Castiel looks up and sees that Dean is completely serious. “You are?”

Dean frowns. “You think I’d do all this just to get you into bed again?”

“I don’t know. It seemed like that’s all you wanted at first,” Castiel reminds him.

“Yeah, I’m still insanely attracted to you and I wouldn’t say no to a quick fuck. But I want more than just that this time. Really. We can even take sex completely off the table if it’ll make you feel better.”

“I doubt _not_ having sex with you would make me feel better,” Castiel teases, trying to breeze past just how awkward he feels right now. “I’m sorry for bringing it up. I guess I’ve been feeling self conscious. I know you were attracted me before when I was in better shape, and it seems I’m slightly nervous you’ll be disappointed.”

Dean’s thumb brushes the back of his hand gently. “You don’t need to be. I get that you’re older, probably a little softer, a lot hairier,” Dean jokes, and Castiel glares at him in fake annoyance. “But I don’t care about that shit. I know I don’t know much about you when it comes to details or whatever, but I feel like I know _you_. Who you are. And I like you. I always liked you more than I wanted to. I really want to see where this goes.”

Castiel smiles happily. “I know what you mean. I like you, too. Always did.”

“Did you ever think about me?” Dean asks.

Castiel nods. “Of course. Weird things made me think of you, actually.”

“Like what?”

“Muscle cars. The word exhibionist,” he teases, and Dean chuckles. “Any time I saw a movie with a scene in a club, or heard Led Zeppelin. The smell of leather. Pretty much every time I’m in the shower,” he adds, and Dean laughs again.

“Seriously though? You still think about me like that? After all this time?”

“I tried not to, especially when I was with somebody else. I always felt horribly guilty about it later,” Castiel admits.

“If it makes you feel any better, you definitely take up at least half of my highlight reel, too,” Dean says quietly. “Even when I was with Lisa. She was hot, and the sex was great, but being with a woman just isn’t the same.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Castiel says.

“Other things reminded me of you, too, though. I, uh, thought about you a lot when I worked out. Seeing and touching your body back then was my motivation to keep working out. I wanted to look like you did.”

“You look better,” Castiel tells him.

Dean shakes his head. “I disagree. I thought about you sometimes when I ordered french fries and anybody else ordered salad,” Dean laughs. “I thought about your crazy hair in the morning every now and then. Cigarette smoke. And I, uh, I thought about you a lot in my car. You definitely left an impression there,” Dean admits.

“I would be insulted if you didn’t think so,” Castiel tosses back, and Dean laughs softly. “And I quit smoking, by the way. I was already using the gum the last time we were together.”

“Well I’ll be damned,” Dean smiles. “Good for you, Cas! Really. I’m still blown away that we get a chance to do this again. I always kinda thought about you as the one that got away or whatever, which is dumb, since I’m the one who left. I mostly stopped thinking about it once I was with Lisa, and then by the time we broke up, I never thought in a million years you’d still be single.”

“I definitely didn’t think I’d still be going on second dates by the time I was forty,” Castiel says miserably.

“Aw, come on, Cas. I’m not that bad, am I?” Dean teases.

“No,” Castiel smiles. “I suppose I can’t complain about tonight. Whenever I thought of you, I assumed you would also be married by now. I figured it would be to a beautiful woman.”

“Lisa was beautiful. In a really simple kinda way, you know? She didn’t have to spend for fucking ever getting ready to go out. She could roll outta bed and put on a ball cap and still be the hottest woman in the room,” Dean says. “But I didn’t want to marry her.”

“Really?” Castiel says, surprised. “You were together five years and you weren’t engaged?”

Dean shakes his head. “Nope. She brought it up. A lot,” Dean laughs. “And I guess I kinda let her boss me around a lot about most stuff, so it really irked her that I wouldn’t buy her a ring. It was just easier to do whatever she wanted in the long run for almost everything else, you know. But I wasn’t gonna propose to her if I didn’t want to marry her.”

“Why did you stay with her if you didn’t want to be with her forever?” Castiel asks, not understanding.

“I guess I was hoping things would change eventually and I would want to marry her later. Sam told me I wouldn’t, that you just _know_ when you’re with the right person, but I didn’t believe him,” Dean explains.

“Hmm, I’m not sure if I do, either. I’ve been hopeful a few times, but I can’t say that I’ve ever been sure before.”

“Maybe you weren’t with the right guy,” Dean offers.

“Maybe you weren’t with the right woman,” Castiel counters, and Dean nods in agreement. “Do you want to get married someday?”

“Is this a proposal?” Dean quips, and to Castiel’s complete mortification, he blushes.

“No,” he says, irritated. “That’s why I said _some day_.”

“You don’t need to blush, baby, I was just buggin’ ya,” Dean says with a wink that absolutely does not make Castiel blush deeper. “If I find the right person, then yeah, I’d like to get married.”

“Me, too,” Castiel says. “I love my job, and my friends, and my family. But sometimes I just feel so lonely, you know? I want to spend my life with somebody.”

Dean nods. “I know what you mean. You’ve wanted that for a long time.”

“I don’t mean to drag the conversation down, but… do you ever feel like you’re just not enough? I feel like no matter who I meet or what I do, nobody ever wants to just... stay,” Castiel confesses quietly.

Dean’s hand tightens on his. “Yeah,” he answers, voice rough. “I’ve definitely had my share of those kinda thoughts. I’ve always got Sam and Charlie and Jo chirpin’ in my ear though. Telling me that it’s only supposed to be really good once. How every time it doesn’t work out just brings me one step closer to the person I’m supposed to be with.” He meets Castiel’s eyes and and gives him a small quirk of his lips. “Maybe they were right.”

Castiel’s heart stutters. “You mean me?”

Dean laughs nervously. “I’m not about to propose, either,” he answers quickly. “But who knows? Maybe it’s you. Maybe it was always supposed to be you. That’s what we’re tryin’ to figure out, right?”

Castiel smiles. “Right.”

“Saved by the bell,” Dean says, nodding behind him, and finally letting go of Castiel’s hand. Castiel turns to see their waitress walking over with their plates in hand.

“This looks fan-freakin’-tastic,” Dean says, cutting into his steak eagerly. He takes his first bite and moans appreciatively.

“I told you it was good here,” Castiel reminds him, taking a bite of his salad.

“I would propose to this steak,” Dean jokes, and Castiel laughs around his bite.

“The last date I went on, the man was very sophisticated. Very serious. He cut off the tiniest little bites of his steak and chewed them so thoroughly he could barely carry on a conversation,” Castiel tells him. “The meal took forever and I was bored out of my mind.”

Dean’s already chewing his second bite and cutting his third. He looks up sheepishly. “Don’t gotta worry about that with me,” he says, with his mouth still full of food.

Castiel laughs. “Obviously not. It’s refreshing.”

“Lisa always said I eat like a pig,” Dean complains.

“You do. But you always have,” Castiel replies easily, cutting into his steak for the first time.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Dean asks.

“It’s not like you didn’t already know. I just figured it was one of your quirks,” Castiel explains. He pops the bite in his mouth and nods his appreciation. “You’re right, this is delicious. Cooked perfectly.”

“One of the only pros to a fancy restaurant,” Dean says. “Though I can grill steak almost as good as this at home.”

Castiel smiles. “That’s because you’re so manly,” he teases.

“Damn right I am. I grill like a man, eat meat like a man, work out like a man, work with my hands like a man. I am tough as shit,” he says, obviously joking.

“Too bad I already know about your feminine side,” Castiel jokes back.

“I’ll let you in on another secret,” Dean says, leaning forwards over the table. He waits until Castiel leans forwards too, then whispers, “I love chick flicks.”

Castiel can’t hold back his smile. “Scandalous!”

“I know, right?” Dean says, completely at ease with himself.

“I like baking shows,” Castiel says quietly, and Dean’s head snaps up with a big smile on his face. “The competitions are the best ones.”

“I watch Dr. Sexy, Md,” Dean adds.

“I do, too,” Castiel says, laughing now.

“Shut up! You do not!”

“I swear to God,” Castiel says seriously. “I watch it every night before bed.”

“Okay, _now_ I’m proposing,” Dean jokes, and Castiel laughs again.

“That was easy.”

“We both know I’ve always been easy when it comes to you,” Dean says around another mouthful of food.

“Just when it comes to me?” Castiel repeats incredulously.

“So I like sex,” Dean replies, unashamed. “I haven’t slept around since I moved back though. Almost a month. I haven’t been so familiar with my own hand since I was a teenager.”

“I can’t even remember the last time I had sex,” Castiel admits.

Dean frowns. “That’s fucking depressing.”

“Thanks a lot,” Castiel says sarcastically.

“I could always help you with that, you know,” Dean offers.

Castiel snorts. “Like I haven’t had the same thought every day since I saw you last time.”

“Man, I can’t believe you turned me down if you haven’t had sex in _that_ long.”

“You and me both,” Castiel agrees and Dean laughs again. “Good news is, since I haven’t had sex since I was in a relationship last, I’m clean as far as _that_ goes.”

“Yeah, me too, actually. I got tested after Lisa admitted she was cheating on me, and anytime I was with anybody after that I was always extremely careful,” Dean promises.

Castiel nods. “Good to know.”

“Why is it so easy to talk to you about this?” Dean asks. “Generally sex and STDs don’t come up on the second date.”

“When’s the last time you made it to a second date?” Castiel checks.

“Okay, you got me. It’s been a while,” Dean admits.

“And didn’t you say you got all those women to sleep with you on the first date?”

“Jesus, are you a detective or somethin’? Come on! I’m tryin’ to impress you here, remember?” Dean says dramatically.

“May I suggest smaller bites, then?” Castiel deadpans.

“Fuck off,” Dean grins, and Castiel laughs again.

“Seriously, Dean, I’m having a really good time.”

“Me, too, Cas. Me, too.”

They finish their meal over more easy conversation, and Castiel finds himself laughing more at Dean and his sense of humour than he can remember laughing in a very long time. He lets Dean talk him into sharing apple crisp for dessert. Dean’s eyes are dancing with laughter when he holds out his fork to feed Castiel a bite, but Castiel takes it anyway, and purposely closes his lips around the fork slowly while he makes eye contact with Dean.

“You fuckin’ tease,” Dean complains, and Castiel bursts into laughter while he tries to ignore the way Dean shifts in his seat and what it might mean.

Dean insists on buying dinner, and then asks Castiel if he actually wants to take a walk down the boardwalk. The sun is just starting to set, so Castiel decides why not. He’s surprised but pleased when Dean’s hand finds his and their fingers twine together. They walk to the end of the walkway and then stop to lean over the railing, shoulders pressed together, alternating between watching the waves crash into the rocks and looking at the colours splaying over the water from the sunset.

“I don’t come out here nearly as often as I should. It’s really very beautiful,” Castiel comments.

“Aw, the sunset ain’t got nothin’ on you, Cas,” Dean says with a wink.

Castiel shakes his head in amusement even as his cheeks turn pink. “Do lines like that usually work?”

Dean smirks, “Yeah, usually. It workin’ with you?”

“I wish I could say no,” Castiel admits.

Dean turns towards him and runs his hand up Castiel’s arm, and then to the back of his neck, brushing his hair with his thumb. “I swear I was gonna wait until the end of the night, but this is kinda perfect, isn’t it?” Dean asks.

Castiel feels his heart beating in his ears, and nods. Dean closes the remaining space between them, and pulls Castiel towards him by the back of his neck. Castiel tips his head up slightly and places his hands on Dean’s hips, and then their lips press together. Dean’s other hand comes up to cup Castiel’s face gently as their lips slide together sweetly. Castiel is the one who opens his mouth to Dean, and their tongues meet in the middle, deepening the kiss. Dean lets out a happy little sound in his throat and Castiel feels it run through his body. There’s nothing urgent about their kiss this time. It’s gentle, and sweet, and something inside of Castiel blooms. He hasn’t been kissed _like this_ in so long.

Dean eventually pulls away, pressing his lips chastely to Castiel’s once more before he wraps his arms around Castiel’s neck and pulls him in and just holds him. Castiel sinks into his arms, feeling warm, and safe, and like butterflies are fluttering in his stomach. Dean presses a single kiss to his neck, and then he turns him gently so that he can look out over the water again. Dean’s hands drop so that they circle his waist, and Castiel leans back against Dean’s strong body with a happy sigh of his own.

Several minutes pass in a comfortable silence before Dean asks quietly, “Are you happy, Cas?”

Castiel smiles wide, knowing that Dean can’t see it, but unable to hold it back anyway. “Almost giddy with it,” he admits.

“I’m really glad we’re doin’ this,” Dean answers sincerely.

They stay for a long time. Until Castiel’s feet hurt from standing there and the sun has been replaced with the moon. Dean tells Castiel about how he and his brother used to drive out to the middle of nowhere to look at the stars when he first got his driver’s license. It’s quiet for another few minutes before he picks up the story again, saying that they went out and did the same thing again after they buried their parents, and how looking at the stars always makes him feel closer to them. Castiel turns so that he can wrap his arms around Dean’s stomach and rests his head against his shoulder, then thanks Dean for sharing that with him.

Another few minutes go by before Dean says he should probably take Castiel home. Their fingers tangle together again as they walk back, and find each other once more on the bench seat in Dean’s Baby when they get inside. Dean turns to face Castiel with a soft smile on his face before he turns back to the road, and Castiel feels those butterflies again.

When they pull into Castiel’s driveway, Dean says, “I’ll walk you in.”

They walk to Castiel’s front door, Dean’s hand on Castiel’s lower back, causing the butterflies in Castiel’s stomach to jitter excitedly.

Castiel unlocks the front door and turns to face Dean. “Thank you. For everything. I had a really wonderful time,” he tells him.

“Best date I’ve ever been on,” Dean agrees. “I can see you again, right?”

Castiel nods his head, smiling. “I would like that very much.”

Dean smiles back, and then steps forward to kiss him goodbye. There’s a little bit more heat to this kiss, and the butterflies battle with the arousal curling in Castiel’s stomach this time. When Castiel curls his tongue against Dean’s, Dean groans and pushes him back towards the door. Castiel goes willingly, and pulls Dean in flush to his body, eliciting a sound of pleasure from himself when he feels all of that muscle pressed up against him. Dean’s mouth drops to his neck, and he places wet, hot kisses against it, making Castiel squirm. When Dean hits that spot behind his ear, Castiel breathes out his name.

“ _Dean,_ ” he moans.

“Fuck, I missed you like this, baby,” Dean says against his skin, and Castiel feels his cock twitch with desire. Without fully intending to, his hands drop to Dean’s ass, and he rocks his hips into Dean’s body. Dean responds by biting down on his neck, and Castiel’s head falls back in ecstasy.

Castiel wants Dean in a way he hasn’t wanted anybody or anything in longer than he can remember.

“Dean?” Castiel says, voice rough. Dean pulls back enough so that they’re able to look at one another. “If I invite you inside right now, will you still want another date?”

Something that looks a lot like disappointment crosses Dean’s face. He leans in to kiss Castiel once more, chastely, and then takes Castiel’s hands in his and backs away. “I want you, Cas. More than I can even tell you. But I’m not comin’ in until you know the answer to that without having to ask.”

Castiel breathes a sigh of relief mixed in with disappointment.

“I’m sorry,” he says honestly.

Dean shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry. I get it. But I’m not goin’ anywhere this time. There’s no rush.” Castiel nods his head, trying to clear it and make his brain start working enough to be able to actually participate in this conversation. “I’ll call you, okay? We’ll make plans for a third date,” Dean smiles, the question in his eyes only.

“Okay,” Castiel says, smiling back at him.

Dean brings their tangled hands to his face and kisses the back of Castiel’s hand before he drops them. “Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight,” Castiel answers. He stays there watching Dean walk away until he gets in his car and backs out with a little wave aimed in Castiel’s direction.

He walks inside his house, and leans back against his door with a long sigh. He knows he’s is in very deep trouble when it comes to Dean Winchester, and they’ve only been out twice.

 

* * *

 

Dean takes Cas out twice more over the next two weeks. They do the pizza and mini putt thing on Wednesday night, and they go out to a little Italian place for pasta and see a movie on Saturday. They meet up again on Wednesday at Cas’s place to go over what Cas has done so far on his website, and Dean’s once again blown away by just how good Cas is at his job. He talks him into lunch again afterwards, and even though Cas only has time for McDonald’s, Dean still counts it as a date. Every time they see each other they make out at the end of the date (and several times in the movie theatre), but Cas doesn’t invite Dean inside and Dean doesn’t ask.

They talk every day, either on the phone, or through texting. He feels like he knows Cas better than he ever did before, and impossibly, everything he’s learned he likes. Cas is so easy to talk to, and he always laughs at Dean’s dumb jokes, and he makes him feel really good about himself. Dean’s quickly developing very real feelings for him, and he doesn’t want to do anything to mess this up.

Which is why he’s incredibly nervous when he decides to ask Cas if he wants to have dinner with Charlie, Jo, and Ben. It’s also why he texts it to Cas instead of asking him in person. He can be a bit of a chicken shit that way. He’s deleted, edited, and stared at this message for the last ten minutes. He finally hits send and immediately wants to die.

 **DEAN:** Any chance you’d be interested in having dinner with Sam, Ruby, Charlie, Jo  & Ben this weekend? No big deal if you think it’s too fast or whatever. I just thought it might be fun.

 **CAS:** I would love to :)

 **DEAN:** Really?

 **CAS:** Of course! I’ve heard so much about your brother, I’m anxious to meet him. And obviously I want to get a look at Ben.

 **DEAN:** Ok, awesome. I was kinda nervous you’d say no lol Charlie said Saturday works, but early because they start the bedtime routine with Ben around 7. Is 4 ok?

 **CAS:** I don’t have any other plans that day, so that works for me.

 **DEAN:** I’ll pick you up. Super casual, k?

 **CAS:** Sounds great :)

 

If Dean thought he was nervous about asking Cas about dinner, actually going to pick him up on Saturday is about a thousand times worse. Of course, Cas notices by the time they’re in the car.  
“Is everything alright?” Castiel asks him.

“I’m uh, kinda freaking out,” Dean admits, trying to grin to make himself look less nervous than he feels.

“I can see that,” Castiel chuckles. “Why?”

Dean lets out a long breath of air. “I dunno. What if you hate them? What if they hate you? What if you see Ben and think it’s weird, and decide -”

“Dean,” Castiel cuts him off, squeezing the hand he’s holding. “I’m not going to think it’s weird. I promise. I can’t guarantee that I’m going to like Jo or Sam and Ruby, but you know I already liked Charlie from the little bit I knew her before. From everything you’ve told me, it doesn’t seem like she’s changed all that much.”

“No, not a bit,” Dean chuckles. “Charlie’ll never change. This is a big step, though. What if it’s too fast?”

“It doesn't feel too fast to me,” Castiel tells him. “I feel like I know you fairly well.”

“You do,” Dean agrees. “What’s uh, in the bag, anyway?”

“I brought a bottle of wine and a bottle of sparkling apple juice,” Castiel explains.

“Sparkling apple juice?” Dean repeats.

“Well, you said Jo’s pregnant, and I thought Ben might get a kick out of a special drink, too,” Castiel says nervously.

Dean feels something inside of him melt, and he smiles wide. He lets out a deep sigh, and squeezes Cas’s hand back. “That’s great, Cas. Everybody’ll love it. You did good.”

“Good,” Castiel answers, happily.

When they park on the side of the road beside Charlie and Jo’s big brick home, Dean shoots Cas one more hopeful look and then they climb out. As usual, Dean isn’t even completely out of the car before a little blonde blur comes running out of the house and wraps himself right around his legs.

“Unca Dean!” Ben shouts.

Dean’s heart fills immediately, like it always does, and he scoops him up into his arms and hitches him on his hip the way he’s done a million times before. “Hey buddy! Did you grow since the last time I saw you? Because I’m pretty sure you’re bigger than I remember.”

“I’m _so_ big!” Ben answers, and Dean nods his agreement.

“Next time I come by you’re gonna be taller than me,” he tells him, and Ben smiles wide.

Dean sees Cas walk around the front of the car and take in the sight of the two of them with a soft smile on his face.

“Who’s this handsome young man?” Castiel asks, completely seriously.

Ben wiggles out of Dean’s arms and gets to his feet. Castiel crouches down and Ben walks over to stick out his hand for a shake. “My name is Ben.”

“Nice to meet you Ben, my name is Castiel,” Castiel answers, shaking the offered hand.

Ben makes a face and looks back at Dean. “That’s a funny name.”

“I’m named after an angel,” Castiel tells him.

“Wait, seriously? How did I not know that?” Dean asks, and Castiel shrugs. “You can call him, Cas, if you want. That’s what I call him,” Dean says to Ben.

Ben takes Dean’s hand, probably because he’s just used to holding hands with an adult, and then looks over at Cas and says, “Are you Unca Dean’s partner?”

The look of shock and panic on Cas’s face would be comical if Dean wasn’t pretty sure he had the exact same look on his face. “Something like that,” Castiel answers eventually. “We’re still getting to know each other, but I care about him in that kind of way.”

“Okay,” Ben nods. “HEY MOM! UNCA DEAN’S BOYFRIEND IS HERE!” Ben yells, and then takes back off into the house.

Cas stands back up and exchanges an amused look with Dean. “Don’t let that bother you,” he tells him. “It doesn’t bother me if he calls me your boyfriend.”

“I’m thinkin’ we should just leave now and call it a day,” Dean jokes, ruffling the back of his hair, and Castiel laughs. “Freakin’ kid.”

The front door opens and Charlie comes bouncing out. “I hear Uncle Dean’s boyfriend is here?” she asks, grinning devilishly.

“Hey Charlie, I’ll be playing the part of Dean’s boyfriend for today,” Castiel answers and Dean laughs when Charlie runs down the few steps to wrap her arms around him.

“It’s so good to see you again,” she gushes.

“You look like you haven’t aged a day,” Castiel tells her, trying to hug her with his one free arm, and she gives him a little pat on the arm.

“I always liked you,” she beams.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Dean gripes. She bounces over to Dean and wraps her tiny frame around him, and he drops a quick kiss on her head like he always does. “Good to see you, Charles.”

“Samesies,” she answers. “Ben’s been driving me crazy all day asking every five minutes when you’d get here.”

“Sam and Ruby are here already?” Dean asks, having seen their car.

“Yeah, but you know he likes you better,” Charlie says.

“Of course he does. Sam’s a little bitch,” Dean says.

“Well, come on in, guys. Cassie, welcome to my perfectly chaotic home,” she tells him.

Charlie walks through the front door, followed by Dean, and Cas. Dean barely steps through the threshold of the doorway when Ben pops up from behind the curtains and shouts, “BOO!”

Dean pretends to be scared, and jumps dramatically, which earns him a loud belly laugh from Ben. “I got you!” Ben exclaims.

“I almost peed my pants I was so scared,” Dean says slipping off his shoes and sending Ben into another fit of giggles.

“Seriously, Dean? In the house for five seconds and you’re already talking about bodily functions?” Sam asks from around the corner.

“Bite me,” Dean responds automatically. He turns back to Cas and takes his hand, “C’mon, I wanna show you off to everybody.”

“Dean,” Castiel grumbles, but he comes along and Dean leads him into the kitchen.

Ruby is sitting at the table with Jo, with Sam standing behind Ruby with his hands on the back of her chair. Charlie’s at the stove, and Ben’s running in circles around the table. Everybody’s looking at them already anyway, so Dean drops Cas’s hand and puts his arm around his waist instead. “Everybody, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Jo, the short one’s Ruby, and the moose is my brother, Sam.”

Sam and Jo get to their feet to come over to greet him, and Dean notices when Castiel’s hands grip the bag in his hand self consciously.

Jo makes it over first, her round belly leading the way. She comes right in for the hug, and Castiel only flounders for a second before he hugs her back the best he can with her belly and the bag in the way.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Castiel says. “You have that pregnant glow to you.”

“It’s called sweat,” Jo snorts, and Castiel looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“She _means_ thank you,” Dean says through clenched teeth.

“Sure, thank you,” she says dryly. “What ch’ya got there, Cas?”

“Oh!” Castiel responds, as if he forgot. “I brought some wine to have with dinner, and sparkling apple juice for you and Ben.”

Jo considers, nodding her head. “Nice touch. Thank you,” Jo says, taking them from him.

“Thank you for inviting me into your home,” Castiel says seriously.

Jo gives Dean a look. “He always like this?”

“Polite?” Dean asks. “No, not always. Sometimes he’s a sarcastic asshole.”

“Language!” Charlie and Jo both bark at the same time. Dean just smiles sheepishly.

Sam comes over next, and also pulls him in for a hug, which makes Dean roll his eyes. Why is his family such a bunch of huggers, anyway?

“Of all the things Dean told me about you, he never mentioned how tall you are,” Castiel says, smiling up at Sam.

“That’s because he hates that his little brother is actually bigger than him,” Sam answers.

“ _Taller_ , and barely,” Dean corrects, leading Cas over to the table so he can sit down. Maybe then people will stop hugging the poor guy.

“Hi,” Ruby offers from her seat, smiling wide. “I don’t have the Winchester hugger gene yet, but it’s nice to meet you.”

“We’re working on it,” Sam says, bending over to kiss her cheek.

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Castiel says.

“We’ve heard _a lot_ about you, Castiel. Dean barely ever stops talking about you,” Sam says, grinning.

Castiel looks at Dean and Dean can feel his face go red. “Shut up, Sam,” he growls.

“All good things, I hope,” Castiel says, reaching to place his hand on Dean’s knee under the table. Dean grips it like a lifeline. This is so much more nerve wracking than he thought it would be.

“He gushes like a teenage girl,” Jo confirms.

“Every time we’ve seen him,” Charlie agrees.

“You guys can all go f-” Dean stops when a look is aimed at him from Jo. “- Screw yourselves.”

Sam snorts. “Oh yeah, that’s much better.”

“Shut up,” Dean says quickly.

He feels a tug on his arm and he looks over to see Ben there. “You wanna pway trains?”

He looks at Cas questioningly and Cas nods his head. “Go ahead, I’m fine,” he tells him.

Dean aims a look around the table. “Be nice,” he warns his family as he goes into the living room with Ben. He starts building a train track with Ben as he keeps half an ear out for the conversation in the kitchen.

“Can I help with anything?” Castiel offers, and Dean smiles. Cas might not win over Jo with manners, but he knows his brother and Charlie will appreciate them.

“If you want, sure,” Charlie answers. “I need some cheese grated for the garlic bread.”

“No, no, I got it,” Jo says, but Castiel cuts her off.

“I insist. Please, sit and relax,” he says.

“I’m not handicapped, you know. I’m just pregnant,” Jo scoffs.

“I didn’t think you were incapable,” Castiel answers quickly.

“Don’t take it personally, Cas. She’s always like this,” Sam says, and Dean grins. Jo’s gonna kill him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jo asks.

“Oh come on, it’s not like you think you’re a ray of sunshine,” Sam defends, then there’s a round of laughter which Dean is willing to bet means Jo just gave him the finger. “Real nice, Jo. A+ parenting.”

“I’m not your mom,” Jo responds, and Dean can practically see Sam’s bitchface in his head.

“Wow, you guys are doing a perfect impression of the dysfunctional family. You’re gonna have Cassie over here running for the hills before he gets some,” Charlie interjects, and Dean drops his head with a groan.

“What’s the matter, Unca Dean?” Ben asks.

 _Your mom has a big mouth_ , Dean thinks to himself. But he says, “Nothin’ buddy. Can you find me a straight piece of track?”

Ben rifles through the bucket and Dean hears Cas say, “I don’t mind. As long as they’re bickering with each other nobody’s grilling me,” which gets laughter from Charlie and Ruby.

“That reminds me,” Charlie says. “How much do you owe me for sending Dean your way? _Again_?” she adds.

“Everything,” Castiel answers, and Dean can hear the sincerity in his voice. He feels his eyes water a little bit, and forces it away. _Shit_. He is so gone on this guy.

Charlie’s voice is quiet, and Ruby and Sam are talking about something else now, but he can just hear Charlie when she says, “It’s been, what? A decade since we saw you last? He was with Lisa for five years and in all that time I never once saw him smile at her the way he smiled at you that night at the bar _and_ he had that same dopey look on his face with you when I came outside tonight. I’d say me keepin’ tabs on you all this time was well worth it,” she explains.

“He makes me very happy,” Castiel responds. “And before I forget, your son is beautiful. He shook my hand and introduced himself to me and everything. You’ve obviously been doing a great job raising him.”

“I _bet_ you think he’s beautiful, he’s like a miniature Dean,” she quips, and Dean can barely hear Cas chuckle. “But thank you. He’s a handful, but he’s everything we ever wanted.”

“I know you don’t know me very well, and I’m sure you have plenty of options, but if you ever need a babysitter I’m always willing to help. I work from home so I can be free last minute if you ever need me, and I’d be happy to help you out,” Castiel offers.

“He’ll be over tomorrow at seven a.m.,” Charlie jokes, and Castiel laughs. “Thank you. We don’t have a lot of family near by so you never know when we might have to take you up on that. You like kids?”

“In small doses, and as long as they’re out of diapers,” he responds, and this time Charlie laughs.

“Unca Dean?” Ben asks. “You’re not even pwaying,” he complains, and Dean realizes he’s been too busy eavesdropping to really pay attention to Ben.

“I’m sorry, little man. I just want to make sure everybody’s being nice to Cas. It’s scary meeting new people sometimes, right?”

Ben nods his little head, and Dean reaches over to ruffle his hair. “I got a nice track now, so you can go back and pway with Cas if you wanna.”

Dean grins at him. “I’ll play for real for a few minutes, then I’ll go make sure Sam didn’t tromp all over him with his giant moose feet,” he says, making Ben giggle again.

When he gets back up off of the floor he stops when he sees Cas watching him from around the corner. He crosses the room to him and pulls him in behind the wall so his family can’t see them, only Ben. “See something you like?” Dean says quietly, pulling him towards him so that their hips are flush. Castiel’s eyes flick to Ben and then he tries to take a step back but Dean holds him steady. “Kid’s in his own little world when he’s playing trains, believe me.”

“You’re good with him,” Castiel says, looping his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean shrugs. “Playing with toys ain’t exactly hard.”

“Don’t do that,” Castiel says seriously. “He loves you, and obviously likes spending time with you.”

“He’s got good taste,” Dean tries.

“Are you guys gonna kiss wike my moms?” Ben pipes up from behind them.

Dean turns around and Ben’s still looking down at his tracks, but it was obviously him who asked the question. “Uh, not right now,” Dean says, finally allowing Cas to take a step away.

“Are you gonna kiss wayter?” Ben asks and Cas is having a hard time keeping a straight face.

“What are you, the kissing police?” Dean teases, and Ben laughs. Dean looks back at Cas and says, “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I think it might be safer in the kitchen.” He gives Cas a little shove in the right direction and they walk in to sit back at the table.

“Done making out in front my son now?” Charlie says, her eyes dancing.

“Jesus, Ben really _is_ yours,” Dean grumbles, and Cas laughs beside him as they both sit down.

“Don’t worry, he’s used to it. I can’t keep my hands off his hot mom,” Charlie says, winking at Jo.

“Thankfully there’s a lot of me to grab these days,” Jo answers, rubbing her belly.

“All the right junk in all the right places,” Charlie sings, making everybody laugh, including Jo.

Ben comes into the room again and goes over to climb onto Jo’s lap. “I’m hungry,” he declares.

“Good, because supper’s almost ready,” Jo tells him.

“Pasghetti?” he asks.

“You got it, blondie,” Jo laughs.

“I _love_ pasghetti!” he exclaims.

“Me too,” Cas says. “I like twirling it up with my fork.”

“Me too!” Ben answers, his eyes wide. “Do you hafta have a bath after pasghetti too?”

Castiel smiles and says, “No, but sometimes the corners of my mouth turn a little orange.”

Ben’s jaw drops. “Can you show me?”

“You bet,” Castiel answers.

“Your boyfriend’s cool, Unca Dean,” Ben tells him, with a little nod.

“I know. That’s why I picked him to be my boyfriend,” Dean answers, and he suddenly feels five pairs of eyes on him. “What? I think if he’s meeting my family I can call him my boyfriend,” Dean says, embarrassed.

“Granted, it’s been a while for me, but I’m pretty sure you still have to ask before you just declare somebody your boyfriend,” Sam says, smiling.

“Don’t worry about it,” Castiel offers quickly.

Dean elbows Cas, and Cas looks over at him, face flaming red. “Hey, Cas? Wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Dean,” Castiel says sternly.

“Okay fine, I’ll ask you for real later,” Dean says, leaning over to kiss him quickly.

“Awwww,” Charlie and Sam both say at the same time.

“This is extremely embarrassing,” Castiel complains quietly, and Dean laughs gently. He’s adorable.

“I don’t think I ever got the story of how you two met,” Ruby says. “I know Charlie got you together again, but how did you know each other originally?”

“Actually, I don’t think I know that story either,” Sam adds.

Dean flushes almost as much as Cas is beside him and there’s an awkward few moments when he doesn’t know how to answer.

Charlie comes to the rescue from across the room at the stove. “They met when Castiel was working at Verizon. He sold Dean his first cell phone, and Castiel gave Dean his phone number because Dean was flirting with him.”

“Right,” Dean picks up, realizing there is a way to describe what happened between them last time without saying, ‘We had awesome sex.’ “I texted him, and then we went out for drinks, and hit it off.”

“So why’d you break up?” Ruby asks.

“The timing wasn’t right,” Castiel answers.

“But it’s right now,” Dean adds, taking his hand again. Dean sees Sam and Charlie exchange a look. “What?”

“Nothing,” Sam says quickly.  

“You’re just cute together,” Charlie explains.

“I didn’t even know you could _be_ cute,” Jo says, looking at him funny.

Castiel frowns. “What about…” but he lets his question trail off.

“Dean was nothing like this with She Who Shall Not Be Named,” Charlie says, answering Castiel’s question.

“Pretty sure Dean was more touchy-feely with me than he was her,” Sam quips.

“Oh shut up,” Dean scowls. “You guys are the worst.”

Charlie saves him again when she declares, “Okay guys, the grub is ready. Grab your plates and get over here.”

The dinner passes uneventfully. Cas seems to hit it off with Ruby of all people, and he and Charlie are easy with one another the way Dean has only seen Cas be with him. Jo doesn’t seem to warm up to him much, but she usually does take awhile to let people in. Sam seems over the moon excited about him and Cas, but Cas didn’t seem to talk to him much. Dean will have to see how that plays out the next time they’re together.

Jo and Charlie say it’s time for them to get Ben ready for bed, and everybody takes off. Dean knows from being there many times before that Ben will never fall asleep with him there, so bedtime for Ben means home time for Dean. Not that he’s complaining. He didn’t realize just how much he likes to have Cas close to him until tonight when somebody gave him a look or made a comment every time Dean touched him, and that had been while Dean was trying to hold back.

He wants to get Cas alone again so that he can hold his hand or put his arm around him without commentary.

“It’s still pretty early. We could watch a movie or something if you want?” Dean offers when they get in the car.

“I would like that,” Castiel agrees easily. “You can come to my house. I’ll finally give you the tour of more than just my office.”

“Sounds great,” Dean replies.

Cas shows Dean the kitchen where he grabs them both a beer, and then leads the way to the living room. They sit side by side and scroll through Netflix, eventually deciding on Deadpool at Dean’s insistence once he realizes Cas hasn’t seen it. Dean figures it’s the perfect kind of movie they can make out through off and on and still be able to follow the storyline.

Cas has one arm around Dean’s shoulder, and Dean’s snuggled in as close as he can while still sitting with one hand on his beer. It’s comfortable, and Dean feels relaxed for the first time all night. They both work on their beer, and when they’re both empty and end up on the coffee table beside their feet, it isn’t long before Dean gets to make out with Cas the way he was not-so-secretly hoping for.

It seems to start off innocently enough. Dean loves kissing Cas, and he leans over and nudges his face with his nose, making Cas turn towards him, and he kisses him. He lingers, being able to really kiss him for the first time that night, and Cas seems just as happy to carry on as Dean does.

Dean’s surprised when Cas swings his leg over Dean and straddles him. He positions himself so that their quickly hardening cocks are pressing together, and he changes the intensity of the kiss from making out lazily on the couch to sizzling with a single curl of his tongue and tiny little whine into Dean’s mouth.

Dean’s hands settle on the perfect jut of his hips, and he guides Cas to start moving by applying gentle pressure. When Cas rolls his hips and starts moving against him the way Dean wanted, Dean’s the one who makes a whining sound in his throat. Cas’s lips trail down the side of his face and down to his neck, and Dean turns his head to give him more access. Castiel’s lips find his collarbone and Dean gasps when he feels Castiel suck hard. The pinch on his skin sounds a new wave of desire through him, and knowing Castiel is marking him the way he used to and remembering the way Cas used to get off on making Dean tell him that he was his has his blood boiling all over again.

“Yours,” Dean says breathily, and Cas moans against his skin.

Dean drops his hands to Castiel’s ass and gets a handful through his denim. Cas makes another needy sound against him.

“I want you, Cas. Fuck, I want you,” Dean confesses.

Castiel pulls away and kisses him again, hard. “Like this,” he says when he breaks away. “Please, for now, like this,” Castiel asks.

“Anything,” Dean agrees, thrusting up against him and finding friction against Castiel’s cock hard in his pants. Dean’s hands push up under Castiel’s shirt, and he feels desire course through him when he feels the muscles in Cas’s back rippling under his hands. He keeps pushing up. “Can I - Can I get this off, Cas? Just wanna see you,” Dean begs.

Castiel nods and Dean pulls it up over his head for him. Dean doesn’t know what Cas was talking about before. His shoulders and arms are still well defined with muscle. He can feel how strong his back is under his hands, and his chest is still broad, lightly dusted with hair. His stomach isn’t chiseled the way it used to be, but it’s still flat, and there’s nothing unattractive about him. He still looks damn good. “You’re perfect,” Dean tells him honestly. He runs his hands up his chest and has to bite down on his bottom lip to stop making an embarrassing sound. Having his hands on hard muscle like this again is fucking hot. “So hot, Cas,” Dean pants.

“Your shirt too,” Castiel asks, grabbing the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulling it up for him. Castiel groans, long and loud as he takes in Dean shirtless, and Dean captures his mouth again. He doesn’t want him concentrating on Dean’s body if it’s going to make him self conscious about his own. He just wants him to feel good.

Cas’s hands are absolutely everywhere, though. Running down Dean’s arms, back up to his shoulders, gripping them tight while he grinds on top of him. Dean pulls his mouth away from Cas’s and trails it along his chest, sucking his nipples into his mouth one at a time, making Cas call out his name and throw his head back as he keeps moving on top of him.

“Dean,” Cas breathes. Cas’s hands go to the button on Dean’s jeans, and Dean nods his head eagerly. “I want to touch you,” Cas admits.

Dean has to close his eyes as the bolt of arousal goes right to his dick. “Please,” he begs, completely unashamed. “I’ve wanted you to for so fucking long.”

“I’ve wanted you. Every day since the last time I had you,” Castiel says, unbuttoning Dean’s jeans and dragging down his fly, and Dean knows he’s not exaggerating because deep down, he’s always felt the same way.

Dean reaches for Cas’s pants and undoes him as well, groaning when Cas's heavy, hard cock falls out to tent his boxers.

“Boxers?” Castiel asks, and Dean thinks he sounds disappointed.

“Can’t wear panties around my family. Too weird,” Dean explains.

Cas cups him through his boxers, and Dean closes his eyes again, letting his head fall back on the couch behind him. Only seconds later, Cas’s hands are down his pants, pulling down the elastic band of his boxers and letting his cock come free. Dean opens his eyes to see Castiel looking down at his cock like he’s never seen anything so amazing in his entire life. Dean struggles to keep his cool while he pulls Cas out of his boxers, and then Castiel is scooting forwards again, lining their cocks up together, and starts thrusting against Dean.

But the angle is all wrong. They can’t get good friction together because their pants are in the way.

Castiel growls in frustration and then pushes Dean sideways. “On your back,” Castiel tells him, and Dean lays down quickly on the couch. Castiel pulls Dean’s pants and boxers completely off, and Dean’s heart hammers in his chest when Castiel pulls his own off the same way. “Still just like we were, okay?” Castiel asks, and Dean nods. Whatever he needs.

Castiel falls back on top him, lining their hard cocks up again, and this time, when he thrusts his hips, the friction and the slide of their leaking cocks against each other's bodies is exquisite.

They both moan in unison, and set up a rhythm quickly, thrusting together, and gasping into one another’s mouths between filthy kisses. The perfect weight of Cas on top of him again already has Dean feeling like he’s going to blow. Dean’s hands can’t decide of they want to feel the roll of Cas’s back muscles under his hands or the flex of his ass, so he moves up and down, wanting to touch him everywhere.

“Ugh, Cas, you feel _so good,_ baby _,_ ” Dean breathes. Cas thrusts against him again, and with Dean’s mouth already open a tiny little sound falls from between his lips.

Castiel groans. “You have no idea how many times I’ve played those sounds you make over and over in my head,” Castiel growls. “So fucking hot. Still, so fucking hot, Dean. How do you do this to me?”

“Fuck, I want you. I want you, Cas. I want you to come all over me,” Dean babbles.

“I’m gonnna come so hard for you, Dean. I’ve come for you so many times already. Thinking about you. Always thinking about you,” Cas tells him.

A vivid image of Castiel stroking himself comes to mind and Dean moans again as he feels his orgasm begin to build. “I’m close, Cas.”

“It’s gonna feel so good,” Castiel promises and Dean nods, because it already does. Being with Cas again in any way feels good, but this feels amazing. Castiel slides a hand down between them, and takes them both in his hand and begins to stroke them.

“God dammit,” Dean curses, hips thrusting forward into Cas’s hand.

“Touch me, Dean, _fuck_ ,” Castiel urges him, and Dean’s hand comes up to join with Cas’s. There’s something intimate about this, as well as mind blowingly hot, and he knows he’s only seconds away now.

“Kiss me,” Dean begs, and Castiel kisses him desperately, tongue thrusting into his mouth even as they continue to thrust into each other's hands.

Dean feels his body begin to tense, and he has to break the kiss to take in as much air as he can as the familiar heat gathers in his stomach. “ _Ugh_ , Cas, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come for you, baby.”

“Dean,” Castiel pants. “Don’t stop. _Please._ So close,” Castiel begs him, and Dean nods, and holds back the best he can, trying to think of anything other than what they’re doing right now and how good it feels to have his cock pressed against another cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean curses. “I can’t. I’m - _ah_ \- I’m coming. _Fuck_ , fuck, Cas. _Cas!_ Ah!” He screams as he’s pushed over the edge, thrusting erratically now, as cum erupts from his cock and all over his stomach.

“Ugh, _Dean_ , so fucking beautiful. Ah, Dean. Dean! _Dean!_ ” Castiel shouts, and Dean feels Castiel’s cum hot on his hand as he adds to the mess on his stomach. Castiel crushes his lips to Dean’s again, and they continue to kiss, sloppy and wet as they ride out their orgasms until their bodies finally still.

Castiel collapses on top of Dean, obviously not caring about the mess he’s making of the two of them, and Dean brushes his hand through his hair, kissing his forehead and the top of his head, and then wraps his other arm around him tight.

There’s several minutes of silence while they both work on catching their breath. Finally, Dean says, “Cas?”

“Mmm?” Castiel answers.

“I uh, wasn’t expecting this tonight,” he says carefully.

Cas pushes up to his elbows, and Dean makes a face at the feeling of their mixed cum sticky between them. “Did you not want to?” Castiel asks, worry all over his face.

“I did. Of course I did. I just didn’t know you were ready,” Dean tells him.

“I trust you,” Castiel explains.

”I’m glad. I really, you know, care about you,” Dean tells him.

Castiel’s still smiling warmly when he says, “I care about you, too. A lot.”

Dean smiles softly. “Thank you for giving me another chance.”

“Let’s go get cleaned up,” Castiel says, standing and walking into the bathroom. Dean follows behind him, and Castiel offers him a warm washcloth before he begins to wipe himself down with a second one. They walk back to the couch and get dressed in silence, and then flop back down together.

“Hey Cas?” Dean asks again. Castiel turns his head towards Dean. “Are you happy?”

“Very happy. You make me very happy,” Cas clarifies.

“Can we be boyfriends?” Dean smiles.

Castiel closes the small distance between them and kisses him softly. “That would make me even happier,” he answers finally.

Dean throws his arm around him this time, and Castiel cuddles into his side. “Do you want to watch the rest of the movie?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” Castiel answers, and moves to turn it back to where they got distracted. They watch the rest of it, curled together, holding hands, and Dean doesn’t know if he’s ever felt as happy as he does in this moment.

When the movie ends, Dean gets to his feet and Castiel walks him to the door without discussion. Dean knows Castiel will ask to him to stay when he’s ready. As if Cas reads his mind, he says, “Maybe next weekend you can bring a change of clothes and stay the night.”

Dean kisses him softly. “I want that, too.”

“Okay,” Castiel smiles. “It’s a date.”

They stand at Castiel’s door and kiss each other for what feels like hours. Dean’s all warm inside, and he feels like his knees are going to give out on him any minute. His heart is hammering in his chest, and he feels so soft, and happy, and warm, and safe, and he never wants to leave. Finally, they break the kiss and Dean just holds Cas until he has his breath again.

“I’ll talk to you soon, okay?” Dean promises, his voice soft.

“I’ll miss you,” Castiel says so quietly Dean can barely hear him.

The words fill him up in a way he’s never felt before. He kisses him again, not sure how to explain everything he’s feeling right now. “I’ll miss you, too,” he says, meaning it. He always misses Cas when he leaves. “‘Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean barely makes it the car before he wishes he could go back and spend the night curled against his boyfriend. It’s never been so hard to leave anybody behind before, and Dean doesn’t stop thinking about why the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I am the Queen of Fluff? If you weren't grinning ear to ear during the sappy moments in this chapter, you should probably stop reading now, because it's only going to get worse as these two dingledorfs realize they're falling in love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to one of my number one "fans" and a very close friend of mine, [Charity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi27/profile), for her birthday today. Everybody please leave some birthday love for her in the comments <3

On Tuesday, Castiel goes to Dean’s for the first time. He asks Meg to schedule him in for two hours of his time, even though with any other client he would only need one. She smirks at him but doesn’t say anything, which he’s happy about.

Castiel’s surprised by the beautiful home Dean owns. It’s huge, and when Dean lets him in the front door and he sees how elegantly it’s decorated he says as much. “I had no idea you owned a home like this. It’s beautiful,” he tells Dean.

Dean laughs. “I don’t own this house, Cas. It’s Sam’s house.”

Castiel squints in confusion. “You live with Sam?”

“And Ruby,” he confirms. “I was lookin’ for an apartment at first, but Sam told me not to worry about it until I’m all set up with work. So I’ve been saving my money instead.”

“I had no idea,” Castiel realizes. It suddenly makes sense why Castiel has never been invited to Dean’s house, too. Castiel had been wondering about that but was too polite to bring it up.

“It’s not somethin’ I’m overly proud of. I’m thirty and I live with my kid brother,” Dean gripes.

“Only temporarily. You know I don’t think any less of you because of it,” Castiel assures him.

Dean shrugs. “Wouldn’t blame you if you did. I uh, got most of my stuff set up in the garage. Come on,” Dean says, leading him through a side door and to the garage.

Castiel finds himself immediately surrounded by the smell of wood and varnish, and he realizes this is the way Dean smells most of the time. His eyes take in all of the work Dean has in here.

“Can I poke around?” Castiel asks.

“Go for it,” Dean tells him, smiling shyly.

Castiel approaches piece after piece, picking some up and looking more closely at the detail. He is filled with pride over the talent Dean has, even knowing that he has nothing to do with it, but he can’t help gushing over him anyway.

“These are incredible,” he says passionately. He has an eagle in his hands, and the detail in every feather is absolutely astounding. He’s inspecting it, turning it over and over in his hands when he feels Dean’s arms come around him from behind. He feels warmth flood in his chest that he’s now beginning to associate with Dean, and he leans back into him happily.

Dean places several kisses up the side of his neck and behind his ear before he says quietly, “I missed you, you know. You didn’t even kiss me hello.”

Castiel turns in his arms and puts the eagle back down. “I’m sorry, I was distracted by the house,” he explains. He kisses him without another word, wondering how he ever forgot to do this. Their lips slide together, and their mouths open for each other quickly, and Dean kisses him in that special way that always makes Castiel feel like he’s going to melt into a puddle on the floor. Castiel ends the kiss much sooner than he’d really like to, but he does have to get these photos taken. “I missed you, too. More than I should for not only seeing you for two days.”

“Two and half,” Dean corrects, making Castiel smile. “Turns out I’m crazy about you. I feel like I’m starring in one of those rom coms where they fall in love way too fast to be realistic but then it all works out in the end.”

Castiel feels his heart beating wildly in his chest and wonders if Dean can feel it, too. “You’re…” Castiel begins, but can’t finish his question.

Dean kisses him again, passionately this time, answering his question without words. Castiel had hoped for this. People don’t kiss other people _like this_ if there aren’t feelings involved. But they’ve only been out a handful of times together, and haven’t even slept together yet. But still, Castiel kisses him back the exact same way.

Dean’s hands are on Castiel’s face, tracing his cheekbones and down over his jaw. “I’ve been thinking about it, about you, about how I can’t stop myself from feeling like this ever since I left your place Saturday night. I know it’s fast, and I know it’s crazy and unrealistic, but… it doesn’t _feel_ that way,” Dean breathes, words coming out all jumbled together and so quiet Castiel isn’t even sure if he’s hearing him right. His voice is clearer but more vulnerable somehow when he continues, “Tell me I’m not crazy. That it’s not only me losin’ it here, Cas.”

“It’s not. I’m…” he pauses, not knowing if he’s supposed to say the words. “I feel like I always was. Falling. A little bit every time I saw you even when I wasn’t supposed to. Even before. When I knew it was a terrible idea to care for you, I still did. I could never stop it,” he confesses.

Dean drops his forehead to rest it against Castiel’s as he sighs in obvious relief. “Me, too. The whole time. I’m not gonna run this time, though. I’m in this for as long as you want me.”

Castiel doesn’t say the _forever_ that floats to the forefront of his mind, because he knows he shouldn’t. Instead, he kisses him again quickly.

“As much as I would like to stand here with you like this all day and listen to you say things that turn me inside out - and I really, _really_ would - I would also like to help you start making a lot of well deserved money,” Castiel says, reminding him why he’s here.

Dean smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, alright. What do you need me to do?”

Castiel smiles back because Dean hasn’t moved even an inch away from him. “I brought a small table, a backdrop, and my camera. I’ll get them from the trunk, and set it up. You start picking out the pieces you have that are for sale.”

Castiel sets up outside, thankful for the bright sun shining down giving off the best natural light he could ask for. He hands Dean his tablet, and tells him that he will call out the number for each piece, and Dean is to write down the price and dimensions. Castiel loses himself in the work, and it isn’t until the alarm he had set for this precise reason goes off that he realizes he has to go.

Dean helps him put everything back in his trunk, and Castiel loses several minutes of travel time with Dean backed up against his car with a thigh wedged between his legs. Dean’s hands are in his hair, and _God_ , how he’s come to crave the little tug Dean gives the ends between his fingers, and the familiar but intoxicating taste of Dean sends desire thrumming through his system. It isn’t until Dean lets out a soft little whine that Castiel realizes he’s thrusting against him.

He pulls away quickly, embarrassed and turned on, and tries to catch his breath.

“I hope you don’t end meetings with all of your clients like this,” Dean teases, but Castiel doesn’t have the brain capacity to form words right now.

He stupidly leans in to kiss Dean again, but Dean’s hands are on his shoulders this time, holding him back like he knows he needs to.

“When can I see you again?” Dean asks, making Castiel’s heart trip in his chest.

“Tonight?” Castiel asks, hoping he’s not being too needy.

“I got a date with Ben tonight. Have to make up for being distracted by you on the weekend,” Dean teases. “Tomorrow?”

Castiel nods. “Tomorrow.”

Dean leans in and kisses him again softly on the lips, and then on his forehead. Castiel blushes and Dean smirks at him. “See ya tomorrow.”

Castiel gets into his car, and can’t wipe the smile off of his face the whole ride home.

 

Wednesday comes and Castiel invites Dean over for dinner. He cooks chicken stir fry, and almost burns it when he once again gets distracted by Dean. Dean in his kitchen. Dean helping him cut up vegetables while griping about being forced to eat them the entire time. Dean with his arms around him while he cooks at the stove. Dean, filling up places in Castiel that Castiel didn’t know were empty until now. Dean, making Castiel yearn for things - words, promises, hundreds of more meals like this - that he doesn’t want to admit to.

Dean praises the meal, thanks Castiel for cooking, and insists on loading the dishwasher and wiping down the counters. It’s an unusually warm day for September 23rd, and Dean takes Castiel out for ice cream to thank him. Castiel would actually prefer the more typical fall temperatures, but he doesn’t complain when he’s standing at the pier with ice cream in his hand and Dean by his side.

“I’ve always loved the water,” Castiel comments. He finds himself sharing these little pieces of himself with Dean whenever they come to him. Dean never seems to mind.

“Being in it or watching it?” Dean asks, and Castiel smiles at the way Dean is always interested to know more about him.

“Both, I suppose. I love jumping the waves, and I love the sound they make when they lap against the rocks. I even listen to it sometimes at night when I’m having a hard time sleeping. It calms me,” Castiel explains.

“Like me with the stars,” Dean replies, and Castiel nods.

“Yes, I think it’s like that exactly.”

They finish their ice cream in relative silence, and Dean convinces Castiel to climb over some of the boulders at the end of the pier (even though a strongly worded sign tells them not to) and they dangle their feet in the water as it splashes against them, hands clasped together between them.

“I’m never gonna be able to come down here without thinkin’ about you,” Dean smiles.

Castiel smiles back, but he feels like he’s always smiling when he’s with Dean. “Good. I don’t want you to.”

“We’re a couple, right?” Dean asks.

“We are,” Castiel confirms.

“We care about each other, and this is a serious relationship at this point, right?”

“I would like to think so, yes,” Castiel answers honestly.

“Okay, so can I ask you something then?” Dean says nervously.

“Anything,” Castiel answers easily.

“Why haven’t we had sex?”

Definitely not what Castiel was expecting him to ask. He doesn’t answer immediately, and Dean keeps talking.

“I’m not in a rush, and I’ll keep waiting if you want to. But I don’t get it. I want you, and I know you want me. I’ll keep doing stuff like we did the other night if you want to, and I don’t wanna push you, but I do wanna know why you don’t want to go there,” Dean says. “You seemed really nervous the last time that I’d try to take it further, and I just wanna understand,” Dean finishes.

Castiel has to think about how to explain it before he can try. “I don’t know how to be with you like that.”

Dean has a look of confusion all over his face and Castiel can’t exactly blame him.

“The last time we had a sexual relationship, I wasn’t particularly kind to you, and you weren’t with me, either. It was just sex. Great sex, yes, but the way I was back then… that’s not the way I am when I care about somebody the way I care about you. I just keep thinking about how rough I was with you, and how you obviously liked it, and how I don’t want to be like that with you now. Not the first time, anyway. And I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Dean’s quiet for a little while as he absorbs what Castiel said. “So you were gonna, what? Just never have sex with me?” Dean asks.

“No, of course not. I knew it was going to come up eventually, likely when you stay over this weekend. I’ve been thinking about how to explain it to you,” Castiel tells him. He can tell Dean has something to say, but it’s taking him some time to work it out. Castiel waits patiently.

“I keep remembering how you could barely get me through the door before you wanted to fuck me before, when I was younger and smaller, and now it’s not like that. I know in my head this ain't it, but I still keep wondering… is it because I don’t look the same as back then? My body or whatever? You don’t want me as bad now?”

Castiel’s heart sinks. “No,” he says sincerely. “That’s not it at all. I want you as much as I ever did. More, now that I care about you so much and want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to make love to you this time and not just fuck you against the wall,” Castiel tries to explain. “I just didn’t know if you want what I want, or if you only wanted the version of me that bosses you around.”

“I want both,” Dean answers quickly. “Make love to me if that’s what you want. I want you to, too. I want you to take me apart slowly until we’re both dripping with sweat and my body is so relaxed I feel like I’m going to melt into your bed,” Dean explains, his voice soft. He takes a breath and then adds, “But I’m not gonna lie to you, Cas. I still want you to throw me around and tell me what to do with that sexy low voice of yours, too. Nothing’s ever made me as hot as you used to, and I know you can do it again. I’ve never had sex that good in my life, and I want it, too. I want both.”

Castiel nods. He knew he would want it rough again. He liked it too much not to.

“This feels so big sometimes, doesn’t it?” Castiel asks.

“Having sex?”

“Everything. You and me. What we have. I don’t know,” Castiel says, frustrated that he isn’t finding the words he wants to say. He looks out at the sun in the distance, reflecting on the water. “Sex is all we were supposed to be before, and now I feel like we’re so much more without it. And while I trust you and what we have now, a small part of me is still terrified we’re going to go back to that somehow - to just sex - but now I feel so much for you, and I… Dean, I just… I don’t want to lose you again,” Castiel confesses, his voice cracking at the end.

He closes his eyes, trying to fight away the sadness that he did everything he could not to acknowledge for the last ten years because he knew he wasn’t supposed to feel it in the first place.

“I know I hurt you,” Dean says quietly. “I know it wasn’t supposed to hurt, that walking away was supposed to make it easier, but I know it wasn’t, and I’m sorry, Cas. I still don’t think I should’ve stayed, and I don’t think we’d be here now, like this, if I had. But I’m sorry that I hurt you.” Dean stops to make sure Castiel acknowledges his words, which he does, with a nod. “I can’t promise you that I’m gonna stay with you forever - I don’t even know if that's what you want me to promise you right now - but I _can_ promise you I’m never gonna leave you like that again.”

 _Is that what Castiel wants him to promise?_ He shakes away the thought. “I believe you,” Castiel tells him earnestly. “But there’s still that fear there, no matter how irrational it is.”

“What can I do to make it go away?” Dean asks, and Castiel hates to see the anguish in his eyes.

He leans over to kiss him on the temple. “You do it every time we’re together. Just be you. Be with me. It helps.”

“So keep waiting?” Dean asks, not unkindly.

“Not much longer,” Castiel promises. “I want to try this weekend, so you can stay with me afterwards if you want to.”

“Good luck keeping me away,” Dean says. “I almost came back last weekend and begged you to let me stay. I want to stay with you. I want you to, you know, hold me or whatever while we sleep, and I want to wake up with you and see that bedhead of yours again.”

“I want that, too,” Castiel tells him honestly.

“We’re okay, right? Even though I brought this up?” Dean checks.

Castiel nods. “I feel okay. Better, now that we’ve talked about it, honestly. You always make me feel better,” Castiel adds. “Do you feel okay?”

“Yeah, Cas. I feel like we’re really doin’ this, you know? I feel like what we have here is really, really good. Good enough that’s it making me wonder if this could be, you know, _it_ ,” Dean admits.

Castiel scooches over impossibly closer to Dean and leans in until Dean meets him halfway, kissing him soft and slow. His heart is so full right now he doesn’t know how he could possibly feel more. “You don’t know how good that makes me feel,” Castiel finally says when they break apart.

“Yeah. I do,” Dean disagrees, smiling.

They sit there together happily with Castiel’s head on Dean’s shoulder, the sun beating down on the backs of their necks, watching the waves. Castiel breaks the silence this time.

“Let’s go back to my place so I can get you naked again,” Castiel says, half teasing, half serious.

“But you just said…?” Dean says, trailing off.

“There’s dozens of ways I can make you come without having sex,” Castiel smirks at him.

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up. “I am here for that!” he says excitedly, making Castiel chuckle. “C’mon, get a move on!” Dean urges, getting to his feet quickly and pulling Castiel up with him. He alternates between pushing and pulling Castiel all the way back down the walkway, both of them laughing like lunatics and drawing stares and laughs from other people, and he shoves him into the car quickly when they get to it. Castiel is still laughing at this silly, playful side of Dean when they pull into his driveway.

It feels like old times when they barely make it through the door before Castiel pushes Dean back against it and licks his way into his mouth. Dean groans into it, and Castiel feels his big hands hot against his skin under his shirt, and his sound of pleasure mixes with Dean’s. This spark they have between them is always simmering under the surface, but they hardly ever let it catch, always being so careful with one another now. But tonight, Castiel adds fuel to the fire.

He holds Dean’s hips against the door so he can’t move, and sucks a line of light marks down his neck before he dips his tongue into the hollow of his throat. He takes Dean’s hand and moves it to his crotch, letting Dean feel how hard he is. “You think I don’t want you?” he breathes. “I am _aching_ for you.”

Dean rubs his palm against him, and Castiel pushes into his hand needily.

“Show me,” Dean baits him. “Show me how much you want me, Cas.”

Castiel growls and kisses him with a fierceness he didn’t know he still possessed. He ruts against him, desperately searching for friction, and when Dean grabs his ass he pushes forwards harder.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean gasps.

“Bedroom,” Castiel demands.

“Too bad you can’t carry me, anymore, huh?” Dean says.

Castiel quirks a brow. “You think I can’t?”

Dean laughs. “I was joking, c’mon,” he says, but Castiel doesn’t let him move.

He plasters their bodies together against the wall again and kisses him deeply. He hitches one of Dean’s legs up around his waist and Dean turns his head to break the kiss. “I’m heavy as shit, Cas. I was just joking.”

Castiel bends at the knees and runs his hands down the back of Dean’s thighs. “Up,” Castiel demands, and when Dean jumps, Castiel braces his weight against the door with his hips and kisses the whine from Dean’s throat while he gets his hands under him the best way to be able to carry him. Dean is panting loudly, making the most arousing little sounds above him. Castiel can’t possibly wait any longer.

Castiel sees Dean’s jaw drop when Castiel turns and starts walking towards his bedroom. “Holy fuck,” Dean gasps. “You don’t know how much I think about this, how hard it makes me that you’re this fucking strong.”

“I do,” Castiel groans. “I think about you in my arms like this all the fucking time.”

He gets them down the hall and to his bedroom - barely - and then drops him on the bed. “You _are_ heavy as shit,” Castiel complains, and then crawls on the bed on top of him and smothers Dean’s response with his mouth.

He rucks Dean’s shirt up with his hands and caresses every inch of hard muscle he can find. He breaks away from Dean’s mouth to move down to his stomach, retracing the path of his hands with his mouth, licking, sucking, and biting his way across Dean’s washboard abs and rock hard pecks. Dean sits up enough to pull his own shirt over his head and Castiel starts a new path across the newly exposed skin with his hands and then his mouth.

“You are unbelievably ripped,” Castiel says, making his way back over to his nipples. “You’re making so fucking hard, Dean. I’m desperate for you.”

“Caaas,” Dean whines.

He licks his tongue across a nipple, and then wraps his lips around it and sucks it into his mouth, hard, making Dean gasp beneath him. Dean’s hands fist in his hair, and Castiel hums with pleasure when he feels Dean give it a little tug. He closes his teeth around his nipple and pulls gently, making Dean call out under him.

“Your fucking mouth,” Dean groans. “I missed it. God, I missed you.”

Castiel circles his budding nipple with his tongue, and Dean thrusts his chest forwards, wordlessly asking for more. Castiel replaces his mouth with his fingers, and kisses his way across to his other nipple, and gives it the same treatment, dragging it out and loving the way Dean is thrashing under him. Dean pulls his hair and guides him back to his mouth, where he devours Castiel with every curl of his tongue. Dean’s hands slide down his back and come back up, pulling his shirt up and over his head.

“Fucking love your shoulders,” Dean tells him, running his hands up and down them, gripping the muscles tight and pulling Castiel’s body back down against his and between his legs. They move together while their lips explore each other’s necks, jaws, and mouths. Castiel can feel his orgasm building and he stops moving, stilling Dean’s hips with his hands and then kissing his way down Dean’s chest to open his jeans and pull them down over his hips along with his boxers.

Still no panties.

Castiel doesn’t mention it this time, but he’s really looking forward to getting a glimpse of his new bigger body wrapped in silk or lace again.

He gets his own shorts off, and now they’re naked together on Castiel’s bed for the first time in ten years. Castiel takes a minute to absorb the sight of Dean’s muscular body laid out for him. His eyes drag up the bow of his legs, up to his hard cock laying against his stomach heavily, his dusky pink nipples on his broad chest, his arms, bulging with muscles, and his beautiful face, with his strong jaw and high cheekbones. He looks at the way those long eyelashes frame his green eyes, darkened with lust but radiating so much _feeling_ that Castiel feels it like a punch to the stomach.

“You’re so perfect,” Castiel tells him. “So kind, so beautiful, so good for me, Dean. You… you’re everything,” Castiel confesses, running his hands up his legs. Castiel realizes one of them is trembling. Either Castiel’s hands, or Dean’s legs. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is the way Dean is looking at him right now, and the sound of pure pleasure Dean makes when Castiel wraps his hand around his thick cock. The way his hips jerk when Castiel strokes him in his hand, and the way Castiel can’t wait another second to taste the precome glistening on the head of his cock.

Castiel lowers his mouth quickly, and swipes his tongue across the head, and arousal boils in his veins when Dean calls out his name. Castiel closes his lips around the tip of his cock and swirls his tongue around the head before he sucks, hard. Dean’s hips jerk forwards and Castiel opens his mouth wider for him, letting him in. He sinks his head down, and takes his significant length as far as he can fit him in his mouth. He pulls off again and licks and sucks his way down while his hand strokes him.

He sucks a mark into Dean’s hipbone while he slicks his saliva all over his cock with his hand, and he barely registers Dean begging him for more.

“Cas, please, please keep going. Need your mouth on me, _please_ ,” Dean begs.

“What about me?” Castiel asks playfully.

“Want you. I wanna suck you off, baby. Wanna feel that cock in my mouth again,” Dean says.

Castiel feels desire course through his veins again, and he asks, “Sixty nine?”

Dean’s jaw drops and he nods his head. “Yeah, fuck yeah, Cas. _Please_.”

Castiel maneuvers his body so that he’s straddling Dean’s face, and holds Dean’s cock in his hand. “Hands on my hips so I don’t go too far,” Castiel asks him. “Push me away if I go too deep. But you can fuck my mouth, Dean. I can take you.”

“Jesus Christ,” Dean groans, and Castiel lowers his head to Dean’s cock and takes him in all the way to the root. Almost at the same time, he feels Dean’s hand close around his cock and a tongue darts across his slit. Then Dean takes him into his mouth, and Castiel feels the vibrations when Dean moans around him. Dean still can’t take much of him, but the wet heat of his mouth and the feeling of those plush lips around his cock, plus the desire he feels from having Dean’s cock in his mouth is all pushing him quickly to the brink.

He swallows around Dean’s cock, getting off more and more on every sound he drags from Dean’s mouth. He holds himself up with one hand and slips the other hand under Dean’s ass to get him to fuck up into his mouth. When Dean’s cock hits the back of his throat on the first thrust, he gags, but doesn’t pull away. Dean’s mouth falls open on loud moan and Castiel has to resist the urge to fuck into his mouth in the same way his mouth is currently being used.

Instead, he pushes his head down further on Dean, taking him back into his throat and swallowing again, and again. Dean starts making these desperate little noises and he knows he’s close. He can literally feel Dean’s cock start pulsing in his mouth, and when he pulls off once more only to suck hard and then sink down on him fast and smooth, the first wave of cum splashes into his mouth and Castiel moans while he swallows it all down, spurt after spurt.

In his ecstasy, Dean has completely forgotten he’s supposed to be sucking Castiel off as well. But that’s fine. Castiel is close anyway. He pulls out of Dean’s mouth and turns around to straddle him again, facing his way this time. He looks at Dean’s swollen, split slicked lips, the flush from his orgasm across his cheeks, and the way his eyelids are heavy, and he jacks himself off as he takes it all in, knowing he did that to Dean.

“Come on me, Cas,” Dean says, his voice raspy from sucking on Castiel’s cock. Castiel groans and his hand speeds up, picturing himself coming all over Dean’s pretty lips. “Come on my face. I wanna taste you. I wanna feel you come all over me.”

“Dean,” Castiel whines.

“I want you to come inside of me this weekend. Want you to fuck me nice and slow and then come in my ass when I scream your name,” Dean admits, his face flaming. It’s those final words and the picture that comes to his mind that sends Castiel slamming into his orgasm. He opens his eyes to watch his cum land on Dean’s face. He chokes out, “ _Dean_!” when Dean opens his mouth to catch his semen, and his cum drips across his lips. “ _Fuck!_ ” he gasps. Has anything ever been more erotic than cum all over those fucking lips?

He’s still stroking himself softly when he leans over and starts cleaning up the mess he made with his tongue. He sucks his own cum into his mouth, swallowing it down. He licks it off of Dean’s lips and Dean’s tongue comes out to brush against his. He groans again when their tongues slide together. He pulls away to runs his lips through a splash of cum on Dean’s chin and then lifts his lips to Dean in offering, who cleans him up with his tongue immediately, sucking Castiel’s lips into his mouth, and Castiel shudders as more cum leaks from the tip of Castiel’s cock.

He continues to lick up his mess, sharing it with kisses between him and Dean, and finally, when Dean’s as clean as he’s going to get from Castiel’s mouth, he eases his shaking body down to the bed and lets Dean take him into his arms while he catches his breath and soothes his pounding heart.

Dean’s hands stroke down his back, and he can feel his lips pressing into his hair, kissing him over and over.

“Cas, that was… you are… just… so fucking good, Cas,” Dean finally settles on.

“Mmmhmm,” Castiel agrees. “That was very satisfying.”

“I can’t believe I did that. I just shared cum with my boyfriend after he licked it off my face and I fucking loved it,” Dean breathes, making Castiel laugh.

“I’m glad. Next time I can come down your throat,” Castiel teases.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees quickly. “I, uh, want that. Weirdly.”

“It’s not weird,” Castiel disagrees.

“ _God_ ,” Dean groans. “I forgot how much I liked having you in my mouth. So much hotter than a sixty-nine with a chick,” Dean admits, and Castiel laughs.

“Again, I’m glad, since I don’t want you to touch another woman for a very long time.”

“I don’t want to either, babe. I’m all yours. I want you. Every part of you, and you only. Shit, I’m so fucking gone on you,” Dean admits.

Castiel’s smiling from ear to ear, and even though he’s basically pressed into Dean’s armpit, he kisses him anyway, which makes Dean jerk away with a breathy laugh.

“It’s only about nine,” Castiel says. “Do you want to watch Dr. Sexy with me before I go to bed?”

Dean sighs. “You’re perfect. You know that?”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Castiel says laughing, and sits up to reach for the remote control. Dean gets up and finds both of their boxers and hands Castiel's to him, but Castiel chooses to slip into a pair of pajama pants instead since he’s going to be going to bed once Dean leaves anyway. He has an early 8:00 consultation tomorrow, which is an hour and a half earlier than Castiel usually likes to start seeing people.

Dean excuses himself to wash his face, and Castiel gets the TV turned on.

When Dean comes back, they turn out the lights, prop themselves up on pillows against the headboard, and Dean lays back against him so Castiel can wrap him in his arms. They’ve never talked about it, but Dean obviously prefers to be the one held, and Castiel likes knowing that Dean seeks comfort from him. He wants to give it to him. He wants to give him everything.

They watch the show together, commenting occasionally on the storyline or one of the actors, and Castiel doesn’t know if he’s ever been as comfortable with a partner as the way he feels with Dean right now.

When the episode ends, Castiel’s eyelids are heavy, and he feels so happy with Dean in his arms, in his bed, in his life, that he just keeps holding him. Dean doesn’t say anything or make any move to get up and leave, and Castiel doesn't ask him to.

They drift off to sleep tangled together without even meaning to.

When Castiel wakes again, it’s to Dean whispering his name and kissing his way across his belly and up his chest. It’s dark outside Castiel’s window and he realizes they must have fallen asleep together. “I gotta go, Cas,” Dean says into his skin. Castiel turns to see his clock and that it’s two in the morning.

That, and the rough stubble on Dean’s face scratching against his stomach, might also explain why he’s hard again.

“No,” Castiel rasps. “Stay.”

“Can’t stay, babe. Sam’s gonna be freaking out as it is. I told him I’d be back tonight,” Dean explains, but his lips don’t leave Castiel’s chest. He grazes his nipple and Castiel sighs needily. Dean’s voice is deep when he groans, “Fuck, I want you again so much already.”

“Yes,” Castiel answers sleepily. “I’m hard for you.”

“Mmm that’s so hot, Cas,” Dean admits. “Fuckin’ love your cock. Want it inside of me, filling me up, so fucking bad.”

Castiel only grunts his agreement.

“Can I touch you, baby?” Dean asks, and Castiel nods.

“Always,” Castiel answers breathily. “I’m yours,” he mumbles.

“Aw, shit, why does that turn me on so much?” Dean asks quietly.

Castiel smiles lazily while Dean slides his pajama pants down his hips and wiggles out of his boxers. He takes Castiel’s cock into his mouth gently, groaning, and slowly stroking what he can’t fit in his mouth. He kisses and licks his way up and down the shaft, eliciting soft, breathy sounds from Castiel. Castiel’s eyes slip closed and he feels like he might still be dreaming with how gentle and perfect Dean’s mouth is on him.

“Oh Dean,” he whispers. “So, so good. Your mouth feels so good, sweetheart.”

His hands reach for Dean’s head, not to guide him or push him, just needing to touch him somehow. Like Dean can read his mind, his free hand comes up and he takes Castiel’s hand, sliding their fingers together and laying them on the bed while he continues to bring Castiel closer and closer to the edge with every sweet slide of his tongue.

There’s something so intimate about being with Dean in the middle of the night, in the dark, in his bed. He can feel his heart wrenching in his chest, even as tears come to his eyes and he fights them away. Not now. Not like this. Not when Dean’s going to leave.

Castiel can hear words spilling from his lips without his permission as Dean continues to bob his head up and down Castiel’s erection. He seems to be getting more and more of him into his mouth and Castiel is losing his mind. “You’re perfect. Gorgeous, Dean. So beautiful. Oh, _yes_. So sweet. Amazing. _So good_ , Dean. So good. Just like that. _Oh_ , Dean. I’m close, honey. Ohhh,” he moans, feeling his body bracing for the orgasm that’s about to be sucked out of him. He knows he has to warn him but he’s struggling to find words. “Dean, I’m - I’m - _shit_ \- I’m coming!” he finally sputters.

Castiel opens his eyes again to watch Dean as he swallows his cum for the first time. Dean’s eyes meet his, and the sight of him looking up at Castiel through those eyelashes of his, with his lips stretched around his cock in the dark makes Castiel’s heart stutter in his chest.

Dean keeps sucking until Castiel is over sensitive, and he pulls him away. “Get up here,” Castiel offers. Dean crawls up Castiel’s body and kneels in front of his face. Castiel eyes his bobbing cock and licks his lips before he opens mouth for his boyfriend. Castiel leans forwards to take his leaking cock into his mouth, and he places his hands on his ass to pull him in. Dean cups his face gently as his head drops forwards, his chin to his chest, watching eagerly as Castiel sucks him off for a second time tonight. Dean only thrusts into him a few times before his hands tighten on Castiel’s face, and he comes into his mouth with a sigh.

Castiel sucks him through it and swallows his release down easily, until Dean pulls away. Dean leans down to capture his lips softly, and neither of them deepen the kiss, knowing that morning breath mixed with semen isn’t going to taste very good.

“I would stay, Cas. I want to stay. I swear I’d stay with you if I could,” Dean whispers.

“I know,” Castiel answers, and he does. He knows it with the certainty he was lacking earlier in the day. Somehow, here in the dark, with Dean in his arms, he just knows.

Dean drops a kiss to his forehead, and then stands to gets his clothes back on. Castiel rolls over, getting himself comfortable again, and Dean comes over to crouch beside the bed. He brushes his hand over his face and kisses his lips gently one more time.

“I’ll lock up on the way out. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

Castiel makes a sound in his throat, already close to falling back to sleep.

“Sweet dreams, babe,” Dean whispers, and that’s the last thing Castiel hears before he drops back off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean figures the pro to not having a job that he needs to actually show up to at a specific time is days like today. For the days when you wake up in the middle of the night and blow your boyfriend and can’t fall asleep alone in your own bed afterwards. Because then you can sleep until 11:00 the next morning and nobody has to know about it but you.

Dean tossed and turned for what felt like for fucking ever when he got back to Sam’s place. You’d think two orgasms would be enough to tire a thirty year old dude out, but nope. Dean couldn’t turn his brain off.

Even now, in the shower nine hours later and with half of the day slept away, he can’t stop thinking about Cas. Sure, he usually thinks about Cas in the shower… but he usually thinks about stuff like his shoulders, and his back, and those blue eyes of his, and how good it feels to have his permanent five o’clock shadow rub against his face and his neck. Not falling in love with him.

Because there’s no doubt after last night that he _is_ in love with him.

And that’s why he couldn’t fall asleep.

Half a year ago he was shacked up with Lisa, living the domestic life, working with her dad, thinking that was probably what he’d be doing every day for the rest of his life. And now, less than a month after laying eyes on Cas again, he’s in love with him and dreaming about a different life altogether.

A lifetime spent sleeping all tangled up with Cas like they did last night. Waking up to sleepy blowjobs and not having to leave directly afterwards feeling like there’s a hole in his chest. Watching Dr. Sexy together every night before bed. Distracting Cas every time he cooks them dinner. More dinners with his family with Cas by his side. Trick or treating with Ben and Cas. Kissing Cas under the mistletoe. He can see it all so freakin’ easily it’s almost scary.

He’s in love with Cas.

He knew he was getting there. He knew it was coming stupidly fast. Part of him wonders if he cared about Cas more than he was willing to admit all those years ago, and it just never completely went away. He knows he’s never been like this with anybody before. He just always wants to be touching Cas. Holding his hand, having his arms around him - cuddling, for Christ’s sake. Lisa would hit the fucking roof if she ever saw the way he was with Cas. How many times had she whined, bitched, and moaned that he wasn’t affectionate enough? He always thought that it was just the way he was, that he just wasn’t a touchy-feely kinda guy, and that’s exactly what he’d told her. Turns out he just wasn’t with the right person.

He’s gotten enough messages from Sam, Jo, and Charlie over the last week teasing him about the exact same thing. They keep saying how he looked like the heart eyes emoji every time he looked at Cas. The three of them had to be conspiring against him, because they’d just send the emoji randomly throughout the week and he'd know they were teasing him. He thinks back to what Charlie said to Cas when she didn’t know he was listening. How he never looked at anybody else the same way he looked at Cas.

He can’t see the way he looks at him, of course, but he knows the way he feels. And he's never felt like this before. He didn’t even know he could feel like this. As far as he’s always been concerned, this is fairytale bullshit. But he gets what Sam meant now. When you’re with the right person you just _know_.

When he gets out of the shower and after he gets himself dressed, he can’t resist sending Cas a text. Just to make sure he knows that he didn’t bail in the middle of the night because he wanted to.

 **DEAN:** I hope you're not as tired as I am this morning. Sorry for keeping you up last night :P

He shaves, and gets dressed, and grabs his phone and stuffs it in his pocket before he walks down to the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal. He stands at the counter to eat it, and his phone vibrates in his pocket.

 **CAS:** I’m certainly tired, but not complaining :)

 **DEAN:** I wish I could have stayed

 **CAS:** Tomorrow?

 **DEAN:** Hell yes! Are you going to make fun of me if I tell you that I kinda already miss you a little bit?

 **CAS:** Probably :)

 **CAS:** But I miss you, too.

Dean knows he’s grinning like an idiot, and he doesn’t even care. He goes out to the garage, turns on his music, and gets to work. He’s still thinking about Cas, and he doesn’t even realize what he’s making until he’s almost done several hours later. He adds the distressed look to the tips, and whittles a few feathers with an old knife that belonged to his dad. He hasn’t whittled anything since he was a kid, but it adds texture to the feathers in a way nothing else can and he wants them to be perfect.

He’s covered in sweat, with blisters on top of blisters, and aching from head to toe when he finally steps back and takes a look at his work.

Apparently, he made angel wings for Cas.

And they’re phenomenal.

He’s never made anything like this before, and he fucking loves them. He isn’t the kind of guy who pats himself on the back often, but these? These are something else. He knows immediately that they’re going to sell like crazy. He has no idea what he’s going to do with this pair, though. Obviously they’re for Cas, but what’s Cas going to do with pair of four foot tall wings?

He runs his hand through his hair, and then turns towards the sound of the door opening. Sam walks in, sees the wings and his eyes go wide immediately.

“Holy crap!” Sam exclaims. “Dean, these are great! They look so real!”

Dean nods his agreement. “I whittled,” he explains, grinning.

Sam laughs. “Man, I haven’t thought about that in forever. I forgot you used to do that when we were younger.” Sam moves closer to inspect the wings in detail. “Seriously, Dean. These are really, really good. Is this a custom order?”

“No. I, uh, think I made them for Cas.”

Sam tries to hide his smile, but fails. “Love gives you wings?” He quips. Dean just rolls his eyes. “Seriously, why wings?”

Dean shrugs. “I didn’t even know what I was making when I started. They just kinda came out. But Cas is named after an angel. I guess that’s why.”

“The angel Cassiel?” Dean shrugs. He has no idea. “I guess that makes sense. You guys are getting pretty serious, huh?”

“Yeah, I think so. Did you come out here just to have a chick flick moment or what?” Dean deflects quickly, wanting to change the subject.

“No, I came to tell you dinner’s ready.”

“Dinner?” Dean says confusedly. “Shit, how long was I out here?”

“It’s almost six,” Sam answers.

Dean shakes his head in exasperation. It’s been a really long time since he’s lost himself in something like this. “Yeah, let’s go eat. We’ll let these dry.”

Later that night, still exhausted from working so long, Dean texts Cas from his bed.

 **DEAN:** I made something for you today

 **CAS:** You did? That’s so sweet. What is it?

 **DEAN:** It’s a surprise. I feel kinda weird about it.

 **CAS:** How come?

 **DEAN:** I don’t know lol I didn’t even mean to make it. It just came out of me when I was thinking about you.

 **CAS:** You were thinking about me? :) And don’t feel weird. I’m sure I’ll love it, no matter what it is.

 **DEAN:** If I’m alive, I’m thinking about you. I’m crazy about you, remember?

 **CAS:** I wish you were here. I was extremely comfortable sleeping with you in my arms last night.

 **DEAN:** Cas… you don’t know what you make me feel, babe. So much.

 **CAS:** Oh, I think I know.

 **DEAN:** I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Don’t miss me too much :P

 **CAS:** No promises :P Goodnight, Dean.

Dean plugs his phone in and rolls over with a smile on his face. He is so screwed, but he’s also really, really happy about it.

 

* * *

 

Castiel spent most of Thursday evening finishing Dean’s website. He had laughed to himself when Dean told him that he made something for him, since he had been working on something for Dean all night himself. That night before bed, he sends the link to Meg and asks her to check it out for any bugs he might have missed.

When she comes into work Friday morning, not at all dressed appropriately for work, but holding their usual take-out coffee in her hand, she has a huge smile on her face.

He frowns at her. “Why are you smiling so big first thing in the morning? It’s scary.”

“Because, Clarence, my boss has finally found his unicorn!” she declares, passing him his coffee.

“Are you high?” he checks. Those words make no sense unless she’s high.

“Not unless it’s carrying over from last night,” she answers, and Castiel laughs despite himself. “The website for DMW Designs? It’s fantastic. Some of your best work.”

“You think so? Did you find anything wrong with it?”

“Other than a distinct lack of your boyfriend’s face all over it to make my nether regions quiver, no. It was perfect,” she answers, eyes lit up as she perches on the edge of Castiel’s desk.

“Meg, how many times do I have to ask you to stop talking about how Dean turns you on?”

“Sorry, not sorry. He’s a Greek God, Clarence. I wouldn’t mind getting in the middle of that sandwich,” she says, eyebrows raised in question.

Castiel narrows his eyes. “I don’t share, and I don’t fuck my employees. Or women.”

“Okay, okay. But what if you fuck Dean, Dean fucks -”

“Meg,” Castiel growls.

“You can’t blame me for trying,” she smirks. “On a related but more safer subject, his woodworking is incredible.”

“I thought so, too, but I wasn't sure if I was biased or not.”

“Nope. He’s good. Real good. When this stuff gets out there, he’s going to be rolling in it,” Meg predicts.

“Thank you for your help,” he says. “Do I have any free time today so that I can go show him?”

Meg opens his calendar and reads out, “You have an appointment at 9:30, 10:45, and then nothing until 1:00.”

“Perfect. Thank you.”

Castiel texts Dean.

 

 **CASTIEL:** If you’re not too busy, can you swing by between 11:30-1?

 **DEAN:** Nooner? ;)

 **CASTIEL:** You wish lol I do have something for you though.

 **DEAN:** K I’ll be there.

 

The morning passes quickly for Castiel because of the meetings he has set up. His 10:45 has just left when there’s another knock at the door and Meg literally jumps up to answer it. Castiel rolls his eyes even though nobody can see him.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite client,” Meg drawls.

“Me? Really? I’m flattered,” Dean responds.

“What do you say you and me go take that sexy car of yours out for a spin before you get down to business in here? I bet I could get a hell of a ride in the back seat,” Meg flirts, innuendo dripping in her tone of voice.

“Wow. You’re a feisty one, aren’t ya?” Dean answers. Then before Meg can answer, Dean powers through, “Is Cas here?”

She sighs dramatically. “I can’t believe he saw you first _and_ he won’t share,” she pouts. “He’s here. Put in a good word for me and maybe we can change his mind about the sharing part, hm?”

“You already spend more time with him than I do,” Dean complains. “I”m not sharing any more of him than I have to.”

Meg’s laugh is low and breathy. “You’re both pathetic. C’mon, handsome.” A second later she says, “The fairest of them all is here to see you, boss.”

“Thank you, Meg. Why don’t you take a long lunch?” he suggests.

“And miss all this sexual energy buzzing between you two?” she asks incredulously.

“Exactly. Be back at 12:45,” he tells her, and she grabs her purse before she walks out, swaying her hips.

Dean’s eyebrows are up so high they’re almost lost in his hairline. “She’s somethin’, huh?” he asks.

“You could say that,” Castiel replies, looking up at his boyfriend from his chair.

“What’s with chicks wanting to be a third with us?” Dean asks, grinning.

Castiel ignores the question. “I’m surprised you didn’t flirt with her. I remember how you used to be with women who hit on you,” Castiel reminds him. “You used to use them to make me jealous.”

Dean moves in so that he’s standing between Castiel’s legs. “I’m not a kid anymore,” Dean says. Castiel puts his hands on his hips and Dean’s arms rest on his shoulders, linking behind his head. He bends over to kiss him gently. “And I’m not trying to keep my options open now. I got all I want right here,” Dean explains.

Castiel kisses him, feeling warmth bubbling in his chest. Dean’s hands curl into his hair and tip his head up further, giving himself access to kiss him more deeply. He indulges himself for several minutes, and he fantasizes about pulling Dean into his lap right here and now, but (barely) resists. He ends their kiss, and looks up at Dean with laughter in his eyes. “I really didn’t ask you over for this,” he teases.

“I wouldn’t complain even if you did,” Dean smirks.

“I’m getting that,” Castiel replies. He rolls a chair towards Dean and Dean sits on it cowboy style and rolls up beside Castiel. “I finished your website,” Castiel explains.

“No shit! Really? I thought it was going to be another week!”

“I’ve been putting in some of my own time. I wanted to get you set up as fast as I could so you could really get your business going.” Castiel rolls out of the way so Dean can be in front of the monitor. “Open the webpage and take a look,” he tells him.

Castiel has never been more nervous about showing anybody his work before. He’s proud of this, and if Dean doesn’t like it, he’s going to be crushed. Thankfully, Dean has never been one to hide how he’s feeling.

“This is _mine_? I look like a real business!” Dean exclaims.

“You _are_ a real business,” Castiel laughs.

“No, but this is professional level shit right here,” Dean tries to explain. Castiel watches him as he clicks through the site. “Hey, you upped all my prices,” Dean frowns, turning to him.

“We did. Meg did some research, and you were pricing your pieces less than every other person or store we found who makes similar products, but on a much poorer scale. People will pay these prices for your work,” Castiel guarantees him. “But if you’re not okay with it, I can put them back the way you had them.”

“You’re sure it’s not overpricing?” Dean asks.

“Positive. Meg is tenacious and inappropriate, but she knows her stuff. I trust her.”

Dean nods. “Alright. Worst case scenario is I ‘have a sale’ later if they don’t sell,” Dean decides. “So is this up? Online right now?” Dean asks.

“No, of course not. I needed to make sure you approved of it first and if there’s anything you want changed,” Castiel answers.

“No way. This is perfect. Better than I expected. I can’t believe you can make my stuff look this good,” Dean quips.

“You do that yourself, I just presented it for you in the way I thought was best. You like it then?”

“I _love_ it,” Dean corrects. “You’re really good at this stuff, Cas. Genius. Seriously.”

Castiel blushes at his praise. “Thank you. I was nervous about showing you,” he says quietly. He reaches into his drawer and pulls out the business cards. “These are ready, too. And if you do like the website, then I designed a header for your Facebook and Twitter pages to tie it all in together. I can update those now for you if you want, and then we can make the website live.”

“So that people can go on it?” Dean asks.

“Right.”

“Yeah, man. Let’s do it!”

Castiel shows him the headers and Dean says he likes them, so he lets Dean login to his business pages and Castiel changes them for him. He brings up the website again and waits for the prompt to come up asking him if he’s sure he wants to go live.

“Go ahead, do the honours,” he tells Dean.

“This is so awesome,” Dean beams. He clicks the _yes_ button and grins at Castiel.

“Congratulations, you officially have a website,” Castiel smiles.

The smile on Dean’s face is infectious. “I love Charlie so much right now,” Dean says. Castiel lets out a nervous laugh and Dean looks at him funny. “What?” He asks.

“It’s nothing. That’s just not what I thought you were going to say for a second there,” he admits, flushing furiously.

“Ohhh,” Dean answers, his face also a little pink. “Don’t worry, Cas. I don’t wanna scare you away just yet.”

Castiel doesn’t know why he doesn’t just let it go. But he doesn't. He says, “That wouldn’t scare me away. Not even close.”

Dean smiles softly. “Good,” he whispers, and he leans in to catch Castiel’s lips quickly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

“I have almost an hour,” Castiel says. Dean’s eyes light up. “For lunch,” Castiel adds quickly, which makes Dean pout and Castiel laugh. “Do you want to go grab something?”

“If I can’t have what I really want - which is you, by the way, in case I wasn’t clear -” Dean says, making Castiel laugh again. “Then yeah. Lunch sounds good.”

They get subs for lunch, and eat them in Dean’s car. When Dean drops Castiel back off at his place, he says, “You still want me to come back tonight? Pack a bag?”

“If that’s alright with you,” Castiel says.

“More than alright, babe. I don’t know if I’m more excited to come over, or if Sam and Ruby are more excited for a night to themselves. According to Ruby I ‘cramp their style’,” he says, making a face of disgust.

“Pack for two nights then,” Castiel offers. “If you want. Let them have the weekend.”

Dean smiles at him. “You wanna spend the weekend with me?”

Castiel knows Dean’s teasing by the tone of his voice, but he still blushes. “I like spending time with you,” he answers honestly.

“I’ll be back around six,” Dean tells him. “And I’m bringin’ your present, so practice your fake surprised face.”

“I’ll work on it,” Castiel promises.

They kiss goodbye quickly, and as Castiel is walking back into his house, he hears Dean call out. “Hey, you got a grill, Cas?”

“Yeah,” he answers. “Charcoal.”

“Good. I’m cookin.”

Castiel nods, and feels like he’s floating as he turns back to his house and walks into his office.

Meg takes one look at him and says, “You had a nooner didn’t you?”

Castiel can’t help the laughter that bursts out of him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Dean pulls into Castiel’s driveway, it’s hard to say what he’s more nervous about. He has a shitload of stuff to bring in though, so he’s relieved when he sees Cas poke his head out the front door. He gets out of the car and says, “What’s a guy gotta do to get a hand around here?”

Castiel laughs, and hurries down the few steps to meet Dean at the car. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you would have enough stuff to need help.”

“Brought groceries so I could cook for you,” Dean explains. “Brought beer. And I baked a pie.”

“You didn’t have to do all that,” Castiel says quickly. “But I’m sure the pie will be delicious.”

“Damn right it is, it’s my mom’s recipe,” Dean explains. “You take the pie and my duffle bag, and I’ll get the groceries and the beer.”

Castiel takes the offered pie and grabs the duffle bag from the passenger side of the car. “You don’t use your trunk?”

“Trunk’s full of your surprise,” Dean explains.

“Can I see?”

“Not yet,” Dean responds. “Food first.”

“Of course,” Castiel responds, waiting for Dean to gather his bags. They walk into Castiel’s house together, and Castiel sets down the pie and Dean sets down the groceries. “I’ll put your bag in my room,” Castiel offers.

“Thanks, babe,” Dean answers, pulling stuff out of the bags.

Castiel comes back a minute later and Dean has ground beef out. “Where’s your mixing bowls?” Dean asks.

Castiel grabs one for him and Dean kisses his cheek.

“Are you making burgers?” Castiel asks.

“You bet. Dean Winchester specialty,” Dean grins.

“I’m going to have to run on my off day tomorrow,” Castiel groans.

“Don’t worry, we’ll work off the calories later,” Dean promises.

Castiel feels a pang of desire in his stomach. “Keep talking like that and we’ll work them off before you start cooking,” Castiel says, wrapping his arms around Dean from behind and kissing across the side of his neck.

“Hey, now, I’m tryin’ to impress you over here,” Dean protests, but he’s really not complaining.

“You almost made me burn dinner last time, it’s only fair,” Castiel teases, sucking a mark into his skin.

“Make yourself useful -” Dean tries but Castiel cuts him off by rubbing his dick against Dean’s ass. Dean’s dick gives an interested twitch in the satin panties he has on.

“I thought I was,” he interrupts.

“Caaaas,” Dean whines. “My hands are covered in raw meat.”

Castiel laughs and backs away. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’m just excited to have you all to myself for the weekend.”

“Gimme a kiss,” Dean asks him. “No tongue,” he adds, looking stern. Castiel laughs again before he leans in and kisses Dean. “Now, make yourself useful. Do you have skewers for kabobs?”

Castiel pulls some out of a drawer and holds them up. “Perfect. I bought some baby potatoes, and peppers, since you get off on force feeding me vegetables. Why don’t you skewer those while I finish up with these?”

Castiel sets to his task, and he gets lost in thoughts of just how easy this is. How he can see himself doing this every night for as long as he can picture in his head, and how happy he thinks that could make him.

“Hey, guess what?” Dean says suddenly.

“What?” Castiel asks automatically.

“I sold fourteen pieces so far,” Dean grins.

Castiel’s jaw drops. “Shut up! Seriously?”

“Swear to God,” Dean answers, grin spreading across his face.

“Your website hasn’t even been up for eight hours!” Castiel exclaims.

“I know,” Dean says, still grinning. “Jo shared my Facebook post on her business page and it blew up. All orders so far are local pick ups, too, so I don’t have to worry about shipping anything yet. I’ve been freakin’ out every time I get an e-mail saying something’s been purchased.”

Castiel can’t contain his excitement, and turns to pull him into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you,” he tells him quietly. “I knew you could do this.”

Dean feels his eyes water and his heart fill up so much he feels like it’s going to burst. “I never could’ve done it without you,” he answers, his voice thick from his unshed tears.

“You could’ve, it just wouldn’t have looked as nice,” Castiel disagrees, letting him go and getting back to work.

“I brought in more than a thousand dollars in less than eight hours,” Dean says, smiling so big his face hurts. “I never, ever thought I’d do that.”

“I did,” Castiel responds. “How does it feel?”

“Un-freakin’-real. I know it was probably just because I’m brand new and people I know are trying to support me or whatever, but I’m so excited, Cas. I feel optimistic. Like I might not have to live with my brother forever,” Dean admits.

“I can’t believe you had this kind of success in your first day and you came over here to cook for me. We should be going out to celebrate!” Castiel complains.

“That’s what the pie is for,” Dean says. “Beer, burgers, pie, and you? Pretty much all the things that makes me the happiest. Couldn't celebrate any better.”

“Dean,” Castiel says softly.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to get sappy,” Dean grins. “I’m just so freakin’ happy, Cas. With work, with you, being here with my hodgepodge version of a family again. I forgot how nice it was to have so much support around me, and to have somebody by my side making me feel like you make me feel. I just feel really, really good for the first time in years.”

“You _saying that_ makes me feel really good. You’re one of the best people I know, Dean, and you deserve all of this happiness. I’ve never been happier than I am sharing all of this with you.”

“Yeah, just wait until you try these burgers,” Dean quips, and Castiel laughs. This is good. This is really good.

A few minutes pass while Dean shapes the meat into patties and then Dean says he’s ready for the grill. Castiel pulls out a large tray and they load up the food to bring it out to his back yard. Dean’s never been out here before, so he takes in the garden and the large covered deck, as well as the hot tub.

“Dude! How did you not tell me you have a hot tub!?” Dean says, turning on him.

“I don’t know? It didn’t seem important,” Castiel lands on.

“We’re gonna fuck in there some day, right?” Dean asks Castiel, making him laugh.

“Fine by me, but you’re draining it and refilling it afterwards,” Castiel tells him.

“I’m gonna pretend it doesn’t sound like you’ve already been there and done that,” Dean says, making a face of disgust as he turns on the grill.

“I haven’t. I’ve never been with anybody who would have been into that,” Castiel explains. “But filling it is a pain in the ass. That’s all I meant.”

“Who doesn’t want to fuck in a hot tub? I don’t even get it. Haven’t you ever watched The Bachelor?” Dean asks seriously, and Castiel laughs at him.

“Not everybody gets off on exhibitionism. Some people are shy, you know.”

“Not you,” Dean points out.

“And not you,” Castiel replies.

“Where’s the most public spot you’ve ever had sex?” Dean asks.

Castiel laughs. “Really? We’re going there?”

“We’re going there,” Dean grins, putting the skewers on.

Castiel thinks. “Your car, though it wasn’t technically sex. Other than that? I got a handjob in the movie theatre when I was about fifteen,” Castiel says, laughing at the memory. “I’ve never had penetrative sex anywhere in public.”

“The road head from you was the first public experience I had. I tried, a lot, to get different women to try stuff like that but nobody was really into it. I got that blowjob in the alley that one time, and that was hot, but probably because it was a dude and I was thinking about you,” Dean grins. “Once, when Lisa was a little drunk, I got her to have sex in front of the window of our hotel room. We were like, twenty floors up or some shit and I know nobody could really see anything, but I could see out and that was really good for me.”

“I’ll have to see if I can top that,” Castiel says, fighting down the wave of jealousy he knows he has no right to feel.

“I’ve been waitin’ for you to top for weeks,” Dean jokes and Castiel shakes his head.

“I can’t imagine anybody saying no to you, in public or not,” Castiel says.

“I guess not everybody’s as hot for me as you are, Cas,” Dean winks at him.

“Good. I wouldn’t want anybody else to think about you the ways I do anyway. Can I make a confession related to the current topic of discussion?”

“Fuck yeah you can,” Dean says excitedly, making Castiel chuckle again. Castiel watches when he adds the patties to the grill.

“I’d really like to fuck you in your car one day,” Castiel says quietly.

Dean groans and he feels like his brain is short circuiting. “Yeah,” Dean finally answers. “I’d be into that. Any day, any time.” Castiel laughs. “Any other confessions for me?”

Castiel shrugs. “I could probably go for a while. I’d like to fuck you in the water, too. With people all around, looking at us wrapped around each other, wondering if we’re actually stupid enough to fuck with everybody right there.”

Dean’s cock is hardening quickly, which only makes him more aroused when he feels the slide of his cock against the slick satin, but he would rather die than stop talking about this right now. “In the bathroom at a bar,” Dean says, his voice rough. He makes eye contact for the first time. “I know it’s kinda gross to want to fuck in a bathroom but I used to fantasize about wearing a plug and running into you somewhere, then getting you so riled up that you dragged me in there to fuck because you couldn’t wait another second to have me again.”

“I was close a time or two,” Castiel tells him honestly.

“I know. I wanted it so bad. I still think about it,” Dean admits.

“I would have, you know. If I’d have seen you at a bar anytime in the last ten years. I would’ve fucked you again without thinking about it.”

Dean always thought he would. He knows he would’ve too, maybe even if he was with somebody else. He’s so turned on even thinking about it, and Cas’s eyes are getting darker, too, and Dean has to take a deep breath to calm himself down. “Shit. This is definitely the horniest I’ve ever been cooking burgers,” Dean says, trying to break the sexual tension between them.

“You started it,” Castiel reminds him.

“I was curious! And I’ve never been able to talk about sex like this before. There’s a million things I wanna tell you that I’m into.”

“And I want to hear all of them,” Castiel says honestly. “But maybe not when I’m already seconds away from throwing myself at you.”

“Fuck, me too,” Dean laughs. “We’re embarrassing.”

“I prefer to think that we’re just very sexually compatible. And you really do look very manly and sexy flipping those burgers in front of the grill,” Castiel confesses.

“Know what would be even manlier? A beer,” Dean grins.

“I’ll get your beer, but only because you asked so nicely, and I want one too,” Castiel says, smiling.

“Can you please grab some cheese for the burgers, and the buns if you want them toasted?” Dean adds.

“I’m handy to have around,” Castiel comments, but he really doesn’t mind helping out. It’s only about ten minutes more before their dinner is ready, and they decide to sit outside and eat it. Castiel goes back inside for a cloth to wipe off the table and Dean puts the cushions on the outdoor furniture. Then they sit together with their beer, burgers and kabobs, enjoying the warm September evening and each other’s company.

Castiel has never had a better burger. He eats it all, although Dean made the patties absolutely massive, and he’s fairly confident he praises Dean after each and every bite. Even the potatoes are seasoned and cooked perfectly. Castiel never would have thought Dean could cook like this, and he isn’t shy about letting him know how impressed he is. Dean goes to get them a second beer, and they sit together in a comfortable silence as they digest their food a little bit and enjoy their drinks.

“Too bad I don’t have my ball glove. It's the perfect kinda night to throw a ball around, and you have the perfect yard for it,” Dean comments.

“Hm. I don’t really do baseball, but I have a frisbee,” Castiel answers.

“Yeah? Wanna toss it around for a little while?” Dean asks.

He’s obviously excited about it, so Castiel goes to get it from the hall closet. He’s spinning it absentmindedly on his finger when he walks back out the back door and onto the grass in his backyard. Dean follows and puts some space between them. He claps his hands together and crouches down, and Castiel smiles before he tosses it to him.

“Why is this frisbee so giant?” Dean asks once he catches it in his hands.

“It’s not. It’s regular size,” Castiel disagrees.

“Are little kid frisbees smaller?”

“Maybe? I’m not really the person to ask about that,” Castiel says, flicking it to him again.

“Woah woah, what’s that move?”

Castiel laughs. “It’s just another way to throw it,” he responds.

“Show me how,” Dean insists.

Castiel holds the frisbee vertically and turns the back to face Dean, showing him how his three fingers support the inside of the disc and it brackets on his thumb. “Then you hold it like this,” he says, as he demonstrates holding his arm out to the side, palm up, “and give it a little flick with your arm. Not your wrist, or it’ll curve inwards.” He flicks it back to him and Dean catches it easily.

He tries to copy Cas’s instructions but it feels weird. He holds it up to show him. “Like this?”

“Looks good from here, yes,” Castiel answers.

Dean pulls his arm back and flicks it. It wobbles a little bit, but makes it most of the way. Castiel jogs up to pick it up. “Not bad for your first try,” he compliments him.

“Why do you throw it like that?” Dean asks.

“I play Ultimate Frisbee in the summer. If you only know how to throw the disc one way, it’s too easy for your opponents to block you,” Castiel tells him.

“I’ve seen videos of that shit. You basically run up and down the field trying to get a touchdown in the end zone like in football, right?” Dean asks.

“A point, but basically, yes,” Castiel replies.

Dean gets a mental image of Cas running down a field in a pair of shorts, shirt stuck to him with sweat, hair curling from the heat. Yup. He’s definitely into it. “Bet you’re hot as fuck when you play. Do you wear a little uniform? Short shorts maybe?” he asks, big grin on his face.

Castiel shakes his head. “I have a jersey, but that’s about it. I’m not sure there’s much attractive about me sweating off my body weight while I huff and puff trying to keep up with kids half my age,” Castiel disagrees, catching the disc in one hand.

“I bet you look hotter than anybody else on the field. No competition. I’d like to watch sometime,” Dean comments.

Castiel smiles, knowing that Dean’s talking about being around next summer. “I can teach you how to play. You could be on my team,” he offers. “Actually, I should recruit Sam. His height would screw the other team in the end zone,” he smirks.

“Sam’s a freak of nature with the running thing too. He actually enjoys it,” Dean scoffs.

“Ultimate is actually the only time I enjoy running. It doesn't feel like I’m running for exercise, it’s just because I want to win the game and prove to myself I can still keep up with the young guys,” Castiel says, laughing at himself.

“I’d give it a shot,” Dean decides. “Got any other fancy tricks?” Dean asks.

“Well, I’ve only worked up to about a fifty percent success rate with this, but throw it at me again,” Castiel asks him. Dean throws the disc, and it goes high. “Try again,” Castiel asks, throwing it back.

This time it comes back at chest level, so Cas jogs a few steps back until it drops to his waist, and then he wraps his arm around his back and miraculously manages to catch the disc in his fingertips.

“Holy shit! You just caught the frisbee behind your back!” Dean exclaims.

“That was just luck. I honestly drop it at least half the time I try,” Castiel reminds him.

“Well you impressed the fuck outta me,” Dean says honestly.

“That’s pretty much all I got, so I’m glad,” Castiel laughs.

“How do you even get started in an Ultimate Frisbee league anyway?” Dean wonders aloud.

“A boyfriend of mine convinced me to play while we were together and I ended up really enjoying it,” Castiel tells him.

“Oh. Do you still play with him?” Dean tries to ask it as neutrally as he can, but he botches the throw and Castiel has to turn to chase after it.

“No. When we broke up, he quit because I wouldn’t,” Castiel smiles when he flicks it back.

“Dick move on your part,” Dean replies, grinning.

Castiel scoffs. “It’s two hours a week and it isn’t like there’s a lot of time to communicate while we’re on the field. He was being childish by refusing to share a team. It was mutual when we broke up, he shouldn’t have had any bad feelings towards me or anything.”

“I probably couldn’t hang out with you if we broke up either,” Dean admits.

“Really? How come?” Castiel asks, surprised by the admission.

“Because I’d still wanna jump you, and anytime anybody else even looked at you I’d want to punch them,” Dean answers quickly.

Castiel chuckles. “You might not still feel that way if we broke up.”

“Believe me. We weren’t even dating, were apart for ten years, and I still wanna go beat up everybody who ever touched you between then and now,” Dean confesses. His throw goes high again, and he gets the pleasure of watching Cas jump to catch it this time. Damn. He’s doing _that_ again.

“I thought I was the one with the jealous streak,” Castiel teases.

“You don’t have anything to be jealous of. Nobody touched me the way you do,” Dean says.

“I get jealous over more than just sexual things,” Castiel replies.

“Like what?”

“I hate that somebody else lived with you. That they got to tell you that they loved you whenever they wanted to. That somebody else got to sleep beside you every night, and knows your morning routine and the way you look when you brush your teeth. I hate that somebody else knows your bad habits and I don’t. That somebody else had their dirty clothes mixed with yours in the laundry. That somebody else shared a shower with you. There’s a million things,” Castiel rattles off. He throws the frisbee a little harder than he meant to and Dean has to knock it down instead of being able to catch it. “Sorry,” he says sullenly.

“Okay, so you’re still the one with the jealousy thing. Point proven,” Dean jokes, and Castiel can’t help but smile back.

“At least I don’t want to beat anybody up,” Castiel points out.

“Yeah, but that’s probably because you know you can’t hit a chick,” Dean smirks.

Castiel shrugs a shoulder. He’s not entirely wrong. “If I was going to deck her for anything, it would be for getting to share all of that with you, and then deliberately doing something to hurt you.”

Dean smiles. “Aw, you’re so cute wanting to defend my honour, Cas.”

“Oh, shut up,” Castiel laughs.

“I’m glad she cheated on me,” Dean hears himself say. Huh. Never thought he’d say that. “I thought I was happy with her, but I wasn’t. I wasn’t half as happy as I am now that I’m back here, with you.”

“You can’t mean that,” Castiel disagrees. “You were with her for almost five years. You must have felt much more for her than you do now.” Castiel says that, but inside he knows there’s a chance that might not be true. He thought he loved the people he was with before Dean, too. He _did_ love them. But it wasn’t the same as the way he feels for Dean. He and Dean have this undeniable, unexplainable connection between them that he’s never had with anybody else.

Dean shakes his head. It sounds dumb when Cas puts it like that, but it’s just not true. “Nope. I didn’t. It wasn’t like this. Like me and you. What I have with you is different. Good different.”

Castiel nods. “After thinking about it, I think I understand.

“Did you work off enough energy for pie yet?” Dean asks hopefully a little while later.

“I could choke down a piece, I think,” Castiel responds.

“C’mon,” Dean says, holding out his hand. It’s silly to hold hands to only walk back to the table, but then Cas wraps his arm around his waist, and he leans into his touch happily.

They gather up their dishes and empty beer cans and carry them in the house to deposit them into the dishwasher. Castiel washes the tray by hand while Dean cuts the pie and carries them over to the little table. “Bon appetit, baby,” Dean grins at him when Castiel joins him at the table with two more beer.

“I can’t believe I let you call me that,” he says, but he’s smiling.

“Whatever, you called me honey and sweetheart the other night,” Dean reminds him.  

Castiel blushes. “I was sleepy and you were sucking my dick. I would’ve called you anything that came to mind.”

Dean laughs and then pretends to be insulted. “So that’s how it is?”

Castiel shrugs. “If you’re going to tease me about it, then yeah.”

“What if I told you I actually kinda like it?”

“I’d take a video of you and post it on your website for everybody to see,” Castiel answers quickly.

“Shut up and eat your pie, _babe_ ,” Dean says, emphasizing the babe at the end.

Castiel smirks but does as he's told and spears a bite of pie with his fork and brings it to his mouth. As the tart flavour of the apple and the perfectly sweet, flaky crust hits his taste buds, he moans around his bite, nodding his approval to Dean. He spears another bite before he’s even done chewing, but manages to wait long enough to say, “This is unbelievable! You really made this?”

Dean snorts. “No, I found it on the side of the street. ‘Course I made it!”

“This is amazing! Is there anything you can’t do?” Castiel asks, half seriously.

“I’ve always been terrible at spelling,” Dean explains.

“I somehow doubt that,” Castiel replies. “You text perfectly fine.”

“Autocorrect,” Dean admits.

“Nope. I don’t buy it,” Castiel decides.

“Fine by me,” Dean grins.

They finish their pie amid moans and groans from Castiel, which Dean tells him to stop doing because he’s making him hard. Of course, Cas keeps doing it, and Dean finally realizes he has to ignore him or else he’s pretty sure Cas isn’t going to stop. It’s silly and immature and Dean thinks it’s hilarious. Cas is _fun_ and he loves that about him.

It’s just after nine by the time they decide to relax on the couch and watch Dr. Sexy before turning in for the night. Neither of them mentions actually sleeping though, and Dean can’t help hoping that tonight’s the night.

After a couple of beers, a full belly, and finally sitting down on the couch for the first time all day, it’s no wonder the two of them can hardly keep any space between them. Castiel has his arm around Dean, and Dean has his head pillowed on his chest. Dean’s hand is on Castiel’s knee and Castiel has it covered with his own, fingers laced together. The moments like these are the ones that really get to Castiel. It’s so _easy_ being here with Dean, and yet it feels significant. Everything with Dean feels significant. He knows he’s more than a little bit in love with him, and he isn’t even surprised. He’s always fallen hard and fast, and Dean is no exception. Hopefully this time, though, hard and fast turns into something that lasts, because Castiel can’t imagine losing this.

The show ends entirely too soon, as far as Castiel is concerned. He says as much. “Ugh, I’m so comfortable. I don’t want to get up,” he complains.

“Come on, old man, let’s get you to bed before you pass out on me,” Dean jokes, and once Dean gets up, Castiel follows quickly.

“I’ll just lock up, and I’ll meet you in the bedroom,” Castiel tells him, leaning in to kiss him soft and sweet.

“I’ll take some more of that when we get there,” Dean says.

“So demanding,” Castiel jokes, giving Dean a little push.

Dean’s smiling as he walks down the hallway, and he takes it upon himself to lock the back door when he notices it. By the time he’s done, Cas is following him into the bedroom. Cas takes him by surprise when he wraps his arms around him from behind, but Dean immediately leans against his strong body. Castiel traces the shell of his ear with his tongue, and then nibbles the lobe between his teeth. He moves his lips down the column of Dean’s throat and pushes his hands up to run along the waistband of his jeans.

“Do you want this?” Castiel asks into Dean’s ear.

“Yes,” Dean answers immediately. Whatever he’s asking, the answer is yes. “I want you,” he adds, just to be clear. His heart's already pounding in his chest.

“I’ve been thinking about you for so long,” Castiel says, low and husky, kissing the spot right behind Dean’s ear.

Dean feels arousal course through his body hearing Cas’s voice pitched so low and sexy. He tilts his head to the side to give Cas more access, and he lets out a needy little sound when Cas’s hands slide down to rub against the front of his jeans, making the satin of his panties slide across his hard dick perfectly. He pushes his ass backwards enough to bump into Cas behind him, and he can feel that Cas is starting to get hard, too.

“I want you,” Dean repeats, the words pulsing through his mind. “I want you inside of me so fucking bad.”

Castiel turns him around roughly and crushes his lips to Dean’s. He cups Dean’s ass in his hands, turned on beyond belief _knowing_ that he’s about to be inside of him again after all this time. Dean’s hands are on his face, tilting his head to the perfect angle so that Dean can push his tongue into his mouth, lighting that spark between them on fire more and more with every swipe of his tongue, and the way his hands push back into his hair. God he loves Dean’s hands in his hair. Castiel wants to do this nice and slow, he _needs_ to, to show Dean what he means to him, but his instincts are taking over and he finds himself pulling Dean’s shirt over his head without even thinking about it. Neither of them are complaining though, and Castiel wastes no time getting his hands on Dean’s body, running his hands up his hard back, and pulling him closer.

“Wait,” Dean gasps. He knows he has something to say, something he wants, but he can’t seem to tear his lips away from Cas’s. His hands do the talking for him, and he pushes Cas’s shirt up so that he can feel skin against skin. He moans into Cas’s mouth, completely unashamed with just how turned on he is by him.

Castiel backs Dean up until the back of his legs hit the bed, and he falls onto his back. Castiel finishes lifting his shirt up over his head and pops the button on his fly before he pulls his pants completely off. He climbs onto the bed on top of Dean, and goes for the fly of his jeans next. He gets a peek of black lace when he lowers Dean’s fly and he groans loudly before he can stop it. He’s dreamed about this, wanted this, _craved this_ for ten fucking years and now he’s finally going to get to see Dean looking absolutely sinful in a pair panties again. He slips Dean’s jeans over his hips and his dick hardens almost painfully at the sight of Dean laid out in front of him.

Dean’s wearing black satin panties tonight. They have a few inches of sheer lace at the elastic band all the way around before it blends seamlessly into the soft silk. Most arousing of all is the tiny little bow on the front, advertising the long, hard cock Dean has stuffed into the delicate little panties. “Jesus Christ, Dean,” Castiel breathes. He can barely catch his breath. There aren’t words for how incredibly hot he is like this. “You. You are _so_ beautiful. So unbelievably beautiful. You don’t know how fucking hot this is for me,” he says, his voice reverent. He’d fall to his knees every day for the rest of his life to see Dean look like this. The way these panties hug his hard cock, the way the bikini cut is high on his thick hips, and the way they make such a muscular, masculine body like Dean’s look feminine is the most arousing thing Castiel has ever seen.

Dean has never been looked at like this in his life. Castiel is looming over him on his knees and looking down at him like he’s the most incredible thing he’s ever seen, with so much love and desire in his eyes that Dean has to look away from him. He’s overcome with emotion, and he has to swallow down the lump in his throat and blink away the tears gathering in his eyes. Cas loves him. He can see it all over his face, and Dean’s _so full_ of emotion he doesn’t know how he’s ever going to get through this without crying. He forces himself to look back at Cas, and Dean’s positive he’s never felt more desired, more beautiful, more loved, more _wanted_ than he does in this moment. Any doubt he’s ever had about Cas not being attracted to the way his body looks right now is completely dissolved by the look on his face. “Cas, baby, touch me. Kiss me. Something, _please_ ,” Dean begs, and he doesn’t even have it in him to be ashamed by the way his voice cracks on his words.

“Dean,” is all Castiel seems to be able to say, because anything else that comes out is going to be a jumble of words telling him how much he loves him, and he isn’t sure he should say that yet. So he does the first thing that comes to mind, and runs both hands up Dean’s legs until he’s got his hands on that satin and the hard bulge underneath. Dean arches up into his hands, and he caresses every inch of the fabric. He runs his hands around his back and over his ass, squeezing hard and gaining another sound of pleasure from Dean. He dips a finger inside the elastic and drags it along his skin. Then, when he can’t possibly wait another second, he lowers his mouth to Dean’s cock straining against the satin and drags his lips against it.

Dean feels like he’s going to go off any second. He can feel Cas’s stubble pulling at the smooth fabric as it tightens over his erection, and just _seeing_ Cas between his legs, obviously turned on, worshiping every inch of him that’s covered by the satin and lace is so fucking hot. Then Cas opens his mouth, and Dean can feel the hint of heat and moisture through the fabric, and he thrusts up into it needily.

Castiel takes the hint. There’s nothing he wants more than to take Dean’s heavy cock into his mouth anyway. He sucks along his shaft through the length, even applying a hint of teeth, which makes Dean moan loudly. He can smell the musky scent of his arousal through Dean’s panties, and he wants to bury his face in it. He hears himself moan when he sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth as much as he can through the satin. He tongues at the head, making it nice and wet so Dean can feel it, and Dean fists his hands in his hair, pushing him down, wordlessly begging for more. Castiel could do this all day, so he takes his time, tonguing at him over and over, leaving his panties absolutely soaked with saliva.

Dean’s eyes are closed, his head thrown back, and he’s grinding shamelessly into Cas’s face, absolutely lost in pleasure.

“Turn over, sweetheart. I want to taste you,” Castiel rasps.

Another spike of desire hits Dean like lightning and he rolls onto his stomach quickly, calling out when he feels his rock hard dick press into the mattress underneath him. He ruts against it mindlessly until Cas pulls his hips away.

“You only come for _me_ ,” Castiel insists, and he hears Dean babble some kind of agreement as he stills his hips. “Good boy,” he whispers, and Dean actually whimpers. “So good for me, Dean. So perfect. I need to open you up for me, sweetheart, but your ass looks so fucking phenomenal in these panties. Do you know how hot you look?”

“Mmmmf,” Dean answers. He realizes that’s not an actual word and tries harder. “For you. Wanna look good for you, Cas.”

Castiel really doesn’t want to take his panties off yet, so he caresses his ass over top of them. Looking at his big hands on Dean’s tight ass, the satin tight across his perfectly round globes, has Castiel practically salivating. Dean’s glorious, in absolutely every way. He decides to try and eat him out around the panties. He moves them to the side with one hand, and gets his first look at Dean’s tight hole. His cock throbs between his legs when he thinks about the fact that nobody but him has touched him here. The words slip out of him before he has the chance to fight them away, “Mine. This is _mine_ ,” he breathes, moving his mouth closer to him so Dean can feel his breath on his skin. “Nobody has ever touched you here but me. Tell me.”

Dean doesn't know why Cas talking to him like this always gets him so worked up, but if he thought he was desperate a minute ago, it’s nothing compared to how much he _wants_ right now. “Only you, Cas. Only ever you. My ass is yours. _I’m yours_ ,” he gasps, surprised by how fucking hot he gets saying it aloud. Then he loses all sense of surprise, and everything else, really, when Cas swipes his tongue across his asshole. “Ahh!” Dean calls out, high-pitched and breathy. He is about to ask for more when Cas does it again, running his tongue across his crack slow and firm. It’s wet and hot and dirty and fucking awesome. He can practically feel his eyeballs rolling up into his head as he drops his face into the mattress, arms shaking too much to hold him up.

“Mmmm. So good, Dean. So tight and perfect,” Castiel praises him.

“Please,” Dean begs, not wanting Cas to stop, even to compliment him. _Just keep fucking doing what you were doing a second ago_ , he thinks.

Castiel runs his tongue in circles around his rim, getting him nice and wet, softening the muscle little by little with every swipe. Dean’s relaxing for him perfectly, obviously enjoying this, encouraging Castiel to keep going with every little sound he makes. Castiel dips his tongue further inside of him, wiggling his way in deeper and deeper whenever Dean opens up for him. Castiel needs to spread his ass cheeks open but his panties are in the way. He growls in frustration when he pulls away and then starts sliding them over his hips. “Tell me you’ll put these back on later,” he pleads.

“Yeah,” Dean answers quickly.

Castiel gets them completely off of him, and says to Dean, “The lube. From the drawer to your left,” he instructs. He kisses a lazy trail up the backs of his legs and over the beautiful curve of his ass cheeks while Dean rummages blindly for the bottle. It drops on the bed beside his face, and he hums his thanks into Dean’s skin. He spreads his asscheeks and gets right back in there with his tongue, licking a few long stripes across his crack, before pointing his tongue and spearing it inside of him as far as he can go. He loves it when Dean presses his ass back against him for more. He loves knowing how much Dean loves this and how Castiel’s the only one who’s ever pleased him in this way. Thinking about that has him lose all sense of strategy, and he just dives in, fucking his tongue as deep as he can inside of Dean’s ass, over and over, wet and sloppy with his desperation.

Dean shouts out. He needs _more_. He needs something to fill him up, something to touch him, _something_. He can feel an itch running through his entire body, begging to be scratched, thrumming with the need for release. His voice is low and broken when he starts pleading. “I need… I need _more_. Touch me, fuck me, I don’t care. I need you, _please_. I need you, Cas. Please, please, please.” The words fall from lips in a desperate rush, cracking and rasping, and he keeps repeating _please_ until he feels Cas drape his body over his back.

“Shhhh,” he soothes him. Cas’s hand circles his cock and Dean shudders and whimpers at his touch. _Yes, this_. Cas strokes him softly a few times, giving Dean at least the promise of relief, scratching the itch just enough so he can get his breath back. He realizes he has tears streaming down his face and lets out a wet sob. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you. It’s alright,” Cas whispers, each promise kissed into his skin. “I’m going to get you ready for me now, and then I’m going to make love to you, and I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Yeah,” Dean rasps. “I want you to. Please, Cas.”

“Better now?” Castiel checks, his voice low and kind.

“Yeah,” Dean answers again.

Castiel kisses the back of his neck again. “So perfect,” he praises him. “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

Dean can hear the click of the lube bottle opening and he turns to see Cas drizzling it over his fingers. Cas’s eyes catch his and he smiles softly. “Okay?” Cas checks and Dean nods the best he can with his face pressed against the mattress. “You’ll tell me if there’s any pain. This should only feel good. I don’t want to hurt you.” Dean’s heart fills impossibly fuller and he nods when more tears cloud his vision. Jesus, when did he become such a cry baby? _Get it together, Winchester_ , he tries to tell himself.

Castiel rubs his hands together, warming up the liquid on his fingers before he traces the crack of Dean’s ass with the tip of his middle finger. He wants to tease, to hear Dean beg for him again, but he knows Dean’s feeling overwhelmed with pleasure and the need for release, so he doesn’t. He slides one finger into the impossible tightness of Dean’s hole. He’s opened him up nicely enough that he slips in past the ring of muscle easily. Dean moans, dragging the sound out as Castiel slips further and further inside of him.

“Ho-ly fuck,” Dean whines as a single finger presses inside of him. It’s better than he remembers. A thousand times better than his own fingers ever feel inside of himself. “Feels so good, Cas.”

“You should feel your greedy hole taking me in, Dean. You want this so bad,” Castiel says quietly.

“Fuck, yes. Gimme more, Cas. I can take another one,” Dean pleads.

“Ugh,” Castiel gasps, unable to tell him no. He wants to fuck him so badly and all he has to do is add two more fingers and then he can have him. He presses two fingers together and pushes his way inside. A little bit more resistance this time, but it still shouldn’t hurt. “Feel good?” Castiel asks, feeling the need to check just in case.

“So fucking good, yeah,” Dean answers quickly. Cas is thrusting his fingers in and out, intermittently scissoring and stretching him open. Dean can feel his fingers prodding for a few seconds until Cas finds what he’s looking for, and a white hot pulse of pleasure shoots through Dean’s entire body as Cas stimulates his prostate. “ _Fuck_!” Dean shouts. Cas hits it again, and again, and Dean whines as he feels heat quickly gathering in his stomach. “Cas,” he gasps. “I’m gonna come. You hit that again and I’m gonna come,” Dean explains, teeth clenched tight together, hands gripping the bedsheets to fight the desire to take himself into his hand.

It’s Castiel’s turn to groan. Dean likes this so much he’s on the edge before they’ve even started the main event. He reluctantly changes the angle of his hand so he doesn’t brush his prostate again, and stretches him with deliberate purpose now. When he’s nice and loose, he adds more lube and then his third finger. He goes slow, and again, Dean opens for him perfectly, making this so easy on both of them. “So nice, Dean. I’m going to be inside of you so soon,” Castiel promises, moving up to his knees to drop kisses across his lower back. “You’re so beautiful. So gorgeous. So perfect.”

Dean can _feel_ the way Cas believes every word he’s saying, and he presses his lips together so he doesn’t say anything he doesn’t want to say right now. Cas’s fingers keep stretching him, but Dean knows he’s ready. He can take him now. He gives him another minute or so and then can’t take it anymore. “I’m ready,” he says, his voice surprisingly steady.

“Thank God,” Cas breathes, removing his fingers. “I’m dying back here,” he teases, and Dean can feel a dopey smile come to his face. Cas has always been so good to him. Dean flips back over onto his back without being asked and pulls Cas down to kiss him. He can taste himself on Cas’s tongue, and while he’s not really into that in this case, the _connection_ he feels because of the kiss is enough to make him kiss Cas breathless. Cas pulls away with a wet pop and Dean watches with rapt attention as Cas slicks up his cock with lube.

He pauses with his dick in his hand and says, “Condom?”

“No,” Dean answers quickly. “Just me and you. I wanna feel you.”

“I’m clean,” Castiel tells him, needing to make sure he understands.

“I know, baby, I trust you.”

Castiel falls back over Dean, supporting himself on his elbows, bracketing Dean’s body. He reaches down and arranges himself so he’s pressed at Dean’s entrance. “You ready?” Castiel checks, searching his eyes for any hesitation.

Dean leans up to kiss him softly. “I’m ready. I want this so much,” Dean says, and he even surprises himself with how genuine he sounds.

Castiel can’t wait any more. He presses into Dean, pushing hard to breach the ring of muscle, and then slipping into him like two puzzle pieces into place. His eyes flutter closed, savouring the feeling of being inside the man he loves again after so, so long. Dean catches his lips again and Castiel’s mouth falls open with pure pleasure as he sinks his entire length inside of Dean. Dean sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and Castiel comes to a stop once skin meets skin. Castiel’s mind clears enough to kiss him back, to show him just how much he loves him, how much this means to him, how he feels more right now than he’s ever felt in his entire life. He braces himself on one arm just to touch Dean’s face, and he pulls his lips away only far enough to ask, “Are you okay?” His voice comes out in a whisper, and he rests his forehead against Dean’s while he watches for his reply on his lips. It’s intimate and sweet and Castiel is warm all over.

He watches Dean’s lips while they form the words, “I’m good. I - “ his pink tongue comes out to dart across the seam of his lips. “Cas?” Castiel flicks his eyes up to make eye contact with Dean. “I love you,” Dean sighs.

Dean couldn’t hold it in another instant. Not with Cas kissing him like this, looking at him like this, touching him like this. Love is radiating from Castiel like sunlight and Dean physically can’t take any more of it in without some coming out. His heart is beating so fast, fear and nerves still mixed with desire still clenching in his stomach. And then, finally, what feels like an eternity later but is actually only an instant, he hears Cas’s voice, rough with emotion, answer, “I love _you_.”

Castiel kisses Dean, hard, pressing his lips against him like he’s never going to be able to get close enough. “I love you so much,” he breathes, not taking his lips off of Dean’s.

Dean wraps his arms around him, burying his hands in the silky strands of Cas’s hair, and pulls him in to kiss him deeper, more passionately, even as he tries to control the tears welling up again with his heart overflowing in his chest. “Move, Cas,” he pleads with him. “Make love to me,” he says, smiling against his lips.

Castiel rolls his hips gently a few times, more interested in kissing Dean than chasing his orgasm right now. “I love you,” he says again, wanting to keep saying it over and over now that he’s able to.

“I know, baby, I can feel it. I can feel it every time you kiss me,” Dean explains, finally losing the battle as a tear spills over his cheek.

Castiel wipes it with his thumb, and kisses the trail away, all while still rocking into Dean gently. Dean’s hands run down his back and land on his ass. He pulls him in, hitches his legs up around his waist, asking him with his body to get on with it already, even as he kisses him soft and slow. Castiel pulls half way out and slides back in gently, the tight squeeze of Dean’s ass surrounding him perfectly. “You feel so good, sweetheart. So perfect. _You’re_ perfect. You’re everything,” Castiel confesses.

“I love you so fucking much, Cas. You’re fucking me so good,” Dean tells him.

They find a rhythm between them, hips rolling together, Dean’s ass pushing back to meet him half way through every thrust. He loses himself in the familiar dance, giving himself over to every urge he has. To fuck harder, or slow down to hear Dean beg, to kiss his lips, his neck, to suck a hickey into collarbone, to scrape his teeth against Dean’s jaw, Dean urging him on with every little sound he makes.

Cas lifts under his thighs, hitching Dean’s ass up further, changing the angle and then nailing his prostate with the next thrust. “Oh God, right there, Cas,” Dean gasps as pleasure floods through his body. “ _So_ good.” Cas drives into him again and again, hardly giving him time to catch his breath before it’s punched out of him over and over. His nails are digging into Cas’s back, dragging down until he’s got his hands on his ass, pulling him in harder. “Harder, Cas. Please, fuck me harder, baby.”

“Dean,” Castiel groans. His hips speed up, and he thrusts deeper inside of him, causing Dean to arch his back under him.

“Yeah, _fuck_ , like that. Keep going,” Dean urges him, keeping his hands on his ass in case he tries to stop. “I’m close, baby.”

Hearing that Dean’s approaching his orgasm sends a new wave of desire through Castiel. He thrusts into him wildly, slamming his cock into his prostate ruthlessly. He wants Dean to come on his cock again. He wants to watch him come between them completely untouched, the way only he has ever got him off.

“Ugh! _Yes_! God. _Fuck_ , Cas, don’t stop. Feels so fucking good,” Dean praises him, head swimming with just how close he is. He squeezes his eyes closed, feeling himself pushed closer and closer to the end with every thrust.

“Dean,” Castiel says softly, “I’m close. I need you to come for me.”

Dean whines, and he feels his stomach clench hearing Cas’s words. His fingers grip harder on Cas’s ass in his hands and his muscles start to tighten.

“Come for me, Dean,” Castiel says, louder, voice harder. Dean whimpers again, release coiling in his stomach. “Come. _Now!”_ Castiel growls, and Dean’s mouth drops open with a silent scream as his orgasm rips through him.

The look of ecstasy on Dean’s face as he spills between them, along with the way his ass clenches with each spurt of cum that pulses out of Dean has Castiel following him over the edge in seconds. He buries himself deep in Dean’s ass with a final thrust as his release spills from him, and his head drops forward against Dean’s.

Dean leans up to meet his lips, and bites and sucks on Castiel’s lips sloppily. A quiet moan falls from his mouth as he feels Cas empty himself into his ass. It’s wet and gross and shouldn’t be hot, but it _really_ freakin’ is. He notices Cas’s arms are shaking with the effort of holding himself up, and he pushes him over gently so that he falls onto his side. His softening cock slips from Dean’s ass, and Dean feels come slip out with him. _That_ isn’t pleasant, but he ignores it for now in favour of cuddling up to Cas. He slips his leg through both of Cas’s, and wraps an arm around his stomach as he works on catching his breath.

Castiel opens his eyes to see Dean looking over at him, and he closes the space between them to kiss him again. He feels so full of love, so thankful that he’s here with Dean, that he just shared this with him again, that he can’t hold himself back. He kisses his lips softly, tracing the shape of his lips with his tongue. He cups his face in his hands and drops feather-light kisses to his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his eyelids. Finally, he kisses his forehead, and with his nose buried in his hair he whispers, “I love you so much, Dean Winchester.”

With every kiss on his skin, Dean’s heart swells bigger and bigger. When he hears Cas tell him he loves him again, a quiet little happy sound comes from his throat. He opens his eyes to see Cas staring down at him, blue eyes swimming with emotion and unshed tears.

“I’m so happy,” Castiel tries to explain, his voice cracking and breaking off before he can finish the last word. Dean must get it though, because his eyes spill over again before he wraps himself around Castiel tighter than Castiel thought was possible.

“Me, too, Cas. I love you, too, and I’m so, so happy I have this with you,” he chokes out. Cas strokes his back and they give each other a few minutes to catch their breaths and sniffle through their emotions.

Finally, they loosen their hold on one another, and wordlessly, they get to their feet to wash each other off with a couple of damp cloths. Dean freezes when Cas’s cloth dips between his legs, but he relaxes against him when he cleans him up gently and thoroughly. It’s intimate, and he can’t ever imagine ever allowing anybody else to touch him like this, but this is Cas, and Cas has always taken care of him. Cas kisses his head again once they’re clean, and then they brush their teeth side by side, buck naked and without a shred of embarrassment between them. They kiss once they’ve rinsed their mouths out, and Cas says, “I’ll give you a minute alone,” before he slips out of the bathroom.

When Dean comes back into the bedroom, Castiel is in pajama bottoms, has a fresh fitted sheet on the mattress, and he’s just pulling the covers up onto the bed. Dean grabs an end, he flicks off the lights, they climb into the bed, and Dean arranges himself in Castiel’s arms where he belongs.

“You know that wasn’t a heat of the moment kinda thing, right?” Dean asks curiously.

“Mmm,” Castiel hums as he presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I felt fairly confident, but I appreciate you clarifying. The same is true for me.”

“How long?” Dean asks.

“How long have I loved you?” Castiel thinks back. “I’m not sure. There wasn’t a specific moment when it became clear. I can’t look back and tell you a time when I didn’t feel like this.”

“I’ve been feeling it for a long time. Even before. You know, ten years ago. It wasn’t exactly like this, but you always made me feel warm inside, you know? It’s like it was always there. I was pretty sure the night of our first fancy date, when I was holding you when we were watching the sunset. Which is crazy as hell, because who falls in love on a second date?” Dean chuckles. “Then I was really, really sure when we fell asleep together. I just couldn’t hold it in anymore tonight.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. I’ve never been so happy,” Castiel tells him again.

“We’re still really freakin’ good at the whole sex thing, too,” Dean grins.

Castiel lets out a low laugh. “Yes, extremely good. I look forward to doing that many, many more times in the future.”

“You let me know as soon as you’re ready, old man,” Dean teases.

Castiel pinches his belly and Dean laughs. “Go to bed,” he says dryly, but he kisses his temple to soften his words.

“Yeah, okay. G’night, Cas. Love you,” Dean says quietly.

“I love you, too. Sweet dreams.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anybody interested in seeing the panties I describe in this chapter, take a look at the link [here](https://1drv.ms/i/s!AkKK6K6hlRKgg0mnl9f-t29781jK)


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel is a light sleeper, so he wakes up several times throughout the night when Dean snuggles into him over and over. When they were younger and Dean would spend the night, they would always end up tangled together, but it seemed like it was subconscious, and as soon as either of them were awake they’d make sure to put a bit of space between them. This is nothing like that. This is Dean purposely moving closer anytime they drift apart, and Castiel holding him happily every time he wakes up. Castiel smiles through most of the night.

When Dean wakes fully for the first time, he lifts his head and opens one eye to see the clock. 9:53. He lays back down and shifts to press his face to Cas’s chest again and can barely contain a small, happy sigh. There’s nothing better than the moment you wake up curled up next to somebody you love in bed. Cuddling skin to skin with Cas, his body warm and soft from sleep and the blankets they’re wrapped up in, and the way Cas’s arms curl around him to pull him closer makes Dean feel like he’s going to burst with happiness. He’s happier than he can remember being in really, really long time. He places a few chaste kisses to Cas’s chest, just because it’s there, and he hears Cas make a sound of contentment in his throat. Dean tips his head up to look at Cas and sees his bright blue eyes shining down at him.

Castiel doesn’t hesitate before he leans in to press a quick kiss to Dean’s lips. “Good morning,” he says, his voice rough with sleep.

Dean snuggles right back in up against his chest with a big smile on his face. “Morning,” he replies. “You sleep okay?”

“I’m a light sleeper, so you woke me up several times, but I’m still feeling very rested,” Castiel comments.

“I woke you up?” Dean repeats.

“Mmhmm,” Castiel answers, dropping a kiss on the top of Dean’s head. “You seemed to be very insistent about being pressed up against me at every opportunity.”

Dean can feel a blush come to his cheeks. “You’re comfortable,” he mumbles.

“I’m not complaining, sweetheart. I like holding you at least as much as you like to be held,” Castiel tells him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean replies, slightly embarrassed by both the endearment and that Cas has picked up on how much he likes being the little spoon. “Breakfast or shower first?”

“Shower. I want to get you naked again,” Castiel answers, sliding his hands down to cup Dean’s ass over top of his pajama pants.

“After we brush our teeth. Your morning breath is the frickin’ worst,” Dean tells Cas. He yelps and wiggles away when Cas pinches his ass, and he rolls out of bed with a smile on his face. Cas’s laughter follows him as he walks into the bathroom to take a leak before Cas joins him.

Castiel gives Dean a few moments to himself before he follows him into the bathroom. He hears the water running, and takes that as his cue to get out of bed. They brush their teeth, and neither of them are able to stop grinning at each other any time their eyes meet in the mirror. Dean finishes first, and turns the water on and lets it heat up before he drops his pants with a saucy little wink in Castiel’s direction, and steps into the water. He shuts the glass behind him, and Castiel takes the chance to relieve his bladder.

“Dude, I can hear you peeing,” Dean says from inside the shower.

“So what? Men pee beside each other all the time,” Castiel answers.

“Just sayin’. It’s kinda weird.”

“My apologies. I’ll just let you shower in peace since you’re all weirded out, then,” Castiel teases.

“It’s not _that_ weird,” Dean relents. “Get your old ass in here.”

Castiel shakes his head at the insult, takes off his pajamas and climbs into the shower with Dean. He stands in front of the spray, tipping his head back to get his hair wet. “You know, with all these compliments you give me, I’m going to get a big head.”

Cas’s words don’t even really sink in, because Dean is distracted by his naked boyfriend. He can’t help but touch Cas. All that tanned skin in front of him and water cascading down his body is more than Dean can resist. Dean’s hands go to his hips immediately, and then drift up over his chest. When his fingers slide across Cas’s nipples and Cas sighs in response, he drops his forehead to Cas’s and looks him in the eye. “You didn’t really think I wasn’t going to try for shower sex, did you?” Dean grins.

“On the contrary, I would’ve been disappointed if you didn’t,” Castiel replies.

Dean lowers his head to close the inch of space between them, and then their lips meet for the first time that day in a slow glide. Dean’s hands stay splayed on Cas’s chest, and Cas lifts his hands to cup his face. Just like last night, Dean can _feel_ Cas’s love pouring into him, and it fills him up further with each brush of their lips. Their mouths open for each other and Dean slides his tongue across Cas’s and drops his hands to run down his body and around to his lower back, pulling him in so that their bodies are flush.

Dean’s body is warm and wet and hard against Castiel’s, and they’re both quickly becoming aroused as they continue to explore each other’s mouths. Castiel sucks on the tip of Dean’s tongue and he hears Dean’s breath hitch as his own pleasure mounts. Dean’s hands start moving up and down Castiel’s back, over his shoulders, down to squeeze his ass.

“Anxious, are we?” Castiel asks, nipping at his lips.

“You’re fuckin’ hot,” Dean answers quickly. “And naked and wet.” Dean presses their lips together again and rolls his hips deliberately into to Cas, making their erections brush together. “And hard.”

“Because _you’re_ fucking hot,” Castiel repeats back to him, grinning. He turns around to grab his body wash and isn’t at all surprised when Dean wraps his arms around his waist and kisses between his shoulder blades. He can feel Dean’s erection brushing against him, but he ignores it in favour of squirting some body wash into his hands and then passing the bottle back to Dean. “Wash my back?” he asks.

“Happy to,” Dean answers seriously. He gets some soap in his hands and then rubs them together before he places his hands on Cas’s shoulders and begins giving him a soapy massage. “I love your back,” Dean says quietly. “That’s what I think about when I jerk off in the shower every morning,” he chuckles to himself.

Castiel feels a wave of fresh desire pool in his stomach. “You think about me?”

“Every damn time. Your shoulders, your back, your arms,” Dean tells him, running his hands down them with a groan. “Your ass,” he adds, soaping it up thoroughly, and making Cas sigh loudly. “Your thighs. You know how thick and sexy your thighs are? Fuuuck,” he groans, as he slides his hands over them.

Castiel is getting more turned on by the minute. Hearing Dean talking about how attracted he is to him makes him feel sexy and powerful in a way he hasn’t since he was years younger.

“I think about how you look with my cock in your mouth,” Castiel tells him. “Those beautiful, luscious lips wrapped around me. How your biceps bulge all the time even when you don’t mean to do it. I think about you in panties, Dean, all the fucking time. Every time I see you I wonder if you’re wearing them and it always turns me on so much not knowing.”

Dean’s hands drift up and he cups Cas’s balls in his hand gently, drawing a moan from Cas’s lips. He’s never really touched Cas like this before, but he just does what he likes. He rolls his sack in his palm, and then strokes his cock with his other hand. Cas’s head drops back against Dean’s shoulder and Dean kisses up and down the exposed line of his throat. “Love you, Cas. Love getting my hands on you.”

Castiel turns around in his arms to face him again and kisses him soft and slow. “I didn’t get a chance to wash you,” Castiel tells him. He grabs for the body wash again and starts rubbing it across Dean’s body everywhere he can reach. The soapy slide of his hands is erotic for both of them, and they continue to indulge each other with hands and mouths until they’re both panting. Even then, they take the time to wash each other’s hair, and Dean obviously doesn’t miss how much his hands on Castiel’s hair turns him on because he continues much longer than he needs to, then comes right out and says it.

“You like when I play with your hair. When I tug on it a little, and even now when I’m washing it,” Dean says confidently.

“I do. I don’t know why, but it feels s-so good,” Castiel admits, his voice stuttering when Dean gives his soapy strands a soft tug.

“I’m gonna learn every little thing that makes your voice hitch like that,” Dean promises, his voice low. He kisses Cas again before he tips his head back and rinses the soap from his hair using both the water and his hands. With his usually crazy hair flat on his head, his eyes seem to glow even brighter. “Your eyes,” Dean says immediately. “I think about your eyes a lot, too. I can always see everything in them.” He stops just long enough to kiss Cas again. “I can see it when you’re turned on, like now, and your eyes go dark. And when you’re teasing me, and they sparkle at me. I can see the humour in them when you laugh. The flash of anger when you’re jealous and trying to pretend not to be. And God, Cas, I can see… I can _see_ that you love me when you look at me.”

“I do,” Castiel replies softly. “I love you so much.”

“I know you do. Don’t… don’t stop looking at me like that, okay?” Dean asks quietly, afraid by how much the thought scares him.

“I could never,” Castiel promises without hesitation. He would say anything to wipe that vulnerable look off of Dean’s face. Besides, he hasn’t stopped caring for Dean in the last ten years, and that was before he knew him the way he knows him now. He kisses Dean again, tenderly this time, promising the things he won’t promise with his words but isn’t afraid to communicate without them. Dean melts into him, and now that they’re both finally clean, Castiel is ready to move this along and bring pleasure to the man he loves so much.

Castiel reaches for the bottle of lube he has mixed in with the shampoo and body wash and squirts some into his hand. Dean’s eyes light up and he says, “Lube in the shower, huh?”

Castiel shrugs unapologetically. “Up until a month ago, I was a single gay man. Lube in the shower is a given. Now, sharing showers with you, it’s a no-brainer,” he grins.

“I like the sounds of that!”

Castiel takes Dean’s cock into his hand and slides it up and down the shaft, slicking him up soft and slow. “Less talking, more kissing,” Castiel teases, and Dean seems happy enough to comply. But it isn’t his mouth he goes for. It’s his neck. Dean obviously hasn’t forgotten how sensitive Castiel’s neck is, and he scrapes his teeth along it as he moves toward that one little spot behind his ear. Castiel can’t help the sound that spills from his lips when he sucks on it, and his hand tightens on Dean’s cock reflexively, drawing a moan from Dean.

“Why does your hand feel so much better than mine?” Dean mumbles.

Castiel chuckles, having had the same thought himself through the years. “One of life’s greatest mysteries,” he answers, giving his wrist a twist. Dean’s teeth bite down on his neck in response, and Castiel is suddenly feeling like it’s his turn for more.

Dean moans loudly when Castiel takes a step towards him and lines their cocks up to wrap both of them in his hand. Dean’s hand falls down to help him, and they fuck each other into the circle of their hands.

Dean can’t look away from the sight of their cocks pressed together, slippery with lube, poking out through their hands clasped together. He’s dangerously close to just coming from this, from watching them pressed together. It’s fucking hot. Next thing Dean knows, Cas has him pressed face first against the tile of the shower wall and his slicked up cock is sliding back and forth along the cleft of Dean’s ass cheeks. Dean moans because it feels incredible.

“I want to fuck you like this,” Castiel says, hands gripping Dean’s hips tight.

“Yeah, Cas, I want you,” Dean admits quickly.

Castiel closes his teeth on the meat of Dean’s shoulder, making him call out. “But, I also want to fuck you again in my bed tonight, and you’ll be too sore. So I’m going to fuck myself between your ass cheeks, and I’m going to come just like this, all over your perfect ass. And you’re going to fuck yourself into my hand, and if you don’t come before me, you’re going to have to take care of it yourself.”

Arousal is boiling over quickly in Dean’s veins. He fucking loves it when Cas takes over like this, and his cock is throbbing between his legs from hearing Cas tell him what to do. Then the head of Cas’s cock nudges his perineum and his fingers tighten uselessly on the wall. “Yes,” Dean says, because he knows Cas wants him to. That must have been the magic word, because Cas reaches around him and takes his cock back into his lube slicked hand.

“Good boy,” Cas breathes against Dean’s ear, sending arousal spiking through Dean that comes out in a soft whimper.

Castiel moves his wrist in time with his thrusts. Dean’s ass is fantastic, and the slick friction of skin against skin is glorious. Dean’s palms are pressed against the shower wall and seeing his the strength in his arms while he braces his body, as well as the muscles rippling in his back as he starts thrusting into Castiel's hand is mesmerizing. “You are so sexy,” Castiel praises him.

“Feels good, Cas. You feel good,” Dean repeats.

After all the foreplay they’ve had, the build up of the last twenty minutes spent hot, wet, naked, and worshiping each other, it’s no surprise to Castiel that he can feel his orgasm approaching. He starts stroking Dean faster, wanting him to come with him, wanting to feel his body tense and see him come all over the shower wall. He twists his wrist on the upstroke and thrusts against him harder and faster.

“Fuck you’re good at this,” Dean gasps.

“I’m close. Are you going to come with me?” Castiel asks him.

“Yeah. Yeah, baby, keep going,” Dean begs.

Castiel moves his hand from Dean’s hip up to brush against his nipple. When it hardens under his thumb, he rolls it between his fingers. Dean’s head falls forwards and Castiel tugs his nipple, making Dean groan.

“Keep doing that,” Dean asks him, voice breathy.

Castiel pulls, pinches, and rolls Dean’s nipple in his hand while he thrusts hard and fast along his ass. He sucks marks into his shoulders, thinking _mine, mine, mine_ every time he sees one bloom over his skin. He’s getting closer and closer to the edge with every thrust, and when he sees Dean’s fingers press harder into the tile, he knows he’s right there with him. “ _Dean_ ,” Castiel rasps, running out of breath.

“Don’t stop, Cas, don’t stop,” Dean chants, voice desperate.

“I’m so close,” Castiel warns him. “I’m going to come on you so hard.”

“Fuck, yes,” Dean groans.

Castiel twists his hand on the upstroke again and pinches Dean’s nipple hard. Dean calls out, and his body goes stiff beneath him, and Castiel hooks his chin over Dean’s shoulder to see him painting the shower wall white with his cum.

“Good boy,” Castiel praises him, pitching his voice deeper purposely and smirking at the whine that comes from Dean.

He lets Dean’s cock fall from his hand and takes himself into his hand instead, fucking his fist ruthlessly as he feels his balls tighten. Dean goes to turn around but Castiel stops him. “Stay there,” he barks.

“I wanna see you come,” Dean whines.

“You’re going to feel it. All over your ass,” Castiel tells him instead.

“I want it. Come on, Cas, come on me,” Dean goads him. “Come all over me. Show me I’m yours.”

Castiel’s breath hitches and the sexy little smirk Dean gives him over his shoulder and up through those thick eyelashes of his is enough to push him over the edge. The first shot of cum lands on Dean’s ass, and the visual - marking Dean - coming all over him, has Castiel letting out a low growl as he pumps the rest of his release all over him.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Dean pants, hands still pressed against the wall.

“You look so good covered in my cum. So, so, good, Dean,” Castiel gasps, continuing to stroke himself to completion.

Dean turns around to face him and kisses him thoroughly. They both step back under the spray of water to clean themselves off, lips never parting, and then they break apart to turn off the water and dry off. They walk back to Cas’s room with towels tied around their waists and get dressed in a comfortable silence, hands brushing each other’s bodies as they pass each other.

Dean’s styling his hair in the bathroom when Castiel pokes his head around the corner. “Do you like waffles?”

Dean shoots him a dubious look. “Who doesn’t like waffles?”

“I’ll make waffles for breakfast today if you make something tomorrow,” Castiel barters.

“Sold!” Dean declares, as Cas begins to walk away. “I’ll be right there.”

Castiel pulls out the waffle iron, and a mixing bowl, and starts throwing the ingredients together. By the time he hears Dean come out to join him, he’s mixing the batter.

“Coffee?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, as soon as you make it,” Castiel answers.

“Jeeze, you’re crabby in the morning,” Dean complains, but he goes over to the coffee maker and gets it started anyway.

Castiel merely arches a brow. “I’m making you breakfast, and we just had shower sex. I assure you, neither of those things would happen had I woken up ‘cranky’.”

“Noted,” Dean answers. “While this brews, how ‘bout I go get your present outta the car?”

Castiel perks up immediately. “I would like that.”

“Okay, but listen,” Dean begins, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “They’re big. And I don’t even know what I was thinking when I made them. So I know they’re probably just gonna be thrown into a closet somewhere and never seen again, and I get it, that’s fine. So don’t feel, you know, obligated to make a big thing out of it, okay?”

Castiel smiles kindly and walks over to Dean to kiss him gently. There is literally nothing that Dean could make for Castiel that he wouldn’t display proudly, but he knows Dean is lacking in self-confidence - something Castiel vows to work on every day that they spend together - so he doesn’t say as much. “I promise whatever reaction I have will be completely genuine.”

Dean blushes, and hates it. He shakes his head and says, “This feels so weird. I should’ve left them at home.”

“Stop that,” Castiel says easily. “Go, before our breakfast gets cold.” He hasn’t even poured the batter yet but Dean doesn't seem to notice since he hurries down the hallway away from Castiel and towards the front door. Castiel doesn’t want to make the waffles before he gets a chance to look at what Dean made for him, so he gets some strawberries from the fridge and starts slicing them up instead.

He’s distracted when Dean comes through the front door again a few minutes later, with something absolutely huge wrapped in what looks like a black garbage bag. His face is as pink as Castiel has ever seen it, and Castiel wishes he knew what to say or how to act to make this easier for him. He rinses his hands with water and wipes them on a dishtowel. “You weren’t kidding when you said it was big,” Castiel comments.

Dean smirks. “That’s what she said.”

Castiel shakes his head in fond exasperation. Dean always deflects with humour. “I suddenly feel very, very old.”

Dean’s grin is almost splitting his face now. It falls away slowly when he sees Castiel taking in the package in his hands. “Well, uh, here,” he says lamely.

“How should I remove the protection?” Castiel asks.

Dean shrugs. “Scissors? Cut a hole at the top and rip it open,” Dean suggests.

“I just don’t want to ruin it at all.”

“You won’t,” Dean promises. “It’s sturdy.”

Castiel takes him at his word and cuts into the top and rips the bag off. He sees the detailing on the wood and is already enthralled before he even has any idea what he’s looking at. When he gets to the bottom and sees the wing tips, he gets it. His eyes are already wide when he slides the bag off of the wings and his jaw drops open when he takes in the entirety of what Dean has made for him.

They’re obviously angel wings. But how else could he describe them? They’re gorgeous. Dean’s done something with the wood to make it look soft and feather-like, and the detail is mind blowing. This must have taken hours.

“Dean, these are beautiful!” Castiel exclaims. “The detail in the feathers is staggering. You made wood look as soft as feathers!”

“I whittled them,” Dean explains. “Haven’t whittled for years. Got blisters on top of blisters,” he adds.

Castiel runs his hand down each and every feather, taking in every detail he can. “The beauty and detail is breathtaking, truly. I’m overwhelmed that you would take so much time on a gift for me.”

Dean flushes again. “Good thing I told you I loved you last night, huh? This probably would’ve given it away.”

“Undoubtedly,” Castiel agrees. “I’m still… I’m so touched, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean knows he’s doing his nervous habit of ruffling the hair on the back of his head but he still can’t seem to stop himself. “You’re welcome. You want me to go stuff ‘em in a closet somewhere now?”

“Are you kidding me? These are going on the wall in my office.”

Dean scoffs. “Cas, you can’t put these in your office.”

Castiel raises his eyebrows. “And why not?”

“What do they have to do with graphic design?”

“ _Halo_ Graphics, Dean,” Castiel replies. “Because of my name, which is mine _because of an angel_. It makes perfect sense, and I won’t take no for an answer.”

Dean sighs in defeat. “Show me where to mount them and I’ll hang ‘em up while you finish cooking. I’m starving.”

They walk into Castiel’s office and he points at the space on the wall between his computer and Meg’s. Dean leans the wings against the wall carefully. “Are you sure? You really don’t have to do this just because I made them,” Dean tries.

“Even if you hadn’t made them, I’d still want them there. And the fact that you did make them only makes me love them more.” Now that Dean finally his hands free, Castiel takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around him and pull him into a hug. “Thank you for making them for me,” he says, as sincerely as he can. He pulls away far enough to look him in the eyes. “I love them, and I love you. Thank you.”

Dean rolls his eyes, but he knows Cas can see the emotion all over his face anyway. He’s happy that Cas likes them, and even though he’d prefer if Cas didn’t want to hang them up where everybody who comes in will see them, he’s happy to hang them for him anyway. “You got a tool box, Cas?”

“Of course. In the closet when you first walk in,” Castiel answers. “I’ll get started on those waffles, okay? Do you want strawberries and whipped cream?”

“Hell yeah, I do! And there’s no such thing as too much whipped cream,” Dean says with a wink.

“I’ll let you know when they’re ready,” Castiel promises, and gives him a quick kiss before he walks back to the kitchen and preheats the oven. He pours the batter into the waffle iron and adds cream and sugar to his coffee while he waits for it to cook. He gets down two plates from the cupboard, and takes the whipped cream from the fridge. The first waffle goes onto a plate and into the oven to keep warm while the second one is poured into the iron. When it’s finished, he puts them side by side and covers them with whipped cream (plenty more on Dean’s than on his), strawberries, and an extra dollop of whipped cream on top. He sets them on the kitchen table, pours a mug of black coffee for Dean, and brings both their mugs to the table before he goes to tell Dean that breakfast is served.

Dean is just straightening out the wings and taking a step back to survey his work when Cas walks in behind him. “Whaddya think? Are they straight?”

“They’re perfect. I love them. They look great in here, actually. You just need to make me a little halo that goes on top,” Castiel teases.

Dean nods. “You could hook it on one of the wings.”

Castiel considers. “I was joking, but that would tie it all in nicely.”

“Consider it done,” Dean says, wrapping his arm around Cas’s waist and kissing him on the temple.

“Waffles are ready,” Castiel tells him.

“I can smell ‘em. Hope they taste as good as they smell!”

“No promises,” Castiel smiles. When they get to the table and sit side by side, Castiel asks, “How much do I owe you for the wings?”

“They’re a gift, Cas,” Dean reminds him.

“But they must have taken you hours! You could have been making something else to sell. At least let me pay you for your time,” Castiel implores him.

“No freakin’ way,” Dean argues.

“Fine. Then I’m writing off my time on your website,” Castiel tells him.

Dean’s jaw drops. “That is so not the same thing!”

Castiel challenges him with a look. “Oh? Tell me how.”

“Because you’ve been working on it for weeks, and we agreed on a price before you even started!”

“It wasn’t weeks straight, just a few hours here and there. Most of it was done on my own time anyway,” Castiel reminds him.

“I’m payin’ you whether you like it or not,” Dean threatens, jaw hard.

Castiel bursts out laughing. “You’re adorable when you’re angry.” He leans over to kiss Dean right on his jaw where he’s holding it all tight and tense.

Dean’s lips absolutely _do not_ quirk, and his anger totally doesn’t melt away into nothing the second Cas’s lips brush against his skin. That would be pathetic. He takes a bite of his waffle and whatever shred of stubbornness he was trying to hold on to deflates completely. “Oh my god!” he moans with his mouth still full.

Castiel smiles to himself as he digs in. He gives Dean a few minutes before he suggests, “How about I trade you your wings for my website?”

Dean shakes his head. “It’s not the same. You’re a professional. I just fuck around.”

Castiel rests his hand on Dean’s knee. “You are extremely talented, and I will not allow you to talk about my boyfriend like that,” Castiel says sternly. “If you don’t make this into a thing, I will make sure we have plenty of time tonight to enjoy the hot tub to it’s fullest capabilities,” he bribes. He makes sure the message sinks in before he takes another bite.

Dean’s head whips towards Cas so fast it’s comical, based on the laugh that comes outta Cas. “You’re bribing me with semi-public sex?” Dean asks around a mouthful of food.

“Is it working?”

“Fuck yeah it’s working! Are all our arguments gonna end like this? Because this is something I can get behind,” Dean says excitedly.

“Typically _I_ like to be the one behind, but we can make an exception every now and then,” Castiel teases. “I assume you’ll have to be the one to bribe me with sexual favours at least some of the time when we argue.”

“Nothin’ a good blow job can’t fix, am I right?” Dean laughs.

“I don’t disagree.”

“Chicks just don’t get it,” Dean grins. “Another pro to dating a dude.”

“It’s really too bad we’re not younger. I believe we could have used our faster refractory periods to our mutual benefit,” Castiel comments.

“We probably would’ve killed each other,” Dean muses.

“I’m honestly beginning to be annoyed with my body already,” Castiel says, looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye. “I’m always attracted to you. I feel desire for you again already, and yet I know there’s nothing I can do about it because if I get off again before tonight, there’s no way I’ll be able to get hard enough to fuck you later.”

“Cas,” Dean says softly. “I know you’re only bein’ half serious right now, but I hope you know that, I’m, ya know… _more_ than happy with sex once a day. I’ve settled for much, much less, especially recently.”

“And you know I have as well, but that’s not what makes me happy. Especially when I’m finally in a relationship with the most attractive man I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Oh, please,” Dean says, waving away the compliment. “Focus on the plus side: five days outta the week we gotta work during the day anyway, so it’s not like multiple times a day is a thing that could really happen.” He holds up a finger while he shoves in another bite and chews enough so that he can form words around the mouthful he has. “Besides, I’ve already missed three workouts this week because of hanging out with you. It won’t take long before I’m not all muscle any more.”

“Like that would make you any less attractive,” Castiel rebukes. “But if you want, next time you stay over on a weekday I can drag you jogging with me.”

Dean nods, approving. “I’d wake up early to see a sweaty Cas.”

“And to shower with me before work,” Castiel adds.

“Your hand _is_ better than mine,” Dean jokes.

Castiel smiles. “What do you want to do today?”

“Nothing,” Dean answers quickly. “I wanna watch trashy weekend tv, sit outside a little, maybe throw the frisbee some more, order in pizza, and have sex in the hot tub.”

Castiel leans over to pull Dean in by the back of his neck for a lingering kiss. “That sounds perfect. I’ll have to do some running around tomorrow, but I’d be more than happy if you wanted to tag along.”

“We’ll see if you’re sick of me by then,” Dean offers.

“Don’t count on it. But honestly, if I ask you to stay longer than you’re comfortable with just let me know. No hard feelings... as long as you come back,” Castiel smiles.

“Good luck gettin’ rid of me now,” Dean answers. “I freakin’ love you.”

“I freakin’ love you too,” Castiel echoes jokingly.

They finish their waffles and Dean insists Castiel goes to choose something for them to watch for the afternoon while he cleans up and loads the dishwasher. When Dean comes out to join him, he shows him that he’s selected Arrested Development. Dean has never seen it, so it’s no surprise to Castiel when most of the afternoon is spent snuggled together on the couch amid fits of laughter. To Castiel’s delight, Dean laughs one time so hard that he stops making sound all together, and Castiel only knows he’s still laughing because his shoulders are shaking and he’s pinching the bridge of his nose trying to get himself back together. It’s the cutest thing Castiel has ever seen, and it fills Castiel’s heart to see him laugh so hard. He loves him so much.

Dean starts whining about being hungry at four o’clock, and it only takes Cas a half hour to give in “just to shut him up”. The two of them easily finish off the large pizza and side of breadsticks they ordered, and they wash it all down with a couple of beers. They’re both so comfortable and sated after the pizza and beer, they have to take turns nudging each other awake while they attempt to watch a movie.

“C’mon, baby, curl up with me and have a little nap,” Dean whines after Castiel wakes him up for the third time in an hour and a half. Dean pulls him closer into his chest and says quietly, “I sleep better with you.”

“Stop trying to be cute, it’s not fair,” Castiel refuses.

“I miss sleeping with you,” Dean whines again, but this time there’s a hint of laughter in his voice and Castiel knows he’s fucking with him.

“We were sleeping less than twelve hours ago, and if I sleep now I’ll be up all night,” Castiel complains.

Dean sighs heavily. “ _Fine_ but I’m giving it up under protest. We gotta get up and do something if you wanna wake me up. And you need more beer.”

“You trying to get me drunk, Dean?”

Dean shrugs. “Maybe. Been a decade or so since we’ve had drunken sex.”

Castiel watches as Dean gets up with an exaggerated stretch, which makes his t-shirt ride up, exposing a strip of skin across his belly. He’s so busy staring at it that he doesn’t notice he’s been caught in the act.

“Eyes up here,” Dean teases, and he laughs when Cas’s face goes a little pink. He abandons the idea of getting beer in favour of turning back towards Cas to kiss him. “You,” he says, kissing Cas gently, “can stare,” he sucks Cas’s bottom lip between his gently, “as much,” he gives it a little nibble, “as you want.” Dean traces the seam of Castiel’s lips with his tongue, and Cas opens for him eagerly. Before he dives in though, he backs away to look him in the eyes and says, “I’m all yours.” Then he brings their lips together again and slips his tongue into Cas’s mouth. His hands go to his hair, as they almost always do, and Cas moans, like he almost always does. Dean pulls away faster than he wants to because he knows he can’t get too carried away yet. It’s not dark enough to be in the hot tub naked quite yet.

“Where are you going?” Castiel pouts.

“Beer,” Dean says quickly.

“You think beer is the solution to putting some space between us?” Castiel laughs.

“We’re gonna play a drinking game,” Dean tells him.

Castiel snorts. “That’s a terrible idea!”

“Yeah, well, you’re gonna do it anyway because we need to stay awake.”

“At least if we drown in the hot tub it will be together,” Castiel sighs heavily.

Dean comes back with a shot glass and four beer bottles, but Castiel doesn't notice right away that two are already empty. “Okay, Romeo,” Dean says. “I’m sure your old ass has heard of Caps.”

“Like, Bottle Caps? The candy?” Castiel asks, head tilted slightly to the side.

Dean shakes his head. “I change my mind. You’re too big of a geek to be my boyfriend.”

“Oh, fuck you, you love me,” Castiel reminds him, laughing.

Dean sets up the two empty beer bottles across from them on the coffee table. They’re probably about five feet away from them. He takes two bottle caps and places them upside down on top of the bottles, then hands Cas another bottle cap. “Rules are, you throw your beer cap and try to knock the cap off of my bottle. If you do, I take a shot. If I knock yours off, you take a shot. We’ll start with them close like this, but then we can move them back once we get better because we don’t wanna get too drunk.”

“This is an excellent relationship building game, Dean. I’m looking forward to seeing how you react when you lose.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Dean answers easily. He’s been playing this game with Sammy since they were kids. Sure, it used to be shots of Koolaid, but his skills haven’t changed. Dean goes around the coffee table and sits behind it on the floor. “Is this equal distance away?” Dean checks.

“Probably not, cheater,” Castiel replies, grinning.

“Oh fuck, don’t tell me you’re one of those pansies that whines about cheating every time they lose?” Dean gripes.

“I don’t know. I’ve never lost at anything before,” Castiel shoots back, making Dean laugh.

“You go first,” Dean offers.

Castiel shrugs. He lines up the bottle cap in his hand with the bottle, tosses it, and it bounces off of the neck of the bottle. The cap on top budges, but doesn’t fall off. Dean aims, and completely overshoots the bottle entirely. Castiel dives for the cap and catches it in his hand.

“Aaaand that’s why we’re sitting across from each other,” Dean laughs.

“Good shot, no-shot,” Castiel teases.

“Blow me,” Dean responds automatically.

“Maybe later,” Castiel says and Dean laughs. God, how Castiel loves to make Dean laugh. It’s quickly becoming his favourite sound.

“I guess that doesn’t really work as an insult anymore,” Dean realizes.

“Not with me.”

“Your shot,” Dean reminds him. He grabs the bottle cap on the table and flicks it at the bottle. This time it connects and the cap falls off the top.

“WINNER!” Castiel calls out loudly, throwing his hands up in the air.

Dean laughs with his head thrown back despite himself. “You fucking nerd. It was _one_ cap!” Dean pours himself a shot and knocks it back.

“How many are we going to?”

“Let’s do ten, or until we’re too drunk to keep going,” Dean suggests, taking a drink of beer right from the bottle.

“You’re going to get drunk on ten shots?” Castiel asks.

“I’m still drinking in between. Because beer,” Dean says, like it should be obvious.

“Right, of course, my mistake. Your shot,” Castiel reminds him.

Dean at least connects with the bottle this time, but at the bottom of it. “I’m just warming up,” Dean explains.

Castiel hits his next cap off the bottle, and reacts just as strongly the second time. “SCORES!” Castiel shouts.

Dean cannot help laughing at how excited Cas is. He’s adorable. Dean’s shaking his head as he pours himself his shot and downs it. “Remind me to never play this with you at a party.”

“Why? I’m winning. You _want_ me on your team.”

Dean considers. “Yeah, you’re probably right, actually. You just can’t yell out like a Canadian hockey fan every time you knock a cap off.”

“I do what I want,” Castiel returns, arching a brow playfully.

“You were _not_ like this when we did mini golf,” Dean remembers.

“I was cheering for myself internally. I was just holding it in. Didn’t want to scare you away,” Castiel laughs.

“So now that I went and fell in love with you I get to see all of your terrible character flaws?” Dean teases.

“Pretty much. Throw your cap,” Castiel urges him.

This time, Dean hits the neck. He shrugs.

“At this rate, you’ll have the cap off in the next two throws,” Castiel praises him.

“You’re an asshole,” Dean grins.

Castiel shrugs and tosses his cap. It knocks it off again. “HE SCORES! NOVAK GETS A HAT TRICK!” Castiel yells.

“Now you’re just doing it on purpose,” Dean accuses him, pouring himself another shot. He can’t stop looking at Cas though, because Cas has that smile on his face. The one that makes his eyes crinkle at the sides and his nose scrunch up and a hint of his gums shows over his teeth. Dean’s thought it before, but it feels like an actual ray of sunshine hits him when Cas smiles like that. He loves him so fucking much already.

“Doesn’t make it any less fun,” Castiel retorts.

“You are weirdly good at caps, and I really, really love you,” Dean admits before he swallows his shot.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Castiel warns him. “I better start drinking my beer before it gets warm. Doesn’t look like you’re hitting the cap anytime soon and I don’t want it to go to waste.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean says, trying to hide his smile. Cas is obviously having fun and that makes him happy. The bottle cap soars from his fingers and connects with the one on top of the bottle, sending it flying. “Oh yeah, baby!” Dean exclaims.

“Finally,” Castiel responds. He reaches for the shot glass and pours himself a shot, then knocks it back. “Ahhh,” he gasps. “I was getting thirsty.”

Just as Castiel is about to throw his next bottle cap, Dean raises his arm to scratch the back of his head and Castiel is distracted by the bulge of his bicep. He botches the shot completely and Dean’s eyes light up with glee.

“Well, well, well, look who’s not such a hot shot now,” Dean points out.

“I missed _one_. You’ve only _hit_ one,” Castiel reminds him.

Dean hits the next one and he shoots a big, cheesy smile at Cas. “Two,” he corrects, wiggling the fingers he holds up. “Shot, Novak.”

Castiel knocks back his shot, but this time Dean leans back on his hands behind him, and his shirt rides up exposing a little bit of his tummy. Castiel looks away, but his eyes fall on Dean’s face, where his tongue darts out to lick his lips. Castiel misses the cap again. “Don’t think I don’t know that you’re doing that on purpose,” Castiel accuses him.

“What!?” Dean asks, faking innocence (badly). “Are you accusing me of cheating?”

“You _are_ cheating!” Castiel insists.

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about, man.”

The game continues, and much later, with Dean’s cheating and Castiel drinking more and more beer to distract himself from all the skin Dean keeps showing him, Dean catches up to him. It’s 9-9, and whoever gets to 10 first is going to be declared the champion.

“You - you dirty, dirty, cheater!” Castiel says loudly, not for the first time.

“Have I been bad, Cas? Are you going to punish me?” Dean teases. But he regrets his words almost the second they leave his mouth, because something flashes in Cas’s eyes that goes straight to his dick.

“Is that one of those things you want to try that you were going to tell me about yesterday?” Castiel asks.

Dean knows his face goes beet red, and he wishes he could hide it. But fuck. A part of him has always liked it rough. Is it really surprising that he’s into the idea of a little… light… spanking? Dean clears his throat. “Maybe.”

“I bet your ass would be beautiful all nice and red,” Castiel tells him. He says it like he’s complimenting his shirt. Like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“Have, uh, you done that kinda thing before?” Dean can feel the blush working its way down to his neck.

“Not that specifically, but I would be willing to try it. I don’t know how I feel about hurting you, but if you get pleasure from the pain, then that’s something entirely different. I like to bring you pleasure,” Castiel replies.

“We, uh, can try that sometime. If you want.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Castiel smiles.

“Is it warm in here or is it me?” Dean jokes, trying to break the sexual tension.

“I believe that’s the pressure you’re feeling, knowing that if you miss this shot I’m going to hit my next one and you’re going to lose,” Castiel baits him.

“Maybe we should up the ante,” Dean suggests.

“What did you have in mind?”

Dean thinks about hot tub sex. “If I win… I get to ride you in the hot tub. I get to be in control of the pace and how fast you come.”

“And if I win, I get to bend you over the side of it and fuck you from behind,” Castiel says.

“Really sounds like I’m winning either way,” Dean admits, getting a mental image of himself being fucked out in the open in Cas’s back yard where anybody might look out and see them.

Castiel laughs, having had the same thought himself. “I accept your terms. Take your shot.”

Dean aims, takes a deep breath, releases it, and hits the bottle cap right in the middle and sends it flying. Castiel shakes his fists in a fit of fake rage, and Dean rubs his hands together with a big grin on his face. “The taste of victory is so, so sweet!”

“I won’t underestimate your sneakiness the next time we play, but I do admit, your game is strong, Winchester. Congratulations.”

“Think it’s dark outside yet?” Dean asks eagerly, eyebrows bouncing.

“Even if it’s not, it’s dark enough. A little bit of light will just make it more exciting,” Castiel says, a predatory smile on his face.

“You grab the beer, I’ll take a piss and grab the lube,” Dean says, hopping to his feet. Castiel can barely hold in his laughter. Dean’s obviously excited about this, and Castiel is happy to give his exhibionist side a fun time. He only has one neighbour close enough to possibly hear anything, and with his privacy fence, the chance of getting caught is almost nil… but Dean doesn’t have to know that.

Castiel gets up off of the couch, leaving the eight empty beer bottles there to clean up tomorrow, and goes to grab the remaining four bottles from the fridge. He puts them in beer cozies to help keep them cold, and then grabs two towels from the closet beside the bathroom. He strips off his clothes and throws them in the hamper, ties a towel around his waist, and walks outside to the back deck.

He leaves the outdoor lights off, but plugs in the overhead fairy lights that were there when he moved in. He lights two citronella candles to make sure the bugs stay away, and smiles at himself at the ambiance he’s unwittingly created. Nice touch. He takes off the lid of the hot tub and turns on the jets. He places the beer in the cup holders, and drops his towel to climb into the tub. He lowers himself slowly, the water hot on his skin at first, but by the time he’s in up to his chest, it feels fantastic, and he grabs a beer before he reclines in the slanted seat, his head back against the headrest. He hears the back door open, and grins at Dean walking out in his boxers.

Dean glances around. “Where’d you put your clothes?”

Castiel’s grin spreads wider. “I didn’t wear any.”

Dean smirks. “Sorry I missed that.”

Castiel takes a drink of his beer, enjoying it even more than he did inside now that he’s surrounded by heat. The cold, crisp liquid sliding down his throat is so divine that a little moan of appreciation slips out.

“You better not be starting without me,” Dean says, as he steps into the hot tub.

Castiel chuckles. “No, just enjoying a cold beer in the hot water.” He loses his train of thought when he looks up to see Dean, completely naked, stepping into the water beside him. He notices that his erection is already swelling between his legs and realizes Dean is more turned on by this than he expected. He gives Dean a curious look and Dean rolls his eyes in response.

“Shut up,” he barks, and Castiel holds his hands up in surrender.

“I didn’t know you’d be into this as much as you are, that’s all. I like learning things about you.”

Dean slides down into the water and into the seat beside Castiel. Castiel watches him do the exact same thing he did: scooch down in the seat, reach for a beer, and then lean his head back. The only difference is, Dean throws his arm around Cas, and Cas moves over a bit so he can rest his head in the crook of Dean’s shoulder instead of back against the side of the hot tub. They’re naked, and touching skin to skin, but it isn’t sexual yet. It’s just relaxing.

“Damn, Cas, I don’t know how you’re not out here every night,” Dean sighs happily.

“It’s been weirdly hot for September. Tonight’s the first cool night in almost two weeks,” Castiel explains. “I use it a lot more in the winter. It’s exhilarating.”

“I can’t wait for that. Sounds awesome,” Dean nods.

Castiel is surprised when Dean doesn’t make a move until all four beer are empty. They kiss a lot, but Dean keeps his hands above the water, and it’s making Castiel itch with want. The combination of the beer and the heat has his head swimming, and he wonders if Dean is feeling the same way.

“I think I’m a little drunk,” Castiel admits.

“It’s the hot tub. Happens on the Bachelor all the time,” Dean tells him wisely.

Castiel waits another minute for Dean to finish his beer, and he thinks that once he sets it down it’s finally going to happen. But several minutes pass, and still, nothing. Castiel is out of patience. He moves his hand from his knee over to Dean’s under the water. He only leaves it there for a moment before he starts sliding his hand up the inside of his leg. He turns his head towards Dean and kisses underneath his chin. “If you were waiting for an invitation, this is it,” Castiel says quietly.

Dean’s breath hitches as Cas’s hand moves further and further up his leg. “You really want to do this? We don’t have to, you know, if it’s weird for you.”

“Dean,” Castiel says impatiently. “I’ve been half hard since you got out here. It’s not weird. It’s hot. You’re hot. And I want you.”

“Keep going,” Dean breathes, and Castiel smiles as he moves his hand up further to massage Dean’s balls. He lets out a tiny little sound from his throat, and Castiel presses his lips to it. After already waiting for Dean to make a move for the last half hour, he’s pretty close to being out of patience and has no intention of taking this slow. So he takes Dean’s cock into his hand, and they both groan. Castiel, because Dean’s as hard a fucking rock already, and Dean, well, likely because he’s getting some stimulation.

“I’ve been like this since I got out here,” Dean admits quietly.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Castiel whispers. “You have to be quiet for me though. Don’t want the neighbours to come out.” Dean nods obediently. Castiel tilts his head back so he can whisper into his ear. “You ready to climb on top so I can open you up?” Dean nods again. “On your knees. Don’t bend them. I’m going to reach between your legs,” Castiel tells him, and Dean swings his leg over Castiel to position himself like he asked. “Lube?” Castiel whispers.

Dean reaches for it and squirts some onto Cas’s finger for him. Cas says, “Keep that handy,” in a low voice. Dean can’t tell when Cas is moving under the water, so it surprises him when he feels his finger run across his ass crack. He jumps and then laughs a little, nodding to let Cas know to keep going. He’s bracing himself with his hands on the hot tub behind Cas, Cas’s head boxed in between his arms. Cas tilts his head up so he can maintain eye contact with Dean, and the moment their eyes lock, Dean feels two fingers probing at his entrance.

“Still a little loose from last night,” Castiel comments, pushing them into him. “Any pain?”

“N-no,” Dean stutters, eyes slipping closed. “Feels good.”

“Look at me,” Castiel says, voice barely above a whisper.

Dean’s eyes snap open and meet Cas’s. They’re dark, and a little glassy, and his cheeks are flushed, and Dean can see that he’s at least as drunk as he is turned on. “I think you might be more than a little drunk, babe.”

Castiel wiggles his fingers around, and starts sliding them in and out. “I must not be doing a very good job if you’re thinking,” Castiel says, brushing his fingers over Dean’s prostate.

“Ah!” Dean calls out, but he’s interrupted by Cas shushing him. “Shit, sorry. I forgot,” Dean says, smiling sheepishly.

“That’s more like it.”

Dean can feel Cas’s fingers opening, stretching him, and hitting his prostate enough while he thrusts in and out of him to keep him biting down on his lip to stay quiet. The entire time, Cas insists on eye contact, asking for it every time Dean closes his eyes. Watching the pleasure grow in Cas’s eyes while he’s touching him, seeing the unrestrained passion and love all over his face, has Dean climbing higher and falling harder with every stroke of his fingers.

“More,” Dean begs quietly.

Castiel frowns before he sighs. “Your pace,” he relents, pulling out to add his third finger.

There’s a slight burn, and Dean drops his chin to his chest. Cas freezes. “Too fast?”

“Just a little, I’m okay,” he answers.

“Dean,” Castiel says quietly, the question hanging in his voice.

Dean leans down to catch his lips quickly. “Promise. I’m good, babe. I… kinda like it.”

Castiel feels heat flare inside of him from the confession, but nods, and starts pushing into Dean slowly, watching every flicker of his face carefully. When Dean’s hips start rocking down against his fingers a few minutes later, he concedes that it must not be hurting anymore, and Castiel’s finally able to relax again. He rotates his wrist, twisting his fingers around to open him up more and more, eliciting the hottest breathy sounds from Dean he’s ever heard. He strokes himself with his free hand, making sure he’s nice and hard for Dean, because he knows Dean’s almost ready for him. His own eyes slip closed when he takes himself in hand, and he’s startled when Dean snaps his name out.

“Cas! Eyes on me,” Dean demands. “I’m ready.”

“More lube,” Castiel tells him.

Dean adds it to his palm and then sits back on Cas’s knees and takes Cas’s cock into his hand to slick him up.

“Mmmm,” Castiel moans quietly.

“You ready for me, Cas?”

“Yes,” Castiel answers immediately. “I’ve wanted you since this morning. I always want you.”

“Shhh,” Dean reminds him. He wants to hear the things he’s saying but he knows the way that low voice of his carries. He steadies Cas’s cock in his hand and walks forward on his knees until he’s positioned on top of him. He lines himself up and makes the eye contact Cas has been insisting on this whole time, and then lowers himself onto Cas’s cock.

“Fuuuuuck,” Dean gasps as he sinks down into Cas’s lap. Cas’s mouth is hanging open with pleasure and his hands move quickly to Dean’s hips. While he waits for his ass to get used to the pressure inside, he leans the few inches forward and meets Cas’s lips for the first time since he straddled Cas.

Castiel surges forwards against Dean’s lips and licks his way into his mouth. Dean’s hands bury themselves in Castiel’s hair quickly, and Castiel moans when he tugs on it. It takes everything he has not to fuck up into Dean, but he told Dean he could lead and he’ll keep his word. So he does what he can do and kisses the breath from Dean. He curls his tongue the way he knows Dean likes, and he pulls his lip between his teeth before he dives back in.

Dean could kiss Cas for hours. But right now, he’s outside in a freakin’ hot tub and he wants to be fucked, and he’s ready for it. He rolls his hips experimentally, and grunts at the feeling of Cas’s thick cock moving inside of him. He rolls again and shifts his hips, but it’s still not quite right. He makes a low sound of frustration, and without saying anything, Cas brings his hands to Dean’s lower back and pulls him forwards just a little bit, and Dean can feel his prostate stimulated. He moans before he kisses Cas in thanks, and when he starts moving this time, they both let out soft sighs of pleasure. It’s exactly right. Dean finds a rhythm, and he’s able to fuck himself on Cas’s cock and kiss him at the same time and it’s fucking perfect.

He’s been hard for what feels like fucking ever, so he picks up the pace, more than ready to just bounce on Cas’s cock until he comes. The water is slapping between them, Dean can hear the sound of cars driving by, and Cas’s hands are moving over his back, and it’s _everything_. It’s hot, and _wrong_ to be outside with a dick up his ass but it’s so fucking good, and hot, and _they’re_ _outside_ and it’s just _perfect_. Suddenly Cas’s hands grip tightly on his hips, and his eyes go hard and he says, “Dean,” in such a way that Dean knows something is wrong. Cas lifts his finger to his mouth in a shush gesture and Dean freezes.

“Go on, go do your business so we can go to bed,” Dean hears come from a female voice on the other side of Cas’s fence.

Dean’s eyes go wide and when he looks back down at Castiel, Castiel can see that Dean is barely holding in his laughter.

“This isn’t funny,” Castiel mouths to Dean, which only makes Dean snort with laughter. Castiel covers Dean’s mouth with his hand, and tries to ignore how good it feels when Dean squirms in his lap and the way his eyes go obviously darker.

“You out here in your hot tub, Castiel?” the lady calls out.

“Y-yes Mrs. Miller,” Castiel answers.

Dean gives him a _what the fuck_ face but Castiel just shrugs. What’s he supposed to do? Ignore her? What if that makes her look over the fence? Castiel _just_ notices the gleam in Dean’s eyes before he lifts up off of Castiel and sinks back down nice and slow. A sound of pleasure slips from Castiel’s lips as he glares at Dean. Dean’s breathing hard around the hand Castiel has over his mouth and Castiel knows without having to ask that he’s more turned on _because_ they might get caught, and if he had to bet, he’d guess Dean is into his mouth being covered, too.

“Nice night for it,” Mrs. Miller comments.

Dean sinks down on him again and Castiel manages a throaty, “ _Yes_! Uh, yes, very nice night.”

Dean can barely hold in his laughter when Cas’s hand drops from his mouth to tighten like vice grips on his hips so he can hold him in place. Dean shrugs. He knows Cas’s body well enough now that he can tease him in other ways, and he is beyond turned on right now knowing that he’s fucking with Cas, that Cas likes it even though he’s trying not to, _and_ that Mrs. Miller could see them any moment. He thinks about continuing to fuck himself on Cas’s cock while the nosy neighbor watches and a needy sound comes from his throat. He leans forward to suck on Cas’s neck as he rocks on top of him as much as he can with Cas holding him down, desperate for stimulation. He turns Cas’s head to the side to get to that little spot between his ear and scrapes his teeth across it. Cas gasps and Dean muffles his laughter against his skin.

“Have a good night, Castiel,” Mrs. Miller calls back.

“Y-you too!” Castiel answers as cheerily as he can.

They hear the door close and Cas’s hands loosen so Dean can lift up again. He starts bouncing on his lap again, making them both moan. “You feel so fucking good, baby,” Dean whispers.  

“You’re an asshole,” Castiel complains, but his hands quickly find their way up Dean’s back to pull him closer so they can kiss. The next time Dean sinks down on him, Castiel thrusts up into him, meeting him halfway and making Dean call out loudly.

“Oh yeah, Cas, like that. Feels so good,” he breathes. “Fuck this is hot.”

“Shhh,” Castiel reminds him, but he can feel himself caring less and less about the noises Dean is making the closer he gets to the edge. “Can you come on my cock?”

Dean nods, jaw going slack, eyelids drooping closed. “Touch me,” he begs.

Castiel knows exactly what he means, and his hands move around from his back to his nipples. He rolls them between his fingers, and pulls hard, which causes Dean to yelp with pleasure.

Dean battles with himself internally over whether or not to ask to cover his mouth again because it made him so fucking hot, but knowing that it’s weird to want him to. He moans loudly, purposely, hoping to bait him, but Cas has eyes closed and his head tipped back and he’s not paying any fucking attention. “Cas - your… your hand…” Dean tries. Cas opens his eyes and looks at him in confusion. “On my mouth.”

Castiel smirks, getting confirmation that he was right, and covers Dean’s mouth with his hand roughly. Dean whimpers behind his hand and he increases his pace, dropping his hands onto Cas’s shoulders and bracing his weight on him as he slams down on him hard, over and over. The familiar feeling of his orgasm approaching has Castiel pulling brutally on Dean’s nipple, needing him there with him and finally understanding that Dean gets off on a hint of pain. Dean groans against his palm and Castiel feels his body lock up.

“Don’t stop,” Castiel begs him. “So close, Dean. Keep fucking me,” he urges. Dean’s eyes squeeze tight and Castiel can feel the muscles in his ass clenching as he comes into the water. Dean sinks against him, the jerk, and Castiel has to take it upon himself to thrust up into him wildly, chasing his orgasm. He drops his hands from Dean’s mouth and chest, and grabs him by his hips, pulling him back down onto him as he thrusts up into him.

“ _Fuck_ that still feels good,” Dean gasps.

“Kiss me,” Castiel asks him. Dean lifts his head from his shoulder and kisses Castiel, rough and dirty with his hands fisting in his hair, _exactly_ the way Castiel wanted him to. Castiel feels Dean clench around him, and that’s all he needs to send him spiraling into his orgasm. He moans into Dean’s mouth as he comes, and holds Dean down by his hips so he can flood deep inside of him.

Dean cups Cas’s face gently and kisses him again and again as he comes down from his orgasm, softly this time. Their lips slide together nice and slow, and he pulls away to lock eyes with him. “I love you,” he tells Cas.

“And I love you,” Castiel replies sincerely.

“That was really fuckin’ hot,” Dean grins. He lifts his hips so Cas can slip out of him, and then he sits right back down in Cas’s lap, looping his arms around Cas’s neck. Cas has his arms around him and he feels safe, and warm, and loved and absolutely sated.

Castiel huffs out a laugh. “Yes, I could tell that you thought so.”

“Sorry I wasn’t, ya know, gentle or romantic or whatever.”

Castiel kisses him again. “It doesn’t always have to be like that. As long as we know we love and respect each other, that’s all that matters. You can slap my face with your cock if you want to. I don’t care. I know that has nothing to do with how you feel about me. It’s just sexual gratification.”

Dean barks out a laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“And Dean?” Dean meets his eyes again. Castiel softens his voice and says, “Don’t be ashamed of the things that you enjoy. If you like having your mouth covered, or being restrained, or gagged or spanked or manhandled, don’t be afraid to ask for it like you did tonight. I want to give it to you.”

Dean’s eyes can’t meet Cas’s right now, but he nods. “Just don’t want you to think I’m some kind of a freak or somethin’,” he says quietly.

“I would never,” Castiel promises, tipping his chin up so that he’s looking him in the eye. “I assure you, if you ask for something I’m uncomfortable with, I’ll tell you. But I’m very open minded. I like to make you feel good.”

“Kay,” Dean answers.

“Ready to go inside?” Castiel asks.

“Mmhmm,” Dean answers lazily. “‘Fraid I might fall asleep on you if we don’t.”

“Get up, then. I haven’t forgotten how heavy you are,” Castiel teases.

“Oh screw you,” Dean laughs, but he stands.

“Maybe tomorrow. It’s been years since I had a dick up my ass,” Castiel reveals.

Dean stops half way out of the water. “Years? Seriously?”

“Sadly, yes. My last boyfriend didn’t like topping.”

“I do. Well, I did that one time anyway,” Dean says, hopping out of the hot tub.

“I prefer it myself, but I do enjoy it either way. I didn’t realize how much I like switching until it was taken off the table,” Castiel admits. He takes Dean’s proffered hand and lets him pull him out of the tub. They wrap each other in towels and kiss again lazily.

“Anytime you want it, you just let me know. I’m here to serve,” Dean teases.

“So selfless of you,” Castiel teases him back.

“That’s just the kinda guy I am, Cas. Willing to take one - or should I say give one? - for the team,” Dean grins.

“Help me get the cover back on,” Castiel insists. They do that, then grab their empty beer bottles and meander back into the house. The beer bottles get left on the counter, and they walk into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

“You need to get rid of some of that beer?” Dean asks.

Castiel nods. “I just need a moment.”

Dean steps out of the bathroom to wait for his turn, and once Cas comes out they switch places. When Dean’s finished in the bathroom a few minutes later, he walks back into the bedroom and finds Cas still naked on the bed. “No pajamas tonight?”

“I like sleeping naked,” Castiel tells him for the first time.

“No complaints from me,” Dean says quickly. He flicks off the light and climbs into bed and snuggles up on Cas’s chest.

“I had a good day today,” Castiel tells him quietly.

“Mmmhmm, me too,” Dean agrees. “Are you sick of me yet?”

Castiel kisses the top of his head. “Not even close.”

“Good, coz I wanna hang out tomorrow, too.”

“I love you,” Castiel tells him again.

“I love you, too. I’ll try not to wake you up a thousand times tonight,” Dean promises.

Castiel laughs softly. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, babe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's only going to be one chapter left after this, just as a heads up! 
> 
> I also started a Twitter account just for updates/information about my fanfiction.
> 
> Follow me here if you're interested: https://twitter.com/tricia_16fanfic


	11. Chapter 11

**TEN WEEKS LATER**

 

Cas has been acting just a little bit off all day, and Dean can’t figure out what’s going on. Over the last few months, they’ve gotten to know each other extremely well. Dean knows a thousand little things about Cas that he didn’t know before, and every little thing makes him fall more in love with him.

Well, except the annoying things. Like the way he’s constantly cleaning up after Dean. Sometimes Dean slips off his favourite pair of jeans to change into sweatpants, and then when he goes to grab them again, they’re not on the floor where he left them. Dean will throw his keys and his wallet down wherever they’re first in his way, and Cas will always pick them up and put them on the little table by the front door. He’s lost _hours_ looking for his shit when he could’ve just found it if Cas left it alone.

Of course, Cas just says if he put it away to begin with he wouldn’t have to worry about it.

Dean has discovered how much he hates it when Cas is right.

Dean knowing all of these little things about Cas is how he knows there’s something going on. It’s December, so there’s a bit of the craziness of the holiday season descending upon them, but there seems to be something specific about today.

Dean makes it until they’ve both cleared their plates at lunch when he can’t hold it in anymore.

“Cas, come on, you’re killing me here,” he grouses.

Cas furrows his brows together and tilts his head in the adorable way Dean has come to know and love. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been spaced out all morning! What’s going on?” Dean asks.

“I’m nervous,” Cas admits.

“Nervous? About what?”

“You love me, right?” Cas asks, throwing Dean off even more.

“‘Course I love you,” Dean answers quickly.

“You enjoy spending time with me?” Cas asks.

“C’mon, man, you know I do. What’s with the stupid questions?”

Cas sighs. “I had an extra key made for you yesterday afternoon. I was wondering if you would like to officially move in with me?”

Dean’s grin spreads across his face quickly and genuinely. “Yeah?” Dean asks, making sure Cas isn’t fucking with him.

“If you’re amenable to that,” Cas adds.

“Damn right I’m amenable to that. I’d love to live with you, baby,” Dean says enthusiastically, closing the distance between them to kiss his boyfriend hard and quick. “I can’t believe you were nervous. I’ve been practically living here anyway, just goin’ to Sam’s to work.”

“There’s one more thing,” Cas says, and that stops Dean. Is this the part he was nervous about?

“I’ve lived with somebody before, and so have you. I know I did it thinking that he would be the only person I’d ever live with, and I was wrong. I don’t want to be wrong again. I don’t want to go through my life living with several different men like I’m trading in a car every five years,” Cas says. “I’m not prepared to technically ask you for the next step right now... but Dean, I’m asking you to live with me under the assumption that we are _it_ for one another. That we are both doing this with the understanding that as long as we remain as happy as we are right now, some day in our future we will get married. If you don’t feel that way yet, I understand, and I hope we can keep seeing each other until you change your mind, but if that’s the case… I don’t want to live together.”

“You’re freakin’ adorable, you know that?” Dean asks.

“Dean,” Cas whines, obviously not impressed with his response.

Dean leans in to kiss him quickly, knowing that he’s probably shitting himself over that little speech. “You never noticed how I make plans for us in the summer, or next Christmas? How I mow the lawn and take out the garbage now? How Meg has _both_ of our schedules on her computer now?”

“I did,” Cas answers carefully.

“You notice how Ben started calling us Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas?”

“Of course I noticed,” Cas replies.

“You think I’d do all that shit, or  _ever_ let Ben call you that if I thought this wasn’t forever?”

Dean sees Cas’s eyes go soft and he knows he gets it. “I just… I love you so much, Dean. More than I ever thought I could love somebody, and I can’t imagine the pain I would feel if this didn’t work out. You’ve already folded into my life so easily that I would feel your absence around here like a hole inside of me if you left, and you haven’t even moved in. I don’t want to do this if it’s just going to end.”

Dean cups Cas’s face in his palm and runs his thumb over his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, Cas. I promise. You’re it. Okay?”

Cas finally smiles, _really_ smiles with eye crinkles and everything, and Dean knows he’s sold. He reaches into his pocket and holds out his hand with a key in it. “Welcome home,” Cas whispers, and Dean feels his heart overflow with happiness.

“I love you,” Dean whispers back to him.

“I love _you_ ,” Cas answers. “What do you think about building yourself a workshop in the back yard?”

Dean’s eyes light up. “Seriously?”

Cas chuckles. “Of course. Where else were you going to work?”

“Shit, I dunno. I didn’t really think about it.”

“Think about it. With us sharing expenses, maybe you’d rather buy a store somewhere to sell your stuff and have a workshop there?”

“No way. If I can work from home, then I want to,” Dean decides quickly. He gives Cas a look when he sees his lips quirk. “What?”

Cas shrugs. “You called my house home,” he answers easily.

“It is. _You’re_ home for me,” Dean explains honestly.

He gets another eye crinkle smile for that, but Cas tries to play it tough by saying, “You sap.”

“You know it,” Dean jokes. His cell phone starts ringing in his pocket and he reaches in to grab it. It’s Charlie. He hits answer and says, “Hey Charles, guess what?” His eyebrows wiggle in Cas’s direction and Cas smiles at him happily.

“Not now, Winchester. Jo’s water just broke.”

“WHAT!” Dean shouts excitedly.

“We’re on our way to Cas’s place right now with Ben. We’re less than five minutes away,” she warns him.

“Holy shit, this is so exciting! How’s Jo?”

“Cursing you, so that’s promising,” she says, making Dean laugh.

“Okay, I’ll uh, get shit ready for Ben and I’ll see you soon,” Dean tells her before he hangs up. His eyes dart to Cas and his face is lit up with excitement. “You heard?”

“I got the gist,” Cas grins. “I’m so excited for them!”

“I know! Me too! I wanna see what girl me looks like,” Dean says, making Cas laugh.

“If she gets your lips, or cheeks, or eyes, or _eyelashes_ , or…”

“Yeah, Cas, I know, you’re in love with me,” Dean teases. “Tell me later how pretty I am. Right now we gotta make this place kid appropriate.”

“I’ll get the spare room set up for Ben, you make sure there’s nothing he shouldn’t see in the bathroom and that our bedroom door is locked,” Cas tells him.

“Yeah, seeing Ben playing with my favourite blindfold was scarring enough the first time,” Dean complains, but Cas just laughs as he walks down the hall.

Dean figures lube in the shower isn’t really something Ben would notice, but he’s also not taking the chance. There’s also a plug by the sink waiting to be washed (he smirks when he remembers Cas’s reaction to finally getting to fuck him in the back of his car last night), so he takes care of that and then brings both items into Cas’s - no - into _their_ bedroom and puts them in the drawer beside Cas’s side of the bed. He has just closed the door behind him when he hears a car horn honk from outside and he runs down the hallway, calling for Cas as he goes.

He doesn’t even bother putting his shoes on and just runs down the stairs to reach Charlie and Jo’s SUV. Ben hops out and runs over to him, catching him around the legs. “My sister is comin’!” Ben exclaims.

“I know, buddy! Pretty exciting, huh?”

“Mom keeps sayin’ the bad words,” he says next, grinning from ear to ear.

“He has never looked more like you than he does right now,” Cas whispers into his ear.

Dean jumps, not having heard Cas come down the stairs behind him. “Jesus, Cas, we need to -”

“Get me a bell. I know,” Cas finishes for him.

Dean smiles when Ben untangles himself from Dean’s legs to wrap himself around Cas’s. “Unca Cas! My sister’s coming!”

“I could use a hand over here!” Charlie yells from the other side of the SUV. Dean rushes over to help her. “Grab his bag from the back,” she says as she unbuckles his booster seat.

Dean pokes his head in to get a look at Jo. “How you doin’, mamma?”

“I’m about to push a Dean-shaped watermelon out of my fuckin’ vag, how do you think I’m doing?”

Dean grimaces. “Well that was more graphic than I was expecting,” he murmurs to Charlie.

Charlie thumps him once upside the back of his head. “I remember this all too well, Winchester. I’m on her team.”

Dean’s jaw drops. “You two are the ones who want the babies! I just donated the baby making bits!”

“It’s still your fault!” Charlie and Jo both answer at the same time. The seat is shoved into his chest and he grabs it as a whoosh of air comes out of him.

Dean raises his free hand in defeat. “Okay, okay, whatever the crazy, hormonal women say.” He backs away quickly before Charlie can slap him again as they walk around to her side of the car. “Call me THE SECOND she comes out.”

“We will,” Charlie promises. “And if Ben comes back talking about silky smooth masks again I swear to god…” Charlie threatens as she climbs back into her seat behind the wheel.

“That was _one time_!” Dean defends. “Good luck, Jo! Love you! Love you, too, Charles!”

He gets a matching pair of middle fingers in response and smiles to himself as they drive away. He’s so happy for them.

He unlocks Baby and puts the seat in for Ben, then carries Ben’s bag into the house. Their house? Dean’s going to have to ask about that. If Cas is serious, maybe he can be added to the mortgage. The thought completely leaves his mind when his eyes fall on Cas and Ben on the floor in the living room already in the midst of building an elaborate train track. Where the hell did Cas get train tracks?

“Unca Dean, wook! Unca Cas has trains!” Ben shouts excitedly.  

“Easy on the volume there, kiddo. I see that. Where’d those come from?” Dean asks Cas.

“I had them stored away in the attic. They used to be mine,” Cas explains

“Huh. I didn’t know they had Thomas the Train back in the 1900s,” Dean quips, earning a glare from Cas.

“I was just telling Ben that I played with trains for a really long time. Some of these are in such great condition because I still liked playing with them when I was ten,” Cas explains. “And not all of them are T-H-O-M-A-S brand, but you know who doesn’t need to know that,” Cas adds quietly.

Dean drops Ben’s bag on the floor and joins them. Ben’s talking a mile a minute to the trains, so he says to Cas quietly, “You were just hanging on to these for a rainy day?”

Cas shrugs. “Once upon a time I thought they might be passed on to my own children. But I think that ship has sailed,” he admits. “I thought Ben was the next best thing.”

Dean’s heart clenches at the sadness in Cas’s voice. “We could, you know, do the kid thing some day if you want. Charlie and Jo said they’d carry for me down the road if that was something I wanted.”

Cas is quiet for a moment. “Is that something you want?”

Dean shrugs. “I dunno. I feel like I’ve got it pretty good. Babies to snuggle and kids to play with, without being up all night and changing diapers all day and having to pay for college,” he jokes. “But I’d do all that with you, if you want.”

“Honestly, I gave up on the idea about five years ago,” Cas admits. “I don’t want to start the whole kid thing when I’m 40. I know lots of people do, but I don’t know that I want to be - what? Almost _sixty_ by the time my kids move out,” Cas frowns.

Dean nods along. “Even fifty sounds old. I don’t want it to be that long before I get you all to myself again either,” he grins.

“So kids are off the table?” Cas confirms.

“Unless you change your mind.”

“Or you,” Cas adds. “Honestly. Promise you’ll tell me if you change your mind?”

“Promise,” Dean says, leaning in to kiss Cas quickly.

“I’m hungry,” Ben says outta nowhere.

“I have the perfect snack for you,” Cas says excitedly and jumps to his feet. “I’ll be right back.”

“Is my sister here yet?” Ben asks Dean.

Dean laughs. “Nah, not yet. These things usually take a while.”

“How come?” Ben asks.

“Because, your mom’s gotta work the baby out. Make sure she feels nice and safe before she’s ready, you know. And chicks are tough. Sometimes it takes a lot of work to get them ready. Like your moms when they get ready on date night,” Dean tries to explain.

“I wike girls,” Ben says conversationally.

“You and me both,” Dean grins.

“I can hear you,” Cas calls from the kitchen and Dean swallows his laughter.

“Think he’s making us something good in there?” Dean asks Ben.

“Maybe popcorn?” Ben wonders.

“Hmmm maybe. I don’t smell it though. Do you smell anything?”

Ben closes his eyes and takes a big whiff. “Nope. Just smells wike you.”

“Like me?” Dean asks, and Ben nods. “What do I smell like?”

“Wike Unca Dean,” Ben answers, smiling wide.

“That a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Good! I wove you,” Ben says. Dean feels his heart go to mush.

“I love you too, buddy.” He gets a whiff of something. “Hey, I think I smell bananas,” he says quietly.

Ben sniffs the air and nods. “Yeah. That’s not ‘citing,” he frowns.

“But Uncle Cas’s being nice and making us a snack, so we’ll still eat it and use our manners, right?”

“Wike birfdays. You say fanks even if you don’t really wike it,” Ben says wisely.

Dean chuckles. “Exactly right. Look, here he comes,” Dean says, nodding to Cas.

“Hey Ben, have you ever seen the Grinch Christmas movie?” Cas asks as he walks into the living room.

“Yes! I wove the Grinch!”

“Good, because this would have been anticlimactic if you hadn’t,” Cas grins at Dean. “I made Grinch On A Stick!” He holds up a toothpick with a green grape speared on it, a thin slice of banana on top of that, with a strawberry and a marshmallow on top. It definitely looks like a Grinch.

Ben’s eyes light up. “Cool! I’m gonna eat Grinch heads!” Dean elbows him and gives him a meaningful look. “Fanks, Unca Cas.”

Cas snorts. “You’re welcome. Make sure to share with Uncle Dean or he’ll pout,” Cas warns him.

Dean smiles as he grabs one of off the tray Cas sets down. “These are actually pretty cool,” he says.

“I saw them on Pinterest,” Cas explains.

Dean laughs. “You loser.”

“I fink Unca Cas is _cool_ ,” Ben says fiercely.

Cas raises his brows at Dean. “Yeah, man, I do too. Hey, you know what?”

“What?” Ben asks excitedly.

“Uncle Cas asked me to move in with him today,” Dean tells him.

Ben looks confused for a second and then he says, “Wike my moms?”

Dean nods. “Yeah, like your moms.”

“Cool! I can play with Thomas at Unca Cas’s alllll the time!”

“Well, it’s gonna be Uncle Cas’s _and_ Uncle Dean’s now. Uncle Cas said we can build me a workshop in the back yard,” Dean tells him. “You wanna help me paint when it’s all ready?”

Ben’s eyes go wide. “I WOVE painting!”

“I know, I have that painting you made us on the fridge, remember?” Cas says.

“That’s how I knew you were the man to go to,” Dean adds.

“Can I have another Grinch please?” Ben asks Cas. It doesn’t escape him that Ben seems to think Cas is the boss here, and he thinks for the millionth time what a smart kid he is.

“You sure can! Especially since you asked so nicely. I bet your moms are going to be very happy when I tell them you remembered your manners,” Cas smiles at him.

Ben smiles wide. “Is my sister here yet?” he asks, like he just remembered.

Dean laughs. “No, not yet buddy. They’re gonna call us as soon as she’s out so we can go see her, okay? And me and Uncle Cas will take you up there right away no matter how late it is,” he promises.

“Even if you gotta wake me up?” Ben checks.

“Promise.”

“Hey Ben, you don’t happen to like the Power Rangers, do you?” Cas asks.

“I do! I like the pink ranger!” Ben exclaims.

“Yeah, me too,” Dean says, bouncing his eyebrows in Cas’s direction.

“I always liked the red one myself,” Cas says, more to Dean than Ben.

“Hey!” Dean complains.

Cas shrugs unapologetically. “Two can play that game, you know.”

“Unca Cas?” Ben asks. “Power Rangers?”

“Right,” Cas says, shaking his head. “I found it on Netflix the other day. Would you like to watch it?”

Ben hops right up off the ground. “YEAH!”

“Right after you clean up the tracks,” Cas tells him.

“Aw, man,” Ben pouts, completely deflating, but begrudgingly starting to pick up the train tracks.

Cas looks at Dean and points to Ben, then to him, and Dean understands he’s saying that he looks just like him. Dean grins and nods his head in agreement. He can see it.

They’re two episodes in when Cas says, “So in every episode they fight the bad guy, then the witch lady makes him bigger, they call on the dinosaur guys and then they beat him?”

“YEAH!” Ben shouts. “The Power Rangers are _so cool_ they kill all the bad guys every time!”

“But… doesn’t it get boring when you know they’re going to win every time?” Cas asks.

“Nope!” Ben answers, popping the _p_ at the end of the sentence, eyes still glued to the screen.

Dean grins at Cas. “Kid’s four, Cas. Repetition is a good thing.” Cas just shrugs.

They’re two more episodes in when Dean’s cell phone rings in his pocket and he just about falls off the couch to get to it. It’s only been two hours since Ben was dropped off. Something must be wrong.

“Charlie?” Dean asks quickly once the phone is up to his ear.

“She’s here,” Charlie breathes, and Dean can hear the relief and love in her voice.

“Holy shit, really? That was fast!”

“Jo is… amazing,” Charlie says, choking out a laugh. Dean fights back the tears gathering in his eyes. “We cleared it with the nurses. You can all come up to meet her.”

“We’ll be right there,” Dean promises. He puts his phone back in his pocket and nudges Ben, who still has his eyes glued to the screen. “Hey Ben, wanna go meet your little sister?”

“SHE’S HERE!?” Ben screeches, making both him and Cas cringe. “Wet’s go!” Ben starts running towards the door.

“Bathroom first,” Cas calls out, and Ben slides to a stop to change direction to head into the bathroom.

“I always forget that part,” Dean admits.

“I know, that’s why you’re always looking for a bathroom ten minutes after we leave the house,” Cas quips.

“Kinda creepy that you know my bathroom habits, Cas, just sayin’,” Dean tells Cas.

“Yes, well, if you didn’t dance around worse than Ben when you have to go it wouldn’t be so easy for me to tell,” Cas replies.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Dean says, pulling him in to seal their lips together. Cas laughs against his lips at first, but it only takes a swipe of Dean’s tongue to shut him up, and then Cas is opening his mouth for him and they lose themselves in the familiar but incredible tangle of lips and tongues. They’re interrupted a minute later by the sound of little feet pounding on the floor as Ben runs towards them.

“COME ON!” he shouts, smile as wide as Dean’s ever seen it.

“I know you’re excited buddy, but Uncle Cas here is pretty old, and you’re gonna hurt his ears if you keep yellin’ like that,” Dean tells him.

“Oh yeah, I forgetted,” Ben answers quickly. He looks up at Cas and says, “Sorry, Unca Cas.”

Cas shakes his head in exasperation at Dean and Dean just grins at him as they walk out the front door. When Dean turns to make sure Cas is following he sees a pink gift bag in his hand. “Thanks,” Dean says, gesturing to the bag. “I would’ve forgotten.”

“I noticed,” Cas answers.

“What would I do without you?”

“Without these old ears, you mean?” Cas asks dryly.

“Aw, come on. You know I love you, baby.”

Cas rolls his eyes, but Dean can tell he’s not really mad. Dean helps Ben into his seat to make sure he’s buckled in properly, and then gets in the car himself. “Next stop, baby sister time!” Dean says, smiling at Ben over his shoulder. Ben pumps his fist in the air and Dean’s still smiling when Cas slips his hand into Dean’s on the bench seat.

Ten minutes of non-stop chatter from Ben later, they pull into the parking lot of the hospital and pay for parking before they walk in, both him and Cas each holding one of Ben’s hands. Dean checks his phone for the room number, texts Charlie real quick to let them know they’re on their way in, and then leads the way to the maternity ward, having done this once before to meet Ben.

When they reach Charlie and Jo’s room, Dean crouches down to get Ben’s attention before Ben runs inside. “Remember, your mom just worked really hard to get a baby out of her belly so she’s gonna be a little tired, and she might have a couple of owies on her body so make sure you’re gentle, okay? And babies don’t really like loud sounds, ‘cause they’re so little they get scared real easy, so you gotta try to be quiet and gentle with her. You’re her big brother now and that’s a real important job, so it’s up to you to take good care of her and make sure nothing scares her or hurts her, okay, buddy?”

Ben’s face is solemn when he nods. “Okay, Unca Dean. I’ll be a good big brother.”

Dean ruffles his hair. “I know you will, buddy. You ready?” Ben nods. “Okay, go on in, big guy.”

Dean takes in the sight of Jo and Charlie curled up together on the hospital bed, little pink blanket nestled in Jo’s arms. Both of them are looking down at her like she’s their whole world. Right until Ben walks in quietly and slowly, that is. Charlie turns and sees Ben, and when she lights up, Ben runs into her arms and she scoops him up onto the side of the bed away from Jo and the baby. “Hey big guy, did you have fun at Uncle Cas’s?”

“It Unca Cas _and_ Unca Dean’s house now,” Ben says smartly, and Charlie just raises her eyes to Dean, who nods in response.

“Well look at you, knowing more than me. How cool is that?” Charlie answers. “You ready to meet your little sister?” Ben nods. “Okay, I’m gonna put you right beside her so you can get a good look,” Charlie tells him. She lifts Ben and puts him between Jo and her, and Dean feels Cas wrap his arm around his waist and kiss him on the side of the head. Dean feels something clench inside of him, but is too busy watching Jo wrapping her arm around Ben and lifting the baby away from her chest to place her on her back on the bed between Ben’s legs to think about it too much.

“Hi, sweetie,” Jo says to Ben. Ben grins up at her. “This is your sister, MaryEllen.”

Dean gasps. He feels his heart fill along with his eyes, and Cas pulls him in tighter when both Charlie and Jo smile up at him. He can’t say anything right now, so he just places a hand on his heart as the tears spill down his cheeks. Mary after his mom, Ellen after Jo’s mom. They were best friends.

“She’s really red,” Ben says, making them all laugh. “And wrinkly. Is she really old already?”

Dean sniffles as he wipes his tears away through his laughter. God he loves that kid. He hasn’t even gotten a look at MaryEllen yet and he knows he loves her, too.

“Just a little over cooked,” Jo tries to explain. “Do you wanna hold her?”

Ben nods. “I’ll be real gentle,” he promises quietly.

“I know, buddy. But don’t worry. She’s tougher than she looks,” Jo promises him.

“Just like your mom,” Charlie adds, kissing Jo softly on the cheek.

Jo picks MaryEllen up and Charlie places a nursing pillow around Ben’s belly. Then Jo puts MaryEllen on the pillow, and Charlie helps Ben put his arms around her carefully, making sure he cradles her head in one hand.

“Just like that, Ben. You’re doing a great job,” Jo tells him.

Cas moves away from Dean and Dean just barely manages not to reach out after him. Dean feels like he needs Cas more than ever right now. “Would you like me to take a new family picture of the four of you?” Cas asks, and Dean feels that _something_ clench inside of him. He recognizes it as love, family, and happiness this time. Cas is his family. He’s never been more sure than right now.

“That’d be great, Cassie, thanks,” Charlie says. Jo pats her hair a little and Charlie says, “You’re gorgeous. Even after giving birth. I swear.”

“I agree with Charlie. You look beautiful. You’re shining with happiness,” Cas says, smiling warmly.

“It’s sweat,” Jo smirks, but there’s kindness in her eyes and Dean has to look away before the water works start again.

“Okay, everybody smile,” Cas says, holding up his phone. “Ben! Over here buddy! Don’t make me come over there and tickle you,” he threatens. Still no smile. “Don’t you _dare_ smile at me, Ben.” Ben’s lips twitch. “Don’t do it! Don’t smile! Don’t!”

Dean smiles again when a huge grin breaks out on Ben’s face, and Cas snaps the picture.

“Perfect,” Cas nods. “I can edit it for you once we get home, and I’ll send it right over.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Jo smiles.

“Do you want us to give you guys some time alone?” Cas offers.

“No way, we want you to come over here and hold your niece!” Charlie exclaims.

The shy smile that spreads on Cas’s face makes Dean fall impossibly deeper in love with him. “After Dean,” Cas insists.

“Hell yeah, give her to me,” Dean says, approaching the bed. He stops to drop a kiss on Jo’s head and looks down at MaryEllen in Ben’s arms. “You did good, Jo.”

Jo wraps an arm around him and buries her face in his chest. He’s horrified when he feels something wet seep into his shirt and Jo just barely chokes out, “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean runs his hands through her hair, smoothing it back over her head and bends to kiss the top of her head again. “Love you,” he whispers, and his own tears start falling. It was like this last time, too. They’re just so thankful, and Dean’s so fucking happy to be able to give two people he loves something they love so much.

Jo sits up and wipes her tears. She looks up at Dean says, “You ever mention this again and I’ll kick your ass.”

“Butt,” Charlie corrects from beside her, and Dean laughs.

“You got it, blondie,” Dean says. “Now hand her over.”

Jo scoops her up and hands her over to Dean. There’s some maneuvering to make sure Dean’s got a good hold on her, and then he peers down into the most beautiful face he’s ever seen, and more tears start gathering in his eyes.

He walks over to sit in the chair beside the bed, and Cas is at his side almost instantly. Dean feels Cas’s arm around his shoulders, and Dean moves the blanket away from MaryEllen’s face and runs the back of a single finger down her tiny cheek. “Aren’t you the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispers gently, tears falling freely now. He rocks her gently in his arms and says using baby talk, “Hi. I’m your Uncle Dean, and man, do I love you already. Yes, I do. Look how pretty you are!”

He hears a click of a camera phone and looks up to see Cas snapping away, tears all over his face. Cas mouths the words, _I love you_ , and kisses the top of Dean’s head and more tears slide down Dean’s face.

A few minutes pass before Dean stands and switches places with Cas. Cas sits on the chair and Dean says, “You ready to hold your niece for the first time?”

Cas shakes his head and clears his throat. “I - I don’t even know how,” he admits, wiping tears off of his face.

“Put your arms like mine, and just make sure to support her head. You’re sitting down, so you don’t gotta worry about dropping her,” Dean teases.

“Uh, yeah you do,” Jo interrupts and Dean and Cas both laugh.

“You’ll be fine,” Dean promises. Then he bends over to put MaryEllen into Cas’s arms carefully. Cas takes her like a pro, like Dean somehow knew he would, and he smiles one of Dean’s favourite gummy smiles when he looks her over, and Dean notices fresh tears dripping down both of their cheeks.

“Hello, MaryEllen,” Cas says quietly. Dean barely chokes back a sob, because Cas says it _exactly_ the way he’s heard him say _Hello, Dean_ a thousand times in the past. “It seems as if I’m your honorary uncle, and I couldn’t be more pleased. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

This time a mix of a laugh and a sob comes out and when Cas looks up at Dean, eyes shining, Dean shakes his head and wipes his face. “You’re supposed to use baby talk, Cas, not talk to her like a business associate.” But he leans in to kiss him, not able to hold back with how much love he feels bubbling inside of him. “You’re freaking adorable.”

Cas blushes and looks back down at MaryEllen. Dean watches as he touches her cheek and then when a little hand pushes its way out of the blanket, Cas touches her fingers, and then suddenly he has a tiny little hand gripped around his finger. Cas lets out a watery laugh and looks over at Jo and Charlie, who both also have wet faces, Dean notices, and says, “She’s absolutely perfect. Congratulations to you both.”

Jo says, “Gotta say, Cas, you look good with a baby in your arms.”

Charlie looks at Dean and grins before she says, “He really does. I’m sure Jo wouldn’t mind pushing out another Winchester watermelon since she was such a pro with this one.” Then she winces when she gets an elbow to the side, and her and Jo both laugh.

Cas shakes his head. “The only Winchester watermelon I’ll be holding for the rest of my life is the biggest one in the room.”

“I feel like I should be insulted somehow, but I’m too damn happy,” Dean quips.

“However,” Cas adds, “I believe I’d be quite happy to take up babysitting duties and snuggle this little sweetheart whenever you need an extra set of hands.”

“And pway trains with me, right Unca Cas?” Ben pipes up.

“You bet, buddy,” Cas answers quickly.

MaryEllen gets passed back to Charlie a few minutes later when she starts to fuss, and Cas asks if they want them to take Ben back home now.

“No, Charlie’s going to go back home with Ben and sleep tonight so I get to sleep all day tomorrow,” Jo tells them.

“Are you sure? Because we really don’t mind. I even made up the guest room for him,” Cas tells them.

“We appreciate the offer, really, but we want things to be as normal for him as we can make them,” Charlie explains.

“Well, we’re gonna take off then and give you guys some time together before Ben has to go home for bed,” Dean says. He lifts up the gift bag that was abandoned on the floor and says, “This is for you guys whenever you wanna open it.”

“Dean, seriously, you’ve already done more than enough, don’t you think?” Jo says, smiling down at MaryEllen.

Dean shakes his head. “This is from Cas anyway.”

“It’s from both of us,” Cas insists, and Dean links their hands together.

“Thank you, but really, no more gifts,” Jo tells them.

“I’m afraid I can’t promise that,” Cas smiles. “Baby clothes are adorable.”

“ _You're_ adorable,” Dean says, which gets an eye roll from everybody except for Ben. And MaryEllen.

There’s another round of hugs, complete with water works from all of them, and then Dean drives him and Cas home.

Home.

He says as much as they walk through the door together. “Home, sweet home,” he grins at Cas.

“Hmmm,” Cas says, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “I like the sounds of that coming from you.”

“You better, because there’s no turning back now. We share a niece,” he reminds him.

“I know I’ve told you before, but what you did for Charlie and Jo is truly beautiful, Dean. The happiness and love in that hospital room was overwhelming.” Dean feels Cas start a line of kisses down his neck and across the curve to his shoulder. “Thank you for sharing it with me. For letting me feel like a part of your family.”

Dean leans back against him, bringing a hand back to cord through Cas’s hair behind him. “I love you. We’re living together now. You _are_ my family, Cas.”

Cas’s hands roam down to Dean’s hips and then over his ass. “I’m not feeling particularly familial towards you right now,” Cas says, nipping at the lobe of his ear.

“You sure you can get it up already, old man? I sucked your brains out pretty good this morning,” Dean jokes. The question is answered when he feels the hard line of Cas’s cock pressing against his ass.

“Have I let you down yet?” Cas asks cockily.

“Fuck no,” Dean replies honestly, letting out a soft sigh when Cas’s hand rubs his growing erection over his jeans.

“I want you inside of me,” Cas whispers.

Through the entirety of the last few months, Dean’s only ever topped a handful of times. They both prefer when Dean bottoms, but Dean is definitely on board to fuck his boyfriend every now and then. And especially right now. Dean takes Cas’s wandering hand in his and they walk towards their bedroom. Dean grins when the thought comes to him again.

“Guess this is _our_ bedroom now, huh?” he asks Cas.

“Everything I own is ours,” Cas answers simply, and then he captures Dean’s lips in a sweet and slow kiss. Dean sinks into it, sighing happily when he feels Cas’s hands running up the line of his back. They stand there for a long time, kissing each other gently. Their tongues slide together, and their hands wander. They cup each other's faces, and brush through each other’s hair, run over the planes of each other’s bodies, and finally, begin to undress each other. They hardly ever manage to take their time like this, always overwhelmed with the need to just take from each other, but somehow without talking about it, they’re both keeping this slow and sweet.

When they’re both naked, Dean lays a towel down and Cas grabs the lube. Not exactly romantic, but they’ve discovered it's a necessity unless they want to be changing the sheets twice a day.

When Cas is on his back and Dean lays himself down on top of him, all thoughts of not being romantic flee his mind as he trails his lips across Cas’s broad chest. He stimulates Cas’s nipples with his fingers as he drags his mouth down to Cas’s stomach, taking his time kissing each and every one of the freckles dusted across his soft tummy. Once he feels like he’s gotten them all, he moves down further to suck a new mark into the jut of his hip bones. Dean’s spent months worshiping these sinfully cut hip bones, and still, he can’t get enough of them.

“Roll over, baby,” Dean asks Cas.

Cas goes without question, and Dean holds the towel down to keep it in place. He drapes his body on top of Cas’s, and starts to map out his neck, his shoulders, and his back with his tongue and his lips the same way he did his chest and stomach.

“Love you, Cas,” Dean murmurs as he presses a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. “Love you and your body so much, babe.” He presses Cas into the mattress with his hands on his shoulders, never seeming to get enough of those, either, and places a line of hot kisses down his spine. Dean can feel the way Cas is just barely rocking into the mattress beneath him, but he doesn’t stop him. He never lasts very long when he’s fucking Cas, so he needs to let him get what pleasure he can.

By the time Dean gets to his tailbone, Cas is completely thrusting into the mattress. “Anxious, Cas?” Dean teases.

“Want your mouth on me,” Cas answers immediately. “Please, Dean.”

“I got you,” Dean promises. He gives Cas’s hip a little tap as he slides off of his body, and Cas knows to get up onto his knees. Dean pulls his asscheeks apart and groans at the sight of Cas's ass spread open and waiting for him. He licks his lips and lowers his mouth to him to place a single chaste kiss right to his hole. Cas lets out a low moan, and that’s enough to get Dean moving. Dean’s never really learned to love being the one giving the rim job, but Cas makes the most arousing little sounds when he does it, and as hard as he’s tried, he’s never gotten him to sound like this any other way. So while he doesn’t find it as hot as he knows Cas does when he’s the one doing it, he’s happy to still make Cas feel good.

He points his tongue and flicks it up and down fast across Cas’s hole, making Cas jerk back into him. He tightens his hold on Cas’s asscheeks to hold him still, and then runs his tongue around his rim excruciatingly slowly. As soon as he feels Cas relax against him, he starts flicking his tongue on him fast again, and Cas calls out.

“You fucking prick!’

Dean chuckles and finally spears his tongue into Cas’s quickly, loosening ring of muscle. He knows exactly how much pressure to apply to make Cas lose it, so he does that now, running his tongue right along the ring and pressing against it gently. There’s that high-pitched sound spilling from Cas that Dean loves so much. He moans into him to let him know how hot he thinks that is, and Cas doesn’t hold back. He stays perfectly still, knowing Dean prefers it that way, and Dean takes him apart with one swipe of his tongue at a time.

Once Cas is as loose as he can make him with his tongue, he grabs the lube and starts opening him up with his fingers. Cas is the patient one when it comes to this. For Dean, the second he has a finger inside of Cas, he’s fuckin’ ready to go because he wants that hot, smooth skin stretched around his cock, not his fingers. The moment Cas asks for another finger, he adds it, and soon, he’s got three fingers moving in and out of him easily.

“I’m ready,” Cas tells him. Dean takes him at his word and pulls his fingers out.

“Move down some,” Dean tells Cas. Cas shuffles down quickly, bracing himself on his elbows with his ass in the air only slightly, and Dean bends Cas’s knees until he’s in the position he wants him, and then braces his legs behind Cas’s so he can help hold him up. Dean drapes himself over Cas, holding himself up with his arms, and he lines himself up before he pushes the tip of his cock hard against Cas’s tight muscle and slides in the rest of the way easily.

The squeeze through that ring of muscle is almost enough to pull Dean over the edge, and he has to take several deep breaths to calm himself down before he comes way earlier than either of them want him to.

In this position, Dean can kiss Cas’s back and his neck, and if Cas twists his face towards him, they can kiss each other, too. Plus, Dean gets to feel Cas’s strong back under him, see the way his shoulders roll when he fucks back into him, and has the delicious skin-to-skin intimacy he loves so much.

Right now, he concentrates on kissing the back of Cas’s neck and across the line of his shoulder. “Okay?” Dean asks Cas.

“So fucking deep like this,” Cas gasps from under him. “You feel huge.”

“That’s ‘cause I am,” Dean smirks into his skin. “You know I’m not gonna last,” Dean warns him.

“Mmm but you feel so good, hon,” Cas tells him, turning his face for a kiss. Dean indulges him, and their lips meet in an uncoordinated but amazing kiss. Dean starts rocking into Cas, and Cas moves with him easily. “I love you, Dean. I love you so much,” Cas whispers against his lips.

Dean pulls his mouth away to kiss more of his skin. “I love you.” Dean’s reminded of all that love he was feeling inside of him when they were at the hospital and he thrusts into Cas, wanting to feel him, to be with him the way only he’s ever going to be for the rest of their lives.

Dean loses himself in the soft velvety heat inside of the man he loves as they move together perfectly. Cas rolls his hips back against him as Dean thrusts forwards over and over in the perfect rhythm. Both of them are glistening with sweat, breathing hard from the exertion of keeping this position and from the bliss of being tied together like this. Dean doesn’t increase his pace, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow, dragging them both towards their release one smooth stroke at a time.

Dean keeps thinking about how perfect this is, how right he feels when he’s with Cas like this. “Only you, Cas,” he mutters quietly.

“Yes,” Cas agrees, his voice low and breathy. “Tell me again. Promise me,” Cas whines.

“Baby,” Dean whispers, still sliding in and out of him steadily. He kisses him behind his ear, and down his neck again before he says the word he’s never said to anybody before. “Forever, Cas. I’ll love you forever.”

Cas cries out, and Dean knows it’s from the combination of happiness and the pleasure mounting, since he himself is feeling it too. “Dean, please,” Cas begs.

Dean wraps an arm around Cas and supports his weight a little bit with an arm around his chest so that Cas can get a hand on himself. Cas groans softly when he starts stroking himself, and Dean bites down on his shoulder. “Wanna hear you, babe. Wanna hear how good it feels.”

“ _Dean_!” Cas cries, bringing Dean dangerously close to the edge with that one gravelly syllable with his voice. “Fuck, I love you.” Dean kisses his neck. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Every time Dean hears him say it he kisses him again, answering him with his mouth but without words. He’s getting close but he needs Cas to come, too. “You feel _so good_. I love you, Dean. God, I love you,” Cas babbles.

“Damn, you’re perfect,” Dean groans. “I’m so close,” he warns him. “Fuck, I feel so much with you.” Dean uses what leverage he has with his arm around Cas’s chest to pull Cas down against him harder, and he finally increases his pace enough to really fuck into him.

“Oh God, yes, Dean, please, like that,” Cas moans nice and loud.

“I’m gonna come, Cas,” Dean warns him, feeling it building quickly inside of him. “Fuck your fist faster for me, baby. Want you to come with me. Wanna see you come for me,” Dean urges him.  

“Only for you. Only ever for you. Forever, Dean, forever,” Cas promises.

Dean hooks his chin over Cas’s shoulder and watches as his hand flies over his cock. “Oh fuck you look good. Fuckin’ love your cock,” Dean groans. He thrusts into him a few more times before he can’t hold it in anymore. The hand that’s braced in the sheets tightens around them, and his body locks up as he comes hard inside of Cas, sobbing out his name as he empties himself into him. He moans again, barely able to catch his breath as he watches Cas come all over his own hand and onto the (well placed) towel beneath him.

Dean collapses onto his side, pulling Cas down with him. Cas grabs the towel and folds it over, and when Dean slips out, he swipes it between his legs to clean himself up before he throws the towel over the side of the bed and onto the floor. Cas rolls over so that he’s facing Dean, and Dean happily curls up so that his face is resting on Cas’s chest the way they both like most.

“That was intense,” Cas says, kissing the top of his head.

“We don’t take it slow like that enough,” Dean confesses.

“I agree. Every time we make love I’m so overcome with happiness and love for you,” Cas tells him, pulling him in closer.

“You’re everything to me,” Dean says quietly. “You know that, right?”

Cas nods above him. “I do. You mean the same to me. I meant it when I said I’ll love you, and only you, for the rest of my life.”

Dean lifts his head for that, and kisses Cas with every ounce of feeling he can muster. Tears are welling in his eyes again and this time it’s because he knows that he’s found it. He‘s finally found the forever kind of love he never really thought he'd find but always secretly hoped was out there for him. He’s found it with Cas, and he’s never going to let him go.

“I know you did,” Dean whispers when he finally breaks his lips away from Cas’s. “I did, too. I never wanna love anybody but you. You’re mine, forever.”

Dean doesn’t know how long they lay there together, trading lazy kisses, and declarations of love, but he knows he could stay like this for hours and not get tired of it. Which is why he’s annoyed when he hears his phone ding with a message.

“I better check that. The girls might need something,” Dean explains.

“By all means,” Cas says seriously.

Dean gets up to dig his phone out of his pocket and laughs when he reads the message. “Charlie and Jo want to see their family picture.”

Cas’s eyes go wide. “I may have been slightly distracted and forgot all about that,” he laughs. “I’ll go do it right now.”

Dean watches him greedily as he gets out of bed and slips into some sweatpants and one of Dean’s t-shirts that’s migrated here over the last few months. “Love when you wear my clothes,” Dean says, pulling him in for another lingering kiss.

Cas smirks and says, “I know,” before he walks out of the room.

“Hey Cas?” Dean calls after him. Cas turns back to him. “Mind if I go take some measurements out back for my shop?”

A smile spreads quickly on Cas’s face. “Not at all. Let me know if you need any help.”

Twenty minutes later, Dean realizes he’s whistling as he works, and laughs out loud at how absolutely, pathetically consumed by love and happiness he feels right now, and how he knows without a shred of doubt that this is exactly where he wants to be for the rest of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmie = M.E. (MaryEllen)

**TEN MONTHS LATER**

 

Dean had been grinning for the last half hour, and even when he pulled Baby into the driveway, he still couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. Today is the one year anniversary from the first fancy date he and Cas went on, and they both agree in hindsight, that this is the night they started falling for each other. So this is what they chose as their “anniversary”. Cas has decided to go 100% corny to celebrate and requested that they completely recreate the date.

Dean still hasn’t figured out how to say no to those too-blue bright eyes of his.

So here Dean was, driving up to his own house in his Baby, with a single red rose on the driver’s seat, to pick Cas up for their date. There wasn’t another soul who would be able to get Dean to do romantic shit like this, and Cas damn well knew it. Sure, the blow job had gone a long way to convince him, but nobody had to know that but the two of them.

Dean had even dug through his closet until he found the same wine coloured dress shirt he wore the first time around. Unfortunately, his body had changed quite a bit in the last year, and it didn’t exactly fit the same, but it still technically _fit_ , so Dean tried to convince himself it was a win. He knew Cas still loved the way he looked, so he didn’t worry about it past the initial moment of disappointment when he saw the shirt wasn't tight across his back anymore. It was fine.

He grabs the rose and strolls up the walkway to their front door and knocks. Knocking on his own front door is definitely the weirdest part so far. He rocks back on his feet, holding the rose behind his back, and waits for Cas to open the door. If he thought he was grinning before, it’s nothing compared to the grin that splits his face when he sees Cas has on the same thing _he_ wore that night, too, even though they never discussed it.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiles.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel answers, smiling at his boyfriend. He sees Dean in the same shirt he wore a year ago and nods his head. “Great minds think alike.”

Dean chuckles as he takes in the sight of Cas in a white dress shirt and navy blue vest. He looks damn good. “Just wanted to make you happy.”

“Then you succeeded. Shall we go?” Castiel asks.

Dean pulls the rose out from behind his back. “I got this for you,” Dean says, holding it out for him.

Castiel’s jaw drops and his face goes soft. “I had forgotten that you did this,” he admits quietly.

“Probably ‘cause I’ve been a shit boyfriend and haven’t bought you flowers since,” Dean mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Thought about that today when I went to pick this up and felt like crap. I’ll do better, I swear,” Dean promises.

Castiel buries his face in the rose and closes his eyes to inhale the scent. “You don’t need to buy me flowers to show that you appreciate or love me. You show me in other ways every day,” Castiel tells him honestly. “I’ll go stick this in the fridge quickly.”

Dean flies away the way Cas smelled that rose, knowing that he likes flowers no matter what bullshit he piles on about it. He also absolutely takes the opportunity to stare at Cas’s ass as he walks away. Judging by the way Cas’s lips are quirking when he faces him again, he knows it, too.

“After you,” Cas says, and he follows Dean back down the walkway to the driveway where Dean opens the passenger door for Cas with a wink. Cas shakes his head fondly at Dean and Dean feels like a million bucks when he climbs in behind the wheel.

“You look great, by way,” Dean says as he backs out of the driveway.

“Thank you,” Castiel says sincerely. “Nobody was more surprised than I was when I this vest still fit.”

“Come on, you know you look just as good as you did a year ago,” Dean tells him honestly.

“I’m pleased you think so, but I hope you’re not too disillusioned when I have to pop a few of these buttons open before I can eat anything,” Castiel says with laughter in his eyes.

“I’ve got tons of room in my shirt,” Dean complains.

Castiel frowns, not knowing what he means exactly. “You look amazing. It does wonders for my ego that I’m always guaranteed to be with the most attractive person in the restaurant,” Castiel flatters him.

Dean knows he’s still got a pretty face, but he’s still slightly bitter about the muscle he’s lost from not working out as often. He remembers when he first started noticing the way his body was softening and Cas told him, _I would much rather have you next to me when I wake up in the morning than a rock hard body._ It was impossible for him to fight that logic, because the worst part about working out was waking up before Cas every morning and leaving him alone in their bed. Now, they woke up together, and ran every morning before work.

Dean uses the sight of Cas glistening with sweat and breathing hard as his daily motivation. Well, that, and the showers they share afterwards, all hopped up on endorphins. Running with Cas is literally the only thing he does these days to stay in shape, so he’s glad he has that to share with him. He doesn’t even hate it when he goes with Cas, though he’d never admit to that out loud.

They pull into the parking lot of the Station a few minutes later, their fingers clasped together on the bench seat like always. Dean holds the door open for Castiel the way he always does, and Castiel can’t hide his grin. A year with the most incredible man he knows. It’s no wonder he can’t stop smiling.

Dean greets the hostess and says, “We have a reservation for two. Under Bruce Springsteen.”

Castiel laughs. No matter how many times they make reservations when Dean uses the names of rock stars instead of his own, Castiel always finds it amusing. Usually, the reaction of the people at the restaurant is the best part, and Castiel isn't disappointed when the hostess drops her jaw and says, “I’ll be with you in just one moment.”

Dean turns to Cas to shrug, and when another hostess comes by to introduce herself they both smile and nod politely. “I know you probably don’t remember, but I’m the one who sat you guys the last time you were here. I wondered if it would be you when I saw the name on the reservation list,” she says, smiling shyly at them.

Now that Castiel takes a better look at her, she does seem vaguely familiar. “Of course,” he lies smoothly. “I guess a name like that leaves an impression.”

“And winning a bet,” Dean adds, remembering that much, even if he couldn’t have picked this chick out of a lineup.

“Actually, it was more the way you were together during your date that left the impression. I hope you don’t mind me saying so, but you guys are like, the cutest couple in the history of the world,” she gushes, and Dean and Castiel both smile at her winningly in response.

“Cas is the cute part, I’m just here to keep him company,” Dean teases, and Cas actually blushes.

“I’ll bring you to your table now,” she says, leading the way. “Same one as last time, as requested,” she adds. Castiel melts further. Dean really is taking him seriously and he couldn’t be more thankful. He can be so sweet when he wants to be.

“Are you two celebrating tonight?” the hostess asks as she hands them menus.

“We are,” Castiel answers for Dean. “Celebrating a year together.

“Aw, see! I knew you two were adorable! Your waitress will be back in just a minute to take your drink orders. I hope you have a great time, guys, and congratulations,” she says, smiling wide at them as she backs away.

“How cute was that?” Castiel says to Dean.

“Sorry, I’m still distracted by how cute you are to pay attention to anybody else,” Dean grins.

“Very smooth,” Castiel compliments him, laughing softly.

“I’m definitely ordering the steak again, it was perfect the last time we were here,” Dean comments as they look through the menu.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Castiel admits.

A waitress approaches this table with two glasses of champagne balancing on a tray. “For the love birds, courtesy of the hostess,” she says, placing them on the table in front of them.

“She didn’t have to do this,” Castiel says quickly.

“She insisted. She told me you’re celebrating, so may I recommend you toast each other and enjoy the surprise?”

“Thank her for us, please,” Castiel implores her.

“Of course. Can I bring you some water or anything else to drink while you decide on your meals?”

“Actually, we kinda already know what we want,” Dean says. They order their food and agree on the water, and the evening passes without incident. Their food was just as good as it was a year ago and they promise to come here more often and do more date-like things like this in the future. They split dessert, though it’s pie this time, now that Castiel knows how much Dean loves it. They pay for their dinner, leaving a generous tip that they hope the waitress will share with the hostess, and then they walk to the car hand in hand.

“Do you want to go out to the boardwalk?” Dean asks Cas.

“I would like that, if that’s okay with you?” Castiel answers.

“I always kinda thought of it as our spot, so yeah, it’s good with me. Nice night, too,” Dean comments.

They aren’t able to park too close, but they aren’t in a hurry. They stroll down the dock to the end of the walkway and lean over the rail like they always do. Castiel stands behind Dean, bracing his hands on the railing on either side of him, and hooking his chin over Dean’s shoulder. It reminds him of the way they spoon sometimes. They watch the sunset in a comfortable silence, commenting every now and then on whatever comes to mind. Then Castiel makes his move.

“Do you remember when you kissed me out here that night?” Castiel asks Dean quietly.

“Yeah,” Dean replies, and Castiel can hear the grin in his voice. “I was gonna wait until the end of the night to kiss you at your door but it’s so freakin’ nice out here. Romantic and shit, you know? I just knew I had to go for it.”

Castiel's heart was beating erratically now and he wondered if Dean could feel it right through his chest and on his back. “I feel the same way now,” Castiel says.

Cas backs away from Dean’s body, and when he doesn’t come right back, Dean turns around to see what he’s doing, and that’s when he sees Cas down on one knee behind him.

Castiel tries to smile but he can’t really feel anything except the ring burning a hole in his pocket. “The last year together has been the best year of my entire existence. You have changed me in the best possible way, making me feel like a better man than I was before I knew you, and I can’t even begin to picture my life without you in it. I don’t want to. I have shared my body with you, my heart with you, my home with you, and now I want to share the rest of my life with you. I love you, Dean Winchester, and you would make me the happiest man in the world if you would accept this ring,” Castiel pulls it from his pocket and holds it out to him between his fingers, “and be my husband.”

Dean drops to his knees at Cas’s feet and wraps his arms around his neck, tears clouding his vision and too many words clogging his throat, all trying to get out at the same time. All that manages to come out is, “Yes. Yes, Cas, I’ll marry you. I’ll marry the shit outta you,” he half sobs, half laughs, and then Cas’s arms are around him, too, and Cas shifts so that he’s on both knees and he pulls Dean in so that their bodies are flush together. Dean kisses his neck even as the tears keep falling, and he tightens his grip around his neck, never wanting to let go. Who fuckin’ knew he could feel this much? “God, I love you, Cas. I love you so, so much.”

Castiel lets his own tears fall, happy crying for only the third time in his entire life, and every single one of them was with this man in his arms. If that isn’t true love, he doesn’t know what is. Castiel pulls away from Dean just so he can see his face. He should have known Dean would be crying, he’s the more emotional one of the two of them. They brush each other’s tears away, laughing at each other as they do it, and then their lips meet for a sweet and innocent kiss. “Let me put this on you,” Castiel urges Dean. Dean holds out his hand and Castiel laughs. “Other hand,” he prompts him.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Dean grumbles, making Cas laugh and earning him another quick kiss.

“Good thing I’m the one who asked, huh?” Castiel teases.

“No kidding,” Dean grins. Then his smile spreads bigger across his face as Cas slips a simple silver band with rounded edges onto his finger.

“It’s titanium,” Castiel tells him. “You can nick it with a thousand tools, and get paint or varnish or glue all over it and it will all wash right off and look as good as new.”

Dean’s heart melts even further knowing that Cas considered that when picking out his ring. It fits onto his finger perfectly, and like Cas can read his mind, he says, “You’re a very deep sleeper. It was exceptionally easy to measure your finger.”

Dean shakes his head in amazement. “I had no idea you were even thinking about doing this,” he admits.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Castiel says shyly.

“Well, you nailed it, then,” Dean remarks, sniffling. He gets to his feet and holds out a hand to pull Cas up with him. “Hey, let’s do the cheesy selfie thing where I hold up my hand so everybody can see my ring,” Dean suggests, and Cas laughs.

“Whatever you want,” Castiel tells him.

The stand so that the sunset is at their backs, and Dean holds up his hand like he said he would, and Castiel snaps picture after picture of them as they look into the camera with huge smiles on their faces. Dean makes a surprised face for one. Castiel kisses Dean’s cheek for another, and they meet in the middle for a real kiss where Dean’s hand ends up on Castiel’s jaw pulling him in closer.

They laugh when they finally break apart and scroll through them, and decide on the one they’ll show everybody else and then the other one of them kissing that they say they’ll print and hang in their bedroom.

Unlike a year ago, their date doesn’t end with Dean kissing Castiel at the door and driving away. Instead, it ends with the kind of lovemaking most people only ever dream about, and two people falling asleep wrapped up in one another who love each other more tonight than they did yesterday, and a little less than they will this time tomorrow.

 

**TEN YEARS LATER**

 

“ _Please_ Cas, fuck!” Dean half curses, half begs.

The son of a bitch has been working him open for what feels like hours, even though he damn well _knows_ Dean is ready by now. He was ready twenty fucking minutes ago.

“Didn’t hear you,” Castiel lies, his voice is low and scratchy, giving away just how wrecked he is despite how he’s trying to keep his cool.

“You fucker,” Dean growls as Cas continues to thrust his four fucking fingers in and out of him _without_ hitting his prostate. He gets a sharp bite on his earlobe for that and he hisses, but they both know the hint of pain only makes it hotter for him. “Come on, _please_ , you asshole!”

Castiel lets his laughter roll out of him. There are few things more arousing than his husband in red striped _see through_ panties, bent over the arm of their couch, begging him to fuck him.

“I swear to fucking God, Cas, if you don’t fuck me in the next thirty seconds I will never wear panties for you again,” Dean threatens, but his voice is desperate and whiny and they both know he doesn’t mean what he’s saying.

“Oh!” Castiel says with fake innocence. “You want me to fuck you? Why didn’t you say so? I didn’t know what you wanted because you never said.”

Dean lets out a groan of frustration and barks, “Fucking fuck me you bastard!”

Castiel presses a chaste kiss to the side of Dean’s neck before he pulls his fingers out, pushes those sexy panties aside and presses his dick at Dean’s waiting entrance. “Since you asked me so nicely, hon,” Castiel teases, pushing his way through the ring of muscle hard and fast, and then slowly rocking his hips as he sinks the rest of the way inside of Dean, inch by inch.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean moans as his husband finally buries himself in his ass, balls deep, the way he should always be. “Fuck that feels good.”

“Worth the wait?” Castiel asks him, leaving a wet line of kisses down the side of his face.

“Might be, if your old ass would start moving,” Dean baits him, voice rough from shouting for the last ten minutes.

It works. It always works. Today is Castiel’s fifty-second birthday, and though he has never had any trouble keeping up with Dean in the bedroom, he still feels the need to prove that to himself and Dean damn well knows it. So Castiel fucks into him with abandon, angling his hips perfectly so that he can finally stimulate Dean’s prostate after teasing him by completely ignoring it for the last half hour while he prepared him. After fucking him for several minutes to make sure Dean is nice and loose, he starts pulling out almost all the way, and then snapping his hips forward fast and hard, burying himself as deep as he can before pulling out and doing it all over again. Every time he sinks into Dean, Dean calls out, and Castiel can see the way his fingers are white with exertion as he holds himself up on the arm of the couch.

“Ugh, you’re so deep like this, baby,” Dean breathes.

“You look so hot bent over the couch,” Castiel tells him. “My cock looks so good fucking you in these panties, Dean.”

Dean answers the only way he can, with a little whimper, and ramming his ass backwards to meet Cas mid-thrust, making them both call out.

“So greedy for my cock,” Castiel moans.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. “Yeah, Cas, fuck me harder, baby. I want you to. Wanna fucking feel you all night,” Dean confesses.

Castiel completely loses his mind, the same way he always does when Dean asks him to hurt him, and thrusts into him desperately, hard and deep, thinking about absolutely nothing but the way Dean meets him for every thrust. He can hear their skin slapping together, and the needy sounds of pleasure Dean is making beneath him. He knows Dean’s cock is rutting on the decorative pillow he’s up against, and that it’ll be enough to get him off, so he just chases his orgasm greedily without worrying about Dean.

Dean knows Cas is getting close when his hands fall on his shoulders and he starts pulling him back onto his cock, controlling the way Dean fucks back onto him. Soon after, he can feel it when Cas’s fingers tighten on his shoulders. He hears the way Cas’s breath comes harder, then he feels it when his body locks up behind him, and then he feels the familiar warmth of Cas coming deep into his ass. Cas collapses onto him, but wraps a hand around his waist to get his hand down Dean’s panties and on his cock, and it’s only a couple pumps of his fist before Dean is coming hard all over the pillow underneath him.

Dean turns over onto his back, smearing come all over himself, and Castiel lays face down on his chest. Dean brings his arms around him and they lay there for a while as they both work to get their breathing under control.

Dean breaks the silence by saying, “You’re a fucking animal, you know that?”

Castiel chuckles. “It’s been said. By you. Multiple times.”

“We’re old as fuck, Cas, we’re not still supposed to be fucking on the couch in the middle of the afternoon,” Dean says. But he’s smiling. Because in the last eleven years they’ve been together, through everything that’s changed, their love for one another and the crazy sexual chemistry between them has never, ever waned.

“Perhaps you’ll remember this the next time you think you can tease me about having panties on and thinking I’m going to wait all night to see them on you,” Castiel suggests.

“Yeah, that was a bad call on my part,” Dean agrees. “Should’ve known you’d never be able to look and not touch.”

“Especially not once you started getting hard right in front of my eyes.”

“Yeah, well, you shoulda seen the way you were looking at me! Not that I’m complaining. You just got your gift a little earlier than I thought you would,” Dean remarks.

“I suppose you’ll have to blow me before bed to make up for it.”

Dean laughs and kisses the top of Cas’s head. “Birthday blowjobs are pretty much a given around here.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Castiel smiles.

“Now I gotta shower before everybody comes over. And I have to figure out how to wash the pillow that’s going to be stuck to my back in a few more minutes,” Dean grumbles.

“I thought you weren’t complaining,” Castiel reminds him.

“Shut up and get off’a’me,” Dean says, giving him a push.

“Yes, dear,” Castiel says quickly, sitting up. He grabs some tissues to wipe his dick off, then pulls his boxers back on, and when Dean gets up and grabs the soiled pillow along with the tissues, Castiel lays right back down and reaches for the television remote. Dean arches a brow at him. “What?” Castiel asks.

“I’m gonna go shower and clean this up, and do a thousand things before everybody comes over, and you’re just gonna lay here in your boxers and watch TV?”

Castiel flashes a hopeful smile at him. “It _is_ my birthday.”

“Can’t believe you’re lying here instead of coming to shower with me. You really _are_ getting old,” Dean teases, but he leans in to kiss him softly. “Happy birthday, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean. For the seventh time in…” he checks the clock on the wall, “four hours.”

Dean just grins as he walks away in those incredible panties of his. He must let Comet out of their bedroom, because Castiel can hear the golden retriever’s claws click on the floor as he trots into the living room and jumps up on the couch to lay at his feet.

Castiel does get up to offer to help Dean, but Dean says there really isn’t much to do since Castiel insists on pizza for dinner anyway. So he spends a few hours watching mindless television and eventually falling asleep on the couch with Comet curled up against him. He’s woken up by warm fingers threading through his hair and a soft kiss to his forehead.

“People are gonna start showing up in about twenty minutes, babe. I’m happy if you wanna stay just like this, but some people are probably gonna want you to put pants on,” Dean says softly.

Castiel grunts in annoyance but swings his legs off the couch and pulls himself up to a sitting position. “Fine,” he sighs. He relieves his bladder and pulls on a very worn, very comfortable old pair of jeans, and the Harry Potter t-shirt Emmie and Ben brought back from Universal Studios two weeks ago. He figures Emmie at least will get a kick out of him wearing it, though Ben will just roll his eyes in a very Dean-like way. Fourteen year olds are _way too cool_ to get a kick out of pretty much anything, after all.

Castiel comes out of the bedroom less than ten minutes after he walked in, and somehow in that time, there are balloons all over the living room floor, much to Comet’s amusement. He may be five years old, but he’s obviously young at heart, which has never more evident than it is right now as he chases balloons around the floor. Castiel looks at Dean in confusion, who has a giant smile on his face. “How did you even do this that fast?” Castiel asks him.

Dean snickers. “Had them blown up in a bag in the closet. You left, I emptied it, ta-da! I decorated.”

“You’re a regular Martha Stewart,” Castiel tells him dryly.

“Oh, bite me,” Dean replies, making Cas laugh. Dean walks over to wrap his arms around Cas’s waist. “You ready for the madness that is our family?”

“As ready as I ever am,” Castiel answers truthfully. He loves his family more than anything, but he and Dean both agree the group of them are best in small doses.

Sam, Ruby, and six-year-old Ruth are the first ones to arrive. Ruth is all dressed up in a poofy pink dress with little flowers braided into her hair, and Castiel watches as she curtsies for him before running into his arms to say happy birthday. He twirls her and turns to share a smile with Dean but sees that he’s busy holding Comet back from Ruby.

“Comet, what the hell, you freakin’ freak!” Dean shouts at him as Comet strains against his collar. Dean falls to his knees to try and calm him down. “Five fu-freakin’ years and he still goes apeshit whenever Ruby’s here.”

Ruby rolls her eyes and walks past  them to drop a gift on the kitchen table. “We all know you trained him to act like that because you hate me,” Ruby snarks.

“I don’t hate you!” Dean says for the millionth time. He doesn't particularly _like_ her, but he doesn’t hate her. “And I didn’t teach him this! You think this is fun for me?”

“You do look at home on your knees,” Ruby says over her shoulder.

Dean’s jaw drops in indignation but Sam intervenes. “There’s the door, Dean. I’ll hold onto Comet, you go greet your guests.”

“They ain't guests, but sure, whatever,” Dean grumbles. Maybe he does kinda hate Ruby.

He opens the door to see Charlie, Jo, Emmie, and Ben. “Since when do you knock?” Dean asks Charlie.

Charlie shrugs. “Thought I’d try something different for once,” she smiles, patting his cheek as she walks by.

Dean looks at Jo for an explanation but she just shrugs her shoulders as she walks in the house. “Just go with it,” she tells him. “That’s what I do.”

Dean looks down at Emmie standing beside Ben. “Hey squirt, how's it going?”

“Good, Uncle Dean.”

Dean takes in her fluorescent green tutu with purple leggings underneath, paired with a dark red sparkly t-shirt and a pink and purple plaid bow tie around her neck. “Dressed up for the occasion, huh?”

She nods seriously. “I wanted to wear bracelets too, but mom said it was too much.”

“Pfft, what do moms know? Bracelets would’ve been badass.”

“She already looks like a freak, don’t encourage her,” Ben says, shouldering his way past Emmie with every intention of passing by Dean, too. Dean stops him by pulling his headphones up over his ears.

Ben whirls on him, giving him a look that’s so close to Sam’s bitchface Dean’s wondered if _Sam’s_ his real dad more than once, before he says, “Give those back!”

Dean tilts his head to the side (a habit he picked up from Cas after all these years) and says dryly, “Hello, Ben. Nice to see you. Welcome to the party.”

Ben rolls his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. Hi, Dean. Thanks for having us. Can I have those back now?”

Dean puts a finger to his ear. “What’s this I hear? _Dean_? Do my ears deceive me?”

Ben sighs. “ _Uncle_ Dean. Happy?”

Dean shrugs, grinning. “Don’t guess you’re gonna gimme a big kiss on the cheek, huh?”

Ben just gives him a hard look.

He hands back the headphones and says, “But maybe put the teenage angst aside for two minutes to wish your Uncle Cas a happy birthday, huh, buddy?”

Ben’s animosity tones down just enough for him to say, “Yeah, whatever. I know he’ll cry like a little girl if I don’t.”

Dean can’t hide his grin because Ben really does remind him of himself at that age. “You know he can bench press you, right?” Dean says, making Ben’s lips quirk. “But thanks, kid. And uh, what do you wanna say to your little sister before you go?”

Ben rolls his eyes again and Dean wonders if they could actually bounce right outta his thick skull. “I guess you’re not a freak,” he grumbles.

He’ll take it. He puts a hand on Emmie’s shoulder as they walk into the living room together. “Thanks, Uncle Dean,” she says quietly.

He gives her shoulder a squeeze so she’ll look up at him. “Don’t let him get to you, okay? You’re different, but you’re not a freak. Charlie was always a little out there, and that’s exactly why so many of us love her so much. Don’t change who you are for nobody, k, kiddo?”

She nods. “I gotta go say happy birthday to Uncle Cas,” she says before she runs away to launch herself at him.

“Happy birthday Uncle Cas!” Emmie shouts as she wraps her arms around his belly.

Castiel smiles wide and bends to kiss her on top of the head. “It is now that you’re here. Thank you, princess.”

“Uncle Cas! I’m not a princess! I’m a warrior!” she insists.

“Sorry, Emmie. Uncle’s privilege. You can be a warrior all you want,  but you’ll always be a little princess to me. You know my favourite thing to do when you were a little baby was buy you the prettiest dresses I could find?” Castiel tells her.

“Yeah, that’s why there’s a bazillion pictures of me in pink dresses with giant bows in my hair,” Emmie says. “Moms told me it was all your fault.”

Castiel chuckles. “They weren’t wrong. I’d buy you clothes now but you change your sense of style so often that I don’t know what you like!”

“That’s okay, Uncle Cas. I still think you’re cool even if you don’t buy me clothes,” she smiles at him. “And I like your Harry Potter shirt. You’re the coolest uncle ever!”

“Aw, see, that’s the best birthday present I’ve gotten all day,” he winks at her.

“That’s not what you were sayin’ a few hours ago,” Dean jokes as he walks by, trailing his hand across Cas’s back as he goes.

“Here for five minutes and already need brain bleach,” Jo complains.

“Who needs a beer?” Dean says loudly.

“Me!” Ben says, big smile on his face.

Dean clutches at his heart. “He speaks!”

“But the answer is still no,” Castiel says for Dean. Castiel doesn’t mind being the “mean” uncle, and he knows how much Dean hates it. “I’ll have one, however, since it is my birthday.”

“You got it, babe,” Dean says easily. He gets one for Sam, Ruby, and Jo, and a few sodas for Charlie and Ben. Emmie and Ruth get a CapriSun they have in the fridge for exactly this reason.

“Dean, you know that’s pure sugar,” Sam tells him.

“It’s a party Sam, loosen the apron strings a little,” Dean replies.

“Fine, but you’re paying their dental bills,” Sam shoots back.

“Yeah, like you need money from me,” Dean laughs.

Sam grins. “That's not the point, jerk.”

Dean sticks his tongue out at him and Sam shakes his head in exasperation.

“It always turns me on when I see you acting so sophisticated and manly,” Castiel says quietly, kissing him on the cheek as he walks by.

“You know it, baby,” Dean grins.

“Nice shirt, Cassie,” Charlie says, giving him two very enthusiastic thumbs up.

Castiel smiles. “One of my new favourites.”

“Buncha nerds,” Dean comments.

“You read all seven books at least once a year!” Castiel reminds him.

“Yeah, but I’m cool. You two are still nerds,” Dean maintains.

“You’re not _that_ cool,” Ben pipes in from across the room.

“Bite me,” Dean says to him, and the kid actually laughs.

“Nobody says that anymore,” Ben tells him.

“Whatever,” Dean answers. “I have a cool car, a cool job, and a hot husband. Doesn’t get much cooler than that.”

“Well, as long as _you_ think you’re cool,” Ben says with a smirk.

“I was gonna give you some beer, too,” Dean says sadly.

“You were not!” Charlie intervenes.

“Right, sure, of course not,” Dean says quickly, but he winks at Ben and the kid grins at him.

“Should we open presents before the pizza gets here?” Charlie asks the room at large.

“We can do that,” Dean says. “Come on, birthday boy.”

Cas comes over and sits at the kitchen table in front of the few gifts that are there. Dean knows that Cas hates being the centre of attention, so Dean launches into a story about getting into an argument with some old guy at the grocery store who almost backed into Baby and how Cas had to break it up because the old guy tried to throw a punch at Dean. While he’s talking, Cas opens a new hoodie and a gift card for his favourite coffee place from Sam and Ruby, some kind of new computer game from Charlie and Jo, and handmade card from both Ruth and Emmie. Dean got him a new pair of running shoes, and tickets to some paint night thing Cas shared on Facebook. He gets one of his favourite gummy smiles for that and he figures it’s already worth the two hours he’ll spend scowling at a canvas barely repressing the urge to stab out his eyes with the paintbrush.

Castiel gets up and hugs everybody in the room to thank them, and Dean mouths a silent thank you to Ben after he sees him actually get up off the couch and give Cas a hug and says happy birthday. Dean’s totally sneaking the kid a swig of his beer whether Charlie likes it or not.

The doorbell rings and Dean runs out to pay for the pizza. The second he sets it down on the kitchen table, it’s utter chaos when everybody starts fighting over it. Only Sam, Cas, and Ruby take any of the salad Dean ordered, but other than that, everything disappears quickly. Cas takes a seat on the couch with his pizza in his lap, and Dean sits on the arm beside him. He suddenly remembers being bent over this arm just a few hours ago and when he looks down at Cas, Cas is grinning up at him with laughter in his eyes and he knows he’s thinking the same thing.

Castiel bubbles over with happiness when Dean leans over to kiss him quickly, and he wonders for the millionth time what he ever did to deserve a life like this, so full of love and happiness. He finishes his salad before he starts in on his pizza, and he doesn’t miss the way Dean sneaks whatever is left in his beer can to Ben when Sam gets into an argument with Jo and Charlie about some show the three of them watch, but he doesn’t say anything. He does give him an elbow when he catches him feeding pieces of his pizza crust to Comet though. He gets a kiss in apology, so he can’t really be too mad about it, which was likely Dean’s plan all along. He’s very sneaky.

When Cas is finished his pizza, Dean takes his plate for him and collects others on his way back to the kitchen. When he turns around, Sam’s helping him load the dishwasher, and he bumps into him with his shoulder. “How’s Ruby doing?” Dean asks quietly.

Sam shrugs. “As well as can be expected, I guess. I think this one hit her hard because we agreed this would be the last time we tried.”

Dean’s heart breaks for his brother and for Ruby. This was miscarriage number five in the last five years. It’s hard to watch, so he can’t even imagine how hard it must be for the two of them to live through every day. “I’m sorry, man,” Dean says sincerely. “You know if there's ever anything I can do…” Dean says, letting his sentence trail off.

“Yeah, we know. Thank you.” There’s a few minutes of comfortable silence before Sam says, “How’re things in the shop?”

“Great,” Dean answers easily. “Selling shit as fast as me, Adam, and Chuck can make them. Been thinkin’ about seein’ if Ben wants to earn some extra cash. Teach him how to use the tools, and he can clean up after us and package shit up.”

“I don’t know many kids who don’t want extra money. And it’d keep him out of trouble a few times a week, too,” Sam says wisely. “Did you ask Jo and Charlie?”

“Yeah, they said it was fine if he wanted to. Been waiting for him to seem like he’s in a good mood for once,” Dean replies.

“You might have another four years to wait if he’s anything like you were,” Sam says wisely.

“And then there’s you, who still hasn’t grown outta your little bitch phase, so who knows,” Dean shoots back.

Dean turns when he feels a hand on his lower back. “Do you two need a hand?” Castiel asks.

“No way, Cas, it’s your birthday,” Sam says before Dean can say anything.

“He’s right, go sit your old ass down so I can bring you your cake in a minute,” Dean says, but he tilts his head back so he can get a quick kiss before he leaves.

“I don’t mind -” Castiel begins but Sam just shoves him back into the living room.

Charlie’s at his side almost right away, picking up where Sam left off. “Been ten years and you still have that dopey look on your face everytime I see you with him,” she says to Dean.

Dean laughs. “And according to you, it was there ten years before that, too,” he reminds her.

“It was! It’s just a testament to how well I know you that I _knew_ he was the one for you before you did,” Charlie beams.

This is something Dean hears almost every time they’re all together, but he never gets tired of hearing it. He loves knowing that people can look at him and Cas and see how love they still are and how it’s never gonna go away. “Never gonna be able to thank you enough for getting me to come here that day.”

“Letting Cas make me his Best Woman at the wedding was sufficient,” she grins. “I rocked that tux.”

“Damn right you did,” Dean agrees. “Prettiest girl in the wedding party.”

“We both know I was the only girl in the wedding party, but I’m just gonna take the compliment anyway,” Charlie says airily. “I know I’ve told you a gazillion times already, but it always makes me all warm and fuzzy inside to see you guys so happy together. Kinda crazy to think back about you and me moving in together - what, twenty years ago now?”

“Shit, we’re getting old, Charles,” Dean muses.

“At least Cassie’ll always be older than us,” she grins.

“Yes! That's true. I always feel young compared to him,” Dean laughs.

“Seriously though, can you imagine turning fifty-two?” Charlie says quietly.

“It’s old as fuck,” Dean agrees.

“You know if he hears you…” she says, looking over her shoulder.

“I won’t be able to walk tomorrow?” Dean supplies and she grimaces.

“Ew, don’t tell me about your kinky sex life, Winchester,” Charlie says, leaning back against the counter. “Besides, don’t even try to lie to me. Me and Jo already noticed you’re walking a little funny right now, so we know it’ll be your turn to top next.” Dean almost drops the plate in his hand and Charlie pats him on the back. “Told you I know you too well.”

“There’s knowing me too well, and then there’s just being fuckin’ creepy, and congratulations, you just crossed the finish line,” Dean says sarcastically.

Charlie throws her head back and laughs. “The creepy finish line. I like that.”

Dean shakes his head at her. “Go bug your wife,” he suggests, and she wiggles her eyebrows before she does just that. Dean watches her long enough to see her sneak a hand down to Jo’s ass before he turns away to prepare Cas’s cake.

Cas is a chocolate cake kinda guy, so Dean baked him one last night and iced it this afternoon while Cas was sleeping on the couch. Dean prefers pie of course, but he’d never turn down cake either. He lights a couple of candles and then starts singing happy birthday loudly and as off-key as he can until everybody else jumps in just as horribly.

Castiel knows his face is flushed red because he hates it when everybody’s looking at him, so he scoops up Ruth and puts her in his lap. He twists the wooden ring Dean made for him so many years ago in a nervous gesture as he waits for the song to be over. When Dean stops in front of him holding the cake out, he tells Ruth they can blow the candles out together and make a wish.

They count to three, Castiel takes a deep breath and thinks, “This. I wish for this for the rest of my life.” When he blows out the candles and Dean leans in to kiss him softly, he doesn’t _know_ that his life will be filled with as much love and happiness that could possibly fit into one lifetime, but it turns out his wish comes true comes after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endings are hard.
> 
> I had a harder time wrapping this one up emotionally than I have in a really long time with a story.
> 
> Thank you all for your support through this one and for you pestering me until I kept going with it until it became this.


End file.
